Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version
by KKD Silver
Summary: Leaving their home of Pallet Town, Takeshi, his twin sister Hana, and their friend and twin brother of Shigeru (Better known as Blue, Green, or Gary Oak), Daisuke, set off on an adventure into the Kanto Region, Daisuke to take on his bro, Hana to become the best Pokemon Coordinator, and Takeshi being the best trainer in Kanto. Hey, ya Gotta Catch 'em All! X & Y Spoilers within.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Well, this may feel like something totally out of left field, but if you remember, I had a preview chapter of a Pokemon MLP crossover, and two separate Digimon stories. But regardless, with the release of Pokemon X & Y, I felt the urge to try my hand at a Pokemon story, but knowing me, I had to go back to the beginning, and so, we'll start this first arc in the Kanto region. After that, I had to determine just which game I had to base this arc off, either the original Red & Green, the International Red & Blue (which is also the Japanese Blue), or the edition closest to the anime Yellow. To be honest, I was picking mostly for the starter you get, and so I got to go with Pokemon Yellow. Also, seeing as the first game I got, and only game I really got to play all the way was Sapphire, and ended my Pokemon journey with Pokemon Diamond/Pearl, I had to get a Pokemon expert of this franchise for me to help. That being said, you could guess who I chose, and the fact that his name has two Pokemon names in it: Pikatwig! Say hi to the audience, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Hi. My history with Pokemon began some years ago, and I got my first game, Diamond Version on Christmas, and then I've got so many Pokemon games… and it's all part of who I am. And it's true, my name is based on Pikachu and Turtwig. Anyway, anything you wanna say about the first arc buddy?**

**KKD: Well, for those of you familiar with most of my OCs, then you'll recognize the OCs's name in this story, but they are not even closely related to those characters that become SEGA or Mobians.**

**Pikatwig: May I show a little bit of Pokemon knowledge before we begin?**

**KKD: You may. It could be interesting for our readers. But there is something I discovered; the one Pokemon of the original 151, Mew, had the most appearances in the anime's openings history.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. Here's my knowledge! The franchise's original name was going to be Capsule Monsters, shortened to Capumon, the main creator, Satoshi Tajiri and head of several Nintendo games, Shigeru Miyamoto, are the default names for the Gen I player and rival. And three more things. First, Pikachu wasn't going to be the franchise mascot, or Ash's partner in the anime, Clefairy was, but Pikachu was the most popular, thus boom. Second, Clefairy's evolution line and Togepi's evolution lines are now not Normal types, but Fairy types. AND BIG WARNING for those of you who have X & Y, there's a glitch in Lumiose City that can corrupt your save file! Nintendo has promised to fix it, and they've shown where NOT to save, the outer ring of the city leading in and out of it, anywhere else is a-okay.**

**KKD: Wow, I didn't know the first and last parts. But the thing with the former normal types turned fairy, I can live with it.**

**Pikatwig: I'm smart with this franchise. **

**KKD: Obviously, you got the names of two Pokemon (Gen 1 & Gen 4) right in your name.**

**Pikatwig: Which I just mentioned. And yeah. Pokemon will have a new twist, and the writers are us! So, anything else before we go forward?**

**KKD: Nothing much, except that we hope you all enjoy this excursion we're going on, back to our childhoods and into the world of Pokemon. But first, Disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things these two own are the original human characters… and maybe some other things they don't want to spoil. Everything else is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Okay, let's dive on in to this new story: Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version.**

* * *

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

**Chapter 1: Shocker, a New Adventure!**

* * *

"... Hello?" a voice asked.

Someone else just groaned at the sound of the voice as he struggled to wake up.

"Nii-san! Wake up!" the voice responded, finally getting the young 10 year-old boy out of bed.

This kid was your average ten-year old in the Kanto Region, with black hair and brown eyes and a decently tanned skin. Before him was his twin sister, who had the same hair color and skin color, but with blue eyes instead.

"Man… you really need to stop snoozing away Takeshi-nii!" the girl yelled.

"Hana-san..." Takeshi replied annoyed. "Why'd you wake me up? It's Saturday."

Hana sighed at him, "We're gonna go and meet Professor Oak and get our first Pokemon today you baka!"

"Oh shoot! You're right! Wait! Get out of my room so I can get dressed!" Takeshi panicked as he rushed to his closet.

Hana was already dressed, wearing a pale blue shirt and red skirt with matching shoes, and a blue bag over her shoulder. She ended up walking out and leaving her brother to get dressed.

"Is Takeshi getting up yet, Hana-chan?" an older female voice asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, that baka is awake and getting dressed." Hana replied.

"Okay, well hurry down and have some breakfast if you want to get there on time!" the voice, assumedly Takeshi and Hana's mom, called out.

Hana sighed and walked down, waiting for her brother to get down.

However, it wasn't long until after she reached the foot of the stairway that she heard a loud noise that sounds like her bro falling down the stairs. And sure enough, there he was, red shirt, jeans, sneakers, and everything, including his favorite blue hat that he dusted off after sitting back up as their mom, a woman in a pink dress rushed over to check on them. But he crashed right into his sister when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you okay, Takeshi?" their mom asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Takeshi assured as he got out of the mess that he and his sister ended up in.

"Dumb baka. Remind me why we have to go on this journey together?" Hana asked annoyed.

"You both are the same age, and I can't let my little girl go without some protection, that's why you're going together," their mother answered.

"Kaa-san~" they whined.

"Don't question me, you two. Now, let's eat before you two take off."

* * *

Later, the two siblings finished and rushed out of the house, roughly at the same time, so when they opened the door, they both crashed onto the ground, their mom simply giggled at them.

"...Do you have to do stuff at the exact same time I do them?" Takeshi groaned as they dusted themselves off again.

"Shut up Takeshi," Hana yelled, walking off, with Takeshi following.

"Still, I can't believe it's that time already!" Takeshi smirked "We'll finally get our own Pokemon partners! Say, what Pokemon do you want, Nee-chan?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's not the same as yours!" Hana replied.

"Yea, I hate it when we get the same stuff at the exact same time," Takeshi agreed, upon arriving at the lab building, and outside was actually someone with long spiky red hair, wearing a green shirt, as well as shoes and jeans like Takeshi's. "Eh? Daisuke? What're you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm getting my own Pokemon, but my own twin got in there ahead of me without realizing our Ojii-chan is out again," the boy sighed.

"I'll see if I can find him on Route 1," Takeshi said.

"Dude, that's dangerous without a Pokemon!" Daisuke told him.

"You're kidding me right? The only Pokemon there are Spearows, Rattatas and Pidgies! Not dangerous at all!" Hana responded.

"Oi! Hakase!" Takeshi called out rushing onto the route beyond their home of Pallet Town. "Hakase, you out here!"

However, he didn't get too far into the tall grass when…

"NO! That's dangerous without a Pokemon!" a voice yelled, as Takeshi stepped on something, and got zapped!

Takeshi just fell onto the ground, covered in burn marks somehow as an elderly man with aging gray hair, wearing brown slacks, a red shirt, and a white lab coat rushed over.

"I-Itai…" Takeshi winced in pain.

He saw the thing that zapped him, a small yellow mouse like creature with brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, black eyes and ear-tips along with a tail resembling a lightning bolt, with a small red mark on it, likely where it was stepped on.

"Sandshrew, let's go!" the elderly man announced, tossing a small sphere, that was red on top, white on the bottom, and had some kind of button on it.

Suddenly, this ball opened up, sending out an energy that soon formed another creature. This one, like the name the professor shouted, was a small shrew-like creature with hard plates on its back.

"Sand," the small Pokemon said, ready for battle, as the mouse unleashed an electric move, but Sandshrew simply stood its ground, not being harmed in the slightest.

"H-How?" Takeshi groaned, sitting up to see the little Pokemon withstand the electric attack.

"Sandshrew is a Ground type, it won't be affected by an Electric type move like Thunderbolt," the man in the lab coat told Takeshi. "Alright, Sandshrew use Rollout!"

"Sand!" Sandshrew nodded before curling up into a sphere, and then rolling over, simply muttering "Sand-sand-sand-sand" as it rolled and hit the other Pokemon with amazing accuracy!

"PIKA!" the mouse-like Pokemon screamed in pain from the hit, wobbling due to the damage taken.

"Alright, go PokeBall!" the old man shouted, throwing another sphere that hit the mouse Pokemon, causing the ball to open up and turn the mouse into some kind of energy before getting sucked into the PokeBall, causing it to close.

Takeshi and the old man just watched as the little ball wobbled, indicating the Pokemon inside was trying to break out, the button was blinking red, and after a while, it finally stopped, with a "dun" sound, and small white sparks flying near the button.

"...Sugoi!" Takeshi gasped seeing this before the old man helped Takeshi up. "E-Eh? Professor Oak?"

"Yeah. I've heard rumors of Pikachus moving into the Route, I came to investigate. Why do you think I brought a Ground type with me?" he asked.

"Good point… and thanks for the save," Takeshi replied.

"You're welcome. But for now, let's get back to the lab," Oak suggested, getting a nod from Takeshi before they walked off.

They finally arrived at the lab, meeting up with Hana and Daisuke.

"Professor Samuel Oak?" Hana asked.

"Hi Oji-chan." Daisuke added.

"Good to see you, Daisuke. Your brother already inside?" Oak asked, earning a nod from Daisuke. "That's not too unexpected."

"So now can we get our Pokemon?" Takeshi asked.

"As long as I don't get the same as you, I'll be happy with anything." Hana said as Oak tried to open the door, only to see it was locked.

"He locked himself in again?" Oak asked Daisuke.

"Yep."

"Typical," the professor sighed, using his key.

The door was unlocked as they saw a boy who looked almost just like Daisuke, tossing up one of the PokeBalls, up then catching it and then doing it again.

"Bro, you should've waited for the rest of us," Daisuke groaned.

"Sorry, but no. I've already got my Pokemon. And I'm gonna be unbeatable with it!" the boy began.

"Shigeru," Takeshi growled.

The professor looked over at a table and saw one PokeBall was missing out of three!

"Shigeru, put it down," the professor said annoyed, as he left in a burst of speed.

"Well, what now?" Hana asked, seeing that one was missing.

"I suppose I'll have to give this Pikachu I got to whoever doesn't get one of the other Eevees I brought for you," Oak figured.

"So, there's two Eevees…" Hana said.

"I guess," Daisuke shrugged.

Hana then looked at her brother, both had the same idea, and ran for one of the Eevees, Hana actually shoving her brother out of the way to get one of them.

"Hey!" Takeshi responded in annoyance.

"We agreed not to have the same Pokemon, so you get the Pikachu, and Daisuke gets the other Eevee," Hana reminded.

"I don't have a problem with that," Daisuke shrugged, taking the other PokeBall that contained an Eevee.

"Fine," Takeshi groaned.

"At least you managed to figure out what you'll have," Oak figured handing the PokeBall with Pikachu in it to Takeshi.

Hana then tossed the PokeBall into the air, and an Eevee appeared in the white flash of energy.

"Vee!" the Eevee smiled, landing in Hana's arms, the little Pokemon looking like a tiny dog/fox with brown fur all over, and having a beige mane around its neck along with a beige tip on it's tail.

"Looks like you got yourself a girl there," Daisuke noted.

"I got just the thing then," Hana smiled, pulling out a pink bow from her bag and placing it on her Eevee's ear. "There. You just look adorable… Cinnamon!"

"Vee!" the Eevee smiled, loving the nickname as Daisuke sent out his Eevee, who looked almost identical to Hana's.

"Okay, I got a male, makes it even easier to tell who's is who's," Daisuke noted. "Now what to call you? ...Striker!"

"Vee!" his Eevee smiled in response.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with my new Pikachu, but… after stepping on its tail, I don't think he'll like me right away," Takeshi sighed, still holding his PokeBall.

He tossed it into the air, and Pikachu appeared, most of it's injuries from a moment ago healed, due to Professor Oak giving it a Super Potion.

"Pi?" the Pikachu responded looking around.

"Um… hi?" Takeshi said.

Pikachu looked at him, the red spark sacs on his cheeks glowing with electricity, and then he zapped Takeshi again.

"Well… that was a shock…" Takeshi groaned, recovering faster than last time. "Shock… that's a good name. No wait… how about, Shocker!"

"Pika?" the Pikachu asked, confused.

"Now while you're still here, there's something I should give you three," Oak replied, pulling out some red devices, almost resembling an old school Game Boy. "Take these, these are Pokedexs, not only your I.D.s as Pokemon Trainers, but it also catalogues the Pokemon you see and/or catch."

Hana took hers and looked at her Eevee.

"Alright, let's see what I can find on you Cinnamon," Hana smiled opening the dex before an image of Eevee with all it's stats appeared.

_**-Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It's genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive.- **_a voice from the Pokedex informed.

"Don't worry Cinnamon, I'll only evolve you if you want to evolve, okay?" Hana told her first partner.

"Vee," Eevee nodded, hoping into Hana's arms.

"Well, that takes care of Eevee, and I'll be sure to do the same with Striker," Daisuke noted, getting a nod from his Eevee while he took his Pokedex.

"Then… what does it say about Shocker?" Takeshi asked, taking his Pokedex and opening it.

_**-Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.-**_

"Or flat out zap you," Takeshi sighed.

"Now, I've known these Eevee for a while, Striker is a little headstrong, knowing Headbutt kinda helped that. And Cinnamon, right?" Oak began.

"Yep," Hana answered.

"She's a little unusual, she kinda likes to do her own thing," Oak explained to Hana.

"Really?"

"Sounds like Shocker," Takeshi added.

"But she'll listen to orders, it's while kinda idle she's odd," Oak clarified.

The three trainers looked at their new Pokemon, Daisuke returned Striker back to his PokeBall, and walked out.

"Hold up, Daisuke!" Takeshi responded, making Daisuke stop before he reached the door. "Can't we travel together? Strength in numbers and all that."

"Yeah, doubt Shigeru would let me travel with him," he replied.

"Good, I won't just have to deal with a baka for my travels in Kanto," Hana said.

"I heard that, Nee-chan," Takeshi growled.

"I know, you were supposed to."

"Anyway, I'd better get Shocker back in his PokeBall," Takeshi figured, tossing the PokeBall at his Pikachu, but… he got zapped… again.

"Guess he doesn't want to be in the PokeBall," Daisuke figured, Shocker nodded.

"So Cinnamon, you wanna travel with me, or in the PokeBall?" Hana asked.

Cinnamon looked at the PokeBall before shaking her head and jumping to the ground.

"I guess she's not the only one not wanting to go into her Pokeball," Daisuke noticed.

* * *

The three then waved goodbye to Professor Oak, and then they began to walk out of Pallet Town and back onto Route 1, but…

"Daisuke, Takeshi, Hana!" a voice yelled out.

They looked and saw Takeshi and Hana's mom.

"Okaa-san?" they gawked before she placed something in Takeshi's hands.

"You'll need this to find your way around Kanto. Don't lose it," she told them, handing each one of them a map of the region, and then she walked back home.

"Okay… let's go!" Takeshi said.

* * *

As they walked down Route 1, Hana and Cinnamon decided to relax under a tree.

"Is this really the best time for a nap?" Takeshi asked his sister.

"Urusei baka," she replied. "I'm not taking a nap, I'm gonna play with Cinnamon a little bit. I don't want her to get around your silly battling!"

"...How're you gonna fill up the Pokedex just sitting around?" Daisuke added.

"For your information, I'll be catching and training Pokemon for Contests, not Gyms!" Hana snapped.

"Suit yourself," Takeshi sighed before he saw a small brown and cream colored bird with pink talons and a pink beak. "Huh? A Pidgey?"

He then began to chase after it with Shocker following him. This startled the Pidgey as it was about to flee.

"Shocker, quick! Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted.

Shocker sighed and did Thunderbolt, not on the Pidgey, but on Takeshi… again.

"Why… why do you have to do it on me," Takeshi groaned while Daisuke had called out Striker as they were following a Rattata, a small purple rat Pokemon, it's bottom area was tan, and it had red eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Hana and Cinnamon, the young trainer was thinking about how to focus on Eevee's cuteness and pull it off in a Contest.

"Hmm…" Hana began, pondering.

Then she felt something tug her left shoe, she looked up and saw it was Cinnamon, tugging away her left shoe, managing to get it off, and then doing the same with the right shoe.

"Mou! Cinnamon!" Hana responded.

Then she remembered what Oak told her about the Eevee she took, as Cinnamon pulled off both of her socks.

"What're you doing?" Hana asked Cinnamon in confusion, seeing her little Eevee rub up against her barefeet. "Oh, you wanna be petted, with my feet do you?"

"Vee," Cinnamon nodded with a smile, still rubbing herself against Hana's barefeet.

Hana saw her little Pokemon do this, and then she saw the bright big smile on Cinnamon's face, she couldn't say no to that! And so, smiling herself, she petted Cinnamon with her feet, making the Pokemon's smile widen.

'_Okay, now I get what Oak meant, Cinnamon is a little unusual, but it's really kawaii!' _Hana thought.

* * *

At the same time, Takeshi was trying to recover from the multiple Thunderbolts he had by that point.

"Well… that was pointless… let's see what this says about the Pokemon I saw," Takeshi sighed, looking at his Pokedex, seeing that at least four Pokemon were added, one of them being Eevee, but he noticed that the files only had the image; no information. "...I guess you only get the info if you catch them."

Shocker gave an annoyed look at Takeshi.

"Okay, let's clear this up, you use Thunderbolt, on the OTHER Pokemon, not me!" Takeshi told his Pikachu, who simply used Tackle on him. "Gah, he found a loophole!"

Seeing Takeshi in pain now, Shocker just laughed hard at his trainer.

"Well… at least I caught something," Daisuke panted, coming back with Striker. "Meet Charger!"

"Uh… who?" Takeshi asked not seeing the Pokemon Daisuke was talking about, he showed him a PokeBall, the red part now clear, showing a Rattata. "Whoa! I didn't think you could see them through the PokeBall like that."

"So how's Shocker?" Daisuke asked.

"Still a troublemaker as always; always zapping and hitting me instead of the Pokemon I'm trying to catch," Takeshi answered, as something attacked Shocker, creating a hole in the ground!

"PIKA!" Shocker screamed as they looked to see where Shocker was.

"SHOCKER!" Takeshi gasped, trying to find his partner.

He saw his partner in the hole, and then he popped back out, seeing another Pokemon.

"Diglett, Dig!" the Pokemon said mockingly.

"A Diglett? I thought they weren't on this route!" Takeshi gasped.

"Well, Swarms of Pikachu and Diglett have been on this Route. Swarm Pokemon leave after a little while," Daisuke explained.

"I see," Takeshi nodded, as he moved in and saved Shocker.

"Pika… pika… pika," Shocker panted, as if scared from the sudden move by the Diglett.

"Don't worry, Shocker. Everything's gonna be fine," Takeshi assured.

Pikachu gave a small look, and saw Takeshi's eyes, it reassured the Mouse Pokemon.

"It's a Ground type, so, we need a new move," Takeshi said.

"Like what exactly?" Daisuke asked. "Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in."

Pikachu hopped out of his trainer's arms, and it's eyes began to glow green, it moved it's arm, causing the nearby grass to shift position around the Diglett.

"That was Grass Knot! I didn't know Pikachus could learn that!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well apparently he just did," Takeshi smirked. "Alright, Shocker use Grass Knot again!"

Pikachu gave a nod, and actually did the move on the Diglett and not him!

"Finally!" Takeshi smirked, glad his Pikachu was now using the moves on the Pokemon and not him.

Diglett charged forward and smacked Pikachu back, using Take Down.

"Pika!"

"Shocker! Hang on, buddy!" Takeshi shouted, before seeing the Diglett looked affected by it's own attack. "What's with Diglett?"

"Recoil damage, no doubt," Daisuke figured.

"Yosh!" Takeshi smirked before pulling out a PokeBall. "PokeBall IKUZE!"

With that, Takeshi threw the PokeBall, taking the Diglett inside it before they all watched the Ball shake with the red light flickering, and the Ball wobbled, it stopped and then Diglett popped back out.

"Mou!" Takeshi groaned as the Diglett attacked with Take Down again, Shocker responded with Grass Knot again.

"Alright, PokeBall, IKUZE!" Takeshi yelled, and it hit again, but this time, the Diglett was caught! "YES! FINALLY! I CAUGHT A POKEMON!"

"PIKACHU!" Shocker cheered as well.

"Alright, let's have a look-see at it's data…" Takeshi said, pulling out his Pokedex.

_**-Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. It prefers dark places. It spends most of its time underground, though it may pop up in caves.-**_

"That makes this Diglett, no… Driller a little odd coming out to this open field," Takeshi noted.

"Swarms make Pokemon appear out of their normal habitats," Daisuke explained, as something whacked Takeshi on the head.

"OW!" Takeshi winced before turning to see Hana.

"Do you mind! Your battle noise scared poor Cinnamon," Hana responded. "If you'd mind, I'd like to focus, seeing as there's a Pokemon Contest in Viridian City."

"And you're entering it with one Pokemon? Good luck I suppose," Daisuke said simply, as Takeshi noticed something about his sister.

"...Where're your shoes and socks?" Takeshi asked, making the kids look at Hana's feet, which were bare.

"Pika?" Shocker asked.

"Oh, Cinnamon took them off. I found out why Oak Hakase said she was unusual, she loves being petted by a girl's barefeet," Hana answered.

"Guess it takes all kinds of types," Daisuke said.

"Also, what do you mean by me entering with only one Pokemon? Is something wrong with that?" Hana asked Daisuke.

"Contests require two or more Pokemon for entry. You only have one, so you need another, in case one gets sick or injured," Daisuke answered.

"But how am I gonna find a Pokemon that's just as cute as Cinnamon?" Hana responded.

Daisuke and Takeshi both exchanged a look.

"Now what?" Hana asked seeing them look at each other.

"Ano… there's another Route next to the city where one can find Poilwags," Daisuke told her, and suddenly, Hana was off in an instant with Cinnamon carrying Hana's footwear right behind her. "Wow, she's really motivated."

"You have no idea how motivated she can get," Takeshi sighed.

"Let's go and make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble…" Daisuke said annoyed.

"Hold up a minute, I'll catch up," Takeshi told him, as Daisuke ran off after Hana and Takeshi was looking around again, then at Shocker.

"Pikachu?" Shocker asked his partner in confusion.

"Shocker… know this, I'll always be by your side, and we'll always fight as a team. You're not alone, okay?" he said.

Pikachu then extended his small hand for Takeshi to shake. They just smiled at each other, both of them shaking each others hands. When they were done, Shocker jumped onto Takeshi's shoulder and the two followed Daisuke. However, they didn't notice a strange shiny blue Pokemon watching them from a nearby tree. It then flew off into the distance, too fast to be seen.

* * *

Takeshi: Don't forget to come back next time! We arrive in the next city, with my sis a little too happy to catch a new Pokemon, while me and Daisuke find out about a Gym, and it being closed, oh great! Shigeru's here too?! Shocker, ikuze!

Shocker: PIKA!

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Arrival, it's Viridian City!

* * *

**KKD: Looks like our team will battle our rival next time on this twist to Pokemon. Also, I was surprised you decided to have Kanto have contests, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: That was actually in the anime, and I wanted each character to have a different goal, Takeshi is the main hero, while Daisuke wants to best his brother, and Hana be a Coordinator.**

**KKD: Nice.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of the nicknames?**

**KKD: Very cool. Also, fun fact for you readers, my Grandma's last cat was named Cinnamon, so I guess this could make Hana's Eevee a tribute to said cat. Poor Cinnamon.**

**Pikatwig: I kinda came up with Cinnamon due to Eevee's fur color being a cinnamon shade, so, what'd you think of little Cinnamon's unusualness?**

**KKD: Very very kawaii, I'll admit that.**

**Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of Takeshi and Shocker's interaction at the end?**

**KKD: Nostalgic. Reminds me of Ash and Pikachu at the end of the anime's first episode.**

**Pikatwig: I took a bit more of a page from the Pokemon Adventure manga, where Red's Pika was almost just like Ash's Pikachu. Anyway, anything else you wanna say before we end this off?**

**KKD: ...Just one thing. Expect that shiny Pokemon at the end to appear a lot in this story.**

**Pikatwig: Okay, and now Jaa ne readers, see you next time on Neo Yellow!**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: And here's chapter 2 of my Poke-team-up with Pikatwig.**

**Pikatwig: Hai! Alrighty, today we'll see Shigeru, and the start of Hana's first Contest, and much like May and Dawn, she'll have a sending out Pokemon catchphrase. Like May had "take the stage" and Dawn had "spotlight"**

**KKD: Okay. So, I hope you all are ready for this; I sure am!**

**Pikatwig: In pure agreement. Ikuze!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own Takeshi, Hana, and Daisuke. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

**Pikatwig: Here we go!**

* * *

Takeshi: Hey folks! If you missed out, let me tell you what happened. Last time, me, Daisuke and Hana began our Pokemon adventures! Shigeru, the jerk took an Eevee, so I had to get a Pikachu, whom I nicknamed "Shocker". He was… a pest! On the other side, Daisuke & Hana both got Eevees, a Pokemon I could've got if not for Daisuke's twin Shigeru, naming them Striker & Cinnamon. Now, after finally befriending Shocker, we're on our way to Viridian City!

**Chapter 2: Arrival, it's Viridian City!**

* * *

"Well, here we are," Daisuke replied as the group arrived, catching up with Hana and Cinnamon. "Viridian City."

"Okay, so, which way to the Poliwags?" Hana asked.

"Hold up, let's go to the Pokemon Center first, okay?" Takeshi said as he ran up behind them.

"Good idea. We can heal up our Pokemon that way," Daisuke agreed.

"... fine!" Hana said, as Cinnamon handed her back her shoes and socks. "Thanks Cinnamon."

"Vee," the Eevee smiled.

As they all walked over to the Pokemon Center Takeshi noticed something sitting down near the front door, a small bluish-green Pokemon with green specks and a green bulb on it's back. The poor Pokemon looked injured or exhausted, and even had a small running nose.

"Huh? A Bulbasaur? Here?" Takeshi gawked seeing the Bulbasaur, getting the others in his group to look at the poor Pokemon.

"That's weird. Daisuke? Are Bulbasaurs normally found in Viridian City like this?" Hana asked Daisuke.

"No. I wonder if it's lost. You know, my dad gave Shigeru a Bulbasaur for a practice Pokemon, even had that same scar mark near the right eye as this one here," Daisuke said.

"Oh yea, I remember that little Bulbasaur," Hana recalled, often seeing Shigeru and Daisuke play with it when they were like five years old.

"Uh… Daisuke… check this out," Takeshi replied, discovering a collar and a tag on the Bulbasaur's neck.

"I think it is Shigeru's." he said, showing the address and phone number on it.

"But why would he leave it stranded here?" Hana wondered.

Then, the Bulbasaur sneezed, implying it's sick.

"That's not good," Takeshi noticed. "Let's bring him inside with us. Maybe the Nurse can help heal him."

When they tried to pick it up, it used Vine Whip on Takeshi's arm.

"Ow!" Takeshi winced.

"PIKA!" Shocker gasped before jumping down and trying to talk with the Bulbasaur. They began to talk, and Pikachu tried to explain to Takeshi via some body language.

"Huh? You say he's waiting for someone, Shocker?" Takeshi asked.

Shocker nodded yes.

"But why would anyone leave him here; he looks like he's been here for days," Daisuke noticed.

The Bulbasaur simply looked away from them, and then, the three walked inside, Takeshi hoping to see Shigeru and chew him out for leaving Bulbasaur there!

"Oh, new trainers?" the local nurse, wearing a pink dress and white apron along with a nurse's hat on top her red hair, noted as our trio approached the counter where she stood. "Always glad to help Pokemon Trainers with their Pokemon. My name is Nurse Joy, do your Pokemon need healing?"

"Well a few do. But I was hoping to ask about that Bulbasaur's trainer," Takeshi said.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I only saw it appear from the window, but the trainer just left the poor thing there and he promised to come back for it. He hasn't returned since," Nurse Joy sighed.

"How long ago?" Daisuke asked.

"Around yesterday morning," Joy answered.

"Seriously? It was pouring last night, it could've caught a cold or something," Hana realized.

Takeshi walked outside to see the Bulbasaur sneezing again.

"Poor guy," Takeshi sighed wanting to help, he tried picking the Bulbasaur up again, but it used Vine Whip. "HEY! I'm just trying to help, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur," the exhausted Pokemon muttered, then it began to rain again, it made the Bulbasaur sneeze worse!

"Ah mou!" Takeshi groaned, not sure if he should just leave Bulbasaur out there or try and bring it in again risking getting Vine Whipped once more. "It's sick! I gotta try!"

And so, he actually picked up the Bulbasaur, seeing it was too tired to fight back, before bringing it inside where Hana and Daisuke waited. The Nurse took the poor sick Pokemon.

"...Please let him be okay," Takeshi whispered.

* * *

Soon the rain stopped, almost like the move Rain Dance.

"Weird," Hana noted.

After an hour, the Bulbasaur was awake and not sick, after it was wheeled out, it hopped back outside and waited again.

"That's one loyal Pokemon," Takeshi noticed.

"He never once left Shigeru's side, only staying somewhere when he said he'd be back," Daisuke pointed out.

Sure enough a trainer who looked like Daisuke wearing blue appeared, it was Shigeru! In an instant, Takeshi ran outside.

"Oi! Shigeru!" Takeshi snapped, surprising the cocky trainer. "What's the idea leaving Bulbasaur out here to die of a cold?!"

"It was a weakling, I had to let it go, since now I have an Eevee and another new Pokemon!" he replied.

As Bulbasaur heard this, it looked shocked to hear Shigeru say what he did.

"Is that all Pokemon are to you? Mere tools or toys you can just toss aside when you're done playing with them?!" Takeshi snapped.

"Um, hello is your mind on in there! That's all Pokemon are, servants for the dominant human race!" Shigeru responded.

"Well you're dead wrong! Pokemon aren't just servants for humankind; their our friends, companions, and our partners!" Takeshi growled.

"Whatever!" he said about to walk away.

"I challenge you!" Takeshi yelled, making Shigeru stop.

"Hmph! Why would a weakling like you possibly want to challenge me? I'm more superior than you," Shigeru scoffed as Hana and Daisuke walked out.

"Pika…" Shocker began, ready for battle!

"Fine, alright, Eevee, go!" Shigeru responded, summoning the little fluffball.

"VEE!" his Eevee shouted ready for battle.

"This Eevee here is much more superior, he likes to be angry! Unlike that wimpy smiley Bulba-loser!" Shigeru mocked, further shocking Bulbasaur.

"We'll see, Shocker, use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted.

Pikachu then charged up, and unleashed the attack.

"Pathetic! Alright Eevee, use Swift!" Shigeru yelled, as the Pokemon spun around unleashing several tiny golden stars right at Pikachu, cutting right through the Thunderbolt.

"PIKA!" Shocker screamed, falling onto his back near Takeshi.

"Hang in there, Shocker. Try using Grass Knot!" Takeshi ordered as Pikachu stood up and used the attack it used to help Takeshi catch Diglett on Shigeru's Eevee, much to his surprise, this move knocked Eevee out in a snap! "ALRIGHT! Way to go, Shocker!"

"Hmph! Oh well, Eevee, return!" Shigeru responded, calling back his Pokemon. "Well, I guess now you'll get to see my newest Pokemon."

"Bring it on!" Takeshi answered this threat.

"Cubone I choose you!" Shigeru yelled, bringing out a new Pokemon, which looked like a small rodent on its hind legs, holding a bone for a club, and even wearing a skull on it's head.

"Alright use Bone Club!" Shigeru commanded.

"Shocker use Grass Knot again," Takeshi responded.

But before Shocker could execute the attack, the bone hit him with a megaton of force, knocking him out!

"Shocker!" Takeshi gasped. '_Great, Driller's too low on health to help! Now what?!'_

Then the Bulbasaur walked over to him.

"Bulba!" he responded.

"Bulbasaur?" Takeshi gasped.

The Pokemon nodded, as Takeshi let it go in Shocker's place.

"Should've known the weak would defend the weak," Shigeru scoffed.

Bulbasaur simply began to gather energy in it's bulb, a bright light began to glow near the top.

"Alright, Bulbasaur use Solar Beam!" Takeshi shouted.

"BULBASAUR!" the Pokemon acknowledged, firing a large blast of light at the Cubone, knocking it out in one-hit!

"WHAT?! NO!" Shigeru gasped, forcing to return his Cubone.

"I didn't think that weakling knew such a powerful move…" he said, he walked away, and then said "Enjoy your new partner you weakling!"

"Tch! He's always been such a jerk, all because he's the older twin," Daisuke groaned.

Bulbasaur then nudged Takeshi's leg, asking if it can go with him.

"Of course you can, Bulbasaur," Takeshi smiled, pulling out an empty PokeBall.

He lightly tapped it on Bulbasaur's head, and it went inside of it, and soon it was inside and now Takeshi's!

"Oh YEA!" Takeshi cheered.

A little later, Takeshi and his team had their Pokemon restored while Takeshi checked the Pokedex on Bulbasaur.

_**-Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on it's back, it stores energy.-**_

"That's interesting," Takeshi noted.

"Guess Shigeru was set to abuse this fact to no end after what he pulled," Daisuke figured.

"How cruel," Hana added.

"So.. what should I call you now?" Takeshi asked himself, looking at Bulbasaur until he thought of a good one. "...Deku… that's what you'll be from now on."

"Uh, yea. Now when can I go catch a Poliwag?" Hana asked.

"Oh right, there's a pond to the west of here, and that's where they are," Daisuke told Hana.

"Wait… you want me to fish for one? But I don't have a fishing rod," Hana responded, when Cinnamon walked over with one.

"We have a few in the back, I gave your little Eevee one for you," the Nurse told Hana before the Chanceys helping wheeled in the rest of the team's Pokemon, with Shocker riding on top. "And we restored your Pokemon to full health."

"Arigatou," they bowed in respect before taking their PokeBalls back and Shocker hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder.

"So let's go try and challenge the gym here," Takeshi said as he and Daisuke left.

"Oh… before I forget, can I get registered for Contests here?" Hana asked.

"Yes. You can go to the Contest Hall and you can register yourself up to get a Contest Pass for the region of Kanto," Nurse Joy answered.

* * *

Hana then waved bye as she and Cinnamon walked south of the Pokemon Center and found the Contest Hall.

"This is it, Cinnamon," Hana smiled. "You ready for this? Once we go through this door, we can begin our dream of being Pokemon Coordinator!" Hana told Cinnamon, however, she noticed Cinnamon was nervous.

"Vee," Cinnamon muttered, shaking in her nervousness.

Hana then looked at her Pokemon and said "There's nothing to be scared of. Let's go!" she then opened the door, and Cinnamon walked next to her.

They saw the room was full of desks for entry, and then over in one corner was a changing room and a rack of clothing, since dressing up is some sort of rule for the trainer in a Contest.

"Well, this is great, but where do we register?" Hana pondered aloud.

Cinnamon then pointed over at a desk with a sign that read "Registry."

"Duh," she giggled, slapping herself on the head before they walked over to the desk.

"Um, hello. I'd like to register for a Contest Pass." Hana told the person at the front desk.

"Ah yes, of course," the person smiled handing her the form for the Contest. "Just fill out your information on this form, and I'll be more than happy to give you a Contest Pass."

Hana looked at it. The form wasn't that big, she just had to write in her name, and then tell a small bit about why she was going for the dream. She handed it back in a moment, and then came the next step, having a picture taken, so the Pass could only be used by her. By the time it was done, Hana felt she had the best Contest Pass possible, and was happy she could start to make her dream come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dream for two others had to be put on hold because of the status.

"What do you mean the Gym's closed?!" Takeshi gawked, almost snapping at the guy in front of the door to the Viridian City Gym.

"The Gym Leader left nearly a year ago. Nobody's been able to challenge the gym," the guy explained.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Takeshi groaned.

"Where's the next nearest gym, then?" Daisuke asked, not knowing this himself.

"The next gym is all the way in Pewter City, but to get there, you'll have to travel through the Viridian Forest," the man standing in front of the gym answered.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Takeshi said. "Well, we'd better get going after my sis does her Contest thing."

"Right," Daisuke nodded. "Maybe after she gets her Poliwag or some other Pokemon she'd like, we can go watch her in the Contest."

Shocker gave a confused look about what a "Contest" even is.

"I'll explain later, buddy," Takeshi told Shocker.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 22, Hana was currently sitting by the lake with Cinnamon, her new pole now in the water as she waited to catch a Poliwag.

"This is so exciting, isn't it Cinnamon?" she asked.

"Vee," Cinnamon nodded as they waited for a bite.

But as they waited, Cinnamon felt the urge to be petted again, so she walked over to Hana's right boot and began to tug on it again.

"Hold on. Let me get that for you," Hana smiled, removing her shoe and sock before petting Cinnamon with her foot.

"You're so kawaii Cinnamon." she said happily.

Soon there was finally a tug on the fishing rod, and she pulled it out and it wasn't a Poilwag, it was a blue seahorse Pokemon with a cream belly and fins and red eyes instead.

"That's not what I wanted," she said, throwing it back.

Then there was another tug, and it was a sea-star Pokemon that was brown and had a golden center with a red jewel in the middle of that.

"Again, not what I wanted," Hana said annoyed, throwing that back.

"Mou! Will I ever catch a Poliwag? Is that too much to ask for?" Hana asked aloud before calming herself by petting Cinnamon with her bare foot.

Cinnamon simply giggled at this, and then began to tug on her other shoe. Hana then started to remove her other shoe before feeling another tug on the line and reeling it in to reveal a blue tadpole Pokemon with a swirl on it's belly and two small feet while the hook was caught in it's pink lips. This was what she was looking for.

"Finally!" Hana smiled. "Alright, Cinnamon use Tackle!"

Cinnamon just obeyed, tackling right into the Poliwag, weakening it enough to be caught.

"Go, PokeBall!" Hana yelled, as it hit the small spiral, and went inside the PokeBall, it landed in the water!

"Oh no!" she said scared, but then she caught the PokeBall using her line, and it was caught!

She finally had a Poilwag!

"YES! FINALLY!" Hana smiled in victory, taking the PokeBall off of the line, she then kissed it, and then spun it around. "I finally caught a Poliwag!"

"Vee!" Cinnamon added.

"Great job Cinnamon. In fact, I think you deserve a little reward," Hana said smirking while removing her other shoe and sock.

She then began to pet Cinnamon, who giggled and smiled at her trainer making her feel happy.

"I'll admit Cinnamon, this feels really nice," Hana admitted.

The small Pokemon simply went "Vee," which Hana thought meant "thank you".

"You're welcome Cinnamon," she said, after a small giggle, putting her footwear back on, and then she looked at her new PokeBall with Poilwag in it. "Alright, let's see…"

-_**Poilwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. The direction of the spiral on it's belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking.-**_

"Alright, Poilwag, come on out!" she announced as Poilwag appeared from it's PokeBall, but it was still a bit bruised from Cinnamon's tackle.

Cinnamon then spoke to it, telling the new friend sorry.

"Alright welcome to the team… Spiral!" Hana said.

Poilwag looked at her confused.

"It's your new nickname, you have the spiral on your chest, seems like a fit to me," she said.

Poliwag just smiled a little and cuddled up to Hana.

"Vee," Cinnamon spoke, pointing to the Pokemon Center as if suggesting they get Spiral healed up before the Contest.

"I'm really good at knowing what you guys want, don't I?" Hana asked walking over.

* * *

Later, with Spiral healed up, Hana walked up to the Contest Hall, ready to enter her first contest.

"Alright Cinnamon, Spiral, you two ready?" she asked them inside, as Cinnamon walked over to the rack of clothing. "Alrighty Cinnamon, let's pick something out."

* * *

About an hour later, many people gathered in an arena to watch the Contest take place, two of those people being Takeshi and Daisuke.

"I hope Hana wins this one," Takeshi whispered to Daisuke.

"You actually care about her winning?" he asked Takeshi.

"She may be annoying, but I still want to support her in what she does," Takeshi answered as the curtain rose for Hana to come out.

She walked out, wearing a red dress and some long striped socks under some high heels. her dress was also under a type of opened hoodie for some reason, but it made her look cute, as the dress also showed off a large white collar and large black buttons.

"Spiral, shine time!" she announced, sending in Spiral, who Takeshi and Daisuke saw was a Poilwag!

"So she did manage to catch one," Daisuke noted. "I wasn't sure if she'd find that and instead end up with a Horsea or something."

"Don't ever underestimate my sister when she's determined!" Takeshi told Daisuke.

"Alright, Spiral use Bubble!" Hana told her Pokemon, as it fired a small array of tiny glowing bubbles. "Alright, now use Ice Beam!"

Spiral then froze the bubbles and the audience "ooh'd and ahh'd" in amazement.

"Very impressive," Daisuke nodded.

Then Spiral jumped up using it's tail, smiling bouncing on each bubble shattering it and causing a beautiful sparkle effect, as Spiral then landed on the ground in front of Hana, who smiled. The performance got the audience to applaud very loudly for Hana and Spiral.

Later the two were backstage, and saw the monitor be focused on the coordinators who would move on to round two, the battle stage! She watched and waited, and sure enough, she was one of them!

"Great job Spiral!" Hana said happily, and then Cinnamon raised a paw, Spiral used his tail and the two high-fived!

"Okay Cinnamon, you're up for the next round. You ready?" Hana asked.

"VEE!" Cinnamon replied confidently.

* * *

Hana: Hey there, Hana here. Now, it's time for me and Cinnamon to shine in the battle stage! But there are some tough Coordinators here, but it's no trouble for me and Cinnamon. Will we win our first Ribbon and begin our way to the Grand Festival? Find out next time! Cinnamon, shine time!

Cinnamon: VEE!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: The Viridian Ribbon!

* * *

**KKD: And that's a wrap. That's quite the chapter, not only does Takeshi get a Bulbasaur after beating his rival Shigeru, but also Hana begins her path to being a Pokemon Coordinator!**

**Pikatwig: And also she caught a Poliwag in this chapter! Fun little fact, Poliwag is the series creator Satoshi Tajiri's favorite Pokemon believe it or not. That's why in the Pokemon Adventure manga, Red's first Pokemon was a Poliwag. So anyway, what'd you think of the moment between Hana and Cinnamon while they were out fishing?**

**KKD: It was a very nice moment just between the two of them. It sure was nice for the two to bond; it brings out a nicer side of Hana compared to when she constantly snaps at Takeshi.**

**Pikatwig: So next time starts the battle round, how do you think it'll go for Hana and Cinnamon?**

**KKD: There may be a few bumps in the road, but I'm sure they can pull it off for the win.**

**Pikatwig: There are only eight lucky Coordinators who move on to round two, and then it's a few match ups in battle, and yeah. So Jaa ne!**

**KKD: Catch ya next time readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikatwig: Alrighty, hey buddy, where are you? *Suddenly a pokeball appears in his hand and begins wobbling.***

**Pikatwig: Dude, we already used this joke. *However, what came out was a Pikachu that bared a similar resemblance to the author.***

**Pikatwig: … nevermind.**

**Pikachu: Don't ask… and yea, it's me readers, KKD.**

**Pikatwig: Okay… so, today is the rest of Hana's first contest.**

**KKD-Pikachu: Well, I'm rooting for her all the way on this one.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, alright, disclaimers. Oh and before I forget, there'll be a new recurring character introduced in this chapter, who will be Hana's rival.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither of the authors own anything here except for Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, and Hana's new rival. Everything else is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Hey everyone! I'm Hana, and last time, we arrived in Viridian City, and I caught Spiral, my new Poliwag, and now I'm in my very first contest! Oh and… my brother Takeshi battled his rival Shigeru and caught a Bulbasaur. Not that important to me, but now, me and my Eevee Cinnamon are now in Round 2 of the Contest!

**Chapter 3: The Viridian Ribbon!**

* * *

Hana arrived on the stage and saw her first opponent.

"Alright, Nidoran, you're on!" the opponent, who's name was Asuka announced, calling forth a small blue rodent-like Pokemon.

"You ready for this Cinnamon?" Hana asked her Eevee.

Cinnamon gave a nod. "Cinnamon, shine time!" Hana announced as Cinnamon walked over.

"This should be good," Takeshi muttered in the crowd next to Daisuke as they waited for the battle to begin.

The clock appeared on the monitor, along with a picture of both Hana and Asuka. The timer had five minutes, and thus it began! Signalling the battle to begin.

"Nidoran, Fury Swipes!" Asuka shouted as her Pokemon jumped and clawed at Cinnamon, causing Hana to lose points. "Cinnamon!"

Cinnamon gave a nod, and readied herself to continue.

"Okay Cinnamon, use Quick Attack!" Hana shouted as Cinnamon dashed forward and attacked Nidoran multiple times, making Asuka lose more points.

"Hang in there, Nidoran!" Asuka yelled at her Pokemon. "Alright, use Shadow Claw!"

Nidoran moved forward, and attacked near Cinnamon's head, causing the bow to fly right off of her head!

"Cinnamon's bow!" Hana gasped.

"VEE!" Cinnamon responded, saying she'd be fine.

"Alright, Cinnamon use Sand Attack!"

Cinnamon then turned around and used her back legs to kick the sand up into the air, blinding Nidoran.

"Alright, now use Bite!" Hana ordered, making Cinnamon jump through the sand before biting down on Nidoran, making Asuka lose points drastically.

"We need to turn this around in one move! Use Horn Attack!"

Cinnamon then managed to get out of the way, and the attack missed, costing Asuka the last of her points!

"NO!" Asuka gasped when the buzzer rang, signalling her loss.

* * *

Hana and Cinnamon then saw where the bow landed, too high for them to reach, the two then left. Cinnamon looked like she was embarrassed to go anywhere without her bow on.

"Cinnamon…" Hana said, not seeing that two more battles passed on as they got back. The winner of the most recent match up walked over to the two.

"Um, is this your Eevee's bow?" a girl asked, handing Hana a familiar pink bow.

"Cinnamon's bow! Arigato!" Hana said happily, putting Cinnamon's bow back on.

She looked at the girl who retrieved it, and saw she had blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"...Who are you?" Hana asked.

"You can call me Ino," the blonde answered as a yellow Pokemon on two legs with a brown lower torso and having a tapir-like trunk walked up to her. "And this is my Pokemon Drowzee."

"Vee?" Cinnamon gawked, a little uneasy about Drowzee. "Your little Eevee doesn't have to worry, it's because of Drowzee we got her little bow back."

"I'm glad for that, but… she seems to be unsure if Drowzee can be trusted. My guess is just by appearance," Hana answered.

The two then noticed the next set of matches had been re-shuffled and were about to begin.

"Looks like me and Drowzee are up in the next set of matches. Wish us luck," Ino replied, putting Drowzee back in it's PokeBall before walking out to the stage.

But before she could leave from view Hana said something.

"Thank you and good luck," she said.

* * *

Ino then arrived in the arena again, seeing her opponent was a boy.

"Alright, go Beedrill!" he shouted, calling for a giant bee Pokemon with what looked like drills on its top to limbs.

"Drowzee, showtime!" Ino announced sending Drowzee into the field, and thus the timer started and the battle began!

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" the boy shouted, making Beedrill charge and hit Drowzee with it's two "drills," but only one managed to hit, as Drowzee jumped up and above it, making the boy lose points due to the dodge, but due to the one shot, Ino lost points too.

"Alright, Drowzee, use Trick Room!" Ino announced.

* * *

Over in the area where Coordinators could watch and prepare for the next match, Hana was watching Ino's match.

"Wait, what's Trick Room?" she pondered.

* * *

Drowzee then put its hands together, and blue energy floated off of its head and around the area, boxing them in, it didn't trap them or anything.

"Alright, Drowzee use Brick Break!" Ino yelled.

As Drowzee moved faster, and the attack landed right on Beedrill, causing the boy to lose more points. "Beedrill, use Leech Life!"

"Oh no you don't! Use Hypnosis Drowzee!" Ino shouted

Drowzee's eyes turned blue and a hypnotic spiral appeared in it's eyes, causing Beedrill to fall asleep.

"Alright, use Brick Break one more time!" Ino announced, and when the attack landed, Beedrill was knocked out, meaning the boy was out! "Piece of cake."

* * *

Back with Hana, she just gawked at this.

"Wow… she's gonna be one tough opponent," Hana noted.

It was then her turn for her next opponent, who was another girl.

"Cubone, let's go!" the girl called out her Pokemon.

"Cinnamon, shine time!" Hana announced as Cinnamon walked on to the stage.

Like before, the clock came down showing off the points that Hana and this other girl had before the timer started.

"Cubone, use Headbutt!"

Cubone ran forward, but then Cinnamon pulled off an amazing dodge, jumping over and spinning over Cubone, causing the girl to lose points.

"Cinnamon, Double Team!" Hana shouted, as Cinnamon moved so fast it looked like there was two of her.

"Grr, Cubone, use Bone Club!" however when the attack hit, it only hit the doubles of Cinnamon, who was high in the air. "Use Body Slam!"

With that, Cinnamon fell down fast, slamming her body onto Cubone's, causing it's mask to chip, and it cost the girl nearly all of her points!

"Use Earthquake!" she yelled, as Cubone struck the ground using it's bone, causing the earth to shake, but Cinnamon jumped before the attack hit,

"Just what I was hoping you'd do! Use Ancient Power!" Cubone then roared and smacked the rocks right into Cinnamon, but Cinamon used Quick Attack to avoid some of them, causing the girl to lose the last of her points.

"YOSHA!" Hana cheered in victory.

Cinnamon then walked over to Hana, fine and ready for the next battle. Thus, Ino walked out ready for battle.

"You ready for this Hana?" she asked.

"You better believe it!" Hana smirked.

"Drowzee, showtime!"

"Cinnamon, shine time!"

And so, the two Pokemon stood out on the stage, ready to begin, for their trainer to get the first ribbon, the timer began.

"Drowzee, use Trick Room!" Ino ordered first.

Over in the stands, Takeshi, Daisuke and Shocker were watching.

"Daisuke, what's Trick Room do?" Takeshi asked.

"It basically lets the slowly Pokemon gain a speed boost for a certain number of turns, and unfortunately for Hana, the slow one is Drowzee," Daisuke answered.

"Use Quick Attack!" Hana told Cinnamon.

"Unless a move that always goes first is used." Daisuke added.

But this was what Ino wanted to happen!

"Alright, Drowzee use Hypnosis!" Ino told Drowzee.

"Oh no! Cinnamon, get out of the way!" Hana yelled, but it was too late as Drowzee managed to gaze at Cinnamon, making her fall asleep. "NO! Cinnamon, wake up!"

Ino just smirked knowing she had the upper hand.

"Alright, use Dream Eater and then Nightmare!" Ino smirked

Takeshi then thought and asked "Doesn't Dream Eater drain energy from a sleeping Pokemon?" he asked Daisuke.

"Yeah. And Nightmare will cause a sleeping Pokemon to have nightmares, and that might just knock Cinnamon out!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Inside Cinnamon's mind, Nightmare was having a great effect on her as in it, Hana just placed her down in a dump.

"Now stay here, and don't bother to come back! You're terrible at Contests!" Dream-Hana told her, swiping the bow from Cinnamon's ear and walking away, crushing the bow.

Cinnamon's eyes began to water as she was upset, but she began to think of what Hana told her before.

"_There's nothing to be scared of."_ she recalled, but the Nightmare was having a bigger toll on her, she was afraid of never seeing Hana ever again.

"_CINNAMON! It's not real! Snap out of it! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"_ Cinnamon heard Hana's voice.

And with that, her will becoming stronger, due to her bond with Hana and then…

* * *

"EEVEE!" Cinnamon shouted waking up, surprising Ino and even Drowzee.

"Cinnamon, you're okay! I knew it! Don't ever forget this, I'll always believe in you, no matter what!" Hana told Cinnamon.

Who nodded and then her body glowed and she used Bubble?

"Wait… that must be Assist! That's Spiral's Bubble!" Hana gasped.

"What's Assist?" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"It's a move that allows a Pokemon to copy a move used by another Pokemon in their trainer's party. Apparently her Poliwag still knows Bubble and that's the move Cinnamon copied," Daisuke answered.

The bubbles floated around for a short moment, and they somehow managed to shatter the Trick Room!

"Oh yeah!" Hana yelled. Cinnamon smirked, and then used Ice Beam, using Assist, freezing the bubbles like how Spiral did earlier.

"Cinnamon, we need to wrap this up, we're almost out of time!" Hana yelled, the clock currently was at one minute thirty seconds. "Use Take Down, now!"

With that, Cinnamon charged at Drowzee while the frozen bubble hit it, and then… Cinnamon impacted hard against Drowzee, knocking it out cold, giving Hana the win!

"I won… I won my first contest…" Hana said amazed.

Cinnamon then jumped over to her partner, and then the person at the registry corner walked over.

"Congratulations." she said, handing Hana the Viridian City Ribbon.

Spiral then popped out of his PokeBall, and then she announced "I got my very first Ribbon!"

* * *

After Cinnamon was rested up after the Contest and Hana returned to her normal attire, Hana gleamed at the fact that she got her first Ribbon, admiring it while showing it to her brother and Daisuke.

"That's a nice Ribbon, Hana. You certainly earned it," Daisuke replied.

"Thanks, Daisuke," Hana smiled before thinking of something. "I wonder… what was Cinnamon's nightmare like?"

"Mind if we answered that?" Ino's voice spoke up as the group turned to see her wearing a simple t-shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers while walking up with her Drowzee.

"Ino?" Hana asked.

"Yep. Drowzee here can not only make other Pokemon have Nightmares, but he can also show others what the Pokemon were dreaming at that point. Drowzee, show them," Ino replied as Drowzee made some movements with his hands before showing some kind of floating orb.

"It's coming into view," Ino said as a pink cloud appeared, showing Cinnamon's dream.

"Is that me and Cinnamon?" Hana asked.

"It appears to be," Ino answered while Cinnamon covered her eyes and ears with her paws as the events she was forced to watch were shown to her trainer.

"What am I doing to Cinnamon?" Hana asked.

"_Now stay here, and don't bother to come back! You're terrible at Contests!"_ Dream-Hana told Cinnamon in the dream, swiping the bow Cinnamon wore, and all this shocked Hana.

"...Oh my," was all Takeshi said.

"Did she really say that?" Daisuke gawked.

"No I didn't! Cinnamon is right here! I would never do that to Cinnamon!" Hana defended herself.

Cinnamon, however, just whimpered in fear of the dream coming true.

"Being abandoned by a trainer who you think loves you. A Pokemon's greatest fear…" Ino said.

"C'mon, quit it already, will ya? Cinnamon's scared enough as it is!" Hana pointed out, pointing to Cinnamon now hiding in a corner.

"Lucky for you all, this is where the dream ends." Ino said as the cloud vanished.

"Don't worry, Cinnamon. It was all just a bad dream," Hana assured Cinnamon, but the small Pokemon wasn't convinced, shaking in fear and tears rolling down her eyes.

"You'd better think of something that'll calm your flavor themed Eevee down big time," Takeshi suggested.

"I was gonna do that regardless, baka, and don't refer to Cinnamon as that!" Hana responded, bonking Takeshi on the head before removing her right footwear.

"I don't get it," Ino said confused.

"Just watch," Takeshi told her as Hana used her bare foot to pet Cinnamon, which seemed to start calming her down.

"Think for a moment Cinnamon, would I be doing this if I didn't care about you? Cinnamon, you're my first Pokemon. I would never give you up," Hana told Cinnamon, who finally stopped crying and was rubbing herself against Hana's foot, starting to smile again.

"I'm kinda lost here, how did that calm Eevee down?" Ino asked.

"Her Eevee's… unusual this way," Takeshi answered. "Call it… a fetish of sorts."

"... I wasn't asking you, I was asking Hana, she's right, you are a baka!" Ino told Takeshi.

"Oi vey," Takeshi groaned.

"He may be a baka, but he's right about Cinnamon being unusual. She loves being petted like this," Hana answered.

"Okay. So how long have you been doing this?" Ino asked.

"...A couple days now," Hana answered.

"It's actually really nice, the fur is really soft." she added.

"...I see…" Ino nodded. "Well, I'll do my best here to win a Ribbon, and I hope to meet you at the next level of the Contests."

Hana stood up and extended a hand for Ino to shake, which Ino just took in the moment. She then looked down at Cinnamon.

"Good luck out there. Oh and sorry about making you have that nightmare… Drowzee!" Ino apologized before telling Drowzee to apologize.

The Pokemon simply bowed in respect and the two left.

"Alright, let's get going then!" Takeshi said.

"Um, I think it'd be better if we stayed here tonight," Hana said looking at Cinnamon, who was still a little uneasy.

"I guess," Takeshi shrugged.

"I'll find us a place to stay for the night," Daisuke replied.

* * *

Later that night, the group was in a small room, while Takeshi, Daisuke and Shocker were all asleep, Hana and Cinnamon were still up. It was mostly consisting of Hana calming Cinnamon down, even after everything that happened.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked Cinnamon.

"Vee…" Cinnamon sighed, still concerned of Hana actually abandoning her.

"Cinnamon…" she said, turning a small light on, showing a small surprise for Cinnamon.

"Vee?" Cinnamon gawked at what exactly the surprise was, she had to get a closer look, and saw her toenails were painted a scarlet color.

"Vee!" Cinnamon smiled seeing the nails painted, and Cinnamon could almost see images of her face imprinted on some nails while others showed another head similar to hers, but it looks more like it had a fire theme to it.

"You like the surprise?" Hana asked Cinnamon.

"Ee… vee!" she said with a huge smile.

"Glad you like it," Hana smiled. "But… do you trust that I won't abandon you now?"

"Eevee," Cinnamon nodded.

"Good Cinnamon." she said, rubbing her feet up against Cinnamon again.

"Vee…" Cinnamon smiled, enjoying Hana doing this.

"I'm enjoying it too," Hana added.

Now that they were settled down, the two didn't take much longer to fall asleep, their dreams now having them as true friends, never leaving each other.

* * *

The following day the three soon left the Pokemon Center, but Hana had insisted on doing something before they left the city.

"Just what is she up to?" Daisuke wondered.

"Probably trying to find some outfits to prepare for whatever contests are up in later towns," Takeshi figured, then he got bonked on his head again.

He saw Hana was actually a little taller then him. "Huh?"

"Look you baka!" she said.

Takeshi then looked and was surprised that Hana's shoes were similar to her usual ones, but were now high heels, leaving part of her feet now exposed, much to Cinnamon's joy.

"Vee!" Cinnamon smiled, rubbing against what of Hana's feet she could rub.

"New type of shoe, same brand, all for my little Cinnamon," Hana said.

"Can we please go now?!" Takeshi complained.

"Fine you baka," Hana sighed as they all began their trek towards Pewter City.

"Don't tell me you spent all of your cash shoes like that," Takeshi asked, almost not caring.

"NO! Okaa-san gave me 200 dollars to spend on anything I wanted before we left. Part of it was going to be yours, but you never woke up, so I got it all. And I've worn high-heels before, it's not that hard," she said.

"Right… silly me," Takeshi groaned, slapping himself in the face as they neared the Viridian Forest.

* * *

Daisuke: Minna-san, it's Daisuke. I'm Shigeru's twin brother, we now arrive in the Viridian Forest, but Hana and Takeshi won't stop arguing… how are we supposed to get through the forest and to Pewter City if they don't stop! Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version, Trek through Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that's it! *A puff of smoke appeared around Pikachu-KKD, before it vanished revealing the normal one.***

**KKD: Finally! That was getting too weird. I don't mind, but… being a Pikachu while this was being written… oh boy… it's just nuts.**

**Pikatwig: A good chapter huh?**

**KKD: Certainly.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of Cinnamon's nightmare?**

**KKD: It would make sense for a Pokemon who really trusts their trainer.**

**Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of the ending?**

**KKD: It really works having Hana and Cinnamon on good terms, but seeing Takeshi and Hana like this when it comes to Viridian Forest, it's just gonna be crazy. After all, the forest in question is pretty much a giant maze.**

**Pikatwig: I suppose so. Anyway, what'd you think of Ino?**

**KKD: She seems okay for a rivel. But I wouldn't want her to make her Drowzee do what she did to Cinnamon on me.**

**Pikatwig: She'll have more Pokemon. Anyway anything else you wanna say?**

**KKD: Let's just say that the Pokemon that had a cameo at the end of chapter one will be hinted at. Takeshi will see it in the distance, but as he follows it… well it'll get away so as to not spoil what it is. And then, I don't want to spoil what it'll do while in Viridian Forest with them.**

**Pikatwig: Well, Jaa ne people.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KKD: Man, we're really on a roll with these chapters for Pokemon, aren't we?**

**Pikatwig: Hai aibou! So today we venture into the Viridian Forest, the home of Yellow from the Pokemon Adventure mangas. So anything to say aibou?**

**KKD: I'm just surprised that girl actually lived in Viridian Forest.**

**Pikatwig: She actually lived in Viridian City, but anyway, you ready for yet another Neo Yellow chapter?**

**KKD: Now I am. Cue disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pika only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, and a few select other things in this story. Everything else is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Hey minna! Last time, I got my very first Ribbon using my Eevee Cinnamon! And after that, me, Daisuke and my baka brother Takeshi began our way to Pewter City, but we gotta get through the Viridian Forest first!

**Chapter 4: Trek Through the Viridian Forest!**

* * *

"Alright, once we step through here, we'll be on our way to the next city!" Daisuke said, as Takeshi and Hana both walked over to the door leading to the Route.

"Move it you baka!" Hana told Takeshi.

"Well quit pushing!" Takeshi retorted.

"You quit pushing!"

"Um, guys can we get going?" Daisuke asked them.

"Butt out Daisuke!" both Takeshi and Hana told him as the door opened and they both fell to the ground.

"Do you always do this?" Daisuke asked.

"Sometimes…" Hana told him, as Cinnamon and Shocker walked over to their trainers.

"Pikachu?" Shocker asked Takeshi.

"I'm good, Shocker," Takeshi assured. "Let's move."

"Oh and I'm fine too! Baka." Hana yelled at her brother, waiting for someone to help her up.

Thankfully, Daisuke gave her that hand she needed.

"Thanks Daisuke." she said, dusting herself off.

"No problem," Daisuke replied.

"Vee?" Cinnamon asked her partner to see if she was okay.

"WOW!" Takeshi yelled as he ran after a Pokemon.

"Now what?" Daisuke sighed.

"Baka's going after a Pokemon." Hana told him.

"Right," Daisuke nodded.

Said Pokemon Takeshi was after looked like a giant green mantis with wings and it's claws as sharp a scythes.

"I'm gonna catch that Pokemon, it looks amazing!" Takeshi yelled as he and Shocker ran behind it, "Alright, Shocker use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA~CHUUUUUUUU!" Shocker shouted, zapping the Pokemon, and causing it to land on the ground.

"Scy… THER!" it yelled, turning around to face Takeshi and Pikachu, not really have a scratch!

"At least we got his attention Shocker," Takeshi noted. "Alright, now use Grass Knot!"

Shocker did the move, surprising the Pokemon, but it sliced through the grass around it.

"Scyther," it growled.

"Okay… that was not my best idea… what else can you use Shocker?" he asked pulling out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex showed Shocker still had full health, and it showed he knew Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Quick Attack, and... Electro Ball?

"Hmm… okay, Shocker use Electro Ball!" Takeshi shouted, getting a nod from Shocker.

He then let a small amount of electricty discharge from his body, which then reformed into the move, forming a sphere electric power on his tail, he then spun forward once, and it made a direct hit on the enemy Pokemon!

But the wild Pokemon wasn't done yet! Flying forward, the blades on it's hands then glowed and he attacked Pikachu by crossing them like an x. This did major damage to Shocker, who walked over to Takeshi.

"Alright, Deku you're up!" Takeshi shouted summoning his Bulbasaur.

"BULBASAUR!" Deku shouted, landing in front of the large bug.

"Now what moves do you know?" Takeshi pondered as his Pokedex showed Deku knew Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, and Sleep Powder. "I've got it! Alright Deku use Sleep Powder!"

With that, Deku emitted a purple dust from his bulb at the large bug, which suddenly made it fall asleep.

"Alright, go PokeBall!" Takeshi shouted, throwing the sphere at his target.

The Pokemon went inside of it, and then it was caught!

"YOSHA!" Takeshi cheered. "Now to check the dex."

-_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon, Leaps out of tall grass and slices prey with its scythes. The movement looks like that of a ninja.-**_

"Cool," Takeshi smirked as Daisuke, Hana, and Cinnamon caught up with him.

"So, the Pokedex can show a Pokemon's current condition and moves?" Hana asked.

"Yea," Takeshi nodded showing his a Pokedex had the stats on his entire team.

"Cool, so can I do that too?" Hana asked Daisuke.

"If it works on one dex, it works for them all," Daisuke answered.

Hana then pulled out her Pokedex to see Cinnamon's moves, but it only listed Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Double Team and Assist.

"I thought Cinnamon knew more moves." Hana replied.

"There's a scroll option, Baka," Takeshi replied.

"You're the baka for not telling me sooner," Hana scolded as she scrolled through her list, showing Bite and Take Down.

"So what was the Pokemon you just caught?" Daisuke asked.

"I just caught myself a Scyther," Takeshi answered showing his ball to his friends.

"I guess there was another swarm, 'cause from my findings back in Viridian, the only Pokemon here are Caterpie, Metapod, Pidgies, Mankies, and the occasional Pidgeotto," Daisuke noted.

"I'll call him… Gaim!" Takeshi announced.

"Gaim?" both Daisuke and Hana asked.

"Just came to me," he admitted.

"Oh yea, like Shocker and Driller just came to you," Hana scoffed. "Shut up!" Takeshi replied.

"Like Cinnamon's even a good name!" he said, striking Hana's final nerve!

"THAT'S IT!" Hana roared, pouncing onto Takeshi and getting them into a wrestling match that Daisuke, Shocker, and Cinnamon could only watch.

"Take that back!" Hana yelled.

"Not a chance!" Takeshi responded, earning himself a punch in the face, and an armlock!

"Take it back!" Hana insisted.

"As soon as you stop calling me Baka!" Takeshi answered.

"NO!" Hana replied.

Then, Takeshi somehow got out of the armlock before using a leglock on Hana.

"PIKA PIKA!" Shocker shouted, trying to get Takeshi to stop.

"Vee, Ee!" Cinnamon added, doing the same.

Daisuke then picked the two up and stopped them from continuing.

"What's the idea?!" Takeshi responded.

"I almost had him!" Hana snapped.

"Will you both knock it off! Look, we're not gonna get anywhere by arguing! Now just stop and let's get going to Pewter City already!" Daisuke scolded.

"NO!" Hana yelled.

"Wait what?"

"I refuse to take another step with him! Daisuke if you wanna go with him, then by all means! Not going with you bakas anymore! Come on Cinnamon, we're leaving!" Hana announced as she and Cinnamon walked off in a hurry.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

"No way. She's such a jerk," Takeshi muttered before something shiny and blue seemed to appear at the corner of his eye. "Eh? What was that?"

"What was what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Didn't you see that blue shiny thing?" Takeshi asked.

"No… anyway, we should go and get Hana before she gets lost!" Daisuke insisted.

"...Why? She's been nothing but a jerk to me my entire life," Takeshi replied.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_Takeshi was just having a peaceful time outside when he was five when… he was shoved into the mud._

"_Baka Baka Baka~!" five-year-old Hana's voice taunted as he looked to see her teasing him._

_(End Flahback)_

* * *

"Is that it?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope!" Takeshi replied.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"_I want that cake!" an eight year old Takeshi said, "No I get the first bite!"_

"_You'll never give me one!"_

"_Yes I will, so move it!" Hana said, shoving him away, and she took big piece, and did leave Takeshi some… _

"_Baka like always!" she told him, with little of the cake left._

_"Mou~!" Takeshi groaned._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"See my point?!" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"Yea... but weren't there any points in your life that she did something good or nice to you?" Daisuke asked.

"Well they're point enough for me Daisuke, so if she gets lost, I don't care! Come on, I've got a gym to challenge, and you've got a Pokedex to complete!" Takeshi responded, running off in a direction opposite of Hana, with Shocker right behind him.

"That guy sometimes…" Daisuke sighed following them.

* * *

Meanwhile over with Hana, she was simply relaxing in the shade of a tree, Cinnamon by her side. However, Cinnamon felt sad about her Trainer not getting along with her brother.

"Finally ditched that dumb baka. Feels like the weight of the world's off my shoulders…" Hana told Cinnamon.

"Vee?" Cinnamon, not sure if Hana meant that.

"He really crossed the line making fun of your nickname Cinnamon!" Hana told her Pokemon.

Cinnamon just sighed in response.

"Something wrong Cinnamon?" she asked.

However, Cinnamon just turned her tail to Hana in response.

"Cinnamon… are you mad about us arguing?" Hana asked.

"EEVEE!" Cinnamon answered as if saying "OBVIOUSLY!"

This stunned Hana, and then she felt... regret for her arguing with her brother.

"... I'm sorry Cinnamon, he always bugs me, and teasing you made me snap!" Hana replied.

"Eevee ve?" Cinnamon asked as if curious if Takeshi tried to do something nice for her.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_A six year old Hana was crying her eyes out, when Takeshi walked over to her. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Some boy pushed me in the mud and called Contests stupid!" Hana told her brother._

_"Hey, c'mon sis. He just doesn't know about them well. Now me, I'll support you all the way," Takeshi told her._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Yeah… he did do nice things for me. Right now, I just want a little time away from him, okay Cinnamon. I'll go back to him and Daisuke later." She told Cinnamon.

"Vee," the Eevee smiled.

"But right now, let's relax a little and enjoy this bright day while it lasts." Hana told Cinnamon.

Cinnamon just nodded in response. Then her ears picked up on something, she then heard something approaching. "Vee!"

"Cinnamon, what's up?" she asked.

Then, almost as if on cue, a little girl came running by, with Beedrills chasing her!

"NANI?!" Hana gasped.

Suddenly, Cinnamon dashed after the Beedrill as if to stop them herself. But when the Beedrills were about to attack, Hana jumped right in the way, taking the attack herself, much to Cinnamon's shock!

"EEVEE!" Cinnamon gasped in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile with Takeshi, he found some kid smiling and laughing, talking to a small Eevee.

"I played the best trick on that jerk on that stupid girl from home! I told her to go over right where the Beedrills nest, and now she's probably being stung right now!" the boy said. "That's some dumb girl there, best trick I've ever played before they move over to the west again, and then we're back over to Pewter City."

"Are you crazy?!" Takeshi asked the boy. "That girl could be killed!"

"Duh, that girl's been nothing but a big ol' baka the entire time I've known her. Stupid kid from the stupid west!" he scoffed, making Takeshi realize how he acted towards his own sister.

"Sound familiar?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

In response, Takeshi's fist was clenched tighter than ever before...

"She's no Baka... YOU ARE!" Takeshi roared punching the boy across the face, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Back over with Hana and the girl, both Cinnamon and Spiral were fighting hard to keep the Beedrill away!

"Keep it up you two!" Hana said, still on her knees due to the attack from the Beedrill, soon they bees flew away after their leader was knocked out.

"You okay kid?" she asked, seeing the girl in some unusal clothing.

The girl looked like she wore biker shorts, black shoes, a red shirt, yellow vest, and had back hair.

"I... I think so," the girl panted.

"What'd you do to make those Beedrill mad?" Hana asked as the girl looked at some of the marks from the Beedrill, none of them serious, and would be fine soon.

"Someone told me to check something by their nest, when suddenly, something hit the nest and they were after me," she answered.

"Looks like someone played a mean trick on you." Hana figured.

"I'm only seven and I'm kinda gullible…" she told Hana. "But you saved me, you have some really cool Pokemon."

"I'm just trying to help," Hana assured, recalling her brother helped save her in a similar fashion from some bullies last year. "...My Nii-San would've done the same."

"What's your brother like?" the girl asked.

"...He's a Baka at times... but he's a nice guy at heart," Hana answered.

Cinnamon then gave her a small smile.

"But anyway, what's your name?"

"...Xion." the girl replied.

"That's a nice name," Hana smiled. "My name's Hana."

Xion simply smiled and looked at her two Pokemon.

"They're so kawaii!"

"Thanks. I'm hoping to become the best Coordinator in Kanto," Hana smiled.

"That's a cool dream. I'll watch you on TV and be sure to root for you!" Xion told Hana.

"Thanks," Hana replied, and then she looked at the girl. "Hey, do you know the way to Pewter City? I have to meet up with my brother there."

"Yep," Xion said. "but, I wanna take a breather, running from those Beedrill wasn't fun." Xion told Hana, sitting down.

"Hai," Hana nodded as they all sat down to relax.

* * *

Back over with Takeshi and Daisuke they saw the kid run away and back home.

"Give it up, this kid isn't worth the energy," Daisuke told Takeshi, as they both saw a butterfly Pokemon fly by.

"...You're right," Takeshi nodded. "You want to catch that Pokemon? I'll go off and find Hana."

"Hold up, you need to stay with me, I don't need you getting lost as well!" Daisuke said, dragging both Takeshi and Shocker away.

* * *

Back over with Hana and Xion, the younger girl was looking at Spiral's spiral shape in curiosity.

"It's so amazing…" Xion said looking at it in intrigue, but she looked a little too deep into it…

"Careful," Hana responded, snapping Xion out of her staring. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sraring into Spiral's spiral too long will make you lose focus. Poliwag are all born knowing Hypnosis," Hana answered.

"Oh…" Xion replied. "But anyway, both your Pokemon are amazing! You'll be a Top Coordinator in no time at all!"

"Thanks… again. You sure know how to flatter a girl," Hana smiled. Xion simply giggled, as Cinnamon walked over to Hana's legs.

"What up with your Eevee there?" Xion asked.

"Oh, she's unusual like this," Hana replied removing her shoes.

"But in a good way." also removing her socks.

"Wow! That polish is kawaii!"

"Got it this way back in Viridian City," Hana gleamed proudly.

Xion then gave a confused look as to why Hana went barefoot.

"Cinnamon likes getting petted with my barefeet," Hana explained the unanswered question, petting Cinnamon like she said.

Cinnamon had a gleaming smile as Hana did this.

"Um… can I try?" Xion asked.

"Sure," Hana answered as Xion was already removing her shoes and socks.

Cinnamon then walked over to Xion's feet and sniffed them a little, giving a warm smile to Xion. Xion smiled in response before trying to pet her with her feet, and Cinnamon helped her out, rubbing her body against Xion's feet.

"How can you make it look easy?" Xion asked.

"It just came to me," Hana answered. "But it does feel good, doesn't it?"

Xion then looked at the smile Cinnamon had, and enjoyed it.

"Yeah, it's nice, so does your Poliwag like this too?" Xion inquired.

"Not that I know of," Hana answered, as Xion put her footwear back on.

"I felt good, so, can I watch you do it to Cinnamon?" Xion asked.

"Sure," Hana nodded doing so.

"Wow, Cinnamon really looks like she enjoys this," Xion said.

"Yea, she sure does," Hana nodded, continuing, with Cinnamon looking at her feet like it was candy, wanting more of it. "Don't worry, I won't stop."

Xion then stood up and looked at Hana.

"How about we get going to Pewter City now? My mom's probably worried," Xion suggested as Hana stopped and put her footwear back on.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hana nodded when…

"Hana!" they heard two male voices responded.

She saw it was Daisuke and Takeshi, she gave a small look at her brother.

"I know we need to get going but can you at least apologize to Cinnamon first Baka-Takeshi?" Hana asked.

"Of course. Sorry about insulting your name like that, Cinnamon," Takeshi apologized to his sister's Eevee.

"Vee," Cinnamon smiled accepting the apology.

"But more importantly… I'm sorry about always being such a baka and acting rude with you, Nee-chan," Takeshi added, directing it at his sister.

"Well, you may be a baka, but you're my twin brother baka!" Hana said in a nice tone.

"And I'm glad to be the baka brother to such a baka sister," Takeshi added, but instead of snapping, the two laughed knowing they admitted they were bakas in their own rights.

"So who's the girl?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh. Intros, right. Daisuke, Takeshi-nii, meet Xion. Xion, meet my Nii-san Takeshi and our friend Daisuke," Hana replied.

"Hi. I live in Pewter City, so I can take you the fastest way there." Xion said.

"That's great. Arigatou," Takeshi replied with a bow.

"No problem," Xion replied before leading the group down a path to the City in question.

* * *

They soon arrived, with Takeshi and Daisuke bolting for the Pokemon Center, followed closely by Shocker.

"Thanks for the help Xion," Hana smiled.

"Um, before you go, I have a gift for you." Xion said, taking out a small stone.

This stone was a bright orange-red and almost had the image of a flame inside it.

"What's this?" Hana asked, picking up the stone.

"You know how Eevee has more than one evolution, right?" Xion asked.

"Yea, the Eeveelutions," Hana nodded.

"It has eight. Use a Water Stone, it becomes Vaporeon. Use a Thunder Stone, you'll get a Jolteon. Train it in the daylight, you'll get an Espeon. Train it in the night, you'll get an Umbreon. Get it in a forest, it'll be Leafeon. Get it in a snowy area, it'll be Glaceon. Have it know a Fairy move, it'll be Slyveon. And then the Fire Stone I gave you, will make it become Flareon," Xion told Hana.

"Wow. That's amazing," Hana gawked as Cinnamon looked at the stone in Hana's hand.

"So Cinnamon, you wanna evolve?" she asked, but Cinnamon nodded no.

"I'll hang onto the stone, you can tell me when you wanna evolve, okay?" Hana asked, Cinnamon nodded and Hana then was about to give it a pet, but Cinnamon jumped to her hand. "You wanna normal one? Okay."

She then petted Cinnamon normally.

"Guess it wants to be petted normally. It just prefers the feet." Xion said.

"Seems like it," Hana giggled.

Cinnamon then walked over to Xion as she was about to leave.

"I'll see you again one day Hana. I promise that," Xion told her, and then she left.

Hana smiled and looked at the girl, as they walked to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Takeshi and Daisuke.

* * *

Hana: Next time, my brother will take on the very first gym! This'll be one cool match, but who will win?! Find out next time!

Takeshi: Deku, go for it!

Deku: Bulbasaur!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Punch! The Rock type Gym!

* * *

**Pikatwig: That was amazing right aibou?**

**KKD: Sure was. I'm glad the twins finally got to get along together.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, Cinnamon's little petting ways won't be in every chapter, hopefully, so you readers know.**

**KKD: Makes sense. So what did you like about this chapter?**

**Pikatwig: When we met Xion. What do you think of her?**

**KKD: She's very nice, and very helpful. Interesting that she actually gave Hana the Fire Stone.**

**Pikatwig: There's something big about her, that won't be revealed for a long while… we're not gonna tell you!**

**KKD: Sorry, no spoilers. But on a side note, my favorite parts are when Takeshi caught Gaim the Scyther and saw that shiny blue Pokemon. Also, to let the readers know, Gaim is actually the name of the newest Kamen Rider, so it makes sense for us to name one of the Pokemon after him.**

**Pikatwig: Came from my mind readers. So, Jaa ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KKD: And so, here's chapter 5, and finally our team makes it to the first gym of the games: Pewter City. Remember, since our team already has three members, this will not go like the anime and Brock will remain at the gym after he is beaten. **

**Pikatwig: Oh boy, I wonder how hard that was in Yellow version, since you didn't have a water type or a grass type at the time…**

**KKD: From what I hear, the levels of the Pokemon Brock used in Yellow are two levels lower than in Red & Blue/Green. So it was a little easier, but if you had some fighting type moves in some Pokemon (not sure how you'd get 'em that early) or if you had a move that could slow down Brock's Pokemon it might've been a bit easier… but not by much.**

**Pikatwig: I just remembered, you could catch a Mankey for your team prior to battling Brock! So yeah.**

**KKD: Oh, okay. Well I guess this makes Takeshi lucky in the fact that he got himself a Bulbasaur.**

**Pikatwig: Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, we don't own Pokemon, just Takeshi, Hana, and Daisuke. The rest is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Last time, me and the group arrived at the Viridian Forest, and after traveling, we had some argument, I met this kid named Xion, and she helped us get to Pewter City, and thus, it's time for Takeshi's first gym battle…

**Chapter 5: Punch! The Rock type Gym!**

* * *

"I've been looking on this Pokedex for an hour about the other Eeveelutions that Xion mentioned, and I've only found a tiny bit about three of them! What's wrong with this stupid thing?!" Hana exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"Aren't there only three Eeveelutions?" Daisuke asked, not taking other regions into account.

"There are more! And this dumb thing only lists around 150 Pokemon, when there should be around… I don't know, 700 at best!" Hana responded.

"Well, this is only the Kanto Pokedex afterall. It knows 151 at most, and all of them originated from the Kanto region," Daisuke clarified.

"Oh…" Hana said sheepishly, as Cinnamon walked over to her side, rubbing up against her legs.

"Sorry but not right now Cinnamon, because we're going to see Takeshi-baka's first gym battle!" Hana told him.

"Well, I guess we'd best get in," Takeshi figured before a couple trainers stopped him.

"Hold it right there," a male trainer told him.

"What? Don't tell me this gym's closed, too?" Takeshi groaned.

"What? Of course not, but Brock only takes on real trainers," the female trainer scolded.

"Oh and one other rule, unless they work for the Gym Leader, no girls are allowed inside the gym." the male added.

"Now that's just rude," Hana groaned.

"Well, whoever's challenging Brock, how long have you been traveling with Pokemon?" the female trainer asked.

"Not sure… about… five days?" Takesi answered.

"What?! Mou, you're just a kid! No way Brock would take on a kid like you," the female trainer scoffed.

_-Relax you two. Let the kid in,-_ a voice told the two via speakers. _-The other boy may come in as well, but the girl with the Eevee, she's gotta stay outside…-_

"...Sorry Nee-chan," Takeshi apologized as he, Shocker, and Daisuke were let in.

"But I want to watch my baka-brother battle. How am I supposed to see what his battle's like if I'm out here?" Hana asked.

"You don't," the male trainer replied walking in, the girl trainer however pointed to some windows.

"Watch from the windows," she told Hana.

"Okay then," Hana sighed, walking over to near what should be the gym's center to watch.

* * *

Inside the gym, Takeshi, Shocker, and Daisuke took in the architecture.

"What a place," Takeshi noted.

"So you're my challenger, correct?" Takeshi was asked, as a platform was raised, three Pokemon were alongside the person who walked over.

Walking out to greet the trio was a man with very tanned skin, dark-brown spiked hair, and eyes so squinted you couldn't see his eyes no matter what; just lines indicating where they would be. This guy was wearing black and white sneakers, brown jeans with a belt that had some bulky pockets, an orange t-shirt, and a green vest.

"So you're Brock?!" Takeshi asked.

"Why wouldn't you let Hana in?" Daisuke asked.

"It's uh… personal matters; I tend to get too… distracted when there're girls in here," Brock answered.

"And then there's his break-up with Erika." the male trainer from earlier added in.

"That's not funny, Joey, now knock it off," Brock groaned.

"Anyway, we have a judge for the fight, are you ready kid?" Brock asked, as the female trainer walked over to the judge area, as a 3-on-3 image made an appearance on a screen behind her.

"Three-on-three?! I haven't even had two-on-two!" Takeshi gawked.

"I caught a new Pokemon, and I wanted to make sure it could get some action. You ready kid?" Brock said.

"Hai!" Takeshi replied.

"The gym battle between Challenger Takeshi and Gym Leader Brock shall now begin. This will be a three-on-three match, when all the Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, the winner will be decided. In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon as he sees fit," the girl spoke.

"Okay then," Takeshi nodded, checking his available Pokemon.

"Alright, Rhyhorn, I choose you!" Brock announced as a Pokemon charged onto the field.

The Pokemon in question looked a lot like a rhino made of stone, having a very bulky body, rock-hardened points, white claws, a single horn on its nose, and red eyes.

"A Rhyhorn?! Wow! Where'd you manage to catch one?!" Daisuke gawked.

"Trade-secret." he replied.

Takeshi then looked at Shocker, who while nervous gave a nod.

"Alright, Shocker I choose you!" Takeshi yelled as Shocker hopped onto the battlefield, with Daisuke face-palming himself.

On the motor above, the first slot just below the pictures of the trainers had then appeared to be Pikachu and Rhyhorn. Another thing to note is that the screen also showed bars with their their current health and status.

"Yosha! Battle Begin!" the girl shouted.

"Okay then… Shocker use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi yelled.

"Pikaaaa-CHUUUUUUUUU!" Shocker shouted, launching his signature electric move onto Rhyhorn… but it had no effect. "Pika?!"

"Oh great, this Pokemon's a ground-type?" Takeshi groaned, only now recalling what happened back on Route 1 when Oak first caught Shocker before handing the Pikachu to him, and then remembering when he first caught Driller.

"How could you be so stupid? You should know electric type moves can't affect ground-types… although they don't really have much effect on Rock-types either," Brock informed as Rhyhorn simply smirked. "Now then, Rhyhorn, use Take Down!"

With a roar, the Rhyhorn charged, ramming its horn right into Shocker. "Use Take Down again!"

"Quick Shocker, use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted as Shocker moved his arm and managed to use Grass Knot on Rhyhorn first, causing it to trip due to it's heavy weight, causing more damage.

"I had a feeling some challengers would do something like that, Rhyhorn use Rollout!" Brock commanded, as the Pokemon began to spin, and Pikachu had to try and out-run it, remembering the last time it got hit by a ground type using Rollout, unfortunately, Shocker got hit, and was skyrocketed into the air, crashing into the ceiling, and he came flying down, the impact taking the last of Shocker's health, KOing him!

"SHOCKER!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyhorn," the girl announced as Takeshi ran over to get Shocker.

"Hang in there buddy… you did good," Takeshi told Shocker.

"What's wrong? He doesn't want to go back into his PokeBall?" Brock asked.

"Actually yes, that's true." Takeshi said, walking back over to his part of the field, and putting Shocker down.

"Okay Gaim, I choose you!" Takeshi yelled, sending Gaim in.

"SCYTHER!" Gaim roared as his image and health bar appeared on the screen.

"Alright, use Swords Dance!" Takeshi announced.

Gaim stood there and sharpened his claws, increasing his attack power.

"Alright, now use X-Scissor!" Takeshi ordered as Gaim charged, slashing his claws in an X-shaped pattern, with Rhyhorn standing his ground.

"Okay, use Rollout!" Brock ordered, but when Rhyhorn was about to, electric energy sparked over his body, stopping him from moving.

Brock then looked at the screen for Rhyhorn's status and saw that he was paralyzed, no doubt from attacking Shocker and coming in contact with his electric body, the Static Ability.

"Alright Gaim, use Swords Dance, and then follow up with Brick Break!" Takeshi ordered.

"Scyther!" Gaim nodded sharpening his claws once more before attacking Rhyhorn head on, dealing away nearly all of it's health.

"Just where I wanted you, use Fire Fang Rhyhorn!" Brock shouted, as Rhyhorn's mouth glowed with fire, and it chomped down on Gaim, KO-ing him!

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyhorn." the girl said again.

"Mou! I didn't train with him enough… and he must've been weak against fire," Takeshi groaned. "Gaim return!"

"This'll be your last Pokemon. Choose carefully," Brock warned.

"Alright Deku, you're my last hope!" Takeshi announced sending in his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Deku shouted, staring down Rhyhorn.

"Bulbasaur! Sleep Powder, now!" Takeshi shouted as Deku launched the purple dust that would normally make a foe sleep, but Rhyhorn was unfazed.

"Don't you know when a Pokemon has a status ailment, it can't have more then one? Man, you're such an idiot!" Brock said. "Fire Fang that weed Rhyhorn!"

But once again, Rhyhorn couldn't move!

"Looks like we have an advantage now, Deku, use Razor Leaf!" Takeshi ordered as Deku summoned up multiple leaves before they sliced through the air and hit Rhyhorn dead on, KOing it!

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur!" the girl announced as Brock sent Rhyhorn back to its Pokeball.

"You're not as bad as I thought, alright, Geodude, you're up!" Brock shouted, calling out a large rock with eyes, a mouth, and two arms complete with fists.

"Don't forget, my other two Pokemon are still at full health! I'd like to see how you and that Bulbasaur do." Brock told Takeshi.

* * *

"C'mon, Baka-nii," Hana muttered to herself knowing Takeshi would be too focused on the match.

Cinnamon was on Hana's shoulder watching the fight alongside her trainer.

* * *

"Alright, Geodude, use Rollout!" Brock commanded.

"Quick Deku use Sleep Powder!" Takeshi quickly ordered.

Deku managed to launch the powder again, but this time, Geodude fell asleep before he could attack.

"Alright, now use Razor Leaf!" Takeshi added as Deku launched the leaves once more, giving Geodude a one-hit KO.

"YES!" Takeshi yelled.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur." the female trainer exclaimed, but as she did so, Cinnamon walked in the door, with Hana following, but Brock didn't seem to notice her walk in.

"It's about time I bring out my most powerful Pokemon, Onix!" Brock yelled, as his third and final Pokemon arrived.

This one looked like some sort of giant Rock serpent, its body made of boulders, and its head having a large crest. This Pokemon roared loudly as it appeared, and Takeshi recognized it from the many Pokemon battles he saw on TV.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he yelled.

"What's wrong? After all, Rock-type Pokemon are my specialty," Brock responded.

Deku turned to Takeshi, who nodded.

"Ganbare nii-chan!" Hana yelled, but she was then noticed.

"Oh… I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked. Brock didn't really seem to care that the girl was there.

"Okay, Deku use Sleep Powder!" Takeshi shouted.

"No you don't, Onix use Sandstorm!" Brock ordered as Onix swished its tail around, kicking up the sand so much that it created a huge sandstorm that lowered Deku's accuracy, also damaging him a bit.

"Hang in there, Deku! Use Razor Leaf!" Takeshi ordered, but the leafs didn't even get close to Onix.

"Onix, use Bind!" Brock ordered.

Onix then rushed up, and used it's tail to grab Bulbasaur, and squeeze it.

"Saur… Saur… SAUR!" Deku screamed, as it was losing air from the tight squeeze.

"NO! DEKU!" Takeshi gasped.

"Er, quick use Leech Seed!" Takeshi told Deku, who charged up part of the bulb, and it fired it right near Onix's head, and vines wrapped around his body, and it zapped away health from Onix, and into Deku.

"Grr, alright, use Sandstorm again!" Brock responded, but with a sandstorm already up, it didn't really do much better, especially with its health being sapped by leech seed.

But during the sand gathering part, he tossed Deku into a wall, and when he landed on the ground Deku's mouth was starting to bleed.

"DEKU!" Takeshi yelled in fear.

This was quickly healed with the effects of leech seed, but blood was still near the corner of it's mouth, it saw sunlight and began to gather it, but it wasn't Solar Beam, because this time, the energy was blue, and soon the rest of Deku began to glow!

"Is that a new move?" Takeshi asked.

"Pika?"

"No you baka, Deku's evolving!" Hana yelled.

"EH?!" Takeshi gasped in shock, as the blue light continued to glow, and Deku's body began to change shape, and then the light disappeared, he was much larger than before, had some fangs appearing from his mouth, and the bulb on it's back had bloomed into four large leaves and a closed up pink flower.

"IVYSAUR!" Deku yelled, as it turned to Takeshi and Shocker, then it's eyes glowed green, and it held Onix down using Grass Knot! "Wow. He learned Grass Knot."

"Very impressive," Daisuke noted as Onix was on its last legs… so to speak.

"You've got him on the ropes, finish him!" Hana added.

"Alright, Deku!" Takeshi shouted.

Green energy then formed in the flower, and near it's mouth formed a green energy sphere.

"That's Energy Ball, so, Deku use Energy Ball!" Takeshi ordered.

"IvyyyySAUR!" Deku roared, launching the attack right in Onix's face, knocking it out, and thus the Leech Seed then disappeared back into the seed it was shot from, and fell to the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur, and therefore, the winner of the match is Challenger Takeshi!" the girl trainer announced.

"YOSHA!" Takeshi cheered. "Way to go, Deku!"

Deku then jumped onto Takeshi, and smiled happily, Shocker then raised a hand for a high-five, and Deku used a vine to give the high-five, as Gaim appeared to also congratulate Deku.

"What a team," Daisuke noted, chuckled at the scene while Brock recalled his Onix.

"Hey kid, you did good," Brock congratulated. "For a first gym battle, you really proved your skills with your Pokemon, especially with your Bulbasaur and when it evolved into Ivysaur. So, to commemorate your first victory, I hereby give you the Boulder Badge."

With that, Brock gave Takeshi a small badge that looked like a boulder in design, hence the name.

"Wow!" Takeshi gawked.

"Also, before you go, you might find this useful, too," Brock added, handing Takeshi a disc of sorts. "When you use that Technical Machine, or TM on one of your Pokemon, it can learn the move Bide. I hope you can put it to good use."

"Thanks Brock," Takeshi responded, as he pulled out his Pokedex to look up Ivysaur.

_**-Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.-**_

"That's interesting," Takeshi noted as Shocker, Gaim, and Deku approached him. "You all did fantastic. Now let's get you rested up again at the Pokemon Center."

"Pika/Scyther/Ivysaur," the three Pokemon agreed as Takeshi sent Gaim and Deku back to their PokeBalls.

* * *

The following day, Brock led them to where the city would lead to a mountain.

"You'll have to go through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City." he explained, Takeshi then commented "A water gym's there."

"And so's the next Pokemon Contest!" Hana added, as she saw someone come running.

"Wait… wait!" the person said panting.

"Xion?" Hana said shocked.

"What're you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys, good luck out there, and also Hana, I'll be watching you on your next Contest, I promise!" Xion said, holding out her pinky to assure Hana.

"Alrighty Xion. Also, I have a gift for you before I forget." Hana said, pulling out a small hat, it was small, and white, with pink and violet lines. "It's a sunhat, I thought maybe you could use it in the future."

"Arigato." Xion replied, as they waved goodbye, as the three trainers soon found something.

"Hey look a sign!" Daisuke said.

"From above?" Hana asked confused.

"No down here on the ground, hey someone wrote on it." Takeshi said looking closer at it, and it read "'Shigeru was here,' LOSER?! NOT COOL BAKA-YARO!" Takeshi yelled, as he ran right for Mt. Moon.

"There he goes again," Daisuke sighed as he, Hana, Cinnamon, and Shocker followed him.

* * *

Xion: Well next time my friends travel in Mt. Moon, I really hope they'll be fine, due to the fact there's been rumors of criminals inside of the mountain.

Hana: We'll be fine Xion, don't worry. Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Blasting off! Team Rocket's Arrival!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Yet another chapter of Neo has been amazing! **

**KKD: I thought it was amazing with the fact that Deku actually evolved in the middle of the battle.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. It was kinda cool, so what'd you think of how the chapter ended?**

**KKD: Nice reference to the anime. I'm sure you all know what's coming up next. And since this is based off of the Yellow Version, which in turn was based off the anime, I can only imagine a certain group would appear at some point. You know who I'm talking about, right?**

**Pikatwig: Yeah and… they appeared in the games?! I did not know that!**

**KKD: They had a generic name, but they did have their unique sprites in the game if you looked carefully.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of Brock in this chapter?**

**KKD: Very cool.**

**Pikatwig: And the whole thing with Erika being brought up, and Brock's rule of no girls aloud in the gym, what'd you think of that?**

**KKD: Interesting… and again, nice reference to the anime seeing as this is the Yellow version of the games we're basing this off of.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Well, jaa ne readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**KKD: This chapter will bring in a lot that will be key to the story's plot.**

**Pikatwig: Also, it's time for some familiar faces to start appearing, telling our heroes to surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

**KKD: MEOWTH! That's right! *chuckes* Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Pikatwig: I don't mind.**

**KKD: Okay then. Shall we get this rolling? If so, I'll roll the Disclaimers.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, and for those who have played Yellow version… get ready for a big surprise….**

**DISCLAIMERS: What isn't a surprise is the only things we own currently: Takeshi, Daisuke, and Hana. The rest so far belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Takeshi: Last time, I battled Brock in the Pewter City Gym, despite both Shocker and Gaim going down easily, Deku managed to help me win, and get the Gym Badge! Now, we're on our way to Mt. Moon and on to Cerulean City!

**Chapter 6: Blasting Off! Team Rocket's Arrival!**

* * *

"Guys… this place is kinda scary… do we have to go in?" Hana asked scared.

"If we're going to the next city, it's our best bet," Daisuke answered.

Hana gave a scared look at Cinnamon, and then Takeshi had to drag his sister in!

"Takeshi, don't! You know I can't stand dark and scary places!" Hana yelled.

"Just relax. I'll be right alongside you," Takeshi assured.

Hana gave a scared look as they began to look around the area, Hana catching sight of something, she saw something pink and jumping, but Takeshi however saw the blue shiny thing again.

"There it is again. That shiny blue thing I saw back in Viridian Forest," Takeshi realized. "You guys won't believe what I saw, these cute pink star shaped Pokemon dancing, they managed to get away but I think I can track them." Hana said.

"Okay… now you both are beginning to see things," Daisuke sighed.

"No I'm not! Here's what I saw…" Hana said pulling out her Pokedex and showing the Pokemon Clefairy.

"That didn't look close to a star-shape," Daisuke pointed out.

"Well that's kinda what it looks like to me!" Hana yelled annoyed, as a Daisuke saw a bat blue and purple Pokemon with no visible eyes, awaken from the yelling.

"Oh boy, a Zubat," Daisuke said, "Alright Striker, Charger let's go!

With that, he summoned his Eevee and Rattata to go after the Zubat.

Takeshi saw the blue thing again, and ran after it, while Hana saw a Clefairy and ran after it, all three forking in different directions.

"Now where'd it go?" Hana sighed, she then noticed something… aside from Cinnamon and Spiral… she was alone.

"Where'd those baka-boys go? ...Minna?" she asked, before she heard some sounds, and cowered in fear, which turned out to be a few Zubats.

"BATS!" she screamed in fear, as Cinnamon chased them off, and walked over to her trainer.

"Oh… thanks Cinnamon," Hana sighed in relief, Cinnamon then gave her a confused look.

"Well… my friends once dared me to go into a haunted house when I was younger, and it scared me, so… I'm afraid of being alone where it's dark…" Hana told Cinnamon.

Cinnamon just rubbed herself against Hana to calm her down, and then began to take of her trainer's shoes and socks.

"I'm kinda scared Cinnamon…" Hana told the Evolution Pokemon, who was determined to calm Hana down!

It wasn't long until Hana's footwear was completely removed and Cinnamon rubbed herself against Hana's feet.

Then they noticed something, as a Pokemon walked over to the two of them.

"Clefairy?" the Pokemon asked, revealing itself to be Clefairy, a pink Pokemon that was indeed pink, had brown tipped ears, white fingers and toes along with brighter pink cheeks.

Hana just stared at the Clefairy until it approached Hana and looked at her feet.

'_Wait, that was the Pokemon I was looking for a moment ago, she must have the same interest as Cinnamon...' _Hana realized mentally, still too scared to speak aloud and not wanting to scare the Clefairy as it started touching Hana's feet, a bit unsure at first.

Hana had motioned for Cinnamon to move to her side, and let the Clefairy see her feet. The Clefairy actually had stars in her eyes looking at Hana's feet. It then began to massage Hana's feet, causing the girl to giggle while Cinnamon looked on in jealousy.

"Easy Cinnamon, let her do her thing," Hana assured.

The Clefairy then looked at Hana in her eyes, and then began to do a move, two of the Clefairy's fingers began to glow, and Hana watched, next thing she knew, she couldn't turn her attention away from the small orbs of light and fell under hypnosis.

"Vee?" Cinnamon asked, getting concerned again.

"_There is no need for harm. I am your loyal subject my queen."_ the Clefairy spoke, with Hana under hypnosis, she could understand the Pokemon.

"Eevee!" Cinnamon called out, trying to snap Hana out of it.

"I am honored my servant." Hana spoke in a monotone.

Now Cinnamon was concerned even more until she heard what Clefairy said next.

"_Queen, we are in great need of your help, our kind is being taken from our home at the center of the mountain, so please, help us!" _Clefairy begged.

"Vee?" Cinnamon gawked.

"I'll be more than happy to help, my servant," Hana assured. "Take me there and I'll see what I can do."

"_Very well, follow my trail of light, that way, you won't get lost. Moonlight!"_ this caused where the Clefairy walked to leave a small trail of light, Hana followed, while Cinnamon carried Hana's footwear.

* * *

Meanwhile, our attention turns to a Zubat that was quickly caught in a Pokeball. It wasn't much longer after that the ball wobbled thrice before stopping. Then, Daisuke picked up the ball.

"There, managed to catch ya, Flyer," Daisuke sighed until he noticed something up with Striker.

"Vee," Striker replied.

"What's wrong boy?" Daisuke asked before he saw his Eevee point at some strange men.

These men were simply wearing all black outfits of black slacks, shoes, shirts, and even gloves and hats. On the jackets he noticed they had a big red R on their chests.

"Hmm, Striker return." he said, recalling Striker to it's PokeBall, but he dropped it, and the two saw he was there!

"YOU THERE!" the first of these two men snapped seeing Daisuke. "What're you doing here?!"

"Just trying to get to Cerulean City…" Daisuke said truthfully.

"Well, you saw our business, and we can't have you go any further," the second of these men growled.

"I'll take care of him. Go, Koffing!" the first man snapped, throwing a PokeBall and summoned a strange purple rock-like Pokemon with a simple crossbones and skull design under it's face.

"Go Flyer!" Daisuke announced.

The Zubat he just caught screeched in response when it was called out.

"Koffing, use Gyro Ball!" the person in black yelled, and it knocked Flyer out in one move!

"Drat! I forgot I didn't use a healing item or take him to a Pokemon Center," Daisuke groaned.

"Go Striker!" he yelled, bringing out his Eevee. "Okay Striker, I have a plan, take this Water Stone!" he yelled, tossing the item to Striker.

"Vee!" Striker nodded as he grabbed the Water Stone before he glowed completely blue and began to change, similarly to Deku when he evolved into Ivysaur.

Next thing Daisuke knew, his Eevee gained a more aquatic appearance. His tail for instance looked very dolphin-like, he had aquatic spines on his back, his ears turned into fins, a dorsal fin appeared on the top of his head, and there was a frill around his neck.

"Welcome your new form Striker, Vaporeon!" Daisuke replied.

"Oh great," the grunt groaned. "Koffing, use Sludge!"

"Striker, use Water Pulse!" Daisuke ordered.

The sole Water Pulse defeated Koffing, and sent the grunt to the ground, while the other said "A Clefairy, and there's a girl and a Eevee with it!"

Daisuke looked over and sure enough saw it was Hana and Cinnamon.

"Hana?!" Daisuke gasped.

"_There, those guys in black are who I need your help with Queen!"_ the Clefairy said.

Hana gave a nod, and then said "Use Shadow Ball." to Cinnamon, who did so.

The attack then hit the actual grunt, injuring him.

"_Thank you my queen, there's still more of them. But, I'll snap you out of it now, okay?" _Clefairy told Hana.

"Very well," Hana answered in monotone before… the Clefairy clapped, and Hana snapped back to normal.

"So, bad guys are here. Well, you could've just shown me and Cinnamon them, but anyway, lead the way to the rest of the baddies." Hana said, the Clefairy nodded.

"Wait… what?" Daisuke gawked approaching Hana, the Clefairy hid behind Hana.

And then Hana said "No, it's okay, he's a friend. Oh and uh Cinnamon, can I have my shoes back now?"

Cinnamon finally snapped out of her concern and gave Hana her footwear.

"Thanks Cinnamon," Hana thanked, putting her socks and shoes back on.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asked.

"Well… Cinnamon tried to calm me down by rubbing my feet after we separated when this Clefairy came along and massaged them. Next thing I know, she hypnotized me, and I could understand her. She then led me here where these men in black were, and… that brings you up to speed," Hana shrugged.

"Wait… if the Clefairy used Hypnosis on you, how come you can still remember what happened?" Daisuke checked.

"I really don't know," Hana answered. "Wait… where's Nii-san?"

"Last I saw him, he was going on about that blue thing he saw in the forest," Daisuke answered.

"...ay.." someone yelled from a distance, Daisuke, Hana, Cinnamon and the Clefairy all looked down a cave, and heard someone yell "GANGWAY!"

"Who could that be?" Daisuke wondered.

"... wait, that's couldn't be…" Hana gawked.

"PIKA!" they heard someone else yell, and sure enough, Takeshi and Shocker came into view, riding some sort of Pokemon.

It wasn't long before the Pokemon stopped on a dime, revealing itself to be a sort of ostrich-like Pokemon with no wings and two heads. Another thing to note is that this bird was that it was a lime green...and SHINY!

"HOP ON!" he yelled, as they jumped on, and they zoomed off. "Go after those guys in black okay Kiva?"

"A Shiny Pokemon?!" Daisuke gasped. "Where did you find that?"

"Like Deku, Kiva here was sick and left for dead. I think it was abandoned," Takeshi answered.

"Strange," Daisuke noted. "This couldn't have been Shigeru's… he never had any Shiny Pokemon; they're really rare."

"Someone else must've left it here," Hana said as the bird continued to run.

"Can you slow it down?" she added.

"Yes I can, but I won't!" Takeshi answered.

"And why not?!" Hana asked.

"Pokemon are in danger, and we're the only ones who can help them!" he answered as Hana recalled what the Clefairy told her.

"You got a point. If you can, make this thing speed up!" Hana responded.

"You heard the lady Kiva, GO FASTER!" Takeshi shouted, making the bird squawk and do so.

Kiva kept running until… they reached another part of the mountain, where people in black were being instructed by two members in violet, one male and one female.

The female one had green hair, and brown eyes, her hair was done in a bun-style, and by her side was an older version of a female Nidoran, only this one was on its hind legs and it had a larger maw, and she was ordering the grunts around "Work faster you fools!"

The name had silver hair, and it was short, and he had a checklist under his arm, and then his Pokemon floated by, this one being a large metal orb with a white eye, to screws under it, one poking out the top of it's head, and two magnets for arms, and he said "We need to meet our schedule!"

Standing next to them is another Pokemon that was tall, yellow, had black stripes and lightning patterns across it, sharp teeth sticking out of it's mouth, and two antennae on it's head resembling lightning rods with two spikes of fur on it's head in between the antennae.

"Do you all wanna get shocked? No?! WELL THEN KEEP WORKING!" the Pokemon yelled.

"That must be the rest of them," Hana whispered.

"From what I overheard, they call themselves Team Rocket," Takeshi whispered, this caused Pikachu to start charging up power in his cheeks, and then Kiva was almost hit by a Thunderbolt.

"Looks like we got us some spies," the large yellow Pokemon smirked as the girl with green hair and the dude with silver hair turned around to see the group.

"That Pokemon talks?!" Daisuke gawked.

The female then starts to talk "Prepare for Trouble."

The male added "Make it Double."

"To protect the world from devastation!" the girl continued.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the boy continued

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!" the girl introduced herself.

"Kaito!" the boy added.

"Team Rocket Blasting off At the Speed of Light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Electabuzz, that's right!"

Takeshi saw Shocker look angrily at the Electabuzz.

"Well, a little pipsqueak. Well you kids won't be leaving, nor will you rescue the Clefairy!"

"Nidorina use Bite!" Koyomi commanded.

"Alright, if we beat these kids in less than a minute, we'll still be on schedule to get these Clefairy to the boss! Alright then Magnemite you use Thunderbolt!" Kaito added.

With that, the metal ball (Magnemite) sent a Thunderbolt at the team while Nidorina charged with an open maw.

"MOVE KIVA!" Takeshi shouted, making the Doduo dodge just in time.

"Alright, use Drill Peck and Deku come on out and use Razor Leaf!" Takeshi shouted, throwing his Ivysaur's ball and calling it out.

"IVYSAUR!" Deku roared, sending Razor Leaf out while the two headed bird pecked Nidorina with such ferocity.

"Alright, let's finish these guys off, Shocker use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi ordered.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU" Shocker announced hitting them with a high powered Thunderbolt and it sent them flying away!

"This can't be happening! I demand rematch" Koyomi yelled.

"My schedule's been thrown off thanks to those twerps!" Kaito yelled annoyed.

And soon they disappeared from view with a 'ping'.

This made the other grunts under those two and their Pokemon nervous of the kids for some reason… well they did just beat their superiors after all.

"And what're you punks still doing here? You want some more?!" Takeshi roared, making the grunts panic and flee the cave in fear, soon they freed all of the Clefairy, and they jumped around for joy.

* * *

Meanwhile over near where Koyomi, Kaito and Electabuzz landed, Koyomi had pulled out a phone and contacted a Rocket Admin!

"It's Koyomi. Yeah…. no, we didn't get them. She wants to talk to you Kaito," Koyomi said.

"Yeah, my timetable has been thrown off! I'll have to re-calibrate it completely!" Kaito said annoyed. "But we did manage to get a good look at the twerps who caused us to fail, and they're heading your way!"

_-Whatever. Thanks for informing me. Keep your eyes out for them and your ears open for more jobs… and try not to fail the boss again, okay?-_ the Admin's voice growled at the two. _-And that goes fer your Electabuzz, too!-_

"Hai…" all three replied, as they hung up.

"Man… sometimes I think I can see that fiery red hair of hers flame up in front of us. For a water expert, she really needs to cool down," Electabuzz said.

"Well no way she'll do that when you're there to shock her," Koyomi teased.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes finally found their way out.

"The next city is so close!" Hana said happily when something hit her in the back of her head, she turned around to see that Clefairy again.

"You wanna come with us?" Hana asked.

She nodded, but did a 'bring it on' gesture to Cinnamon.

"I think she wants to fight Cinnamon before you catch her," Takeshi said.

"Well, if that's the case… you want to bring it to her, Cinnamon?" Hana asked.

"VEE!" Cinnamon nodded getting into position.

The two had a staredown, and then Hana yelled out "Use Shadow Ball!"

With that, Cinnamon fired the orb of shadow energy at Clefairy, doing harm!

"What?! Clefairy is supposed to be a Normal type, Ghost type moves shouldn't work on a Normal type!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I… I don't get it either," Hana gasped before Clefairy managed to get back up. "Okay, note to self, avoid using Ghost type moves in this battle. Anyway Cinnamon use Bite!"

With that Cinnamon charged and chomped hard on Clefairy's ear. However, Clefairy wanted it to get close in, and then began to use Hypnosis on Cinnamon.

"Cinnamon don't look!" Hana panicked.

However, it was too late, and Cinnamon fell under Clefairy's spell.

"Darn," Takeshi groaned.

However, Cinnamon snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"Alright use Dig!" Hana ordered next.

Cinnamon went underground and got a sneak attack on Clefairy! "Alright, go PokeBall!"

And with that, Clefairy was caught in the PokeBall, which hit the ground and began to wobble, and then, the capture was complete, and Clefairy was now Hana's!

"YES! I CAUGHT CLEFAIRY!" Hana cheered picking up her PokeBall, and pulling out her Pokedex to look up Clefairy.

_**-Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.-**_

"Rare huh? Sorta like a Pokemon Fossil," Daisuke said, taking out some type of stone.

"Speakin' o' stones ' fossils, where'd you get that hunk o' rock?" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"I found it as a I was chasing Zubat." he explained.

"Really? Wonder what it is… it's not like any stone I saw before." Takeshi pondered.

Hana then tossed out Clefairy.

"How about I call you…. Luna?" Hana asked.

"Clefairy!" the little Fairy Pokemon smiled.

"Alright a Contest and a Gym Battle await us, IKUZE!" the twins said as they were followed by their Pokemon and Daisuke…

* * *

Hana: Well… it looks like my brother's gym battle will have to wait, because the Contest is going on and Gym Leader Misty is competing, she's fiery for a water type user. Well, let's see how me and Luna do as a team. Luna, shine time!

Clefairy: Clef!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Cerulean Blues, Contest Waves!

* * *

**KKD: Wow… that was impressive. And I bet a lot of you fans of the anime were expecting Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't you? Well nope, the ideas for Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz were all my aibou's.**

**Pikatwig: Don't get me wrong, I think Team Rocket can be a threat and they're cool, I just wanted to go for something more original. And also there's a reference to the fact in the anime, Pikachu has only won ONE battle with the Elec evolution line, and that was for the Beacon Badge, other then that, Pikachu's always gotten his butt kicked by a member of that evolution line.**

**KKD: Really? Wow. Poor Pikachu.**

**Pikawtig: Anyway, what'd you think of Luna?**

**KKD: Very cute. And those who read my stories, like Takeshi and Hana, this Luna is not related to ANY of the incarnations of my OC Luna.**

**Pikatwig: I was trying to come up with a clever moon themed name, and Luna was the only thing to come to mind.**

**KKD: Well it works. You bash yourself when it comes to names too much pal.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, any guesses to who the mystery admin is? Because I only I know!**

**KKD: He's right. He's not even willing to tell ME! I mean, I'm the dude who posts this stuff, and normally we keep each other on the level, but even I don't know. So keep guessing folks!**

**Pikatwig: And that's it for this chapter folks. See ya later.**

**KKD: And you all know the drill from me by now. Jaa ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**KKD: And here we are, already at the second gym and contest. I'm so looking forward to this… but uh… I'm still confused about this Rocket Admin. that Koyomi and Kaito spoke to last chapter.**

**Pikatwig: You'll see as we get into this chapter… anyway, anything else you wanna say before we go on?**

**KKD: Yep. Let's get to it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD and Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Ino (whom I forgot to mention last chapter), Daisuke, Koyomi, and Kaito… as well as the talking Electabuzz. The rest are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Well, we got ourselves into a bit of a bind last time, we saw that some bad guys called Team Rocket were trying to do something with the Clefairy, but luckily one found me and my friends and we came to the rescue, only to bump paths with these two goofs named Koyomi and Kaito. Also, that Clefairy I mentioned, is now one of my new Pokemon, Luna!

Luna: Clefairy!

Takeshi: And now that we reached Cerulean City, you know what time it is, Nee-chan.

**Chapter 7: Cerulean Blues, Contest Waves!**

* * *

"Come on Shocker, Deku, we'll blow away that Water Gym!" Takeshi said in a hurry with the two Pokemon following him, with a now tired Daisuke lagging behind, but Hana, Cinnamon and Luna all following, and just as Takeshi finally reached the gym, he found out the door is closed!

"WHAT! Again?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Read the sign baka," the person in front of the door groaned.

"Eh? 'Out to Contest… be back soon'," Takeshi read.

"So I'll be competing against a Gym Leader in a contest today, sounds interesting," Hana said amazed.

"Alrighty then, Luna we'll need to work on a routine for you." Hana added.

"Clefairy!" Luna nodded.

So the rising Coordinator and her two Pokemon walked away to start practice, when Daisuke caught up with Takeshi.

"Don't bother asking, Daisuke. the Gym Leader here is somehow involved with Nee-chan's contest today," Takeshi told him.

* * *

Over with Hana she inhaled and then exhaled, ready for some practice.

"Alright Luna I do have an idea in mind, but you'll have to trust me 100%, okay?" Hana told Luna.

"Clefairy," Luna nodded.

"Alright, you'll have to hypnotize me during this, and then it'll put us in synch, and then it's all about trust. Okay Luna?" Hana replied, getting a nod from Luna as she began the Hypnosis, but Cinnamon was still uncertain about this whole thing.

Hana told Luna to hold off for a moment and then faced Cinnamon "Don't worry. Trust Luna a little, okay Cinnamon?"

"Vee…" Cinnamon sighed.

"Alright, I'm ready for you Luna. Put me under your spell," Hana replied.

Luna nodded as she waved her glowing fingers, putting Hana under her hypnosis, but before she could continue, Luna wanted Cinnamon to trust her.

"_Now, my queen, before we begin, please remove your footwear and offer your feet to Cinnamon," _Luna instructed, confusing the Eevee.

Hana just nodded as she removed her footwear as suggested, sat down, and held her feet out towards Cinnamon.

"Go ahead." Hana said, as Cinnamon walked closer.

Cinnamon just nodded before rubbing herself against Hana's feet.

"Do what you want… they're yours." Hana told Cinnamon in a monotone voice.

"Vee…" Cinnamon smiled, rubbing against Hana's feet.

"_Does it feel good, my Queen?" _Luna asked.

"Yes… it's good."

"_I am glad. I am trying to get Cinnamon to trust me, and this is the best possible way."_

"Vee?" Cinnamon gawked as if to say, "Seriously?"

"_Hai. I would like it if Cinnamon would trust me. My queen… I really enjoy serving you, but it would be better if Cinnamon trusted me."_

Cinnamon then walked over and spoke with Luna, apologizing for her behavior.

"_It's alright, because we are both loyal to the queen. So… would you like to play with her feet a little bit more, or can me and the queen begin our practice?"_ Luna asked.

Cinnamon then spoke to Luna, saying that while she would enjoy that, she knew Hana had to train for the Contest and informed Luna that it was time to practice.

Luna then began to instruct Hana on what to do, their trust being in perfect synch, Luna even made Hana float for a short while, and after about twenty minutes of practice they stopped, and Hana was snapped back to normal. And Cinnamon had to admit, the routine was spectacular.

"I'm glad to see you two get along." Hana said, showing both of them her feet.

"Vee," Cinnamon smiled as she rubbed herself against one of Hana's feet while Luna massaged the other.

Hana could only smile at how much her two Pokemon were finally getting along, especially in such a short time.

"Oh Cinnamon, since you get along with Luna well, you'll get a free moment where you can do anything you want with my feet. Okay?" Hana smiled.

"Vee?" Cinnamon gawked, surprised by this, Hana then began to pet Cinnamon with her feet, and the Pokemon was transfixed by this.

This time, though, Cinnamon not just wanted to be petted by these very same feet, but was licking her lips upon seeing those feet. Hana smiled at her little Pokemon, but then heard someone else, so she had to stop. Hana walked over and saw an all too familiar face in the midst of practice.

"Alright, Squirtle use Hydro Pump!" the female voice responded.

"SQUIRT~" a turtle-like Pokemon with blue skin, a brown shell, and yellow underbelly shouted, spewing out a large water blast.

"Nice job there!" the girl smiled.

"Hey Ino!" Hana yelled, walking over to her.

"Oh, Hana. How's it going?" Ino waved.

"I heard you practice over here, and I wanted to see who it was." Hana told Ino.

"I see. So, you hear the news about Cerulean's Gym Leader joining in? Never expected someone who dressed like a tomboy to join this," Ino noted, as Cinnamon walked up.

"Oh hey, it's… Chocolate?" Ino said, trying to remember.

"Cinnamon," Hana corrected.

"It really just slipped my mind. So how's it going with how it likes to be petted?" Ino asked.

"Just fine. Not only that, I found a Pokemon who likes to massage my feet," Hana answered, as Luna walked over.

"Clefairy," the little Pokemon smiled.

"Meet my newest Pokemon, Luna," Hana smiled. "She'll get her grand debut in the next contest!"

"Good luck." Ino said, as Hana then walked off with Cinnamon and Luna following.

"Luna, return for a little bit." Hana said, recalling Luna to it's PokeBall, just leaving her and Cinnamon.

"Don't worry about it Cinnamon, I get you like to be petted a certain way and all, so anyway, how about we continue from where we left off, okay?" Hana asked, as Cinnamon gave a nod, and thus Cinnamon was petted by Hana's feet again, and enjoyed it, and they resumed the little free time thing, Cinnamon only just rubbed up against Hana's feet, but didn't do much beyond that.

* * *

After that little moment… Hana and Cinnamon heard a couple voices laughing, surprising her, and then.

"HELP! MY SQUIRTLE'S BEEN STOLEN!" Ino's voice screeched, as her Drowzee was KOed. Hana and Cinnamon ran over to see a balloon, one that looked like it was designed after Electabuzz's head.

"Wait… don't tell me," Hana started seeing that Ino ran up to her. "Were they a girl with green hair, a dude with silver hair, they both wore violet, and worked with an Electabuzz?"

Just then, the trio in question walked in.

"Prepare for trouble!" Koyomi started.

"Make it double!" Kaito exclaimed next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!"

"Kaito."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Electabuzz, that's right!" Electabuzz finished.

"Thanks to Electabuzz and my Magnemite we're right on schedule," Kaito smirked.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Ino asked.

"Some gang that abuses Pokemon and uses them for their sick and twisted needs," Hana answered. "In fact, how I met Luna was because of these annoyances attacking Mt. Moon!"

"Wait! YOU! You're one of the twerps that ruined our beautiful plan!" Koyomi realized, as Luna popped out of it's PokeBall and used hypnosis, making them drop Squirtle, and then it was returned to Ino.

"Thanks," Ino thanked Hana, who said "Don't mention it," just as Team Rocket snapped out of Luna's Hypnosis.

"Alright, we need a new plan, since the schedule will fall apart if not," Kaito responded. "Magnemite use Thunderbolt!"

"Luna, use Psychic to send it right back!" Hana ordered as Luna's eyes glowed blue and she forced the trio of Team Rocket and their Pokemon flying far away.

"Oh come one!" Koyomi yelled angry.

"Ah well, to use an old phrase…" Kaito began as they all said "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

And again, they vanished in the air with a "ping!"

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Ino and Hana were both registered for the contest, and saw it was small, in fact, they were part of four people in this contest!

"This shouldn't be that hard," Hana figured.

Thus the preliminaries would decide nothing, but would still act as a part of the show.

Hana and Ino just watched the boy perform with his Pokemon, it wasn't much of anything, a Butterfree using Sleep Powder and Stun Spore to some effect, next up was Ino. "Squirtle, showtime!"

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle shouted as it prepared it's routine, first off, it froze the water in the pool, and then used its rapid spin to a high-speed, and made an ice sculpture of Ino winning the ribbon, much to everyone's amazement!

Next, the Gym Leader walked up. She wore red and white sneakers, denim shorts, a yellow tank top, suspenders, and had her hair styled into one short and spiked pigtail.

"Okay Staryu, you're up!" the Gym Leader, Misty shouted calling out a Staryu, something Hana recalled having tossed away back in Viridian.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Takeshi wasn't really in the mood to go and see the Contest, and was just watching Kiva, Deku, Gaim, Driller and Shocker interact. Then he overheard something.

"I'm telling you guys, I was going to enter the Contest and then my star-player was stolen while I was at the Pokemon Center!" a male voice said.

"Excuse me sir," Takeshi replied, walking up to the person. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say one of your Pokemon was stolen?"

"It's not just me, there've been reports of Pokemon theft for a week all over Cerulean City!" the man replied.

"Seriously? Do the cops have any idea of who stole the Pokemon?" Takeshi asked.

"No… but they did notice a pattern, anyone who had their Pokemon stolen, was going to enter the Contest," the dude explained.

"Strange," Takeshi noted.

"If I have any advice for you, keep a close eye on your Pokemon, or put them in the PC," the boy said.

"PC?" Takeshi asked. "Why would I put my Pokemon in a computer, and how?"

He then leads Takeshi to the Pokemon Center, and to a computer over by a stairwell, he starts the computer up and it shows "Pokemon Storage."

"May I see one of your Pokemon for a moment?" he then asked.

"Uh… sure. Driller, return!" Takeshi responded, sending his Diglett back to its ball and handing it to the mystery man.

He then put the PokeBall on a transport part of the PC and then it disappeared, and then an image of Diglett appears on the screen.

"Where's Driller?" Takeshi asked.

Next thing he knew, a video screen popped up and Professor Oak appeared on it.

"Ah, Takeshi. I see you just used the PC storage for the first time," Oak replied, surprising Takeshi.

"WHOA! Professor Oak?! You're in on this PC thing, too?" Takeshi gawked.

"Of course, where do you think the Pokemon are sent after they're teleported via the machine?"

"I don't know. But… I'm curious… why would someone need this sort of thing, anyway?" Takeshi asked.

"You can only carry up to Six Pokemon at time." Daisuke said walking over.

"Uh… okay… then… how are people supposed to catch all the Pokemon? Are they supposed to release ones they don't want?" Takeshi asked, still confused, but giving both Deku and Kiva a scared look.

"If you catch a Pokemon and you already have six, it'll automatically be sent the PC," the Professor clarified, letting Kiva and Deku give off a sigh of relief..

"Really? That sounds strange. But… if that's true, is Driller alright?"

"Yeah, your Diglett was sent over just a-okay. So then, how are you, Hana and Daisuke doing?" Oak asked.

"They're doing fine. From what I hear, even though I didn't see it myself, he actually evolved Striker into a Vaporeon," Takeshi started. "As for Hana, she's in a Contest right now, but I couldn't join her because of Pokemon getting stolen recently."

"Stolen?" Oak asked

"Yeah, my star player was stolen while I was asleep," the other boy said.

"Oh Bill, how are you?" Oak asked.

"Besides the theft, I'm okay," the boy answered.

"Wait… Bill? That's your name?" Takeshi asked Bill.

"Yep. I'm the guy who manages the storage system. I was thinking about entering the contest to get my girlfriend's attention, but she's always been too busy…" Bill told Takeshi.

"Your girlfriend?" Takeshi repeated.

"The Cerulean Gym Leader Misty," Bill explained.

"What?! You're in love with the Gym Leader?!" Takeshi gawked.

"And been lucky enough to be on some dates with her," Bill added.

"Wow. So has she been trying to help you about your stolen Pokemon?" Takeshi asked.

"Well… sorta… but she's been busy both with the Gym and recently with training for the Contest as well," Bill answered.

"Dang…" Daisuke and Takeshi said.

"Um… pardon me for interrupting, but Takeshi, do you mind if I see how much you've filled your Pokedex? There's a slot in the PC, it'll analyze it, and then I can see from my screen." Oak asked.

"Oh. Okay. One second," Takeshi replied, placing his dex into the slot that Oak told him of.

"Impressive work so far Takeshi," Oak noted.

"Thanks. Although, Hana, Daisuke, and I noticed something strange when it came to Clefairy," Takeshi noted.

"Yea. Hana had her Eevee use a Shadow Ball on it when she was set to capture it, and the ghost type move seemed to do much more damage than we expected. But that should've been impossible since Clefairy's a normal type," Daisuke added.

"Um, no it's not." Bill replied.

"What're you talking about?! The Pokedex says that Clefairy is a normal type!" Daisuke responded.

"Oh… that's the problem. By default, the Pokedex is set to follow the Kanto programs… at least in this region. And that means there'll be some data missing; there's been a lot that has been discovered about Pokemon in our world, including about three types that can be considered new to this region," Bill explained.

"And those types are…?" Takeshi asked.

"Dark, Steel, and Fairy. Fairy types are actually the newest thing discovered thanks to some people in a region known as Kalos," Bill started. "In general, Fairy types are strong against Dragons, yet weak to Poison and Steel types. I can upgrade your Pokedexes to incorporate these new types if you want."

"Really? You can upgrade the Pokedex as well?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep," Bill nodded.

Then someone walking in said "Okay, all those who think Oak is a total bonehead for not putting this stuff in our Pokedexs in the first place, raise your hand."

"SHIGERU!" Takeshi gawked.

"But seriously, raise your hand if you think he's a bonehead for not putting this stuff in originally," Shigeru said, raising his hand.

Bill and Daisuke glanced at each-other before sheepishly raising their hands.

"Seriously you guys?! Give him a break! How was the Prof supposed to know of those types beforehand!?" Takeshi gawked.

"He's right you know." Oak added, to Takeshi comments.

"Whatever," Shigeru scoffed. "You should've looked into this stuff beforehand and added it into the Pokedex when you first developed it."

"There's a lot about Pokemon we don't know Shigeru, not even the greatest minds like myself know everything," Oak told him.

"Like I said, whatever," Shigeru scoffed.

"Okay, everyone who thinks Shigeru is a total bonehead, raise your hand." Takeshi said, raising his hand, along with Shocker, Deku, Daisuke, Bill and even Profess Oak!

"Grrrr! Fine! If you insist on this, then I'll challenge you once again, Takeshi!" Shigeru growled.

* * *

The group walked outside and over to a nearby bridge for the battle.

"Alright, Shigeru. Show me what you got," Takeshi smirked.

"Cubone, go!" Shigeru shouted.

"Okay then. Deku, you're up," Takeshi responded sending out his Ivysaur.

"So the weakling evolved?" Shigeru scoffed.

"Trust me, he never was a weakling, and he sure isn't now," Takeshi smirked. "Deku, use Sleep Powder!"

"IvySAUR!" Deku roared, sending out the purple powder, and it caused Cubone to fall asleep.

"Grr, wake up, if you don't you're pathetic!" Shigeru snapped at Cubone.

"Quick Deku, before he wakes up! RAZOR LEAF!" Takeshi shouted as Deku sent out the razor-sharp leaves, knocking Cubone out!

"Return…" Shigeru said annoyed, pulling out his next PokeBall.

"I paid good money for you, so you better not disappoint!" Shigeru said, sending the Pokemon out.

Basically, what it was that he sent out was a large orange-red carp and it was… flopping on the ground.

"...Seriously? A Magikarp?" Takeshi said in between laughs. "Okay, Deku use Razor Leaf…"

The Pokemon was then knocked out in one move.

"Dude, Magikarp may be powerful when it evolves, but right now, it can't do squat. Don't fall for that guy's tricks," Daisuke told his brother.

"OH SHUT UP!" Shigeru snapped.

"Is that all you got?" Takeshi asked.

"Nope! Growlithe let's go!" Shigeru announced, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Growlithe?" Takeshi responded, seeing some kind of orange puppy with black stripes and a cream underbelly, tail, muzzle, and head fur.

"Growlithe…" Bill said sad.

"Something wrong?" Takeshi asked.

"That was the Pokemon who was stolen from me…" Bill answered

"What?! Shigeru? Don't tell me you stooped low enough to work with those Team Rocket grunts," Takeshi groaned.

"Team what?" Shigeru gawked.

"I caught this Pokemon in the wild!" Shigeru said, Bill walked over and looked at it for a moment.

"No, this isn't mine. My Growlithe can't see." Bill told them.

"Oh… okay…" Takeshi responded… a little sheepishly.

He was about to recall Deku to his PokeBall when Deku looked at him. "You wanna keep fighting? Even at the type disadvantage?"

"Ivysaur!" Deku nodded, wanting to get vengeance on Shigeru.

"Alrighty! Use Leech Seed!" Takeshi ordered.

Deku responded by launching the seed and it attached to Growlithe forming a small vine around the puppy's torso, and thus the vines began to drain energy from Growlithe.

"Use Sunny Day!" Shigeru ordered, with Growlithe making the sun shine bright.

"Wow. Okay, that move makes it hot out," Takeshi noted before noticing something with Deku's flower and he figured out what happened. "Okay, use Solar Beam Deku!"

With that, the flower on Deku's back glowed bright before launching the beam from its back, and that with the energy drained from Growlithe, caused the Pokemon to be knocked out, and the Leech Seed to withdraw back to the seed it was sprouted from.

"Booyah!" Takeshi smirked.

"Alright, Jolteon, you're up!" Shigeru responded, releasing a Pokemon that resembled Eevee, but it was mostly yellow with a white mane… and it's fur looked as sharp as quills on a hedgehog or porcupine.

"Looks like you got yourself a Thunder Stone," Daisuke noted.

"Jolteon, use Thunder Fang!" Shigeru commanded, it got close and then Takeshi yelled "Use Solar Beam again!"

Since Sunny Day was still in effect, Deku was able to launch his solar-powered attack without needing to charge, and so the attack was aimed at Jolteon, knocking him out in one blow!

"And you said he was a weakling," Takeshi chuckled, using Shigeru's words against him, as Deku ran over to give him a hug.

"Whatever!" Shigeru said as he walked to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.

"Hey Bill, you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"I just miss my Growlithe, we've been together ever since I was two years old," Bill answered.

"Wow… then your Growlithe must be more than just a battle partner or friend, but practically family," Takeshi gawked.

"My parents were almost always busy, and I didn't have any friends… Growlithe was always there for me…" Bill sighed.

"I see…. well don't worry Bill, I promise I'll try and help you find your Growlithe," Takeshi assured.

* * *

At this same moment, Misty and Staryu were still performing, and had finished with a Swift, with the audience gawking at the stars being thrown. The Gym Leader was easily the most popular amongst the crowd. She walked off along with her Pokemon, finally allowing Hana to go to the stage.

"Alright Luna, shine time!" Hana shouted as she called out her Clefairy. "You ready? Use Hypnosis!"

And so, Luna started the move in question, hypnotizing her trainer, much to the shock of the crowd. It also surprised the other contestants backstage.

"Okay… why would she have her Pokemon hypnotize herself?" Misty asked, as Hana and Luna then began to dance in perfect synch.

"Synchronization and trust." Ino said walking over.

"Alright, use Psychic," Hana said in the same monotone.

With that, Luna responded, it's eyes began to glow, as a blue glow appeared around Hana, and Luna lifted her trainer into the air, making her fly! This move surprised the crowd BIG time!

The two then finished their performance, and then Luna snapped Hana back to normal, the two then walked backstage.

"So Ino-chan, what'd you think of our performance," Hana asked.

"It was… very stunning to be honest," Ino answered.

"So… Misty, right?" Hana said.

"Yea, that's right. You've got an impressive skill in coordinating your Pokemon, especially if you're willing to be hypnotized by your own Pokemon," Misty responded.

"So, a Clefairy. Mt Moon?" she added.

"Bing- Wait… how'd you know where you could find Clefairy?" Hana asked.

"Lucky guess?" Misty replied. "I mean, Bill, who is a Researcher is my boyfriend after all."

"Okay," Hana told her. "I see…"

Next up, the battles are chosen, Misty will be battling the boy, who is Yuji, while Hana will battle Ino.

"Looks like we're fighting each other again, Ino-chan," Hana noted.

Yuji and Misty walked over to the stage.

"Alright, Cloyster go!" Yuji announced, calling out a giant clam of sorts, which had a purple shell and what looked like a black pearl with a face inside it.

"Starmie go!" Misty responded summoning something similar to Staryu, except the brown turned purple and it had five more limbs.

The timer was set, and the battle began!

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!" Yuji shouted as the clam fired some kind of beam of light at the seastar before it.

"Starmie, Double Team!" Misty shouted as Starmie moved so fast, it looked like there were two of it, and when the Aurora Beam struck… it hit the clones, making Yuji lose points.

"Now use Thunder!" Misty commanded.

Starmie just fired a blast of lightning from it's gem, managing to hit Cloyster, then it also fired Blizzard, and it froze Cloyster solid, and then time ran out, Misty having more points, would move onto the final round. Cloyster was unfrozen and then Yuji left.

"Well, looks like we have a bit of a rematch, Ino," Hana told her rival, who only nodded as they took their positions on the stage.

"Squirtle showtime!"

"Luna, shine time!"

With that, Luna and Squirtle stared at each other.

"Use Ice Beam Squirtle!" Ino shouted as Squirtle launched a blast of ice at the Clefairy.

"Use Protect and then use Psychic!" Hana shouted, as Luna quickly set up a barrier that completely blocked the Ice Beam before her eyes glowed blue and she used some kind of attack on the turtle.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Ino commanded, but Squirtle couldn't go into it's shell to use the move.

"Nice try. Okay Luna, use Psyshock!" Hana ordered as Luna used some kind of attack that created a blue smoke around Squirtle, and this move still cost Ino points.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Hana added on.

Luna then executed the hypnosis, hypnotizing Squirtle, and then this cost Ino the last of her points.

"And that's that," Hana smirked.

* * *

Back with Takeshi and Daisuke, they were following Bill across the bridge to where he lives.

"So we have to go back to your place in order to get our dexs updated?" Takeshi asked.

"Yep, but not too many people are here on this bridge due to the contest, so it should be quick." Bill told them, as they crossed it, and saw a Team Rocket grunt.

"You're kidding me right?" Takeshi said annoyed.

"Halt! Where do you think you're going?!" the grunt responded.

"We're going to where Bill lives…" Daisuke said casually.

"You're not going anywhere! Go Ekans!" the grunt shouted, calling forth a purple snake from his PokeBall; this snake had yellow eyes, a yellow stripe on it's neck, and a yellow rattle on it's tail tip.

"Yeah… we don't have time for this, so… Shocker use Thunderbolt," Takeshi ordered as Pikachu zapped the snake out with one hit.

"Grr… you haven't seen the last of me punks!" the grunt growled running off.

"Seriously? One Pokemon KO'd and he flees?" Daisuke gawked.

"I have no words…" Takeshi said as they continued walking to Bill's house. They saw a few more grunts, but a single Thunderbolt or a Razor Leaf got them out of the way.

And it wasn't much longer before they arrived at the house.

"Well, here we are," Bill replied as they walked inside.

The inside was kinda messy, with papers and books scattered all over the floor.

"Okay, I'll update your Pokedexs, just let me find the flash drive with the data for the three new types," Bill replied, typing away at his computer.

"...Well this place is a mess," Takeshi noticed all the clutter.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, I'm so busy I keep forgetting to clean up unless my girlfriend's coming to visit… and I haven't actually invited her here yet," Bill confessed.

"Well we can help you clean up," Daisuke offered.

"That'd be great! Thanks. You can clean the place up while I finish the files," Bill suggested.

"Fair enough," Daisuke agreed.

"Do we have to?" Takeshi asked.

"It's only fair, he's helping us, we should help him," Daisuke told him, Takeshi sighed and then they began to pick up the papers, a few are love letters or love poems, but it was mostly notes about Pokemon.

"Hey Bill, is there a Shiny Blue Pokemon?" Takeshi asked, referring back to the mystery blue Pokemon he's seen.

"Well… there are some Pokemon that are shiny, which are rarer than most, but… the only blue shiny Pokemon I can think of off the top of my head is Ditto, whose normally a pink blob with a face. Why do you ask?" Bill responded.

"Takeshi says he keeps seeing some type of shiny blue blur. I swear he's just imagining it!" Daisuke scoffed.

"I'M NOT!" Takeshi snapped.

"He could be on to something though," Bill noted surprising them both. "There have been rumors of a couple Pokemon around here that have some strange powers, one of which some people have described as the same blue as a Shiny Ditto."

Takeshi did hear him, and then saw something outside the window, the blur!

"Shocker let's move!" Takeshi shouted.

"Pika-Pi!" Shocker agreed, following him.

"Wait! Come back dude! You're crazy!" Daisuke shouted.

* * *

Outside, Takeshi and Shocker managed to catch up with the blur and get a good look at it. This Pokemon looked like some kind of mouse/embryo creature with a long tail.

"Mew!" the Pokemon smiled upon seeing them.

"...Mew?" Takeshi gawked, when a Shadow Ball almost hit them, Mew shoved them out of the way, taking the hit, the other Pokemon then used Mist, as the mist filled the area, but Takeshi could sorta see the Pokemon who attacked them, this Pokemon had some sort of streamlined shape, a long purple tail-like thing coming from it's head, and it would've resembled an upside-down Y to some extent.

"What are these two?" Takeshi asked as Shocker began to charge, and fired Thunderbolt at the other Pokemon, who then changed shape, now the only purple it had was on it's lower body and tail, having three fingers on each hand, two horn-like structure on it's head, and some protrusion from the back of its head to the top of its back.

"Shocker wait, we don't know what we're up against." Takeshi told Shocker.

"Pika?" Shocker gasped before the two Pokemon hovered off across some river or lake until they were at a cave entrance, the blue one then flew back over to Takeshi and Shocker, while the other then did something to block off the entrance.

"...What is with you two?" Takeshi gawked at the small Pokemon.

"_I'm very sorry for what was happening. My… 'brother' is not all that cooperative," _a voice spoke to Takeshi in his head, surprising him.

"Whoa! Um… how're you talking? You psychic?" Takeshi asked.

"_Yes I am," _the voice answered, revealing to be coming from the blue Shiny Pokemon before him. _"My name is Mew, and… I have a request for you, young trainer."_

"Request? What kind of request?" Takeshi asked in response.

"_Get stronger young trainer. Oh and, one more thing, don't tell anyone you saw my brother. Okay?"_ Mew said.

"I… I guess… but why ask me this?" Takeshi wondered.

"_Consider it a test. You are strong now, but I will return to you at different points to test your skill. But I will inform you when it is a challenge in which you have the chance to actually capture me," _Mew answered. _"Until then, though… I must go… farewell… for now."_

"Wait, I'm Takeshi, and this is my partner Shocker!" Takeshi told Mew.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Shocker added.

"_...Very well Takeshi… Shocker… I look forward to testing you in the future… oh, and also… don't have Shocker evolve… I find this form cute, and I'm curious to see if he can win over his final stage in evolution," _Mew smiled before flying off.

"Huh? What did she mean by that?" Takeshi wondered.

Then he gained a little smirk.

"Looks like you have a little girlfriend Shocker!" Takeshi teased.

"Pika?! PI-PI-PIKACHU!" Shocker, defended while blushing, as if saying Takeshi's nuts.

"She's so crushing on you!" Takeshi laughed.

"Pika-Pi, CHU!" Shocker sighed, zapping Takeshi!

Mew from a distance watched this and giggled.

"...I… guess I earned that one," Takeshi groaned, coughing, before falling to the ground.

* * *

Back at the contest, Hana now stood before the City's gym leader.

"You ready for this?" Misty asked Hana.

"Very! Luna, shine time!"

"Starmie, let's go!"

With the two Pokemon ready, the clock started.

"Starmie Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered as the starfish launched a blast of water from its jewel.

"Luna quick! Protect!" Hana shouted, as Luna managed to make a barrier, to keep herself safe from the attack.

"Alright, let's try something new Luna, NOW!" Hana announced, as Luna ran forward and kissed Starmie, draining energy from it.

"What was that move?" Misty asked.

"Draining Kiss. Not sure what type it is, but Luna told me about it and a few others while I was hypnotized," Hana answered. "Alright Luna, use Draining Kiss again!"

"Starmie, use Scald, NOW!" Misty ordered as Starmie fired some scalding hot water from the jewel, but Luna was too fast for it.

"Alright, use Disarming Voice!" Hana ordered, as she covered her ears, as did Luna, who let out an ear-piercing screech, shattering some glass, and even causing a small crack to appear on the gem on Starmie!

"STARMIE!" Misty gasped before this somehow drained the last of Misty's points, making Hana and Luna the winners!

"WE DID IT!" Hana cheered alongside Luna.

"Very impressive," Misty congratulated Hana while sending back her Starmie. "If this were a Gym Battle I'd give you a badge, but this is a contest… and as a Special guest of one, I'm going to present you with the Cerulean Ribbon. Congrats."

Misty walked over and handed the Ribbon to Hana, who jumped for joy with Luna, Misty then walked away, and when out of ear-shot, part of her face was covered by shadows and she said "She'd make a great ally…"

* * *

Soon Hana was outside and over by the route leading to Mt. Moon, to let Luna, Spiral and Cinnamon have a little bit of playtime. But Cinnamon walked over to Hana, and began to tug on her shoes.

"A little early for that, don't you think?" Hana asked as Cinnamon removed Hana's footwear regardless.

"Hmm, hold on a moment there Cinnamon, hey Spiral, can you come here for a moment." Hana said.

Spiral was confused, but joined Hana regardless, who showed him her feet. "Do you wanna have a turn with them Spiral?" Hana asked.

Spiral just shrugged before using his tail to tickle Hana's feet, causing the trainer to giggle at this.

"So all of my Pokemon like my feet. Cinnamon you really rubbed off on Spiral and Luna," Hana giggled.

"Vee…" Cinnamon blushed, as Spiral moved away, and ran to hang out with Luna.

"Well Cinnamon, they're all yours," Hana told Cinnamon, who simply rubbed herself against Hana's feet, she then began to sniff them.

"Why're you sniffing them?" Hana asked, as she saw the deep smile and blush on Cinnamon's face.

"Well you got the free chance, so, enjoy them how you will…" Hana said, leaning up against a tree.

Cinnamon wasn't sure if she should as she just started by rubbing her face on Hana's feet. However, Hana soon noticed the guys returned, along with someone new.

"Hey sis. Sorry I couldn't see your Contest, I got sidetracked big time with Bill here," Takeshi replied.

"So this is your sister… hey, I remember that little Eevee. So you know how unusual it is?" Bill said.

"Yea… but… it's kinda cute," Hana admitted. "I think she even rubbed off on the rest of my team with that little thing."

"Wait, you know Hana's Eevee?" Daisuke asked.

"I knew all three Eevees Professor Oak had, I hatched them from Eggs after all," Bill answered.

"Wow really?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep," Bill confirmed. "Although from what I heard from Daisuke here, Hana's is the only one that hasn't evolved."

"I'll only evolve Cinnamon when she's ready." Hana replied.

"Okay, I was just saying," Bill replied before seeing Luna. "Oh hey, you got a Fairy type Pokemon."

"So… are the moves Draining Kiss and Disarming Voice Fairy type moves?" Hana asked.

"Yep. Wait… how'd you know of those moves?" Bill responded.

"Luna used them in the Contest," Hana answered.

"I see… well there's more Fairy types out here, and I just upgraded Takeshi's and Daisuke's Pokedexes, so if you want, I can upgrade yours," Bill offered.

"Sounds cool," Hana replied. "I'll see you about it in a little while, I want my Pokemon to have a little bit of play time after a contest so they can become friends."

"Okay then," Bill nodded.

"So, I heard the gym leader was in the Contest sis. How was she?" Takeshi asked.

"I managed to beat her," Hana replied.

"Wow. Those Fairy moves must've turned her for a loop," Daisuke noted.

"Yep. Disarming Voice was her undoing!" Hana said silly like, as she put her foot wear back on, Cinnamon hopping into her arms.

"You best get the others back in their PokeBalls for now. I'm gonna train Shocker and Deku. Hopefully with the extra training, they'll be enough to give us the win," Takeshi replied, as Hana called Spiral and Luna back to their PokeBalls.

* * *

Meanwhile the mystery Rocket Admin was hiding behind the Gym, and contacted the leader of Team Rocket… "I saw it, the 18th Pokemon type: Fairy."

_-I see… how effective was the type against your Water Pokemon?-_ the even more mysterious leader of Team Rocket asked.

"Normal damage. I'll try and see what else I can find out, and meanwhile, the escapee has been spotted, but it caused the Cerulean Cave to be blocked off, so we have no way of following it, a Grunt informed me of that," the Admin informed.

_-I see… and it didn't help that those blunder-brains I sent to Mt. Moon couldn't retrieve any fossils we could revive…-_ the leader muttered.

"Actually, I happened to meet three trainers, one seems like a great new candidate, and another has a fossil…" the admin said.

_-Then you and the grunts in Cerulean keep your eyes out for that boy with the fossil. When his guard is down, take it,-_ the leader ordered. _-Otherwise, standby for my orders, and I'll inform Koyomi, Kaito, and their Electabuzz.-_

"Hai, Geo-sama," the Admin nodded.

_-That is all for now, Waterlily,-_ "Geo" informed before hanging up.

* * *

Hana: Well, my bro is going to fight Misty for his second gym badge! Meanwhile, I go to see Bill to get my Pokedex upgraded, and learn a little bit more about Cinnamon, Striker and the other Eevee. But when I go to the gym… wait, what? Go Cinnamon, hurry!

Cinnamon: EEVEE!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Cerulean Blues, the Gym Battle!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Yet another chapter is completed!**

**KKD: Hmm…**

**Pikatwig: Hmm what?**

**KKD: I -KKD AUTHOR OF NEAR 30 STORIES- am curious about Misty's behaviour and the Admin we only heard. Could they be in some way… connected?!**

**Pikatwig: Still not gonna tell you! However, next time the answer to that question will be revealed.**

**KKD: Blast! And that over-the-top Medieval role-play was for naught. Oh well, I guess my suspicions will be confirmed next time on Pokemon Neo Yellow Version… and thankfully the stupid SOPA thing is done with and I can eliminate that warning from my newer chapters.**

**Pikatwig: Okay… anyway for those curious, the "bonehead" line was from a cutscene from Sonic Lost World, where Sonic asked for everyone who thinks Eggman is a bonehead to raise their hands, he did, Tails did, and then Orbot raised his hand!**

**KKD: You've really been in the mood for Sonic Lost World, haven't you?**

**Pikatwig: May not have it, but it's cool looking, even though when I first saw gameplay of Windy Hill, it honestly made me motion sick. Fun fact, Sonic's own creator when he beta tested Sonic 1, actually got motion sick from how fast Sonic moved, near Invincibility speed, so he got slowed down.**

**KKD: ...Seriously?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, so jaa ne readers.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**KKD: Okay, we're back, with Pokemon Neo Yellow Version. This time we have our second gym battle. And hopefully we can figure out who the heck is that mystery admin.**

**Pikatwig: We will… trust me!**

**KKD: Okay, just checking. Also… with Mew last chapter that was… kinda surprising. I mean I know we wrote it together but… well… I initially was hoping to have Mew finally reveal "herself" closer to when Takeshi is gonna catch her, but now… well… it works… let's leave it at that.**

**Pikatwig: Today, the Gym Battle will be closer to the original game, Misty will only use Staryu and Starmie.**

**KKD: Okay then. In any case, we should probably get started. Care to lead us into the Disclaimers for once, aibou?**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the like. We only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi and Kaito.**

**KKD: And with that, let's get started!**

* * *

Hana: Alright, last time we managed to get to the next city, but only for my brother to see the Gym was closed for a while, Daisuke and Takeshi met Bill, and he upgraded their Pokedexs, meanwhile I was in the contest and I battled Gym Leader Misty!

Takeshi: And after all that… it's finally MY turn!

**Chapter 8: Cerulean Blues, the Gym Battle!**

* * *

Takeshi walked into the gym to see… it's a giant pool, and over on the challenger side of the gym were platforms, likely for non Water type Pokemon to stand on.

"Nice set-up," Takeshi admitted with Shocker nodding in agreement.

"So… Takeshi, right?" Misty asked, as her Staryu and Starmie floated up.

"Yea, that's me," Takeshi confirmed.

"Alright, for our battle we will use two Pokemon at the same time, so send them over and we can start," Misty told him.

"Best they can do is stand on the platforms, but okay then. Shocker, get into position," Takeshi told his Pikachu who jumped onto one of the platforms. "Okay Deku, come on out!"

Deku was sent out, and landed on a platform. On a monitor, Ivysaur and Pikachu appeared along with Staryu and Starmie.

"The Double Gym Battle will now begin. No substitutions will be allowed on either side, when both Pokemon are unable to continue, the battle will be over," an announcer announced.

"Okay then Misty, I'm ready any time now," Takeshi responded.

"Good!" Misty smirked.

"Alright, battle begin!" a person acting as the official replied on the sidelines.

"Okay, Shocker, use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted first.

"Starmie use Rain Dance!" Misty shouted, with Starmie making it rain.

However, the extra water didn't help much seeing at the Thunderbolt still managed to paralyze the water Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana and Cinnamon had finally arrived at Bill's house. Cinnamon hopped off of Hana's shoulder and looked around.

"Hana, good to see you. Eevee, welcome back," Bill said.

"Her name is Cinnamon now, Bill," Hana pointed out.

"Aw, that's a sweet sounding nickname," Bill smiled.

"Vee," Cinnamon smiled.

"So anyway, can I see your Pokedex?" Bill said.

"Yea," Hana nodded handing him her Pokedex, as Cinnamon began to walk around, and then finally found where her cradle was, and Hana couldn't help but notice this. "Oh, isn't this cute."

"It's where I used to let the three Eevees sleep, I gave each one a cradle." Bill told them.

"That's cute. So… are Cinnamon, Striker, and the other Eevee siblings?" Hana asked.

"Yep. I found them at my doorstep when I was seven, and we cared for them like my own family…" Bill said.

"We? You mean you and Growlithe?" Hana asked, her brother having informed her of Bill's missing Pokemon.

"Yep. I really hope he's okay right now… wherever he is," Bill sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bill," Hana assured. "So… can you tell me what the Eevees are like when they were little?"

"Sure. What exactly did you want to know about them?" Bill asked.

"Anything you can tell me. Like how long until they hatched, what were they like when they hatched and what not?" Hana answered.

"Right… that is a long story, so… please take a seat," Bill insisted.

Hana did so has Cinnamon hopped over to her legs, and then Hana slipped off her shoes.

"Alright, it was a rainy day, I found the three in a box…" Bill started.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_A young Bill was looking out the window with his Growlithe by his side, seeing that it was still raining._

"_Man… I'm bored," Bill sighed, taking a sip of hot chocolate. _

"_Growl…" his Growlithe went, facing the direction opposite of him. _

"_I'm over here Flare," Bill spoke as Growlithe turned around to face Bill, it's typical brown eyes were clear and silver… almost like they were dead. _

_Then it picked up some type of smell, and tugged at Bill's shirt._

"_Hey! What's wrong?" Bill asked until Growlithe pulled him towards the door, but he pulled him to a wall, where a coat rack was. _

"_Uh… that's the closet," Bill said, as he took his jacket, and then put a leash on Flare. "Did you want to go for a walk? It's raining." _

_Flare then rushed off, ramming it's head into various walls, before finally finding the door Bill's dad put in, with Bill going after him, they then found a brown box, and in it were three Pokemon Eggs!_

"_What the? Pokemon eggs?" Bill gawked, then he noticed a sign and it read "To a loving caring home." _

_Bill then closed the box, and pushed the box into his house, and put the eggs near the fireplace to keep them warm._

"_Who could've just left them here?" Bill wondered, as he held onto one of the Eggs to help keep it warm. "Ah well, I'll just look after them…"_

(End Flashback.)

* * *

"So someone just left them out in a box in the middle of the rain?" Hana exclaimed.

"Yea… never did discover who, though," Bill answered. "Well, it took three long weeks, and then…."

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_Bill was resting next to the eggs one day, and then… one of them began to glow. He woke up and saw the egg, soon the other two began to glow as well, signifying the were about to hatch! Flare walked over, using his senses of smell and hearing to figure out where Bill was, and then the eggs all hatched at the same time, three Eevees were born!_

"_Eevee!" the three spoke after hatching._

_Bill ran to get his mom, who was a nurse, she looked at the three Eevees, and then said "Two boys and one girl." _

_She then gave the three Eevees small colored collars, the Eevee that would be Striker got a green one, the one who would be Shigeru's Eevee a black one, and the one that would be Cinnamon a pink one._

"_They sure do look cute," Bill's mom admitted, as the Eevee with a black collar then glared and bit her! _

"_OW! GET OFF!" Bill's mom snapped. _

_The Eevee relented, and sat down._

"_What a naughty boy," she scolded, as the Eevee with a green collar walked outside and then began to play in the mud, before walking in._

"_Bill, give that one a bath!" Bill's mom snapped, as only the Eevee with a pink collar didn't move, and the woman looked at the young girl while Bill prepared to give the green-collared Eevee a bath, but it tried to worm free from Bill's grip, not liking water. _

_Eventually Bill managed to dunk the Eevee in the water and clean it. At the same time, Bill's mom was petting the female Eevee, with her hand. _

"_At least one of them knows how to behave," she smiled._

"_Vee," the Eevee who would later be known as Cinnamon smiled. _

"_Bill it's best we give these two a bath as well," Bill's mom told him._

"_I'll get to it as soon as I'm done with this one, Mom," Bill replied. _

_The Eevee with the black collar didn't want to be clean, so Bill's mom had to keep that one in her arms, to keep it from running away._

_Eventually all three managed to get clean, the girl being the only one who enjoyed it, the two boys however went outside, and then began to trail mud on the inside of the house!_

"_Man," Bill groaned._

_His mom was not happy about this, and thus Bill had to clean them again, and they stayed inside this time around, while the girl Eevee had walked into the kitchen, seeing Bill's mom cooking._

"_Vee?" the female Eevee questioningly replied, smelling the food. _

"_Oh hello. I'm at least glad one of these Eevees knows how to be a good one. So, you wanna watch me?" she said._

"_Vee," she nodded, sitting down and watching Bill's Mom cook, as the Eevee with a green collar walked in, and jumped up onto an island in the kitchen._

"_Hey! Get down from there!" Bill snapped, getting the Eevee down on the floor, but not before it knocked down a cookbook. "Sorry, Mom."_

"_It's okay," she replied, as the Eevee looked around. _

"_I figured out something about that Eevee with the green collar, it's curious and the reason it likes to play in the mud is because it's curious to see how we would respond." Bill told his mom._

"_I see… and what about the Eevee with the black collar?" she asked, as it walked in and rammed it's head into the table, causing a plate to fall and break. _

"_Two words can sum that one up: trouble maker," Bill groaned._

"_I see," his mom sighed, as Bill walked over and cleaned it up. _

"_Listen to me Bill, those three Eevees are your responsibility, so if they act up, I will be holding you accountable for their actions." his mom said._

"_Hai!" Bill nodded._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So, I'm gonna take some guesses, the Eevee with the green collar is Striker, and the one with the black collar is with Shigeru?" Hana asked, since he's seen the two.

"Yep." Bill replied.

"I see… so… when did Cinnamon form her… unusual interests?" Hana asked.

"I'll get to that in a bit, but I will tell you, those Eevee everyday wa an adventure..."

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_The Eevee with a black collar grabbed a catapult and put a pie in it, and aimed it to the city… _

"_Ee… ee… VEE!" it yelled, biting the rope and the pie went flying!_

"_...Where's my mom's pie?" Bill asked seeing that something was missing from the kitchen, as a person with pie all over his face walked over to them. "Uh… whoops?"_

(Change Flashback)

* * *

_The Eevee with a green collar was digging in the middle of the city, which had been littered with holes!_

"_Hey! Would you knock it off?!" Bill snapped, making this Eevee stop, as it handed him some rocks, thinking some of them might've been fossils. "...Wow…"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"But I guess I can tell you when I think Eevee's unusualness began." Bill said.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_The Eevee with the pink collar was walking around the city with Bill and Growlithe._

"_At least you're normal enough," Bill sighed as he turned a corner, and Growlithe was about to cross the street when the little Eevee prevented this from happening. _

_They arrived at the Pokemon Center, with Bill walking in to use the bathroom. Eevee was bored and then noticed the gym, she walked over to it, and saw a red haired girl doing some swimming._

"_Vee?" she asked, not familiar with people being able to swim. _

_She walked around, and then saw the girl get out, and start to dry off, seeing her barefeet._

"_Vee?!" she gasped, unfamiliar, thinking the humans weren't able to remove their footwear and fearing she's injured. _

_The girl however didn't see Eevee, and held up a towel, Eevee then noticed a bag with sandals near them. This Eevee just looked curiously at the girl's feet at that moment. She then walked closer, enticed by the feet. She then followed the girl who took the bag, and stretched for a moment, allowing Eevee to get a good long look at her feet. _

"_Vee…" the Eevee said, merely admiring the feet. _

_This caused the girl to notice her there. _

"_Oh hi, are you lost?" she asked, walking over._

"_Vee?" Eevee gawked, suddenly a little nervous, as the girl looked at the collar, which had an address on it. _

_The girl turned around to put her sandals on, but Eevee ran ahead of her and took them, and ran out of the gym, where Bill was looking for Eevee._

"_Oh, there you are. Where were you?" Bill asked as he then noticed what Eevee was holding. "Why are you carrying sandals?"_

"_Are you this Eevee's trainer?" the girl asked._

"_Eh? Oh, no. I think guardian or caretaker is more accurate," Bill answered. "Oh… are those sandals yours? Sorry about that, this Eevee is usually so well behaved."_

"_Oh don't worry, it was fun, this Eevee sure is playful," the girl replied, thinking that Eevee was just playing some sort of game._

"_Really?" Bill replied, as he made Eevee give up the sandals. _

"_Yeah, it's cute. By the way, I'm Misty," the girl said._

"_N-Nice to meet you. I'm Bill," he replied._

_Misty then put her sandals on, as Eevee continued to stare at her feet, glad she could still see part of her feet. _

"_Well, I hope I can see you again Bill. Bye," Misty said walking away._

"_Bye…" Bill waved with a smile._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So that's both when you first Misty and little Cinnamon gained her unusualness?" Hana asked.

"Yea… pretty much," Bill nodded as he saw Cinnamon being petted the way she likes to.

"Well… she does like to be petted normally every now and then, though," Hana added.

"It caused me a little bit of trouble after we got back home…" Bill continued.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"_Mom we're back!" Bill announced, as he lead both his Pokemon in. _

"_I'm really glad the girl Eevee knows how to behave, so can I see her?" Bill's Mom asked._

"_Sure," Bill nodded as he led both Growlithe the girl Eevee walked in, with the other two Eevees were in their cradles asleep, as the girl Eevee found Bill's mom in the living room, but noticed she was wearing shoes._

_Bill's mom just smiled upon seeing the little Eevee girl approach, but got a confused look when the Eevee pawed at her shoes. _

"_Something up?" she asked._

"_Vee?" the Eevee asked, wondering how to get the shoes off. _

"_Oh, you think I should take off my shoes, you're so considerate!" Bill's Mom smiled as she removed the shoes herself, but the little Eevee backed up, being a little cautious, but noticed she wasn't barefoot, still wearing her socks._

"_Vee?" the female Eevee replied, now pawing the socks, but managed to remove one by using her tugging on it by having a small bite on it, and tugged it off._

"_Huh? Removing my socks too?" Bill's Mom gawked, as Eevee managed to pull it off, and then did the same with the other._

_The Eevee then look fixated on the barefeet of Bill's Mom, smiling and blushing like crazy._

"_You okay?" Bill's mom asked, putting her hand on Eevee's head, but it backed away at that. "Don't want to be petted? Okay."_

_Eevee then growled annoyed, and then walked up to her feet, and rubbed up against it._

"_What're you doing?" Bill's Mom asked, getting ticklish and giggling a little. _

_Eevee then stopped and stared at her barefeet, her gaze transfixed on them._

"_Oh now what?" Bill's Mom asked seeing the young Eevee rub her face against her feet._

_Bill then walked in, alongside Flare, who bumped into Eevee._

"_VEE!" the Eevee snapped._

"_Mom? What's going on?" Bill asked, noticing she's not wearing shoes or socks. "Why are you barefoot?"_

"_You have to thank this little Eevee for that," she answered._

"_Eh?" Bill asked confused._

"_She walked in here and pawed at my feet as if telling me to take my shoes and socks off. After I did, she wouldn't let me pet her but rubbed herself against my feet, making me giggle." she explained_

"_...How unusual… yeesh, she wanders off for almost a minute and now this?" Bill said, before he covered his mouth._

"_Wait… she wandered off?" his mom asked._

"_Yeah…" Bill sighed._

"_Bill… you need to tell me everything that happened."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I didn't get into that much trouble, but then Eevee remained like that…" Bill said, as he handed Hana her Pokedex. "Well, I'll see you again one day. Oh and Cinnamon, I hope you like your new trainer."

"Vee," Cinnamon nodded.

* * *

At that moment in the gym battle, Shocker and Deku were busy dodging attacks from Staryu and Starmie. The monitor showed that Shocker was still in the green with health, Deku was in the yellow, while both of Misty's Pokemon were near the red. It didn't help that Starmie had the Leech Seed stuck to it.

* * *

Outside, Hana found the gym and tried getting in.

"What? It's locked?" Hana gawked.

"There must be another way in." she added, and then she remembered, as Bill walked off earlier, he mentioned the back door was always open during the day!

"That's it! C'mon C-chan, to the back!" Hana responded as they walked over to the back, and saw the door, and then they tried to open it by pushing, only for Hana to see it's pull not push.

"Oops... How embarrassing," she chuckled before pulling the door open.

She then saw several Pokemon that looked hungry, injured or sick. The Pokemon there are Squirtle, Rattata, Mankey, Meowth, Bellsprout, and a Growlithe chained, and then she noticed it was using Fire Fang, likely trying to break free, then Hana saw a Pokemon Egg and the Growlithe's eyes, they were silver, and it had a red collar!

"Bill's Pokemon?" Hana asked confused, as she saw near another door was a Team Rocket R! "No... it couldn't..."

* * *

Back in the battle... Takeshi's team had the upper hand, and Misty was down to only Staryu.

"Use Whirlpool!" Misty ordered, and Staryu carried out it's orders, causing the pool's water to whip and wave into a whirlpool!

"Deku, Shocker hang onto the platforms!" Takeshi yelled, as Deku used Vine Whip to hang on, but Shocker was struggling, due the platform he was on being covered in ice, he couldn't hang on anymore, and then flew off of it and into the water!

"SHOCKER!" Takeshi gasped, the whirlpool made it impossible for Takeshi to see where Shocker was, and he was struggling to get back up and get to the air.

"Help Shocker Misty, please!" Takeshi begged, but the Water Gym Leader did nothing!

Takeshi couldn't do a thing until Staryu collapsed from another Leech Seed, the whirlpool died down, but Shocker didn't raise from the water, and was unconscious, Takeshi just jumped in, and looked for Shocker, finally finding him, and bringing him to the surface for air.

Deku pulled them both out safely, as Takeshi and Shocker were both panting for air.

"Thanks Deku," Takeshi panted, Shocker then began to cough out some water, as they all got over to their side of the pool.

Daisuke ran down to make sure all were okay, Takeshi noticing Striker was out of his PokeBall.

"You guys okay?" Daisuke asked.

Shocker smiled and then Vaporeon used a move to make all of the water on them disappear.

"Why didn't you try and help Shocker?!" Takeshi yelled at Misty, as a door opened and someone yelled "And more importantly, why are there stolen Pokemon in one of the back rooms of the Gym? Hmm?"

"HANA?!" Takeshi and Daisuke gawked.

"Sorry guys, the front door was locked, I had to come in via the back door." she said, carrying a Pokemon Egg to keep it warm, since it was very cold when Hana found it.

"What're you talking about?!" Misty asked Hana, looking a bit panicked.

"Oh, I didn't even ask my final question to you, why is there a Team Rocket R in the back room?!"

"EH?!" Takeshi, Daisuke, and their Pokemon gawked.

"Alright fine, you got me, I'm a Team Rocket Admin!" Misty exclaimed.

"A gym leader… a part of Team Rocket?!" Takeshi said shocked.

"Yea that's right. I am. What'cha gonna do about it?" Misty scoffed, moving part of her hair near her right ear to show a red Team Rocket R earing.

"What I would like to know is, why?!" Takeshi demanded to know.

"Why?! I've been pushed into a destiny I never wanted! Joining Team Rocket was the best choice I ever made, and I don't regret it!" Misty yelled, tossing a badge to Takeshi, as she ran off.

"You're not gonna get away with this! You will be caught, this is your Gym after all!" Hana said, as Misty unlocked the front door and said "I won't be back! Oh and tell that idiot PC guy we're done!"

Takeshi just looked at the water droplet designed badge before him... but he didn't feel like he accomplished anything.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the police arrived, and returned the Pokemon to their owners, save for the Squirtle and the Pokemon Egg.

"What about Squirtle?" Takeshi asked.

"Not sure; it wasn't from here and it had no I.D. So, why don't you keep it as a reward along with that gym badge, seeing as you defeated the Admin's Pokemon," the officer said.

Takeshi looked at the Pokemon, and then pulled out a PokeBall, "What do you say?"

"You can keep the Squirtle as a reward for finding the other Pokemon," the cop answered.

"I was talking to the Squirtle…" he said.

"...Squirtle!" the turtle Pokemon nodded, touching the button on the PokeBall, and then it went inside of it.

Takeshi then looked at the Pokedex.

_**-Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Shoots water at the prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.-**_

He then glanced over at Hana and Bill.

"...I still can't believe it..." Bill sighed, tears in his eyes. "My own girlfriend... working with Team Rocket..."

Then Hana looked at him, and sat down, "You'll find someone else…" Hana told him.

"I hope so," Bill sighed as his Growlithe followed Bill's voice and placed his head on Bill's lap.

"Flare… is that really you?" he asked.

"Growl," Bill's Growlithe answered,

"FLARE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Bill cried out, hugging his childhood friend.

"Growlithe, Growl," Flare cried as well.

"It's hard to believe that Misty stole my best friend," Bill whimpered.

Cinnamon hopped down from Hana's shoulder, walked over to the front of the gym door and yelled. "EE! VEE EE VEE VEE!"

Hana walked over to calm Cinnamon down, also holding the Egg.

"What the heck was she saying?" Takeshi asked Hana. "And why's she like that?"

"She's spouting a lot of mean things about Misty," Hana answered.

"And as for why, she first met Misty years ago, and it caused her unusualness," Bill answered.

"I see…" Takeshi sighed.

Hana then looked at Cinnamon, "You still like being petted like this." she asked her Pokemon, who could only smile and nod.

Hana just smiled and removed her shoes and sock to start petting Cinnamon that way. But she stopped after a moment, and then Luna popped out, and then did something to Hana for a moment, and then she heard Cinnamon say _"Next time we see her… I will make her pay! I promise you that."_

"I understand you're angry Cinnamon, but for now, just calm down," Hana told Cinnamon in her hypnotized monotone voice.

She was then snapped back to normal as she hugged Cinnamon.

"Man…" Takeshi sighed before looking at the Cascade Gym Badge he got. "...I know I beat her… but I feel like I didn't win an actual gym battle… not like how I beat Brock."

Bill sighed at them, and then looked at the three trainers.

"Good luck out there… I have work to do. Me and Flare will see you again," Bill told them.

"Growlithe," Flare added.

The three trainers all looked at each-other, no words were spoken. But all of them learned something from this: the world is a harsh place, something like this can happen again. And trust isn't something you can throw around willy-nilly.

* * *

Someplace else, we find out it is the location of the Team Rocket Headquarters. Then, Misty walks in wearing a full Team Rocket outfit, however she was wearing long black gloves that reached her shoulders, knee-long black boots, a white skirt, and a white short-sleeved jacket with the Team Rocket R.

"About time. I'm glad to be at the base full-time at last," Misty sighed in relief, having undone her hair so it'd be more difficult for most to recognize her. "Next time I see those three… they're going down! ...However… I suppose I could give the girl with the Fairy type Pokemon one chance to join."

A grunt then walked over and saluted. "Hello Misty-sama," he said.

"Hello to you too," Misty waved over. "I'm just finally glad to leave that ridiculous gym. 'Sides, the Gym Leaders of Kanto are split right down the middle… half are Team Rocket, the other half aren't."

"So… who are the others?" the grunt asked.

"I'm not saying, you should know this stuff! BAKA!" Misty snapped, slapping him across the face.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Misty-sama!" the grunt apologized.

"It's cool. Anyway, inform the other two who are currently at their Gyms that Challengers approaching could blow their cover," Misty ordered.

"Hai, Misty-sama!" the grunt responded rushing off and called the two gyms in question. "Bosses! We got some problems. Misty-sama just faced off against a few challengers, and now they're going to approach your gyms; they might blow your cover, so be careful, and look out for a male trainer with a Pikachu, and a female trainer with an Eevee!"

_-Grrrr very well. We'll be on the look out,-_ one of the gym leaders told the grunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty entered an office where a much older man sat, most of his face except his mouth being covered by the shadows of the room. However, what is noticeable is that he was wearing an all orange suit of slacks and coat, but the vest under it was green with a cream shirt under that, and a red tie was visible. Also with him was a big cream-colored cat with black ears, whiskers, red eyes, and a red jewel on it's head.

"Ah, Misty. I'm glad you're back. ...I trust things went well," the man spoke.

"As much as I wish I could, the kid who challenged my gym along with his two friends found me out. But don't worry, I'm giving that girl with the Fairy type one chance to join us," Misty informed.

"I see… and I trust you'll know what to do should she refuse," the man inquired.

"Indeed I do," Misty nodded.

"Before you go, Misty, I have a new assignment for you; you are to head to Celadon City to recruit another Gym Leader into our ranks," the man told her.

"Hai Geo-sama." she replied.

"Good," Geo nodded. "Also… have those idiots Koyomi and Kaito reported in yet?"

"Hai. I've assigned them to follow those three around, so we'll know where they are at all times…" Misty said with an evil looking smile.

"At least we know those two and their Electabuzz are good for something. Isn't that right, Persian?" Geo replied, saying the last part to his cat Pokemon, who just meowed in response.

He then typed in something on a keyboard, and on a monitor behind them appeared two figures, obscured by the shadows.

"Assassin, Doctor…. we have a problem on our hands. You are aware of the trainers who blew Misty's cover, am I correct?" he asked.

"Indeed, Geo-sama. She had one of the grunts contact us about them," the man known as Assassin answered.

"So the Waterlily had her cover blown. Don't worry about it, good thing, you'll never have to see your former gym again," the man known as Doctor added on, using Misty's codename.

"Yea… that's a good thing," Misty agreed, seeing as she was still in the room with Geo.

She then pulled out a picture she got from the Gym's security cameras, to show what Takeshi, Hana and Daisuke looked like.

"These are the trainers that did blow my cover. Just be wary of them, and watch out for that girl with the Eevee and the boy with the Pikachu," Misty added.

"The boy is the bigger threat, he has seen the Blue One," Misty continued "but the girl may become our ally."

"Most intriguing," Assassin nodded.

"He has seen the Blue One?!" Doctor said shocked.

"Or so the grunts told me. They also informed me that Subject Y blocked off the cave close to my former gym, making it impossible for them to enter," Misty added.

"About time we finally get some information about the Blue One and Subject Y," Doctor said.

"Indeed; they have eluded our presence for far too long," Assassin agreed, he then asked Misty "how will you get that girl to join us?"

"I may have some… idea of taking care of that. But every person must have their secrets. You of all people should know that, Assassin," Misty answered.

"Well, everyone has their objectives, so go," Geo said as the monitor shut up, Misty smirked evilly, and Geo just laughed evilly.

* * *

Next day in Cerulean City, the trio walked out of the Pokemon Center that acted as a hotel, all of them sighing.

"We'll that's just great, now we don't know who to trust," Takeshi sighed before looking at Shocker. "Apart from you guys anyway."

Hana then pulled out something and said "Well… this may not be anything to be happy about, but when I was looking at a newspaper, I found these three Coupons for the bike store…"

"I suppose that's good; it'll allow us to travel faster that way, and it'll be much smoother than riding on Kiva," Daisuke pointed out.

"Hey… not cool dude," Takeshi said.

"He sadly does have a point though. My buns were still hurting all day yesterday after riding the Doduo," Hana sighed, as she handed them the Coupons, and they walked over to the bike store.

"Oh, hey kids. What can I do for ya?" the owner of the shop asked as they walked in.

Each one handed him a coupon.

"Okay, let's get you all some bikes!" he smiled, finally glad to get some customers. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for some customers. Everyone's been getting them in a different town lately."

* * *

Takeshi got a red bike, Daisuke got a blue bike, and Hana got a yellow bike.

Takeshi: Well things are looking up for us I suppose, now on our way to Route 5… but first… I have to help Hana learn how to ride a bike…

Hana: Shut up…

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo, Yellow Version: The Bike Trip to Route 5!

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that's another chapter completed!**

**KKD: AHA! I KNEW THAT ADMIN KOYOMI AND KAITO SPOKE TO PREVIOUS WAS MISTY! The clues were all too obvious… for me… at least… but I bet it was unexpected to you readers.**

**Pikatwig: And by unexpected he means…. unexpected! Sorry I just had to make that Phineas and Ferb reference.**

**KKD: Actually, I think you got it off. Let me. *Clears throat and goes into a Doofensmirtz accent.* And by unexpected I mean… COMPLETELY EXPECTED! *coughs after that* Man… that voice is murder on my throat.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of Misty being a part of Team Rocket?**

**KKD: Despite all the clues leading it to show she's with them, I was quite surprised to find out you actually chose Misty, a very popular character, to be a part of Team Rocket. But that's not all, from the looks of things, we got a few more gym leaders in league with Team Rocket and... *gets mouth covered by Pika.***

**Pikatwig: Anyway, for those curious, yes I did get the idea from the Pokemon Adventure Mangas, where something similar occurred in the Red/Blue/Green story arc. *removes hand from KKD's mouth.* Anyway, after a bit of a dark chapter, we'll get a bit more light hearted one next time.**

**KKD: Thank goodness.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KKD: *Drives in on Sonic & Kamen Rider themed motorcycle.* Hey guys. Welcome back to Pokemon Neo Yellow Version.**

**Pikatwig: *Appears with a Sonic spin dash sound in a Megaman teleport*: Good to be here. Let's get a bit more of a light hearted chapter going, as opposed to last time's darker chapter.**

**KKD: Quick thing before we start. *Removes helmet and gets off motorcycle.* Why the combo Sonic/Megaman entrance?**

**Pikatwig: Cause I could. Time for the disclaimers.**

**KKD: I see. Oh right.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, we only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Koyomi, Kaito, and Ino. The rest are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Takeshi: A bit of a bomb hit us last time, metaphorically speaking. I challenged the Gym Leader Misty, only for Hana to discover that Misty is a member of Team Rocket… man, really goes to show you can't give trust out willy-nilly. Anyway, I hope things pick up here.

**Chapter 9: The Bike Trip to Route 5!**

* * *

"Pika…" Shocker said amazed as Takeshi rolled out his new bike.

"Like the red bike, Shocker?" Takeshi asked his partner, as Shocker jumped into a basket near the front. "I'll take that as a yes."

Takeshi and Daisuke both ride around for a moment, as they see Hana struggle and eventually topple down.

"Man… have you ever ridden a bike before?" Daisuke asked.

"She has a bike back home, she just never managed to learn how to ride one," Takeshi said.

"Shut up," Hana responded, struggling to get it right as Cinnamon just stayed a distance away to avoid getting hurt she tried and then fell again. "Okay… I don't know how to ride a bike!"

"Why don't you let Takeshi teach you then?" Daisuke asked.

"I always tired but…"

(Cue Flashback.)

* * *

_Hana was trying to get her balance on her bike, but fell to the ground. _

"_Man…" Takeshi simply watched her, as something shined a light on her, and a bike appeared. _

"_Ah… an alive bike?!" Hana yelled scared, as the bike tried to run her down, she then ran off screaming. _

"_That's… not possible… unless…" Takeshi said unmasking the rider who blended in with the night to be Shigeru! "SHIGERU! Knock it off! You've been doing this for the past week!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"...Oh," Daisuke noted.

"I'm actually kinda scared of bikes, but… I wanna try," Hana said.

"At least you're more open about your fears than you were five years ago," Takeshi noted. "It gives us a chance to help you out with those fears."

Hana then got off her bike, and looked at it sorta nervously.

"Come on, sis. You were scared of the dark before Mt. Moon, and then you got over that fear, didn't you?" Takeshi asked.

"Kinda because I had Luna's help…" Hana replied.

"But you still got over it," Takeshi pointed out.

"Hey, why not have Luna help you out here, too?" Daisuke figured.

"No dude, that's cheating for something like this," Takeshi informed. "Let's stick to having humans help her."

He then turned to face Hana. "As your older brother, I promise I'll help you get over this and help you learn how to ride a bike!"

"...I guess… thanks Nii-chan," Hana sighed/smiled.

"Alright, make sure you have the right type of shoes to keep your balance, okay?" he asked, as Hana got off, and showed she was wearing her normal traveling shoes, not the high-heel ones that she used in town or for Contests. "I suppose that works. Now let's get started, get on the bike, okay?"

Hana gulped before nodding and getting on the bike, trying to keep her balance.

"Okay, glad you're on at least. Now try putting just one foot on one of the pedals," Takeshi instructed as she nervously did so. "Okay, then put your foot on the other and shift back and forth between your feet. It should come natural after that."

Hana nodded, but couldn't get her foot into the other pedal, being sorta tricky.

"You can do this. Look, would it help if I showed you first?" Takeshi replied.

"Hai," Hana nodded.

"Okay, just watch carefully; I'll try not to go too fast for you," Takeshi replied as he started pedaling a little nearby, and being careful not to go too far.

She tried to do so, but had trouble, but finally managed to get both of her feet into the pedals!

"Great job Hana!" Daisuke said.

And as she began to pedal, her riding that was a bit wobbly at first, but she was getting a hang of it quickly, but almost toppled over again, and eventually she did topple over.

"Ite…" she winced in pain.

"Oi…" Takeshi said.

"Pika…" Shocker added.

"Vee…" Cinnamon sighed.

"Do you guys really believe I can do this?" Hana asked after they got her back up to try again.

"Of course," Takeshi nodded. "We truly believe in you Nee-chan."

Hana then tried again, managing to keep balance, she rode for a good minute, and then toppled over, but Takeshi caught her this time.

"I gotcha." he said. "You did great that time sis."

Hana sighed, and then looked around.

"Has anyone seen Cinnamon?" she asked, noticing her Pokemon was missing.

"Last I saw her she went down Route 5 ahead of us, maybe wanting to stay safe until you knew how to ride a bike," Daisuke answered.

Hana sighed and then got off her bike and walked over to where Cinnamon wandered off to, she looked around, and saw Cinnamon on the ground, injured. A trainer with a blue squid-like Pokemon with white eyes, black tentacles, and some red jewels on its head nearby; it looked like something purple flowed from a couple parts of the squid as Cinnamon looked like she was in pain. In her panic, Hana checked Cinnamon with her Pokedex and found her status: POISONED!

"What'd you do to my Pokemon you little punk?!" Hana asked the trainer.

"Oh… that's your Pokemon, thought it was a wild one," he replied. "Anyway, let's battle, unless you're scared to lose girly!"

"GIRLY?! Oh that's it!" Hana growled about to pull out Luna until… _'Wait! Didn't Bill say something about Fairy types being weak to poison? I guess I'll have to send Spiral out instead.'_

"Spiral, shine time!" Hana shouted, sending out her sole male Pokemon.

"Poli!" Spiral responded, staring down the squid before him.

"Use Hypnosis now!" Hana ordered as Spiral stared at the squid, who stared into the Poliwag's spiral, making it hypnotized.

"Alright, use Psychic!" Hana added.

Spiral responded with glowing eyes and an attack that damaged the squid, knocking it out, Spiral then picked up Cinnamon and brought her over to Hana.

"Alright, thanks Spiral, return," she replied, sending Spiral back to his PokeBall.

"Vee…" Cinnamon responded weakly, Hana then hopped back onto her bike, and zoomed off, as fast as she could, she didn't topple over once, and managed to get Cinnamon to the Pokemon Center in the nick of time!

Yet she ending up riding her bike inside.

"We have a bike rack outside you know," Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Oh… did not know that, just got a bike…" Hana replied, as she stuck it outside, and rushed Cinnamon over to the Nurse.

"Poor girl looks poisoned. I'll get her taken care of as quickly as possible, it is good to see this little Eevee again," Nurse Joy informed Hana.

"Wait… what? You know this Eevee?" Hana gawked.

"Yeah, I helped Bill raise it and two others," she answered.

"Oh… you're Bill's Kaa-san?"

"Bingo."

"Sugoi! You know a friend of mine has one of the other Eevees you raised with him," Hana added.

"So you know Bill?"

"Hai, my brother, friend, and I met him yesterday," Hana confirmed.

"You mean… when everything went down…" the Nurse replied in question.

"...A bit before that, but… yea," Hana nodded.

"I really felt sorry for him, and before I forget, can you check on this Egg, I found it in the gym yesterday." Hana said, pulling out the Pokemon Egg, which was in her bag.

"Oh… of course," Nurse Joy nodded taking the egg. "I'll let you know when your Eevee is back to full health, okay dear?"

"Hai!" Hana replied, as she saw Bill and Flare walk in.

"Oh, Hana! What happened?" Bill asked.

"Cinnamon got poisoned, but I got her here in time. So, what are you doing here?" Hana answered.

"I was just coming to visit my mom when some yellow blur zoomed past me," Bill answered. "Was that you?"

"Hai."

Bill then handed her a PokeBall, she could see a small fire type in it.

"A Charmander?" Hana gawked.

"...Yeah, it's a thank you for helping me find Flare," Bill confirmed, placing the PokeBall in her hand.

"Oh… uh… arigatou," Hana thanked.

"But that's not my only thank you," he added.

"Then what's the…," Hana began, but she was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. "Eh?!"

"Another way to say thanks," Bill added.

Hana just blushed at that.

"Are you crushing on me?" Hana asked.

"Of course not, but I'm over Misty too. I'll find another girl who'll love me for who I am later," he told her, as he walked over to see his mom, while Takeshi, Shocker and Daisuke ran over to her.

"Hana, that was amazing!" Takeshi told her.

"What're you talking about?" Hana asked. "What did I do that was amazing?"

"You riding that bike like a pro!" Takeshi replied.

"Really?! Well… I guess I did do well… but I was concerned for Cinnamon's health," Hana responded.

"But still you did amazing, I'm so proud of you!" Takeshi said, giving her a hug.

"G-Gee… thanks…" Hana smiled before… "Oh, I almost forgot."

With that, Hana handed Takeshi the PokeBall with the fire type Bill gave her.

"This is a thank you gift from Bill, now a thank you gift from me to you," Hana told him.

"Wow… thanks," Takeshi replied as he called out the Pokemon inside, which turned out to be an orange lizard-like Pokemon with a yellow underbelly and a long tail that had a fiery tip. "Wonder what this is."

Takeshi then pulled out his Pokedex to check it.

_**-Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places.-**_

"I've heard that when a Charmander's flame goes it, it's game over for the small lizard," Daisuke said.

"Wow… that's dark," Takeshi noted. "Best keep this one away from water."

"Char!" the small Pokemon said to his new owner.

"Hey Bill, where'd you find… Mega anyway?" Takeshi asked.

"Someone left him on my doorstep the other day, worried about the Pokemon being stolen, tried to find him later, but no luck," Bill told them.

"I see," Takeshi nodded.

"But I heard the trainer say he was doing this out of love," Bill added.

"So, let's see, Shocker, Gaim, Deku, Kiva, Bubbles and now Mega…. that's a full team of six," Takeshi said.

"Yep. Any more and they'll be sent to Grandpa," Daisuke noted.

"Wait… Bubbles, is that Squirtle?" Hana asked.

"Yep, it's a girl after all." Takeshi told her.

"So is Cinnamon okay?" Hana asked the nurse.

"She's fine dear," Nurse Joy answered as the Chansey of the Center walked out with Cinnamon and the Pokemon Egg. "Good as new."

"Vee!" Cinnamon responded, jumping into Hana's arms.

"And the Egg?" Hana asked.

"It's fine, the Egg will take a while to hatch, due to it being cold. I'm not sure what Pokemon will hatch from it, so take good care of it," the nurse instructed.

"I will," Hana nodded as she took the egg into her left arm while Cinnamon hopped onto her shoulders.

"So, now can we introduce the group to Bubbles and Mega?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure," Daisuke nodded as Takeshi called out his other Pokemon, along with Hana and Daisuke.

"Minna, I want to introduce you to Bubbles and Mega," Takeshi said, as Spiral looked over at Bubbles, who waved at him.

"What's with Spiral?" Takeshi asked, seeing Spiral slightly blushing.

"Poli… wag," it replied, with hearts in his eyes.

"Looks like Spiral's in love," Daisuke teased.

Spiral then water gunned Daisuke.

"HEY!" Daisuke responded, now drenched.

When all of a sudden an electric move tired to hit them, and it came close to hitting Bubbles, when Spiral took the full force of the attack.

"Oh no…" Hana gasped as they turned to see a familiar trio.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Takeshi gasped.

"Prepare for trouble," Koyomi started.

"Make it double," Kaito added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nature."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!"

"Kaito!"

"Team Rocket Blasting off At the Speed of Light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Electabuzz, that's right!"

"These guys again! We're not in the mood!" Takeshi yelled, as their Pokemon were recalled save for Bubbles, Mega, Luna and Spiral.

"Squirtle squirt!" Bubbles responded to Spiral, concerned for the Poliwag.

"Misty might like it if we gave her two new water types! Hurry up and steal the two Pokemon!" Koyomi yelled.

"Not a chance!" Takeshi snapped, as Electabuzz zapped the three trainers, allowing them to grab Spiral and Bubbles, and put them into a cage!

"NO! MINNA!" Takeshi gasped.

"Don't bother with Shocker pal. If he zaps them, he could hurt Spiral and Bubbles too," Hana responded.

"Shocker just aim at the balloon, and then Kiva will be sent out to save them, use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi ordered, not hearing what Hana said.

"Pikaaaaa!" Shocker started, and he fired the bolt of electricty, and when it hit the balloon, something drained the power and sent it right into the glass trap that the two Pokemon were in, making them scream in pain!

"I warned you!" Hana yelled. "BAKA!"

"Oh shut up, I'd like to see you do any better to try and save them!" Takeshi responded.

"Fine then! Luna, if you can use Psychic to bring that balloon down, do it now!" Hana snapped at Takeshi before ordering her Clefairy.

It then did the attack, but it's energy was drained and then sent right at the two Pokemon.

"So projectiles won't work… we may need something physical to stop that balloon," Daisuke noted.

"Wait… didn't' you get a Zubat Daisuke? Can't it fly high enough?" Takeshi asked.

"I sent it to my grandfather…" Daisuke answered.

"Drat," Takeshi groaned.

"Well, they seem to be flying down Route 5," Daisuke noted seeing where the Balloon was flying. "Let's follow them!"

The group got on their bikes and followed them.

"Ha ha!" Koyomi said.

"For the very first time, we're on schedule!" Kaito added.

"And we got two new Pokemon for one of our bosses," Electabuzz added with a smirk.

Bubbles began to cry out of fear for seeing the evil red head again, withdrawing into her shell, Spiral just walked over to her and tried his best to comfort her. But it didn't work, Spiral then tried to attack the cage, but that didn't work, it was getting mad, and then began to glow blue!

"Mega, use Flamethrower, maybe we can slow them down!" Takeshi yelled, as Mega used it's attack, it hit the balloon and then was sent to where the two Pokemon were.

"Can't those fools take a hint?" Kaito scoffed, but this attack highlighted the blue glowing in the glass.

"Now what?" Koyomi gawked seeing the glowing.

Finally the cage shattered, and out came Spiral newly evolved!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Rocket trio gasped as Spiral's new form grabbed onto Bubbles' shell.

Now Spiral lost his pink lips and had arms with white gloves while his eyes were more pronounced.

"WOW!" Hana said amazed.

Spiral then used Ice Beam, and then put Bubbles down, and used a powerful kick to send the balloon away.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" they yelled, before vanishing with another "PING!"

"That was too close," Daisuke sighed, Spiral then looked at Bubbles who was so happy to be safe.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" Bubbles smiled hugging Spiral.

"Looks like Spiral evolved," Takeshi noted.

"Wonder what he turned into," Hana wondered, pulling out her Pokedex.

_**-Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon. Under attack, it uses its belly spiral to put the foe to sleep. It then makes its escape.-**_

"Looks like Bubbles is crushing on Spiral now," Daisuke said, as he was drenched by both Pokemon. "Why am I suddenly being target practice?"

Both Hana and Takeshi giggled, along with their four Pokemon. Spiral then looked at Bubbles and began to tickle her feet, who simply began to laugh.

"Looks like Bubbles likes getting her feet tickled," Takeshi noted.

"My Pokemon have such a talent for feet," Hana told the group.

"I can see that," Takeshi nodded as Daisuke was hiding behind him so as not to get drenched again.

Bubbles then gave Spiral a kiss on where his cheek should be, and he was happy, and continued tickling her feet.

"Um… I hate to break up the happy moment," Daisuke spoke up after a bit of waiting, "but can we get going already?"

Then he was doused with water again, as both Pokemon were recalled to their PokeBalls. Bubbles then winked to Spiral from her PokeBall, making Spiral blush in his.

"Okay, now that we're all ready, let's go," Takeshi nodded.

So the group then began to ride down Route 5 once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koyomi and Kaito contacted Misty.

_-What is it you oafs?- _Misty snapped on her end of the phone.

"Um… you know how you wanted us to take some Pokemon from those kids?" Koyomi began.

_-Yes? What about that?-_

"We failed…." they both said in unison.

_-You really are a bunch of idiots, aren't you? If I were running Team Rocket I'd fire you in an instant! But we need you in order to keep tabs on those kids,-_ Misty growled. _-Keep following them, and if you have to, take any of their Pokemon, I don't care if it's not a Water-type anymore, just do your job right!-_

* * *

And with that, Misty slammed the phone on her end, as Geo knocked on the door, "Yes?" she asked.

"Your helicopter to Celadon has arrived, Waterlily. You don't want to miss it," Geo informed her. "And I'm sure you don't want to miss your meeting with Erika either."

"You're right. Thanks Geo-sama. I'll be on my way," Misty replied as she left for the helicopter in question.

* * *

Later, the helicopter Misty was in arrived at Celadon, and for the sake of keeping up with appearances, she returned to her gym attire, much to her annoyance.

'_It's to trick Erika, then it's back to normal...'_ Misty thought, covering up her earing. _'Anyway, it shouldn't be that hard. After all…. we are friends.'_

When she thought friend, she had an evil grin. She then walked into the city and over to the Gym.

"Hey Erika, you here?" Misty asked.

"Misty-chan? Is that you?" a black-haired girl in a yellow kimono asked walking up to Misty.

"It's good to see you again Misty-chan." the girl said.

"Good to see you too, Erika," Misty smiled as they hugged it out, Erika not aware of Misty's evil grin, when they stopped Misty had a normal smile.

"So, what brings you here? Oh wait, are you here for the Contest?" Erika asked.

"Well I wanted to see you again, it's been so long," Misty answered.

"Alright," Erika replied, as the two friends walked outside.

"So Misty… did you hear the rumors?" Erika asked.

"What rumors?" Misty asked.

"That one of our fellow Gym Leaders is really a member of Team Rocket," Erika added on.

"Oh that, yea… I think I heard that, but… who do you think it is?" Misty asked, trying to keep her cool.

"As it's only a rumor, I don't know, but if I had to guess… it would be anyone but you or me. I trust you Misty, I know you wouldn't be evil." Erika told Misty.

"Of course, Erika," Misty smiled, crossing her fingers behind her back.

The two continued to walk for a little bit, and then Misty said "Hey Erika, if I were to give you a special nickname, what would you like it to be?"

"Eh?" Erika asked confused.

"Say like you call me Waterlily, what would you like me to call you?" Misty explained.

"I'm not sure… um… maybe… Flora? Seeing as my gym focuses on Grass Types," Erika answered.

"That'll work." Misty replied.

"I'll see you later Misty, I have a shop to attend to,"Erika told Misty before walking off.

"Heh heh, Flora huh? That's a good one. Well… you'd best get used to that, Flora… 'cause you'll be hearing that all the time when you're in Team Rocket," Misty smirked, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Daisuke: Well, two routes in, and we've reached Vermillion City. We find out Lt. Surge is a good guy, but now it's Shocker vs. Raichu! Who's the better part of the evolutionary line?

Takeshi: We'll find out soon. And wait… is that Mew?! C'mon Shocker! We've got a lot of training ahead of us.

Shocker: PIKACHU!

Daisuke: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Zap! Pikachu vs Raichu!

* * *

**KKD: Man, that was crazy. Now Takeshi has almost all the members for his final team. As for what Pokemon the last one is… hey, I ain't telling. But anyway, next time, we've got a very anticipated chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Kinda cool it's a bit of a milestone. Anyway… I kinda feel sorry for Erika, I really do. You aibou?**

**KKD: Ditto… *Suddenly KKD turns to see himself.***

**KKD: Okay Ditto, enough with the jokes. Revert the transform. *KKD 2 becomes Ditto.* Anyway, I feel sorry for Erika myself. ...Still… after that chapter, we've also got the S.S. Anne to work with, remember?**

**Pikatwig: Hai. Well… remembering the titanic ending in the anime, and the fact in the game-verse the boat's been crashed in the Hoenn Region… yeah.**

**KKD: Let's not go there until our third overall arc of this, okay?**

**Pikatwig: I'm just saying. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And once again, Misty is weaving a web of deception and lies. See the joke? Misty's scared of bug types.**

**KKD: Yea… I get it. I just hope our heroes will be able to untangle that web later on. Until next time readers…**

**KKD & Pikatwig: JAA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**KKD: After the fiasco that was in Route 5, our heroes will now trek through Route 6 to Vermillion City. No known Contest there, but Takeshi will have the chance to face the third Gym Leader, Lt. Surge!**

**Pikatwig: True there aibou.**

**KKD: And where were you the whole time I was waiting?**

**Pikatwig: I just got here. Anyway BIG NEWS! It's been confirmed that there'll be a Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster movie! YES!**

**KKD: ...After a few absences of some team-ups, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But is this supposed to be canon to Kyoryuger and Go-Busters?**

**Pikatiwg: Dunno. And my bigger question regards Misato, seeing as how he died at the end of Go-Busters. Will he returned like AbareKiller in Dekaranger vs Abaranger?**

**KKD: Only one way to find that out. Anyway, we should move on with the chapter before we get off the Poketrack.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things we own in this story are Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Talk about a ride last time, we all got some bikes and were bound for the next city, only one problem… I didn't know how to ride a bike… but luckily I learned fast, then Spiral evolved into Poliwhirl to save himself and Takeshi's Squirtle Bubbles from being taken to who knows where! Now, Vermillion City is in our sights!

**Chapter 10: ZAP! Pikachu vs Raichu!**

* * *

Over in Celadon City, the ex-Gym Leader was simply looking around the city, when she got a text message from Koyomi and Kaito, telling her that the trio of trainer twerps were currently in Vermillion City.

"I see… don't lose track of them. But stay out of sight. Understand?" Misty whispered as she texted them back.

She sighed and then noticed Erika was walking over to her.

"Hey Misty-chan!" she said happily.

"Oh, hey Erika," Misty waved.

"What're you doing? Erika asked.

"Oh nothing, just sending a text message to someone," Misty answered.

"So Misty-chan, you wanna do something today, because there's this great shop here in town I wanted you to see!" Erika told Misty.

"Well… um… I can't right now, I have to head over to Vermillion City, but I'll be back as soon as I can. And maybe I might even have a new friend with me…" Misty replied.

"Oh… okay then. Hurry back soon, okay?" Erika replied, as she waved to Misty as she walked out of the city.

"I will. Jaa ne, Erika-chan," Misty smiled as Erika stayed near the city entrance and Misty left.

She sighed and was ready to ditch the gym attire and go back to her Admin attire, walking over to the helicopter to take her to Vermillion.

"Why did they have to go to one of my least favorite cities in the stupid Kanto region?" she asked herself. "It doesn't help that the gym leader there was a former military man; he's too stuck up to join Team Rocket anyway."

"Where to ma'am?" the pilot asked.

"Take me to Vermillion City as fast as you can," Misty ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the pilot responded as Misty quickly ditched the gym attire for her Team Rocket Admin attire.

"There… much better," she sighed in relief, moving her hair to show the earing. "Now this trip had better be worth it."

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes were riding their bikes down Route 6 towards Vermillion City. But first they had to stop quick to check their town maps.

"We're almost there," Takeshi noted.

"That's good," Daisuke noted, having been holding a PokeBall in his hand.

"Nice job catching that Abra by the way, Daisuke," Hana commented, as she polished the Pokemon Egg.

"Thanks. How's the egg doing?" Daisuke responded after pocketing his PokeBall.

"It's fine, I really wish I knew what was going to hatch from it!" she sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find out some time," Takeshi assured her. "And I'm sure the Pokemon inside will be more than grateful that you saved it's life, just like Bubbles is to me for doing the same."

"...Yea… you're right," Hana nodded.

"Okay, now that we're done for now, let's get moving," Daisuke suggested as the group got back on their bikes, with Shocker and Cinnamon riding in the baskets of their trainers' bikes, before riding off.

* * *

It took only six minutes, and the team finally arrived in the next city!

"Wow, I've heard great things about this city, and they've been true so far," Daisuke said, as the group dismounted their bikes.

"Really? What were those things?" Hana asked Daisuke.

"Mostly about the beach and the ocean, and it has a truly powerful Gym Leader!" Daisuke said, Hana then paled, and looked at Cinnamon and the Egg.

"Really?" she asked kinda nervous.

"That's just from what I heard anyway," Daisuke nodded.

"By the way, you have any idea what types this Gym Leader uses?" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"Electric types," Daisuke answered, as he saw Shigeru walk on by, with scorch marks on him.

"What happened to him?" Takeshi wondered. "He looks like me back on Route 1 when Shocker refused to listen to me."

"That Electric type Gym Leader happened! That Raichu is too much, it may be his only Pokemon, but it zapped me when it beat Jolteon! I'm going to find a Ground type, good luck with this guy pipsqueak!" Shigeru told Takeshi.

"A Raichu?" Takeshi gawked.

"Pika?!" Shocker gasped, recalling something Mew said back in Cerulean.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"... I look forward to testing you in the future… oh, and also… don't have Shocker evolve… I find this form cute, and I'm curious to see if he can win over his final stage in evolution,"_ Mew smiled before flying off._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Don't worry, we've got this in the bag, unlike him, we've got heart." Takeshi told him, as they walked towards the gym, but Hana stopped and began to tremble.

"What's up, sis?" Takeshi asked noticing this.

"I don't want to go in…." Hana told him.

"You sure about that?" Takeshi asked to be sure.

"What if this Gym Leader turns out to be part of Team Rocket?! I can't put my trust in someone who can easily break it! I'm just terrified of anything happening that will shatter my trust again, plus what about you?! Did you really feel like you accomplished anything last time?" Hana yelled.

"...You have a point there, Hana…" Takeshi sighed.

"...Well Team Rocket or not, this is the only way Takeshi can prove he's the best in the region," Daisuke reminded. "So either you challenge him now and give us a chance to stop Team Rocket, or we give up and let them win and do whatever they want."

"You make the better point Daisuke… Hana, if you don't want to go into the gym, that's fine, just stay out here and stay out of trouble, okay?" Takeshi told his sister.

"...Fine… just… be careful," Hana replied.

"I will. I promise," Takeshi told her as he and Daisuke entered the gym.

* * *

"Well another challenger enters my gym? WELCOME!" a voice said, Takeshi and Daisuke saw it was the Gym Leader.

This man was the peak of human physique, looking like the strongest man on the planet. He had blonde spiky hair, amber eyes, a green T-shirt under a green camo jacket, and he even wore green camo pants, and military combat boots.

"You're the gym leader I assume?" Takeshi figured. "I'll take you down for sure!"

"So… are you Takeshi?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Indeed. I can only assume Shigeru informed you of me seeing as I saw him totally scorched outside before I came in," Takeshi noted.

"I was told by Brock a trainer would be coming here soon with a Pikachu named Takeshi, along with his friends Daisuke and Hana," Lt. Surge informed.

"Wait… Brock told you we'd be coming?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yeah, sometimes we Gym Leaders like to inform one-another when a powerful trainer is on the way… so, where's Hana?" he asked.

"...After something that happened… back in Cerulean City… she didn't want to come in," Takeshi answered.

"Well… I see, anyway kid. I wanna challenge that little Pikachu of yours! One-on-one, Pikachu vs Raichu!" Surge responded.

"Seriously?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep. You ready kid?" he asked, pulling out a PokeBall with an electrical bolt design near the button.

"You know it. Okay Shocker, let's go!" Takeshi responded as Shocker took to the stadium.

"Zap them into submission Raichu!" Lt. Surge yelled, calling out Pikachu's evolved form, an orange mouse larger than Pikachu, having yellow cheeks instead of red, black and yellow ears, and a long black tail ending in a yellow lightning bolt.

"Pika~," Shocker growled seeing the Raichu.

Unbeknownst to them, an invisible Mew floated inside to watch the battle occur.

* * *

Outside, Hana was sitting down with a terrified look on her face with Cinnamon looking at her, feeling worried for her.

"Vee?" Cinnamon asked, going over to her side.

"...Don't worry Cinnamon; I'll get over it... at least I'm working on it..." Hana sighed.

"That was just so terrifying. I guess… you can't judge a book by it's cover." she added, with Cinnamon giving her a confused look.

"Vee?" Cinnamon asked, confused.

"It means you can't make assumptions by what they look like, they might have hidden depths," Hana explained, as she gave Cinnamon a hug, hoping it could calm her down a bit.

As they looked at the Pokemon Egg in wonderment, as they looked at the sky next, they then noticed something from a short distance… "Eh?" she asked kinda confused.

Upon closer inspection, Hana saw a familiar female figure inside: Misty… but she was in her Team Rocket outfit. Hana only gasped scared, as Cinnamon began to growl.

"What's she doing here?" Hana gawked, as the helicopter landed, Hana knew she had to run, but she was more curious why she was here, she inhaled then exhaled, and then looked at Cinnamon. "Calm down for a moment."

"Vee?" Cinnamon responded, as if asking why.

"Just trust me Cinnamon. I know what I'm doing." Hana told her.

Cinnamon just sighed as she nodded, hopping onto Hana's shoulder, and they walked over towards where Misty's copter was about to land.

"Ah… you saved me the trouble of looking for you," Misty smiled seeing Hana while her copter was still hovering in midair.

"What do you want anyway?!" Hana demanded.

Misty and Hana just stared at each other while Misty's copter landed. It wasn't longer until Misty walked over while Hana glared at the former gym leader now Team Rocket Admin.

"What do you want?" Hana said again.

"I've got a little… proposition for you," Misty answered.

Hana gave a confused look, not knowing what "proposition" meant.

"You've got a lot of talent kid, that I'll admit. So, now that you know I'm a Team Rocket Admin, and seeing as you have a Fairy type Pokemon, I'd like to offer you a position in Team Rocket," Misty answered, holding out her hand.

Cinnamon could only gasp at this, and then looked at Hana's now fearless expression.

* * *

Back in the gym, the match between Shocker and Raichu seemed incredibly even, the screen even showing that both Pokemon were at their halfway point in terms of health.

"Use Fire Fang now Raichu!" Lt. Surge roared, as Raichu ran forward.

"Shocker use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted as Shocker's eyes turned green and grass suddenly wrapped around Raichu.

"Show no mercy Raichu, break free and use Hyper Beam!" Lt. Surge roared as Raichu charged the attack.

"Hurry Shocker, use Quick Attack!" Takeshi roared as Shocker ran, Raichu fired the attack, but Shocker managed to avoid all of the Hyper Beam before attacking Raichu.

"Why isn't that Raichu moving?" Takeshi asked.

"Recharge time," Daisuke answered, but unluckily for Takeshi, Raichu managed to get moving.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Lt. Surge announced.

"Volt Tackle?!" Takeshi gawked as Raichu charged towards Shocker, electricity bursting off its body, it hit Shocker with a megaton of force, but, this did away the last of Raichu's health, and Raichu was knocked out!

"Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, meaning this match goes to the Challenger, Takeshi!" the official informed as Shocker was panting from how tough the battle was.

"_Great job, Shocker-kun,"_ Mew said via telepathy as she floated out of the gym, Lt. Surge then walked over, and smiled.

"I'm amazed kid! You beat Raichu, you're one of the first trainers in a really long time to do that," Lt. Surge said amazed.

"Hey, you think you can teach me and Shocker that move?" Takeshi asked.

"You mean Volt Tackle?" Lt. Surge replied.

"Yea, I mean I know that was what did your Raichu in with Recoil, but it certainly did a lot of damage to Shocker before knocking itself, out," Takeshi answered as Lt. Surge just chuckled in response.

"You're spunky kid. You'll win the Pokemon League for sure," Lt. Surge said, giving him a badge, this one looking like a sun in design with the center being orange and the design around it being yellow. "You've earned this Thunder Badge as proof of your victory, kid."

"Wow… thanks a lot Lt. Surge," Takeshi thanked, feeling like he actually won this battle.

"And as a bonus for being able to defeat my Raichu fair and square, I'll help you and your Pikachu learn Volt Tackle," Lt. Surge replied.

"I can't wait to go and tell Hana what a cool guy you are!" Takeshi said amazed.

Suddenly, they heard some sort of helicopter outside.

"What the...?!" Daisuke gawked. "What's going on out there?"

Then all of a sudden, the power was cut to the gym, meaning they couldn't get out!

"Oh crud," Takeshi and Lt. Surge groaned.

* * *

Back outside with Hana and Misty, Misty still had her hand held out to Hana.

"...You know we've been here for a little while, and I don't like wasting time so much," Misty informed Hana. "So, let me ask you one more time… will you… or will you not… join Team Rocket?"

"Let me ask you this, why me over my brother or Daisuke?" Hana asked.

"...They're already too determined to fight against us as they're trying to prove that they're the best. You on the other hand just want to be the best Coordinator. We can help you with that, and give you an even bigger dream," Misty answered.

"... if I do accept, what would I be doing?" Hana inquired, much to Cinnamon's shock.

"...That is classified until you actually join," Misty answered.

"But I will tell you this much, you will be helping us take Pokemon from others, fighting the Gym Leaders who aren't on our side, and even fighting your brother." Misty added, as Hana gave a small smile about the fighting Takeshi part, Cinnamon however was a little nervous about Hana's expression towards this.

"Cinnamon, please," Hana began, as she whispered something into Cinnamon's ear, and the evolution Pokemon walked off. "... I wanted her out of the way for a while, I still have some questions I want you to answer, okay… Misty-sama," Hana said, trying to play to Misty's good side.

"...You already show respect to your superior… even though you haven't joined yet… I like that," Misty smirked. "Okay then, I suppose I could humor your remaining questions."

"I'd like that, Misty-sama." Hana replied, giving a bit of an evil look.

* * *

Takeshi: Well this is just great, we're trapped inside the gym, with no power and no ways to escape. Eh? Cinnamon? What!? Well we got no time to waste, we have to get out of here and get to that ship!

Cinnamon: Vee!

Lt. Surge: Time to teach your Pikachu the Volt Tackle kid.

Takeshi: Right. Come on Shocker, we gotta work double time to help Hana!

Shocker: PIKACHU!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: The Choice, Team Rocket on the SS Anne.

* * *

**KKD: Wow… Takeshi had better luck against Surge his first time than Ash did in the anime. But now, we have a lot to deal with as we have Hana doing something regarding Team Rocket while the guys attempt to escape the gym.**

**Pikatwig: I know! Talk about one of the biggest cliffhangers! Second best that I've ever typed, in comparison to the cliffhanger in Midnight Lights Part II!**

**KKD: Yea, and for those of you who don't know what we're talking about, that's a chapter Pikatwig and I worked on for his story in Sonic & Megaman Adventure.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, and also things are heating up, with Hana and Misty. It's gonna get dangerous next time!**

**KKD: Danger? HA! I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!**

**Pikatwig: Okay…**

**KKD: Lion King reference.**

**Pikatwig: I thought that sounded familiar! Anyway, next time the SS Anne will play a big role in the story, hopefully better than in the anime, where Ash nearly gets himself and his friends killed, and so does James for Team Rocket's end of things.**

**KKD: Uh… James isn't in this story.**

**Pikatwig: I know, I was talking about the anime, where in the first episode in the SS Anne, James nearly gets himself, Jessie and Meowth killed over a Magikarp!**

**KKD: Oh...**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, don't forget to tune back in next time for the next exciting chapter of Neo Yellow!**

**KKD: Until next time, JAA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pikatwig: Oh boy! Big time build up for Neo Yellow! Right aibou?**

**KKD: Yea… and again, you beat me to the punch.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, now for a great chapter, with excitement, adventure, possibly betrayal, with the idea that you still gotta catch em all!**

**KKD: This'll get very VERY hectic.**

**Pikatwig: And possibly dark!**

**KKD: Man, this story sure has gotten darker than I would've expected… anyway, DISCLAIMERS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Quite a lot happened last time, we arrived in yet another new city, and my brother managed to get his hands on the next badge, with Lt. Surge promising to teach Shocker Volt Tackle, ugh. Anyway, now I've been given a chance of a lifetime to join Team Rocket…

Misty: And I'm still waiting for your answer, too!

Hana: You'll get it, soon! (laughs evilly.)

**Chapter 11: The Choice, Team Rocket on the SS Anne**

* * *

"Come on, why won't this dumb door budge!" Takeshi yelled annoyed.

"The power to the gym connects to everything, including the doors. If the power goes out, we're locked in," Lt. Surge answered.

"Not a very bright idea…" Daisuke responded.

"Wait, you have an Abra, we can just teleport ourselves out," Takeshi said.

"Um… I left it at the PC just before we got into the city to test the Pokedex's PC connecting capabilities… sorry about that," Daisuke apologized.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Takeshi groaned.

"Isn't your sister still outside?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Yeah… why?" Takeshi responded.

"Right, she can try and get us out of here!" Daisuke added.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" Takeshi groaned, face-palming himself. "We just need to wait for her."

"Um… we'd still need to bring power back to the gym, because without it, the whole city is without power, and the sun's going down, that's never a good sign." Lt. Surge told them.

"Crud! Now that's even worse than we thought," Daisuke groaned as Takeshi and Daisuke looked at the tired and injured Shocker while Raichu was still being held by Lt. Surge.

"...I think I have an idea," Daisuke responded, pulling out a spray bottle of sorts.

"This is no time to get cleaning, dude," Takeshi responded.

"This isn't cleanser; it's a Super Potion," Daisuke answered, spraying Shocker, restoring his health. "I was able to stop by the PokeMart before we challenged Misty and stocked up on items to help us on our journey."

* * *

Outside, Misty and Hana were still talking to each other, Misty answering questions Hana had.

"So… what kind of attire would I have if I joined up?" Hana asked.

Misty had to think for a moment, and she looked at Hana for a moment.

"Well, since you've respected me so far, I can pull a few strings and get you a custom-made outfit. So, are those all your questions?" Misty told Hana.

"Yep, and yes! I will join Team Rocket!" Hana replied with a smirk, and Misty smiled at this.

"Excellent," Misty smirked as the two girls shook hands. "Welcome to Team Rocket. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the closest base we have here."

"Hai, Misty-sama," Hana replied.

And so, the two walked off, approaching a large ship at the docks.

"Um…. we're out in the open, aren't we?" Hana asked, as Misty gave her a smirk.

"Don't worry, all the power in the city was cut, and it's night, nobody will notice us," Misty began. "The S.S. Anne here is a Team Rocket base hidden in plain sight. No one ever expected a luxury liner like this to be the base of a criminal organization like ours. Plus, this boat in plain sight idea was actually mine."

"Really clever Misty-sama. I look forward to working with such a clever and evil mind," Hana replied.

"Thank you, Hana. Now, follow me," Misty replied as they walked up the gangplank to the deck of the vessel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinnamon was trying to find her way into the gym where she knew the boys were. She noticed all the power was out, and likely the gym door wouldn't open, she then found something, a small electrical light from near the back, and it caused the back door to open up, Cinnamon ran inside, and saw Shocker and Raichu powering a generator.

"This emergency generator should give us enough power to get out of here," Lt. Surge told the boys.

"That's good. I-" Takeshi started before seeing Cinnamon. "Cinnamon!" he said surprised, as the small Pokemon walked over to him.

"Cinnamon?" Lt. Surge asked.

"My sister's Eevee," Takeshi explained as the evolution Pokemon approached them. "What's wrong, girl?"

Cinnamon then tried to explain, but the boys only assumed it had to do with the power outage.

"...If only Hana were here, she could help," Takeshi sighed.

"_It has nothing to do with the outage," _Mew's voice spoke in Takeshi's head.

'_What?'_ he thought, holding his head in pain.

"_Just relax, Takeshi. I have seen everything. Some girl is being taken to the ship at the docks; that foul gym leader who harmed your Squirtle is the one bringing her there," _Mew explained via telepathy while Daisuke thought Takeshi was having a splitting headache.

"You okay?" he asked, as Takeshi fell to the ground, and soon Shocker ran over to his trainer, while Raichu had to take a breather, locking the boys back in, as Cinnamon ran to where Mew said that Hana was.

"Pika?" Shocker asked in worry.

"_She'll be fine, but you must go to the ship right now. I'll see you when you're done there," _Mew finished as Takeshi relaxed, the pain going away.

Shocker then saw that the emergency generator blew a fuse, meaning they couldn't supply any more power to the gym and get out!

"We gotta move, NOW!" Lt. Surge responded as everyone tried to dash out of the back door before it closed tight, but failed.

"Blast! Now we're stuck in here again," Takeshi groaned, as Lt. Surge picked him up.

"Listen to me, I've been in worse before, and I never gave up, I was in another situation like this! It was how my Raichu learned Volt Tackle! I will now pass the knowledge of this mighty move to you and your Pikachu!" Lt. Surge informed Takeshi.

"...HAI!" Takeshi responded.

* * *

The only character that made it out, Cinnamon, had ran out to the docks, and up the gangplank, quickly catching up with Hana on the SS Anne's main door.

"There you are," Hana responded.

"You ready to move on?" Misty asked.

Hana then looked at Cinnamon, who gave a nod, and then Hana turned around and said "Hai Misty-sama."

* * *

Back over in the gym, Raichu was showing Shocker how to do the Volt Tackle. After a few tries, Shocker tried to use the move, but he kept falling flat on his face each time.

"Shocker you have to listen to me! Hana could be in danger, and I would never be able to forgive myself if something terrible happened to her! So are you gonna quit?!" Takeshi announced.

"...PIKACHU!" Shocker responded, saying that he'd never give up, running to the back of the gym to prepare for his last shot at the move, and then Takeshi announced "SHOCKER USE VOLT TACKLE!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA~!" Shocker roared as he raced for the front door, his body sparking up with a HUGE amount of electricity, and then… "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

With that, Shocker impacted with the door, bursting right through the door and breaking it open!

"Hmph… I gotta admit… even my Raichu couldn't use it with THAT much power. Your Pikachu is something special, Takeshi," Lt. Surge admitted.

"Let's get moving," Takeshi said as they looked around and saw that the power was starting to come back on.

"... I have to make sure these people are okay!" Lt. Surge said. "I'm the gym leader, it's my job, you two go… wherever Hana is!"

Daisuke then walked over to him, and added "I'm gonna help him, Takeshi, this fight's up to you and your team now!"

"You got it Daisuke, Lieutenant!" Takeshi nodded. "I'll be back with Hana. C'mon, Shocker! Let's go!"

"PIKACHU!" Shocker nodded as Lt. Surge and Daisuke started their end to help citizens while Takeshi and Shocker rushed off to the SS Anne, with one problem, the power had yet to return to the street lights, so they couldn't see where it was…

"This just ain't our day, is it Shocker?" Takeshi sighed.

However, Shocker just looked in the general direction of the ocean and ushered Takeshi to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was continuing the tour of the vessel to Hana as they arrived in a cafeteria-like room, the Mess Hall.

"Koyomi, Kaito, Electabuzz! There you are," Misty responded, surprising the trio that Hana recognized, while Hana herself was a tiny bit surprised that they were there, too.

"What's she doing here?!" Koyomi yelled.

"They must've snuck in!" Kaito added.

"Shut it you fools, we have to do the motto!" Electabuzz yelled.

"Don't bother right now you three," Misty groaned. "This girl is our newest recruit."

"EH?!" the three went.

"You're kidding right?" both Koyomi and Kaito asked.

"Nope. It was rather easy to convince her to join us," Misty smirked. "Isn't that right, Hana?"

"Hai. Misty-sama here showed me the darkness, and now, I'm ready to be evil!" Hana announced.

"...Why am I not convinced?" Electabuzz muttered.

"You fools had better accept this! She just might be higher up than the three of you, and you'll have to take orders from her!" Misty snapped, walking over and slapping the three across the face!

"ITAI!" the three gasped.

"Get it?!" Misty yelled, and to the three it looked like her hair was on fire.

"Got it!" They saluted in fear.

"Good," Misty smirked, as she walked back over to Hana, calming down a bit.

"Forgive those idiots. So, how about I show you where the fitting rooms are, and then I'll inform Geo-sama of the good news about you joining up?" Misty asked Hana.

"That sounds good," Hana answered, with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Outside, Takeshi & Shocker arrived at the docks, but when they found the boat, the gangplank was gone!

"Just great, Bubbles can't carry us both over," Takeshi groaned until he got an idea.

"But maybe you two can get up the and provide another way in," Takeshi figured, as a security system spotted them, forcing them to fall back.

"Again, this ain't our day!" Takeshi groaned.

Shocker nodded in agreement as they had to think up a new plan already.

"I really hope Hana's okay if she's in there." Takeshi muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside Hana was finally showed over to the fitting room for her Team Rocket uniform.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Hana said happily.

"You have a nice variety of uniform colors and designs, so take your pick," Misty smiled, as she opened it up for Hana. "I'm gonna go and tell Geo-sama that you're now one of us."

"Okay then," Hana nodded, as she walked into the room with Cinnamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty arrived at the bridge and activated the monitor that gave her contact to Assassin, Doctor, and Geo.

"Good news, minna. I've managed to convince the girl with the Fairy type to join us," Misty informed when she got into contact with the three. "And soon, Erika will see things my way as well and join up."

"Excellent work Waterlily," Geo smirked.

"..." Assassin then began to think and then said "This is kinda suspicious…"

"What do you mean Assassin?" Misty asked.

"... she just joined you like that? I had to persuade Ninja for a month to get her on our side," Assassin answered.

"...In that case, keep a close eye on her Waterlily," Geo ordered.

"Hai, Geo-sama," Misty replied, as she noticed Takeshi and Pikachu on a security camera for the second time.

"Oh look, Hana's brother has come to play the hero," she said.

"Maybe you can test her loyalty by having her take him captive," Doctor suggested.

"Good idea…" she replied.

* * *

Back in the fitting room, Hana came out in a black and violet outfit, consisted of black high heels, black stockings, a black skirt, and a purple shirt-jacket that had poofy shoulders and the Team Rocket red R. Cinnamon looked at Hana and was still unsure about why Hana was doing this.

"Wow… a girl could get used to this…" Hana said looking at her attire.

Cinnamon growled at her.

"Relax, this is only an act. Play along," Hana whispered to Cinnamon, much to the little Pokemon's shock, but they soon winked at each other before Hana straightened out her outfit just as Misty came in.

"Well, you look good," Misty noted.

"Thank you Misty-sama." Hana replied, as Misty held something in her hand.

"Here, I have two things for you. First is a Rocket Pass, it'll let you get into any Rocket HQ anywhere in Kanto. Second, is an earing like mine, since you've been so good and loyal so far, I think you should have this…" Misty said.

Misty then placed the items in Hana's hands as the "new recruit" just bowed to her "superior" before placing the earring in her ear and pocketed the pass, thinking these could help her in the future…

"Alright, now, you have your first mission, your brother's here to play the hero, I want you to go and defeat him in battle!" Misty told Hana, who could only smile an evil smile in genuine joy.

* * *

Outside, Takeshi and Shocker were simply hiding nearby to avoid security, wondering what to do next, as they were soon drenched in water.

"Vee, ee, vee vee," Cinnamon whispered to Luna, explaining it was all an act, and they had to keep it up for a little while, Luna could only sigh and nod in agreement.

"Okay, who drenched us?!" Takeshi snapped, accidentally blowing his cover as he and Shocker saw…

"HANA?!" he gasped in shock and horror.

"Well, Nii-chan, I see you're trying to be hero and save me. It's too late for that now," Hana smirked, convincing Takeshi of her betraying him.

"I've been shown that being a goodie-two-shoes is nowhere near as fun as being evil! I've joined Team Rocket, and I will be a Top Coordinator none the less! And if you try to stop me, I will defeat you!" Hana added in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was watching in joy as Hana was showing her loyal colors to them.

"You had no need for doubt in her Assassin. She's 100% loyal to us!" Misty told him.

"I will reserve my judgment on that until further notice," Assassin spoke simply.

"She's proven herself in my eyes," Doctor said.

"Geo-sama?" Misty asked, waiting to hear their leader's answer on the matter.

"She'll make a good member of Team Rocket." Geo replied.

Down below, Takeshi had Shocker ready to attack with Hana having Luna at the ready.

"Luna, use Draining Kiss!" she announced, as Luna moved in to use it, and drained away the last bit of Shocker's health, not having been healed from the earlier his Volt Tackle training.

"Drat… looks like I'll have to try someone else. C'mon out, Mega!" Takeshi shouted calling forth his Charmander as he got Shocker to a safe spot.

"Oh give me a break! Spiral I need you now!" Hana shouted calling out her Poliwhirl.

"C'mon Mega, I'm counting on you for this!" Takeshi shouted. "Use Fire Punch!"

With that, Mega charged forward, his fist lighting on fire, and then he punched Spiral right between the eyes, but it didn't do all that much.

"Use Water Gun and Water Pulse!" Hana ordered as Spiral launched a stream of water at Mega as well as a water pulse.

The attack was super effective, but he didn't faint. In fact, Mega started glowing, the glow of evolution! When the glow faded, Mega was a bit larger, had grown sharper claws on his hands and feet, a larger jaw more suited for chomping, and had one horn protruding from the back of his skull.

"CHARMELEON!" Mega roared.

"Hmph! He may have evolved, but your Charmeleon's still pathetic against Spiral," Hana scoffed.

"Grr… MEGA, USE FLAMETHROWER!" Takeshi yelled, making his Pokemon fire a huge blast of fire at Spiral, but it did little.

"I've had it with this fire loser," Hana exclaimed as something fell into her hands, she noticed it was some sort of stone. "Eh?"

It was a water stone.

"Consider it a welcome gift!" Misty's voice said.

"Arigato, Misty-sama," Hana said, Takeshi was in shock, now seeing that his worst fear was now true: Hana had truly turned evil, he lost one of his best friends… his own sister no less!

"I think I'll extinguish your pet's flames," Hana smirked evilly, hovering her water stone over Spiral's head, then she used it!

Spiral evolved in that instant, growing larger, his gloves (previously boxing glove-like), now having gained three fingers, and his eyes had a hint of anger to them.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Takeshi groaned.

"USE MUDDY WATER!" Hana yelled, as her new Poliwrath fired a burst of muddy water at Mega, knocking him out.

"Gr… Mega return!" Takeshi responded, sending his Charmeleon back to it's ball. "Bubbles… you'll have to forgive me for doing this… but come out!"

With that, Takeshi called out his Squirtle, who was the most stunned at this scenario, especially that Spiral was willing to go with Hana's twisted wishes. She could hear her heart shatter into tiny pieces, but then the sadness was replaced with anger, she grew more angry by the second, and then began to glow as well!

"Well well… two evolutions in one night," Takeshi noted as Bubbles came out, her skin a much darker blue than before, having a more visible tail that looked like flowing waves of the ocean, and similar ears; Bubbles evolved into a Wartortle!

Deep down, Spiral was regretting going along with Hana's little ploy.

"Use Close Combat now Spiral!" Hana announced.

"Use Ice Punch now Bubbles!" Spiral was about to charge, but Bubbles rushed in first out of anger, her fist glowing with freezing ice before… Spiral's hand glowed with electricity and he punched Bubbles at the same time she punched him!

This left the Pokemon at what looked like a standstill, almost evenly matched. but then Bubbles gasped for air, and then fainted next. Spiral then closed his eyes in guilt for a moment.

"Grr… Bubbles, return!" Takeshi shouted, calling back the turtle.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Hana scoffed.

"As long as it takes. Come out, Kiva!" Takeshi yelled, bringing out his shiny Doduo.

"Really? How do you expect a bird-brain like that to beat my Spiral?" Hana scoffed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Takeshi shouted.

"No you don't use Thunder Punch and Ice Punch at the same time!" Hana ordered as the two Pokemon charged, Spiral having one fist covered in ice while the other being covered in electricity.

This caused Kiva to fall backwards, but then it looked up.

"Okay, use Double Hit!" Takeshi announced.

With that, Doduo jumped up and hit Spiral twice in the head, but it managed to grab the two headed Pokemon, and it growled at him, and then began to glow as well, but used a move to kick Spiral down, as the light of evolution occurred for the fourth time overall.

"How many times will your stupid Pokemon evolve only to still get beaten by me?" Hana growled as Doduo grew larger, a third head, and each head having two large black feathers on the front, along with red tail plumage.

"Okay, Kiva, use Tri-Attack!" Takeshi shouted, as the bird bashed Spiral three times, knocking it out.

"Now we've got something!" Takeshi smirked as Hana called back Spiral.

"Okay Luna, you're up!" Hana shouted, summoning her Clefairy.

"Now, DISARMING VOICE AND THUNDER PUNCH!" Hana ordered as she covered her ears, as did Misty who knew what the move does!

"You all might wanna cover your ears." Misty advised.

Assassin and Geo did so, but Doctor didn't as Luna sent out an ear-piercing scream, forcing Takeshi to cover his ears, and as the soundwaves continued to travel, Luna then ran forward and used Thunder Punch, knocking out Kiva.

"Grr… Gaim, you're my last hope!" Takeshi shouted as he called back Kiva and sent out his Scyther.

"SCYTHER!" Gaim shouted.

"Okay Gaim, use Swords Dance and Fury Cutter!" Takeshi shouted as Gaim sharpened his claws and quickly charged, knocking out Luna with one hit, forcing Hana to recall her Fairy type.

"Tch, that's about it, sis. I'm sure Gaim's more than a match for Cinnamon!" Takeshi smirked.

"Oh, I'm not gonna use her," Hana replied with an evil grin, revealing a new PokeBall with a purple Team Rocket R on the red half.

"NANI?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Alright, Soldier you're up!" Hana announced, summoning a Pokemon that looked like it was made by a computer program that was still working with 3D animation as it was a very blocky Pokemon that was mostly Pink with a blue snout, blue chest, blue legs, and a blue tail along with two white eyes.

"What in the world is that Pokemon?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

"A little thing called Porygon, but I'm calling him Soldier!" Hana answered.

"I've never heard of it, where'd you get it from?" Takeshi asked.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_As Hana was walking out, a male Team Rocket grunt smiled at her as if having fallen in love._

"_What is it?" Hana asked, surprising the grunt._

"_Oh… uh… here, Hana-sama," the grunt responded, handing her Porygon's PokeBall. "Inside is a rare Pokemon known as Porygon, I hope you're willing to accept this gift."_

"_Thanks, I needed a fourth Pokemon." Hana replied waving._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You don't need to know," Hana replied.

"Grrr…. C'mon Gaim, let's show that freak what we're made of! Use Seismic Toss!" Takeshi ordered as Scyther grabbed the slow Porygon, lifted it into the air, and came tumbling back down to the ground with the new Pokemon still ready to fight.

"Use Blizzard," Hana said, as Soldier did as commanded, and froze Gaim in a block of ice, and caused him to faint!

"NO!" Takeshi gasped.

"I win!" Hana told him, as Soldier froze his legs, preventing him from escaping.

Hana then had one look at her brother with a grin, and began to laugh evilly! Takeshi on the other hand just growled in annoyance that he lost, and that his sister turned evil, cursing to himself in the process, a small tear falling from his eye, he then lost consciousness.

"So, what'd you think of Hana now?" Misty asked.

"...Her actions are indeed commendable for Team Rocket," Assassin admitted.

"What's that? I can barely hear you!" Doctor shouted, having gone a bit deaf from the fairy-type move earlier.

Assassin then yelled the same thing.

"So Geo-sama, what'd you think?" Misty asked.

"...Unlike our colleagues, I can still hear, and I saw she's earned her position here in Team Rocket," Geo confirmed.

"I want you to bring her up here, so we may introduce ourselves to her." he added.

"Yes, Geo-sama," Misty bowed, going down to get the "new recruit."

Hana saw her brother the way he was, and simply gave him smirk. She had to admit to herself… she liked this, and now she had a power-packed Pokemon on her team.

"Soldier, great job for your first battle." Hana told the Pokemon, as she pulled out her Pokedex to look Porygon up.

_**-Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. **__**The only Pokémon people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however.-**_

"Cool…" Hana said, putting her Pokedex away, as Porygon then gave her a bow, or at least the best version it could give.

"Good work, Soldier. Return," Hana responded, sending the Porygon back to it's PokeBall.

"You did really well Hana." Misty said walking over.

"I aim to please, Misty-sama," Hana bowed to her superior while Takeshi growled upon seeing the Admin.

"So, what do we do with the Baka?" Hana asked.

"...Bring him aboard. We can watch him suffer as his own Pokemon turn against him," Misty smirked, as some grunts picked Takeshi up, and brought him in. "So you got something really big Hana. The boss wants to see you, he's proud of what you did."

Hana nodded, and then she noticed something, Takeshi never brought out Deku.

'_Must have some sort of plan in mind...'_ Hana thought.

"Alright, let's go and see Geo-sama, okay Hana?" Misty replied.

"As you command, Misty-sama," Hana bowed.

Soon the two reached the bridge, and Hana saw three people on the monitor.

"Who are they?" Hana asked.

"My superiors," Misty answered. "They are known as Assassin the Poison Ninja, Doctor the Fire Professor, and our leader, Geo-sama, the Ground Trembler."

"Cool codenames, do you have one?" Hana asked.

"Waterlily, the Water Mistress" Misty answered simply. "But only call use by Waterlily, Assassin, Doctor, and Geo-sama, in public okay?"

"As you wish, Misty-sama," Hana bowed.

"Alright, Geo-sama here she is. Hana," Misty said showing Hana.

"Greetings young one, I am proud to say this to you after what Waterlily has informed me: Welcome to Team Rocket," Geo bid.

Hana then began to laugh evilly, while Cinnamon had a worried look and one thought going on in her mind: is this really just an act, or is this for real?

* * *

Hana: Hey everyone, Hana here, and I gotta say, being evil is kinda fun. I actually beat my brother in battle! But Cinnamon and the rest of my team got me thinking, do I really want this, because I'm actually considering joining for real!

Cinnamon: Vee….

Hana: Well… if not, I just hope my Nii-san has an escape plan… Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Hana the Team Rocket Admin!

* * *

**KKD: … *Faints and collapses on the floor.***

**Pikatwig: … what? Oh… Hana actually thinking of joining for real, am I right?**

**KKD: *weakly nods yes.***

**Pikatwig: Well, she is getting a greater amount of respect then ever before, has a great look, a new powerful Pokemon, she is getting really tempted to join for real…**

**KKD: ...She… better… not…**

**Pikatwig: Well, I'm leaving it to the fans to wonder, and us to type! We'll see if Hana does this for real or not. But if she does, she won't be part of Team Rocket in Arc 2. Feel any better aibou?**

**KKD: *Stands up.* A little. But let's… well you know.**

**Pikatwig: But first, for those of you wondering how Porygon got it's nickname, it's a reference to it's only appearance in the anime, an episode called "Electric Soldier Porygon".**

**KKD: For those of you who have been living under a rock for ages, this episode was never brought overseas because of the fact that when it was aired, it sent 600 Japanese kids to the hospital, forcing it to be banned, and despite what America was going to do to mild this down, it couldn't work due to the Japanese banning..**

**Pikatwig: Made WORSE by the fact it was PIKACHU who caused this mess, not Porygon!**

**KKD: Regardless, Poor Porygon and his evolutionary line never got to be seen in the anime in such major roles ever since.**

**Pikatwig: Well the Pokemon Adventure Mangas are righting this wrong, because the rival of Red/Blue/Green has one.**

**KKD: I see.**

**Pikatwig: Well jaa ne readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**KKD: Well… obviously there's a lot more darker chapters than I expected… well, I'm not gonna let that stop me.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah… sorry about that. Pokemon may be a kid's game, but sometimes it needs to take a dark turn, I mean in Black/White version, N might've killed many people by splitting the Pokemon and Humans into two different worlds!**

**KKD: Good point… but it's not like Pokemon hasn't had any creepy/weird stuff to talk about. For those of you wanting to know what I mean, check out the YouTube Channel TheJWittz and his series of videos known as "Pokemon Fact of the Day." In the series, he goes more in-depth about all kinds of stuff we mostly don't even think of when it comes to Pokemon… that, and I don't have the time to explain; we've got a story to write!**

**Pikatwig: Will Hana truly be drawn into the dark side, or will she find her way back to the light?**

**KKD: We'll find that out… right after the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things KKD & Pikatwig own are Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: So much happened last time, I really don't know where to start, but I guess I'll try anyway… after Takeshi won the badge of the gym, the entire town ran out of power due to some blackout. Misty offered me a chance to join Team Rocket, which I only accepted to gain some items that could help me, my brother, and Daisuke take them down from within. Shocker managed to learn Volt Tackle while Misty showed me around the secret Rocket Base of the SS Anne. I did earn a few things such as a Team Rocket earring to show my status, a Rocket Pass to get me into any Team Rocket base, as well as a Porygon which finally allowed me to defeat my brother. But now I'm a bit conflicted… I really don't want anything bad to happen to my family and I want to bring down Team Rocket, but at the same time it seems to be fun being the bad-girl… MOU! What am I going to do?!

**Chapter 12: Hana the Team Rocket Admin?!**

* * *

Hana looked at the boat as Misty showed her where they would store prisoners, and thus Takeshi was put into a cell.

"That's whatcha get for interfering with Team Rocket!" Misty smirked, leaving four of Takeshi's PokeBalls on a nearby table, and the knocked-out Shocker on some kind of torture device, with rubber so he couldn't zap his way out.

"Are you sure that's necessary, we could just wrap the Pikachu up in some type of rubber rope or something?" Hana asked.

"The little rat's already caused too much trouble before you joined. Until we can find a good use for him, this is the best we can do with it," Misty answered.

"Okay, just asking." Hana replied, as Misty simply shrugged, and said "How about you taunt your brother a little before you leave, I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

"...Hai, Misty-sama," Hana sighed as Misty walked up to a higher leveled deck.

"How…. could…. you?" Takeshi said weakly, getting Hana's attention.

"Eh?" Hana asked looking at her brother.

"How could you… betray us like that?!" Takeshi added.

Hana didn't know how to answer. She simply walked away from her brother and looked at Shocker, and simply mouthed "I'm sorry."

She then thought up a good lie to keep the rouse going, she walked over to her brother and said "I was tired of being the good girl, and now, I'm gonna be a bad-girl!"

Takeshi only glared at her, before fainting again. Of course, Hana couldn't tell him the truth due to the cameras watching, and something greater: she didn't know if she was just faking or if she wanted to do this for real anymore. She then walked upstairs to meet up with Misty, feeling both conflicting feelings of regret and satisfaction.

"You're really good, nobody has gotten such praise from Geo-sama in a long time!" Misty told her.

"I see… I suppose I should consider myself a bit special," Hana figured.

"Don't get cocky; you may be an admin, but you're still under me in terms of ranking," Misty reminded.

"Hai Misty-sama," Hana replied.

She then saw Cinnamon hop onto her shoulder, and gave a small smile.

"Well, you still wanna be a coordinator?" Misty asked.

"Indeed, Misty-sama," Hana nodded.

"You can still be a coordinator, and after you win the Grand Festival, you'll have a new dream right?" Misty asked.

"Hai. And that dream…" Hana paused to think for a moment, not to sure what to do after the Grand Festival.

"...It's alright if you can't think of it yet. Take your time," Misty insisted.

Hana then sighed and asked "Do I have a private quarters?"

"Indeed. Allow me to guide you to it," Misty smiled, leading Hana to a separate room.

"Enjoy it Hana." Misty told her, leaving Hana and Cinnamon to the room.

The room was between high class and average with the furniture matching that of near royalty, but the rest seemed to be like her room back home. However, Hana felt those conflicting feelings come back; she didn't really do anything to deserve this stuff she was given and yet, she started to feel as though being evil was better than being good.

'_No… NO what am I thinking?! I've done too many horrible things to my brother as it is!' _Hana snapped at herself, reminding herself that being evil will not get her anywhere good no matter how good it felt.

'_Come on kid, lighten up a little...'_ a new voice said in her head, it was like her own, but almost sinister sounding.

'_This is fun! You've got great outfits, a great new Pokemon, great respect, and even managed to own that baka for everything he's ever done to you! I say, go along with this!'_ the second voice said.

However, she remembered the things Takeshi had done to help her on her path up to this point.

'_...You're wrong… my baka-brother helped me get this far. It was thanks to his support that I got myself to go to doing the contests, it was thanks to his help that I managed to over my fears, and what do I do to thank him? I beat up his team of Pokemon and toss him aside like yesterday's trash...' _Hana recalled, her sense of regret beginning to overwhelm her desire for greater and better things. _'Without him… anything I do is worthless! JUST WORTHLESS!'_

'_News flash girl, you don't need him, you've got a whole new team of support, plus these Pokemon.'_ the other voice spoke.

'_I say, stay on the side of bad, and you'll get a greater life than if you were to stay a dumb ol' goodie-two-shoes,' _the second voice smirked, albeit getting a bit louder, to assure Hana could hear.

'_Urusei, urusei, URUSEI!' _Hana snapped in an attempt to silence this voice when Luna popped out of her PokeBall, having been given a Super Potion to heal up.

"Will both of you guys shut up?!" Hana snapped at both voices, and they listened.

She sighed and walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and plopped down onto it. All Luna and Cinnamon could do was look at Hana with great concern.

"Um… Luna, I know you want to help me… but I have to overcome this problem myself!" Hana told her Pokemon, who gave a nod.

With that, Cinnamon only watched Luna approach her PokeBall, touch the button on it, and return inside. Cinnamon gave a worried look, but then sighed, almost as if to say 'whatever your choice is, I'll stay by your side.'

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the prison, Takeshi knew he played his cards just right, he still had Deku!

"Alright, Deku, come on out," he announced, as Deku popped out of it's PokeBall.

"I need your help big time, Hana's joined Team Rocket, and I need to get help! Fast! Please, get me out of here so I can get out of here!"

"Ivysaur," Deku nodded, quickly using it's vines to try and bend the bars, but it couldn't; they were too strong!

"_You know, you can get yourself into such a situation that you can't get out of, I'll come to the rescue,"_ Mew's voice said.

"Mew?" Takeshi asked before seeing the Shiny Blue Pokemon appear, but then someone began to walk down, Mew then made herself and Deku invisible, as a grunt walked into the prison room.

"You know, you're foolish right?" the grunt said.

"Why do you say that?" Takeshi asked.

"Because you tried to fight Admin Hana-sama, but you lost! And now you won't be going anywhere anytime soon!" the grunt said, and then he walked away, part of his words simply shocking Takeshi.

"Admin… Hana?" he whispered.

"_Who's Hana?"_ Mew asked.

"My sister. She end up joining Team Rocket here, but… somehow… I'm not sure if even she's willing to keep this up," Takeshi answered as Mew and Deku were visible again.

Mew then floated over and gave Takeshi a small hug. _"I'm sorry…"_

"...It's okay. Let's just focus on getting out of here for now," Takeshi suggested, as Mew used some attack to fry the security cameras, flew out of the bars, got Takeshi's other Pokemon, healed them up, and then freed Shocker from the torture machine.

"Thanks Mew, I owe you one. You'd definitely make a great addition to the team," Takeshi noted as Mew freed him as well, and then opened the cage door.

"_I can use my powers to make us invisible, but we'll have to be really careful, if they have an infrared detection, we'll be caught!" _Mew informed.

"Understood," Takeshi nodded as Mew made them invisible before they began to sneak higher up on the ship in an attempt to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown cave location, Geo was in the middle of something, he looked at a picture of his new Admin.

"Hmm, if she managed to beat such a powerful trainer, she'll be the greatest admin ever!" Geo said.

His Persian just purred in agreement nearby.

* * *

But speaking of Hana, she was really considering her options once more, looking at a mirror, almost as if she could see two different sides to herself, one wearing her contest outfit, and the other in her admin outfit.

'_Why even bother joining them? You already won two contests without them! You can keep going on the same way,' _the Hana in her contest outfit responded.

'_Really, sometimes you don't need to look in the past, and go into the future, you'll be able to win any contest you want with their help.'_ the other Hana, in her admin outfit insisted.

'_Oh, what do you know?! You know nothing about the real me Hana!' _Contest outfit Hana snapped.

'_Really, I've been around her as long as you have. You've been the good side, and I've been the bad side. We're yin and yang.'_

'_Shut up!'_

Hana began to growl at both of her sides. She then gripped her head in pain, not knowing who to listen to. Cinnamon walked over to her, and then Hana began to cry in pain about this.

"I don't know what to do anymore Cinnamon! I just don't!" Hana whimpered.

"Vee?" Cinnamon asked.

"There's one side of me saying this is a bad idea and I should remain good! But then there's another half who's saying that I should stay down this route, and be evil! I don't know what to do anymore!" Hana told Cinnamon.

Cinnamon then watched Hana hold her head in pain, as she saw the two sides of her again.

Cinnamon just tried to comfort Hana.

'_Cinnamon, please stay out of this.'_ the Contest Hana told the small Pokemon.

Admin Hana could only look at the Pokemon annoyed, and then Hana actually swatted away Cinnamon! The small Pokemon could only gasp in shock at this.

"I'm so sorry Cinnamon, something just came over me!" Hana told her Pokemon.

'_Come on, what kind of harm can be done to anyone not on Team Rocket. Think of all the fun that can happen. You know you wanna be bad. You just know you wanna."_ the Admin Hana insisted.

Hana then looked down at the Cinnamon, who simply sat down, knowing her trainer wanted her not to enter the complex problem she was in.

Hana then looked at the stand the mirror was on, and then began to see herself more and more as a Rocket Admin in her reflection, she shook her head and the images left her mind for a while. She then looked at her bag, which she unloaded all sorts of make-up from. She then sighed, trying to think. She had one look at some of it, and wanted to try some of it on, wanting to kinda change her image in a more literal sense.

* * *

"Waterlily, come in," Geo responded, contacting Misty. "Send Hana to me at once; I wish to speak with her."

"Right away, Geo-sama," Misty nodded as she walked over to Hana's room.

"It's open." Hana told her.

"Hey Hana, Geo-sama wishes to see you," Misty told her, seeing she now had on some mascara and some lipstick.

"Wow, you look nice." Misty added.

"Thank you, Misty-sama," Hana nodded before Misty brought Hana to where she'd get in contact with Geo.

Hana stood before the screen, finally able to see the face of the man known as Geo, now showing off his brown hair along with his Persian.

"You show major promise in being an Admin, my dear," Geo informed.

"Arigato, Geo-sama. It's a true honor to be on your Team," Hana said, smiling, as she felt natural being bad, but still deep down that this was wrong.

Geo only smiled at her, "You'll be a great admin, evil, young, bright, determined, and beautiful." he continued, as this began to tempt Hana, much to her inner goodness' chagrin.

"And you know, I almost see you as my own daughter," Geo added, which really made her conflicted deep down, but her expression kept the evil smile.

"I promise I won't let you down Geo-sama." she said, bowing.

"Good to know," Geo smirked, all of the group unaware of the invisible Takeshi, Shocker, and Mew trying to sneak away, but Takeshi was listening in on them.

"Stupid baka sister…" Takeshi growled, until he noticed something with Mew.

"_I'm sorry Takeshi, if I do this too long, it puts a terrible strain on my body! I can't…. keep… it… up any…. longer," _Mew groaned as Takeshi spotted a closet and they quickly hid in it, the noise of the door, getting the attention of the Admins.

"Hmm, what was that?" Misty asked.

"Whatever it was it sounded like it came from the hall," Hana noticed, as the bad began to sink in, she was enjoying it, but in the back of her head, the good remained.

'_You're being a bad girl Hana, good… embrace it! This is the new you! Evil Admin of Team Rocket!'_ the bad voice said, as Hana gave an evil smirk.

"Well then, care to investigate?" Misty asked the new admin.

"Hai Misty-sama," Hana replied with zero hesitation, as she walked over to where Takeshi hid, but then Bubbles tried to hit her with water gun, but missed.

"My baka brother managed to escape!" Hana yelled, as Takeshi managed to run, with Mew keeping only herself invisible so she could escape.

'_Something's really wrong here. I gotta get out, but at the same time, I can't just leave her here, admin or not,' _Takeshi thought to himself.

* * *

Mew managed to wake up, and move at a high speed, and then saw the boat.

"_That's it! Team Rocket, all of you, are GOING DOWN! Psyshock!"_ Mew yelled, attacking the boat.

The sudden attack, shook the entire boat as Mew seemed to forget Takeshi was on there, she then flew off to get away. The grunts began to evacuate, but most were caught by the police on the dock, with Koyomi, Kaito and Electabuzz flying away, unnoticed, on the boat remained Misty, Hana and Takeshi.

At first, Hana was going to escape with Misty in one of the lifeboats that remained intact, but… Misty instead just dropped the lifeboat when it was just herself in it, surprising Hana, especially since somehow the rest of the lifeboats were damaged by Mew's Psyshock. Luna then floated over with Hana's stuff she left in the room, it was packed away, as she saw Takeshi was trapped by a fallen railing, she knew this was her moment, she had a choose: save herself and leave Takeshi for dead, or risk her own life, and assure Takeshi would live. Both of her sides tried to tell her what to do, Hana simply chose to act with her instincts. She helped Takeshi, but he rolled over to the side of the boat, with only one hand hanging onto the side, as his other held Shocker.

"Spiral, make sure Cinnamon and Luna get to the shore safely." Hana ordered as the Poliwrath nodded, grabbing Luna and Cinnamon before rushing to shore.

Takeshi, meanwhile, grunted, struggling to hang on to the side of the ship. It didn't help that his left hand was his weaker one, making him lose his grip much faster.

"I… can't… hold… on…" Takeshi grunted as he was down to holding by merely two fingers, the grip loosening faster.

Hana then walked over to him, and then noticed Misty was waiting for her, the gears in Hana's head began to turn, she gained a smirk, and looked at her brother.

"Hana, help!" he screamed.

She then stepped on his hand, and let him fall for a few seconds, before jumping in after him!

"What?!" Misty gasped at this, surprised by Hana's suddenly move after being so loyal.

Hana managed to get to the surface, Takeshi out cold, as Misty found her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm tricking him." Hana whispered, but in her mind she said _'I'm really tricking you! Good job me. You did good and bad.'_

"Ah, clever, so you'll be undercover, clever," Misty smirked.

"That's the plan," Hana confirmed, still keeping with appearances in front of Misty. "Please inform Geo-sama of my little plan, but don't let the grunts know just yet. Okay?"

"If that's what you wish, okay then, my fellow Admin. But I look forward to when you can join us once more," Misty replied, as Spiral arrived to pick up Hana.

"See you again one day Misty-sama," Hana told her, as Spiral floated her and Takeshi to shore, and she switched back to her normal clothing, and Spiral drenched her to make it seem like she was floating in water.

"Minna-san!" she said walking over to Daisuke and Lt. Surge.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Daisuke panted.

"What happened anyway?" Lt. Surge asked.

Hana then had to think up a lie, and fast, mostly because Lt. Surge kinda scared her.

"Well… I was taken on the SS Anne, and then I found Takeshi and Shocker hurt, and then I stepped on him by accident, and then I managed to save him and Shocker," she told Lt. Surge and Daisuke.

"I see," Daisuke nodded.

"Let's get you two out of here for now. By my calculations after what happened, the generator should be fixed to provide power for the City again any minute now," Lt. Surge figured as lights began to turn on in the various houses one at a time.

* * *

Hana was then taken to the Pokemon Center to get dried, as well as Takeshi and Shocker, after drying off, and then as she was outside thinking of her web she wove that day, a blade like claw appeared near her neck.

"Okay you little traitor, I'm gonna give you one chance to explain yourself!" Takeshi told her, as it was Gaim's blade that was at her neck.

"...I… I was only faking to join them… so that we could stop them later down the road," Hana answered, knowing Takeshi wouldn't take any lies.

"Say what?" Takeshi asked in confusion. "Okay, I know you can be good at deception (which doesn't fool me seeing as I can read you like a book at times), but you seemed to be way too into what you were doing for it to be a mere trick. C'mon, what happened in there anyway?"

Hana sighed and then looked at Cinnamon, and then she looked at Gaim.

"Um… I'll continue, when you call off the threat… I'll tell you then," Hana answered.

"Okay then. Gaim, at ease," Takeshi responded as Gaim backed off. "Okay then sis, start talking."

She looked at him, and then began.

"... as I was tricking them… something in me… began to enjoy it!" she confessed, somewhat shocking him. "I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help but like what they were offering me."

Takeshi was completely silent.

"And me battling you was because I was so tired of you thinking you're better than me! And then I kinda proved you wrong, when three of your Pokemon evolved. But I had one of mine evolve and then I got Soldier, I knew you didn't use Deku for a reason, but… I was enjoying being bad! It was so tempting!" Hana continued, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I told Cinnamon I had to fight this internal struggle by myself… and then… when I saw you being a hero, I just had to play the villain in a way, and when I finally saw your life at stake… it finally came to me I had to be a heroine again!" Hana finished as tears fell from her eyes and she began to cry feeling sorta-bad for what she did.

Takeshi gave her one look, but then out of brotherly instinct, hugged her to help calm her down.

"Look, sis… I can understand… you ended up liking this because of how our parents ended up treating each of us up to this point. You wanted to play the villain and were tempted by what they offered because of how Okaa-san often treated me, making you jealous," Takeshi sighed. "And then… we lost otou-san… and you were mostly being shunned and treated differently."

"...Hai…" Hana panted, recovering from her tear-fest.

"You know… you're the best brother ever!" she concluded as they hugged, Takeshi noticing her new earing.

"Um, what's that?" he asked.

"Oh… this? Uh… this was among the things that Misty gave me when I joined Team Rocket…" Hana answered.

"You should probably remove that thing unless we're going to try and foil more of Team Rocket's plans then," Takeshi added, as Hana removed it, and put it away.

"Okay… Takeshi, please don't tell anyone else! Please, I want this to stay between us," Hana begged.

"Hey, don't worry. This'll only remain between you and me, not even Mom will know," Takeshi answered, hugging his sister. "Heck, when you decide to enter your 'Admin' mode, I'll act as if you never even told me any of this. Sound good?"

"Hai," she replied.

"Good. As for now, we should probably get some rest… we've got a long day of traveling tomorrow," Takeshi suggested.

Hana simply smiled, as she then looked at Takeshi's hair, the only thing aside from their gender that was different, her hair was dark-brown, Takeshi's was black.

"You okay, Hana? Why're you looking at my hair?" Takeshi asked, noticing Hana look at his hair.

"Just remembering that aside from our gender, it's the only thing that's different between us," she replied.

"At least physically," Takeshi pointed out, causing them both to laugh for a little bit.

* * *

The next day, the group began to move on to the next city, starting their way down Route #11.

"So, anyplace we should know of in advance about our path to the destination?" Daisuke asked, as Hana retrieved the Pokemon Egg she left with Nurse Joy before her little… trip to the dark side.

She then looked at Soldier's PokeBall and sighed seeing that the purple R was there… and tried to rub it off, but it didn't come off!

"Gah!" she yelled annoyed until she got an idea, taking a small paintbrush and a can of nail paint, she painted over the R and then smiled. "Perfect."

"The only thing I can think of is Diglett's Cave. It's kind of a maze, and with it being dark, some people back in Vermillion suggested we have a Pokemon that could light the place up," Takeshi answered after they took a stop at the PokeMart to purchase new PokeBalls and some healing items, as well as some repels to keep wild Pokemon from randomly attacking.

"So, are we all set to go? All the items purchased and such?" Hana asked.

"Yep. You ready to go Hana?" Takeshi asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai. I'm more ready to go than before," Hana answered, as they walked off, before riding their bikes.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the main Rocket base, Misty arrived and looked around, showing herself to the arrived Geo.

"What happened on the SS Anne, Waterlily?" Geo demanded to know.

Misty sighed and said "Something caused the boat to sink."

"I see… and our newest Admin?" Geo inquired.

"She's quite the genius, she came up with a great plan for those heroes," Misty continued.

"...Did she inform you of what this plan is?" Geo asked.

Misty then said "Yep. She's going to be a secret agent for our forces, and she's tricking her old friends into believing she's still one of them. However, when she finds the right moment, she'll backstab them and then she'll be with us full-time."

"Excellent," Geo smirked.

"However, she did request that we keep this news from the grunts, saying that it'll make this ploy all the more… convincing," Misty added. "Oh and she told me that when she arrives in Celadon, she won't be able to help me convince Erika to see things our way."

"I see… no doubt to keep the ploy up as much as possible," Geo realized. "Clever girl…"

* * *

Takeshi: Well… that was the most… unique part of this journey so far. But regardless, we're on our way through Diglett's Cave, and hopefully beyond that, Lavender Town. But a Diglett manages to steal Hana's Pokemon Egg right from under our noses! Oh man… we're gonna go on a wild Farfetch'd chase I think.

Hana: And my Egg is close to hatching, if it hatches with those guys, I might never find out what'll hatch from it!

Takeshi: We'll get it back! I promise, luckily, Bubbles and Spiral can help us… oh crud.

Hana: Will you two work together?!

Daisuke: And I thought it was bad with Takeshi and Hana back in Viridian Forest.

Takeshi and Hana: HEY!

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Diglett Cave! The Hatching Mystery!

* * *

**KKD: Well, there's another chapter in the bag. Thankfully Hana's back on the team, however it looks like loyalties will be tested throughout the rest of this story.**

**Pikatwig: For now, I suppose, all's well that end's well… for now. Anyway, what'd you think of the whole 'Hana gone bad' sub-plot?**

**KKD: Well, to be frank, I was a little nervous of the whole thing turning Hana over to Team Rocket for the rest of the story, forcing us to bring in a new female aibou for Takeshi.**

**Pikatwig: I really had you going aibou! I will say, we have some idea of who's on the bad side for Gym Leaders, but not 100%. Well, we'll see in due time. Anyway, so what'd you think of when Hana made her brother fall, but saved him.**

**KKD: I… I honestly don't know what to think of it to be honest.**

**Pikatwig: It was an interesting part, where it truly tested Hana's loyalty, to her brother or to Team Rocket. But she'll use that ploy again one day, but she won't fully turn bad though.**

**KKD: Thank goodness. At least I know that crisis is averted… for now.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah. Anyway, so may I ask what you thought of THREE of Takeshi's Pokemon evolving in battle with his sister?**

**KKD: I'd almost say it was forced, but I have to remember that two of the Pokemon were given to him as gifts, so we don't know exactly what levels they were at. As for Kiva… okay, that was the same deal as the first two, but I guess it works regardless. It's a shame that none of them were enough to beat her.**

**Pikatwig: Ah well. So, Jaa ne readers. **

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**KKD: *Dashes in before crashing in a wall.* Ow… again…**

**Pikatwig: Hey aibou, you okay?**

**KKD: School kept me busy… as usual… *Falls out of hole in the wall.***

**Pikatwig: Hai.**

**KKD: *Gets up and shakes head.* So… where were we?**

**Pikatwig: Our heroes are now about to enter the Diglett Cave to get… wherever it leads to.**

**KKD: One way leads to Route 10 while the other leads to Lavender Town.**

**Pikatwig: And the last trailer showed they were on the way to Lavender Town.**

**KKD: And anyone who played the first games knows how creepy the place was, especially when it came to a kids game, but did you know the thing with the Marowak ghost wasn't intended to be that way in the first place. Instead, they had a Zombie called "Buried Alive" planned to take it's place, and somehow, the player would still lose no matter what… maybe it was technical glitches or Game Boy capabilities, but it was scrapped altogether. You'd better not let that ditched plan give you ideas for the next chapter, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: It WON'T! They used that in the Pokemon Adventure Mangas, and I don't want our heroes dealing with walking dead!**

**KKD: Good. Besides, that'd take this from rated T to rated M, and that's against my policies in my story postings.**

**Pikatwig: Don't forget the fact Hana's Pokemon Egg will finally hatch in this chapter!**

**KKD: Good point. Now let's get this started or else this will take up the entire chapter.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Good triumphed last time I should say, even with the bad temptations, and me almost letting Takeshi die, I returned to the side of good and saved him. But I gave Misty the idea that I'm only doing this as an undercover thing, so now, I really need to be careful, otherwise, this great plan could be blown away!

Takeshi: But right now, we've got more immediate problems to deal with.

**Chapter 13: Diglett Cave! The Hatching Mystery!**

* * *

"Man, who knew there were so many trainers there?" Takeshi sighed as the team arrived at a new location… a cave known to locals of Kanto as Diglett's Cave.

"Who knew…" Hana replied, as she saw the Egg start to glow, indicating it was going to hatch soon!

"About time that egg started hatching!" Takeshi smiled as he and Daisuke looked in anticipation, Hana placed the Egg on the ground, but all of a sudden…

"Diglett Dig!" a voice said, as some Digletts carried away the egg!

"Not those pests again!" Takeshi groaned. "Driller was bad enough back on Route 1, but this… GAH!"

"Now I won't be able to know what's going to hatch from that egg," Hana whined.

"What's worse, they're headed inside Diglett's Cave," Daisuke added.

Hana then got angry, and then ran in after the Digletts!

"Wait up!" Takeshi responded until the group stopped when they saw it was too dark.

"Grr…. alright, Soldier, give me some light!" Hana yelled, sending in Porygon.

With that, Soldier shone a flash of light, lighting up the cave like they were in a well-lit room. Hana, Cinnamon and Soldier then ran forward.

"When did she get a Porygon?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

"Trade at the Pokemon Center," Takeshi lied convincingly as they followed Hana, who was (with Cinnamon and Soldier) trying to find the Diglets, when Cinnamon tugged Hana behind a corner.

"What's wrong Cinnamon?" Hana asked, Cinnamon shushed her, and then pointed over to some Team Rocket Grunts.

"More Team Rocket grunts?" Daisuke gawked quietly.

'_... not my best day,' _Hana thought seeing the Digletts with her Egg on the other end. _'grr… I need a plan, and fast… but what?'_

She then thought something up, she wouldn't have any trouble if they didn't see her! She called Porygon back to it's PokeBall, and the cave went dark again.

"Now why go and turn off the lights?" Daisuke quietly asked.

"... I have my reasons," Hana replied.

"Hope they're good ones," Takeshi sighed, as Hana quickly moved over to where the Pokemon the caves were named after had her Pokemon Egg.

She snuck quietly, but somehow the Diglett had night vision, letting them see Hana and dash off another direction, and then almost as if on cue, the cave brightened up again, Hana looked and saw a Team Rocket Grunt with a Jolteon.

"WHO'RE YOU?!" the grunt snapped, noticing only Takeshi and Daisuke, as Hana noticed a Team Rocket computer, and she stole it and ran after the Digletts.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BRAT!" the grunt snapped, following her with his Jolteon before… a Razor Leaf hit the grunt and the Pokemon, Hana looked at saw it was Takeshi and Deku.

"Leave my sister alone you yaro!" Takeshi growled, and then one grunt put something together!

"Wait, isn't that H-" she began as Shocker zapped the grunt.

"Dunno what you were gonna say, and I don't care," Takeshi scoffed as he gave Shocker a high-five. "C'mon Daisuke, let's make quick work with these guys."

"But what about Hana?" he asked.

"She can handle herself, I trust her!" Takeshi replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hana, she looked at the laptop, and gained an idea, and turned it on, hoping it would contact who she wanted it to.

"_Hello?"_ an all too familiar sounding voice said.

"Hello Misty-sama," Hana replied.

"_Well, if it isn't my favorite new Admin. What're you doing in Diglett's Cave?" _Misty asked.

"I heard a rumor about a Rocket operation going on here, I gave those bakas the slip, and here we are," Hana lied.

"_I see. Just checking. Well you're in luck, there's an operation in the town nearest one of the cave's exits that you may be interested in. You aware of Lavender Town, right?" _Misty replied.

"I've heard of the city, but what business is going on there?" Hana asked.

"_Some of our grunts are camping out in the Pokemon Tower there; they're waiting for someone of ours to pick up an item we stole, the Silph Scope," _Misty answered. _"I don't know all the details, but rumors say it can help one see real ghosts, not just ghost-type Pokemon. And since you're close by, how about you go and pick it up?"_

"I think I will. Thank you for the information, Misty-sama," Hana thanked.

"_Before you go, a little gift from some grunt in Assassin's division, a poison/ghost type,"_ Misty told her. _"Some special grunts in your area have it, and they're waiting to rendezvous with you near Route 10 to give it to you."_

"I'll be sure to head there as soon as I can. Thank you again, Misty-sama," Hana replied.

"_And a little something special from Geo-sama,"_ Misty said, taking out a small flash drive.

"_Plug your Pokedex into the laptop, and this'll give you all known data about Subject Y, a Pokemon cloned from the Blue One,"_ she told Hana.

"The Blue One?" Hana questioned as she plugged her Pokedex in. "What do you mean by that?"

"_It's a codename for the Pokemon known as Mew, and Subject Y is the codename for it's clone known as Mewtwo," _Misty answered as Hana's Pokedex flashed, indicating it got the information. _"Keep a careful eye for those two; they are the Pokemon Team Rocket is attempting to get the most."_

"I see… Arigato Misty-sama, I look forward to the day we shall meet again as Admins," Hana told her, both lying and not lying, the thank you was the not lying part, and the looking forward to seeing her was the lying part.

"_Same here, Hana. Misty out," _Misty replied, hanging up.

Hana gave a sigh, and then looked at her Pokedex, and found Subject Y, registred as Pokemon 150. She then looked up the data on the Pokemon.

_**-Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. **__**Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different.-**_

"Wow… to think Team Rocket created such a majestic looking Pokemon…" Hana muttered before noticing his stats. "And so dangerous, too. He's almost on par with the legendary birds."

Hana sighed, and then looked at the Rocket Laptop, and put it in her bag, thinking it might be useful for later down the road, now she had to find her Pokemon Egg, and hurry, but luckily, a water move came from near by, it was Striker and Bubbles.

"Good idea, alright, Spiral shine time!" Hana announced, sending in Spiral, and Daisuke was simply amazed!

"When did she get the Water Stone for her Poliwhirl to evolve?" Daisuke asked.

"Found it on the SS Anne," Takeshi answered, partly lying and partly not.

Spiral walked over to Bubbles and waved, almost as if to say 'no hard feelings' but Bubbles simply turned her head away from him.

'_Oh great… my stupid idea has made Bubbles think she's been betrayed… not my best moment.'_ Hana thought, as Spiral tried to shake her hand, but Bubbles kept turning away!

"What happened with these two, they were so close…" Daisuke added.

However, he got drenched for saying that before Bubbles and Spiral continued fighting, Takeshi struggling not to tell Daisuke what really happened.

"..." Hana was also struggling to keep her mouth shut as she saw how sad Spiral was getting, he then began to tear up, Hana had to use nearly every amount of willpower she had to not say a word!

Spiral then began to cry and returned to his PokeBall.

"What a crybaby…" Daisuke said.

Bubbles just sighed as she approached Takeshi, almost set to cry, as he pulled out his Pokedex, Hana then got the same idea, never having the time to look up Spiral in his new form.

_**-Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit.-**_

_**-Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. Swims powerfully using all the muscles in its body. It can even overtake champion swimmers.-**_

_**-Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames.-**_

_**-Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. One of Doduo's 2 heads splits to form a unique species. It runs close to 40 MPH in prairies.-**_

"...Come to think of it… we never saw Doduo's entry, did we?" Daisuke pointed out.

Takeshi sighed, and then showed Doduo's entry on the Pokedex.

_**-Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. Its short wings make flying difficult. Instead, this Pokémon runs at high speed on developed legs.-**_

"Wings? It barely has wings," Daisuke noted.

"It does? I thought it was just mislabeled as a flying type," Takeshi added.

"When did you two get all this time to evolve your Pokemon anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"Stormed the SS Anne and did some grinding," Takeshi lied.

"I see," Daisuke nodded, believing the lie.

Hana sighed, she had no idea how much her plan would have affected their Pokemon. She then hurried off after the Digletts, seeing the Egg's glow, Bubbles and Striker both used water moves to get the Pokemon away, as Hana ran for the Pokemon Egg and got it, as it began to glow brighter and brighter by the second, it then hatched!

"What is it?!" Daisuke asked, excited, before they saw something Daisuke wasn't familiar with.

"No, seriously, what is it?" Daisuke asked.

What was before them was a small red critter with a black neck, yellow belly and mouth, white claws on its hands and feet, and a rather long tail, near it's chest was a small line, almost in an r shape.

"I dunno," Takeshi shrugged, Hana checking her Pokedex.

_**-No known data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified.-**_

"What no data?" Takeshi asked, as the small Pokemon had a tiny smirk on it's face.

"You seem to have something special Hana," Daisuke figured, and he looked closer at it,

"Kinda looks like Magmar a little," he added on.

"Maybe it's a pre-evolution to Magmar?" Takeshi suggested.

"Maybe," Daisuke shrugged.

"Hi there little guy, I'm Hana and I'm your trainer," Hana told the small Pokemon, it then recalled the thoughts of being bad, recognizing Hana from it's time as an egg, even when she went bad.

"Magby." it said simply, revealing it's name.

"Magby, huh?" Daisuke nodded. "Boy will Shigeru be mad when he sees we got a Pokemon not in the Pokedex."

Magby then blew some fire at Takeshi and Daisuke.

"Mou," Takeshi coughed as he shook the ash and carbon residue off, but Daisuke... he collapsed.

"At least it's not water…" he muttered, as Magby gave an evil looking smirk and laughed at the two.

"Okay Hana, we'll need to talk later," Takeshi told his sister, referring to both Magby and of the scenario with Bubbles & Spiral.

Magby only continued to laugh at them, with Hana and Cinnamon both trying really hard not to laugh at what occurred.

"Okay," Hana nodded, struggling back her laughter.

"Now can we move to Lavender Town now?" Takeshi asked, as they were nearing the exit.

"Um… you two, stay here for a moment, okay?" Hana told the two, though to Takeshi, it was clear this was more of some type of demand.

'_Oh boy, Rocket Admin. Hana'll be off somewhere, I'm sure of it,' _Takeshi sighed to himself, taking Daisuke and they walked away for a bit, Hana then sighed, and put on her Admin outfit.

Cinnamon then gave her a concerned look.

"Don't worry Cinnamon, I promise I'm still me!" Hana assured. "We just need to stop and get something."

"Vee…" Cinnamon sighed as she and Hana went off to a separate area, but Hana took Magby, because she lacked a PokeBall to put it in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route #10, the Team Rocket Grunt sighed as he waited for the "Admin" Misty said would arrive. Finally, Hana walked out, and then looked around.

"Are you Admin Hana? Admin Misty-sama said someone by that name would be here seeing as I was given something to give to her," the Grunt inquired, not familiar with Hana in her Admin outfit.

"Yes, yes I am. But you must refer to me as Hana-sama, as you would for any other Admin! Understand?" Hana told the Grunt.

"Oh, yes. Gomen Hana-sama," the grunt apologized holding out a Pokeball with the purple Team Rocket R on it. "This is the Poison-Ghost type Misty-sama said was for you."

Hana then took the PokeBall, and put it away, as she saw Magby, and knew she needed a PokeBall for it…

'_That's it!'_ Hana thought, as she cleared her throat, getting the grunt's attention.

"Hai, Hana-sama?" the grunt asked.

"Do you have a spare PokeBall? I have a new baby Pokemon that I need one for," Hana asked.

"Hai, Hana-sama," the grunt nodded, handing Hana another Rocket PokeBall. "Here you are, Hana-sama."

Magby could only look on in amazement, and then it hopped inside of the PokeBall.

"Thank you for the help, now…" Hana paused, thinking of how to get the grunt away so she, Takeshi and Daisuke could go forward.

"Well, Hana-sama? What are my orders now?" the grunt asked.

"Go on ahead to Lavender Town, I will join you as soon as I can, understand?" Hana told the grunt.

"Hai, Hana-sama!" the grunt bowed, running off as Hana looked ahead and saw that she, Takeshi, and Daisuke wouldn't move on ahead due to a sleeping Snorlax in the middle of the path.

She sighed, and then brought out both Magby and her new Pokemon. Magby just smiled before Hana saw her new Pokemon, which looked like a black orb with eyes and a mouth, surrounded by a purple mist of sorts. She then pulled out her Pokedex, as Cinnamon walked over to her side.

_**-Ghastly, the Gas Pokemon. Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas.-**_

Hana then gave a small smile, and then she hid and switched back to her normal clothing and brought out Luna, Spiral and Soldier. She then began to paint out the R on the Magby and Ghastly's PokeBalls.

"Alright minna-san, welcome…. Flame and Shadow," Hana said.

"Magby/Ghastly," the two Pokemon nodded, as Cinnamon walked over to Hana, and then began to tug on her shoes, confusing Soldier, Flame, and Shadow.

"You're right Cinnamon, I haven't ditched my shoes in a while…" Hana said, removing her footwear, sitting down, and letting Cinnamon rub herself against Hana's barefeet. "Cinnamon, Spiral, Luna, I want you three to show the new guys the ropes, okay?"

"Vee/Poliwrath/Clefairy," the three Hana got before her Rocket Admin days nodded as they got to work, playing with Hana's feet, surprising/confusing the new three.

Hana could only smile, as she saw her newer Pokemon look in interest. Luna then kinda looked at her in a worried look, about the whole Team Rocket thing.

"Luna… no need worry, I promise." Hana told Luna, who used Mind Reader to be sure, and sure enough Luna saw that this was all a ruse, being part of Team Rocket and all that.

Luna just sighed before ushering the new trio over, with Soldier being the first to approach.

"Pory?" Soldier asked.

"Go ahead, Soldier," Hana nodded as the Porygon did it's best to touch Hana's feet, using what looked kinda like a nose near it's eyes to do so; this caused Hana to giggle with how it felt, the Virtual Pokemon knew it was doing well and continued.

"Good work, Soldier," Hana giggled as Flame approached next, it had to look and think about it for a moment.

"Magby?" he asked.

"Do anything you want Flame, they're all yours…" Hana replied, waiting.

Being a baby Pokemon, Flame didn't know what exactly to do, and just took a page from Spiral's book and tickled them. Next up was Shadow, who simply had no real ideas, Hana only sighed, and then recalled her Pokemon, as Takeshi and Daisuke showed, and they noticed Shadow.

"Oh right… I forgot you're a ghost-type," Hana sighed.

"Um… where'd you get it from?" Daisuke asked, before he noticed the Snorlax!

And then he pulled out a flute… next thing they others knew, Daisuke played the flute for a while, he played really well, but nothing happened.

"Dang…" he said, as Takeshi and Daisuke, along with Shocker and Cinnamon clapped.

"Nice performance, but what was that supposed to do?" Hana asked Daisuke.

"I heard a flute is the only way to wake up a Snorlax," he said.

"Let me and Luna try something! Cover your ears boys! Luna, use Disarming Voice!" Hana responded as the boys covered their ears, with Luna being sent out and sending out her ear-piercing screech… but nothing happened.

"That didn't work," Takeshi sighed.

"Maybe we can try and catch it?" Daisuke said, pulling out a PokeBall, he tossed it, and it just bounced right off of Snorlax's stomach, and hit Daisuke right in the head! "ITE!"

"Now what do we do?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, is there another way into the city?" Hana asked, when then something drags her by her bag, and then Cinnamon by her tail, and right back into the Diglett Cave!

"What the?" Hana asked, as she saw a shiny blue Pokemon.

"MEW! WAIT STOP!" Takeshi snapped, surprising Hana as Mew revealed herself, however the Pokemon simply used it's power, and sealed the exit to the cave, like it's brother did to Cerulean Cave not to long ago.

"Mew?" Hana asked.

"_Yes, I thought all you Rocket people knew who I am!" _Mew answered via telepathy. _"Go ahead and suffer from my telepathic link, you betrayed my chosen hero, and I will beat you! Send out anything you like!"_

Hana managed to stand up, knowing this Pokemon would not go down without a fight!

"Alright, guess I have no choice, go Spiral!" she shouted, calling forth her Poliwrath.

"_WILD CHARGE!" _Mew roared, sparking with electricity before charging, and impacting against Spiral.

"Spiral, you okay?" Hana asked, Spiral was fine, but his health was in the red, and he was paralyzed! "Grr… and me without a Paralyze Heal."

"_AERIAL ACE!" _Mew roared next, flying into the air before attacking Spiral hard enough to knock him out. "Spiral!"

"_Bring out your next Pokemon you Rocket Punk!" _Mew insisted.

"Um… that was my last Pokemon with full health…" Hana lied.

"_Liar!"_ Mew said, using Phychic to send out the rest of Hana's Pokemon!

"NO!" Hana gasped as her Porygon, Ghastly, Clefairy, and even baby Magby were forced out. Cinnamon stood in front of them to try and give them cover, before getting hit by Aura Sphere.

"CINNAMON!" Hana gasped, seeing Cinnamon was severely injured; knocked out and starting to bleed.

"YOU! LUNA USE DISARMING VOICE!" Hana snapped as Luna did as she was ordered, sending out the ear-piercing screech.

"_Give me a break! POISON JAB!" _Mew snapped before throwing a purple-mist covered punch, knocking out Luna in one shot!

Shadow floated forward, and growled unleashing Shadow Ball, which really damaged Mew.

"You'll have to be my trump card here Shadow! Use Shadow Sneak!" Hana announced, as Shadow used the move, and landed another hit.

"_U-TURN!" _Mew shouted, attacking Shadow, knocking him out in one hit.

'_I have to use Soldier, I can't risk letting Flame get hurt,' _Hana thought, as Soldier floated over, but one Aura Sphere knocked it out.

"No…" Hana said in shock, seeing Flame was her last Pokemon standing.

"_You're finished, Aqua Jet!" _Mew roared.

Hana could only watch as Flame stood there in fear, she ran right in the way of the attack, protecting Flame, but getting hurt.

"_So, you wanna be taken down yourself, I suppose I can arrange that, Rockslide!"_ Mew announced, as it used another move, causing part of the cave to fall down onto Hana, some moves managed to weaken the force of the attack, as the cave partially fell.

Hana had her right leg trapped by a rock, and saw her fainted Pokemon rise back up, to help her get freed, showing they had a little sliver of health left to help their trainer, as Mew sensed Takeshi, she moved the rocks near the exit, and re formed part of the cave.

"_Takeshi?"_ Mew asked.

"Mew… leave her alone…" Takeshi responded as he and Shocker entered before Mew closed the cave. "I can explain Hana, but only if you'll listen to me."

Mew sighed as Spiral and Luna managed to move the rock over Hana's leg, while Shadow looked at the injury.

"_Very well…" _Mew answered as Takeshi had to tell Mew the entire truth, seeing as Mew is a Psychic and she'd read his mind if he told a lie.

* * *

Sometime later…

"And that's about it. Do you understand now?" Takeshi asked, finishing his story, Mew instantly felt guilty about what she did, and floated over to Hana, with Cinnamon and Flame standing in front of their trainer.

"..." Hana just remained silent, unsure of what to do before Mew talked to her Pokemon, apologizing for what she did, before turning to Hana herself.

"_Narumi Hana-chan. I'm so sorry for what I did, I simply did not know. I hope you can forgive me," _Mew replied before somehow healing Hana as easily as she did her Pokemon.

"...Well… seeing as you and my brother are such good friends… of course I'll forgive you, Mew," Hana nodded.

"There's just one catch. Could you please keep this as a secret between the three of us? I only broke this promise once to save Hana's life and I don't want to risk it ever again," Takeshi asked.

"_Consider it done. Now… I must go, the next town you will visit involves some creatures of my type's weakness, and… there's a deep sorrow turned rage over there. Please… you must help that Pokemon there," _Mew responded.

"Of course," Takeshi and Hana nodded.

"_Now I'll help you get there. Afterwards, I'll see you near the next gym…" _Mew bid, using Teleport on Takeshi's and Hana's team, bringing them to another cave exit, and then it did the same to Daisuke, the group looked around, and then arrived in yet another town...

"Well… this is it…" Takeshi started.

* * *

Takeshi: Lavender Town… so many rumors about the place… Pokemon dead, ghost Pokemon, and… eh?! A REAL GHOST?! Oh, man, and I thought Hana nearly turning completely evil was bad. Now what are we gonna do?

Hana: … maybe it's better if he didn't know I'll be undercover and bad next time…

Takeshi: Wait, what?

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: The Haunted Tower.

Takeshi: What aren't you telling me?!

Hana: Find out next time…

* * *

**KKD: Oh boy… this is getting crazy.**

**Pikatwig: Yep! Now Hana has a Gen II Pokemon, Mew nearly killed her and now it's the haunted city… oh boy.**

**KKD: Every Pokemon fan who played a Gen I game knows what we mean, and this is a key point in the Pokemon Origins anime, which I'll try and incorporate into the chapter next time.**

**Pikatwig: Jaa ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

**KKD: And here we are, the dreaded Lavender Town.**

**Pikatwig: Oi… here we go.**

**KKD: What's wrong? Upset that I got such a headstart while I was waiting on you?**

**Pikatwig: School. Boring, but what I mean is how will things go here?**

**KKD: Well, just a heads up, this is going to be heavily based off the "2nd Episode" of the Pokemon Origins movie. So if you see this past Nov. 15, go to the Pokemon TV website and watch now… otherwise… look for the subs, but for once they aren't so good, seeing as they were inconsistent with subbing groups as well as leaving some random Spanish subs in there.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway… moving on with the Disclaimers...**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things we own are Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Takeshi: After the scenario on the SS Anne, we arrived on Route 11, and Hana's egg began to hatch, but it got captured by a bunch of Diglett. We followed it, and then something crazy happened after that.

Hana: With a little updating with help from Misty, I got my egg back, revealing the mysterious Magby, which Daisuke assumed was a pre-evolution of Magmar, and later, as my Admin self, got my sixth Pokemon, Shadow the Ghastly. But even in my normal form, Mew, the Blue One, attacked me seeing as I worked with Team Rocket.

Takeshi: I managed to save her, and then Mew teleported the entire team past Routes 9 & 10, we arrived at our next stop…

**Chapter 14: The Haunted Tower!**

* * *

"...Lavender Town," Takeshi finished after an amount of silence.

* * *

It wasn't long until the team arrived at the Pokemon Center, with the team resting up their Pokemon. They were calm until…

"Apparently, there's some ghosts that appeared recently in Pokemon Tower," a person spoke up to someone else, getting our trio's attention.

"Pokemon Tower?" Daisuke pondered as they turned to see who spoke, seeing it was a male talking to a woman, but Hana tried not to act suspicious.

"Really?" the woman asked.

"That's right," the man nodded. "Many are saying that they've see-"

"Ano…" Takeshi started getting their attention. "Pardon me for interrupting, but you said you saw ghosts. Do you mean real ghosts or like ghost Pokemon?"

"Yea, they're real ghosts. Well, I haven't seen them, but many people say they have," the man confirmed.

"And what's this about Pokemon Tower?" Daisuke asked.

"Is this your first time visiting the town?" the man asked.

"Hai," Takeshi and Daisuke answered immediately, and Hana said it too, but she was a bit hesitant; lucky for her that was also true and her appearance came off as more like trying to remember something.

"Did you know this town is famous for its Pokemon cemetery?" the man added.

"Pokemon…" Hana started.

"Cemetery?" Daisuke finished.

"Well… we've kinda heard of it on the way here," Takeshi answered.

"Well the cemetery is the Pokemon Tower," the woman continued for the man next to her.

Then, the woman led our trio and their Pokemon to a window where they all saw the tower even through the mysterious fog.

"So that's it, huh?" Hana noted.

"Vee…" Cinnamon shuddered.

"Yes…" the woman answered. "If a Pokemon dies in battle, and I don't mean faints, but actually dies, the tower becomes its resting place."

"Many people from across the land come to visit their graves," the man added, making Hana shudder at the thought.

"Then about the ghosts you mentioned… are they Pokemon?" Takeshi asked, inquiring if they were Pokemon turned ghosts and not ghost-type Pokemon.

"Yea… however they could just be rumors," the man confirmed and added to his own statement.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" the woman asked.

"No, not at all! I don't think they exist… well probably..." Takeshi responded, not knowing Hana was tempted to summon Shadow until she, Cinnamon, Daisuke, and Shocker noticed a white hand by Takeshi's left shoulder.

The woman saw this hand too and chuckled a little nervously.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'm imagining the white hand on your left shoulder, right?" the woman asked nervously surprising Takeshi.

"Eh… Eh? EH?!" Takeshi gasped multiple times, first time just at the thought, second to see if the hand was on his shoulder, and the third to see if there was a source of the hand, but in the end he couldn't see it at all.

With his eyes closed, Takeshi then turned back to the two he was talking to.

"Come on! Could you please stop joking arou-?" Takeshi started until…

"Pi-Pikachu," Shocker responded pointing to where the couple were, and they were gone.

"They must've gotten frightened by the hand on your shoulder," Daisuke figured.

"Yea," Hana shuddered.

"Takeshi-san, Hana-san, Daisuke-san!" the local Nurse Joy called out, getting them to see their Pokemon in their PokeBalls were alright. "Thank you for waiting. The Pokemon you left with us are feeling much better. We hope to see you again."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the trio bowed as they began to take back their PokeBalls.

"Ano…" the nurse started, getting the trio's attention again. "Did you three plan on going to the Pokemon Tower?"

"Uh… yea, I guess," Hana muttered.

"Yes," Daisuke nodded.

"Of course!" Takeshi confirmed.

"Vee/Pika-Pika!" Cinnamon and Shocker added.

"Since we're already here, we'd like to take a look around," Takeshi continued.

"Then before heading there, please visit the Pokemon House," Nurse Joy requested.

"Pokemon House...?" the trio of human kids inquired.

* * *

After they left, the trio walked up to the Pokemon House, with Cinnamon on Hana's shoulder and Shocker on Takeshi's.

"'Before going to the Pokemon Tower…'" Daisuke repeated what the nurse suggested to them. "What was that about?"

"Ano… if you guys don't mind, I gotta take care of something…" Hana started before Takeshi grabbed her ear, making Hana wince in pain.

"Not this time, Nee-chan. You're gonna stick with us and not ditch us like you did back in Diglett's Cave," Takeshi insisted.

"Mou! Fine!" Hana groaned as the group entered the Pokemon House.

* * *

"Hello!" Takeshi called out.

"HAI!" they heard someone shout back as they saw a door near the back open up to reveal a girl about their age, perhaps a year younger, with red hair in pigtails, a pink shirt, white skirt, green striped socks, and brown shoes walk up to them.

"Is this the Pokemon House?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, this is where we raise and take care of abandoned and orphaned Pokemon," the girl answered.

"Abandoned Pokemon?" Hana asked.

"I have Pokemon who were abandoned themselves," Takeshi sighed, holding Kiva's and Deku's PokeBalls.

"I'll show you the building, please come with me, this way," the girl insisted, leading them through the door she walked out of.

* * *

In the back were a bunch of people tending to many Pokemon. Among the Pokemon were a blue bulb with legs, a face, and large leaves on it's head, a Growlithe, a Rattata, and a small red-orange fox with crimson fur on its head and six tails.

"Man… so many abandoned Pokemon," Takeshi sighed seeing the many Pokemon in this part of the house, as Deku popped out of his PokeBall and began to comfort some of the Pokemon there.

"Ivy…" Deku said comfortingly to the bulb Pokemon.

"Oddish…" the Oddish replied.

"Your Ivysaur sure seems to be very caring about the other Pokemon here," the girl who led them to this part of the Pokemon House noted.

"He was abandoned himself before I found him," Takeshi replied. "I have two Pokemon who were abandoned before I met them."

"So… who started this place?" Daisuke curiously asked.

"The person who started this… old man Fuji told me once…" the girl answered. "He said, 'There are many people who treat Pokemon as if they were simple tools or accessories.'"

The girl had her head down, giving Takeshi a moment to glare at his sister, who only looked away and twiddled with her fingers.

Daisuke sighed, thinking about his brother's opinion about Pokemon.

"In fact," the girl before them continued. "This is the former home of old man Fuji. But he organized and prepared it solely for these Pokemon. A former Pokemon we once gave a good home to was a shiny Doduo, wonder whatever happened to it."

"Really? He certainly seems like a kind old man," Daisuke noted.

"Yes, he sure is," the girl smiled. "That's why many people from the city wish to help him."

"Wait… a shiny Doduo?" Takeshi asked, calling out Kiva in his Dodrio form, it looked at the girl, and began to pet her hair.

"Oh… it's you! I'm glad to see you again, but I didn't expect you with this trainer. What happened?" the girl asked Kiva.

"I found him in the middle of Mt. Moon left for dead, I helped him, and he evolved in battle a while back," Takeshi explained.

"Oh… I see… well I'm glad he found a trainer who finally cares about him. Oh, I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Reina, and I'm one of the volunteers," the girl replied.

"I'm Daisuke, and these are my friends Takeshi and his sister Hana," Daisuke introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Takeshi smiled.

Hana then looked over by a corner, and saw a Cubone sitting there, growling at most everyone while holding his bone.

"What's with that Cubone over there?" she asked.

"Oh, that Cubone? He only gets along with Old man Fuji; he's very hostile towards others," Reina answered as Takeshi and Daisuke looked at the poor Cubone.

"Hostile?" Daisuke repeated.

"Why?" Takeshi asked.

"It's Team Rocket's fault," Reina answered.

"Team Rocket?" Takeshi questioned.

Hana then froze, looking at the Pokemon. She then cleared her throat and asked, "Just… what exactly did they do to the poor Cubone?"

"Not so much Cubone as what happened to his Kaa-san," Reina answered. "For you see, one day when Team Rocket was chasing after Cubone…"

(Cue Flashback.)

* * *

_In an open field, several Team Rocket grunts were chasing after various Pokemon and catching them in nets._

"_He went that way! Follow it!" one grunt shouted, pointing to the fleeing Cubone._

_Soon it was attacked by a powerful Water Pulse, Fire Blast and Poison Jab._

"_Baby Cubone sell at a high price, no matter what the condition," another grunt smirked as the Cubone was trapped by a rock._

"_There's no way out now! Now calm down and let yourself get caught!" the grunt with the net chuckled as the Cubone was whimpering in fear._

_The water type user walked over, and announced "Starmie, make it be quiet! Use Water Pulse!"_

_A Starmie walked over and attacked, but…_

_An older version of a Cubone, who's head no longer looked it was covered in a skull but it was still colored like it all over the head, tackled the Starmie and even the various grunts away._

"_What the hell?!" one grunt gawked._

_Then, they turned to see the older Pokemon, a Marowak, standing there protecting Cubone; this was Cubone's mother. She then said something to Cubone in their Pokemon language as if insisting that Cubone flee. Cubone refused at first, but Marowak insisted, forcing the child to run away. Then, Marowak stood alone, staring at the members of Team Rocket._

"_Kono yaro!" one grunt growled, pulling out some kind of whip. "How dare you get in the way?! Shall I do the honors of dealing with this one, Waterlily-sama, Assassin-sama, Doctor-sama?"_

"_Of course. Be our guests," Waterlily answered as the others just nodded, making the grunt smirk._

_As Cubone continued to run away, it heard its mother scream, making it stop when it was far away enough._

(Pause Flashback)

* * *

"...That's when… Marowak… Cubone's mother… was…" Reina continued.

"...Knocked out?" Hana asked, hoping for a possibility that Team Rocket was merciful, and she began to get a little bit more nervous.

"...Killed," Reina finished, making Hana gasp.

(Continue Flashback)

* * *

_Later the day Marowak was killed, Cubone stood by a tree… alone… and sad._

_Cubone could only watch and listen as the three admin of Team Rocket walked off and the sun was setting. When it could no longer see the three gym leaders, an elderly figure approached Cubone, unlike what it saw of the one known as Doctor, this old man was simply bald and had bushy white eyebrows. He also had a more caring expression on his face than Doctor did. Cubone just stared warily as this man, Old man Fuji, knelt down to Cubone._

"_Poor thing," Fuji said as the Cubone just growled._

_But the Cubone did nothing as Fuji placed a hand on him, making it stop growling. Fuji was then able to pick up Cubone, who only cried into the old man's white shirt._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Since then… no one other than Old man Fuji is able to get close to him," Reina finished her story.

Hana then began to tug at her shirt, feeling more and more nervous by the second.

"Are you okay kid?" Reina asked Hana.

"I'm about the same age as you, so don't call me a kid," Hana responded, trying to hold back some emotions on her position of the moment… but Takeshi's were expressed loud and clear.

"That thing Team Rocket did…" he started as he clenched his fist. "How dare they!?"

Hana then began to walk backwards and then said, with her tone being mixed of scared and nervous "I'm gonna be… outside if anyone needs me…"

"Just be ready for whatever we have to do, and come back inside when you're ready, okay?" Daisuke asked.

Hana only nodded and ran out the door, with Cinnamon following her.

"Is she okay?" Reina asked.

"I think so…" Takeshi replied as he knew what Hana's problem was… they didn't notice someone by the window, listening in on what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hana she began to feel… unusual.

"... Man, what was I thinking?" she asked herself, wobbling around for a bit, she shook her head and walked back to the others.

* * *

After Hana was finished outside, she walked in as she approached Takeshi and Daisuke who were talking to Reina.

"Thanks for showing us around," Takeshi thanked Reina on behalf of himself, Daisuke, and Hana.

"The nurse from the Pokemon Center told us to come here first before going to Pokemon Tower. Now I understand why," Takeshi added.

"Old man Fuji is not just kind, he also knows everything about Pokemon! He could definitely teach you a lot," Reina smiled.

"It helps since we're trying to fill up the Pokedex," Daisuke figured.

"If what you say is true, I'd like to meet old man Fuji," Takeshi smiled. "So… which one of these people is he?"

"Well… you see…" Reina sighed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Minna!" someone yelled dashing in. "I know where old man Fuji went!"

"Where? Where did he go?" one of the women in the Pokemon House asked.

"To the Pokemon Tower," he answered.

"POKEMON TOWER?!" the people gasped in unison.

"Yesterday, people say they saw him go into Pokemon Tower all by himself," the man continued.

"Why would he do that?!" another man gawked.

"It's obvious, it's because of Team Rocket," a woman answered. "No doubt it was to tell Team Rocket to leave Pokemon Tower. Only to be captured."

"They're not the type of people who can be reasoned with," a man sighed.

"Just what happened in Pokemon Tower?" Daisuke asked.

"Who are you three?" the man asked, not having been introduced to the trio.

"Takeshi, Hana, and Daisuke. We're on a journey, but we want to learn more about Pokemon from old man Fuji," Takeshi answered.

"Team Rocket infiltrated Pokemon Tower and now they're using it as a base!" the man explained.

"Everything happened right out of the blue," Reina continued for the man. "They came in a truck for no reason. Furthermore, they made away with the people visiting Pokemon Tower with violence. Since that day, we haven't been able to enter Pokemon Tower."

"What a bunch of dirtbags!" Takeshi growled.

"On top of that there's ghosts!" another woman gasped.

"Huh?"

"It's true! I saw them with my own eyes…" the woman answered, continuing her explanation. "The other night while Team Rocket was distracted, I went to check on the graves. And then… I saw it! ...It told me to get out… I was so scared I just ran out… It was terrifying!"

"If you can't enter Pokemon Tower the town is done for," the man who bashed in added.

"Minna! Let's go and help old man Fuji!" Reina insisted.

"It's impossible to get past Team Rocket!" the second man responded.

"Others have tried to go up against them, but those guys from Team Rocket are too strong and evil to go up against!" the first woman added.

"NO MORE GHOSTS!" the second woman whimpered.

"Then what do we do?! Old man Fuji went in there for us!" Reina responded. "Are we just going to abandon him like this?!"

"We won't abandon him!" the first woman responded.

"I'm sure Team Rocket will let him go sooner or later!" the first man added. "It's best to wait and see what happens."

"I can't believe you guys!" Hana groaned, leaving the room in an awkward silence… then...

"We're gonna go and help!" Takeshi announced bravely.

"Woah! You guys don't wanna go in the Pokemon Tower, there's Team Rocket grunts all over the area, and if they catch you, who knows what might happen!" the man told the trio.

"Well, we'll have to try!" Daisuke replied.

"Besides, I have faith in my skills as a Pokemon Trainer," Takeshi smirked, showing off his three badges, which he pinned to the inside of his jacket.

"He has three badges," one of the women gasped.

"That's why he looks so confident," the first man added. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"We can't let Team Rocket get away with whatever they feel like. Especially because of what they did to Cubone..." Takeshi responded, clenching his fist again. "I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

* * *

Unknown to the others, Daisuke's twin bro Shigeru was waiting right outside, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I see, so that's how it is…" Shigeru muttered, walking away from the Pokemon House. "Then if I get to the Pokemon Tower before Takeshi-baka and his friends and take out Team Rocket, I'll be a hero."

With that, Shigeru chuckled to himself, walking off to Pokemon Tower.

* * *

Hana then snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her mind. She then pulled her brother and friend away from the house and said "Thanks for the advice, we'll be on our way."

"What're you talking about? I thought we were just gonna stop Team Rocket?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"I know, we're going to the Tower. But you need to leave me and Takeshi alone for a bit, okay?" Hana told Daisuke.

"...Uh… okay," Daisuke answered as Takeshi figured what Hana was gonna do as they walked off to a more quiet spot to talk.

"Let me guess, you're gonna use your Admin status to get us in there?" Takeshi asked.

"That's… part of my plan…" Hana began with a bit of a smirk, just a small sly one, "my idea is for you two to be my captives, and then after a while, I'll leave you two on another floor, you'll get freed, likely by Deku's Razor Leaf, and then I'll head up and find Old Man Fuji, sound good?" Hana explained.

"Sounds good to me, but… how will we deal with this ghost problem. We know it's nothing like Shadow's type, but rather an actual ghost. Any ideas on how to deal with that?" Takeshi asked as Hana got another idea.

"I have one…" Hana said, but she gave no details to this idea. "Okay, I'll go into the Admin look, so… turn around."

"Oh right, privacy," Takeshi recalled, looking away so Hana could get changed.

"Pika?" Shocker asked, a bit confused.

"Just play along buddy, I'm trusting her on this one," Takeshi whispered while Cinnamon looked confused about Hana's plan.

"Remember when we were told about the Silph Scope Cinnamon?" Hana whispered.

"Eevee…" Cinnamon nodded, getting the idea now.

She was then ready in her Admin look, as Flame popped out of his PokeBall, with a smile on his face.

"Magby?" Flame asked, ready for some action.

"Just wait kid," Hana replied, as the two Pokemon got onto her shoulders.

* * *

They waited until night fell, seeing as that was when the actual ghosts would appear, and Daisuke was waiting by the entrance to the Tower, waiting on his friends.

"What's keeping them?" Daisuke pondered, looking at his watch. "They should've been here an hour ago."

Then there was a sound of a Thunderbolt, and then Takeshi walked over, with a fainted Shocker.

"What happened you two? Why's Shocker knocked out?!" Daisuke gasped, as he was then wrapped up in a rope, and then unknown to Daisuke the "knocked out" Shocker gave a wink to his trainer, who quickly winked back so Daisuke couldn't see.

And then… someone doing an evil laugh walked over.

"Great… it's Team Rocket," Takeshi grunted as the newest Admin appeared, being the one who caught Daisuke (but due to her make-up, Daisuke couldn't tell it was Hana).

"Who are you?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Just the newest Admin of Team Rocket, Anah," the Admin smirked.

"Anah? Like Hana spelled backwards may I ask?" Takeshi asked, playing along.

"So what if it is? I'd rather spell it A-N-N-A to avoid such confusion," "Anah" answered. "So then boy, how about you give up."

"You've knocked out all my Pokemon… I give," Takeshi sighed, faking.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me, Takeshi!" Daisuke gawked, as Soldier used Thunderbolt on Daisuke.

"I think you will now be my captives…" "Anah" smirked.

"No… we still have one last hope! Where's Hana?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

"...When this admin came… she took us by surprise… knocking Hana out. I don't know when she'll get back up," Takeshi answered, making up an excuse for Hana not being there.

"Anah" then wrapped Daisuke up with rope, and then cuffed both boys.

"Get moving!" she added, as she lead them into the Pokemon Tower.

'_Smooth move sis. Now we just have to wait until we're at a high enough level,'_ Takeshi mentally smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, higher up…

"I still can't believe they're people who believe there're ghosts. It's probably ghost-type Pokemon, and even if not, it's Team Rocket's fault. Once I'm finished, I, Shigeru Oak, will have his name written in Lavender Town's History!" Shigeru smirked, with Jolteon by his side, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Then, we take a look at the top level, where old man Fuji (wearing a white shirt, black shoes, socks, and slacks) was tied up, with three Team Rocket grunts sitting in the candle light.

"So… when will the new Admin arrive to take this thing anyway?" one grunt asked, holding some sort of item, which looked like some elaborate headgear with goggles attached to the front.

"She'll be here soon. By the way, did you guys know? It appears the Pokemon Tower has ghosts haunting it," the second grunt answered.

"Man… what jokes. So, what was the name of the new Admin?" the first one asked.

"I dunno, Misty-sama kept that out of the loop, but she said something about her being undercover at the moment, traveling with two boys," the second grunt answered.

"As for the ghost, you sure they aren't just ghost-type Pokemon like the Ghastly our friend gave the new admin?" a third grunt asked.

"Nope, I'm serious. Apparently they're real ghosts," the second grunt added.

"Are you serious?!" the third grunt gasped.

"It's alright, Misty-sama did say we had to give this Silph Scope to the new admin, but she never said anything about not using it. If there is a ghost, this thing will help us identify what it really is," the first grunt smirked, as a fourth grunt walked in.

"You know you're fools right? You would get in major trouble for doing stuff with that. Misty-sama and Hana-sama would be mad." the fourth said.

"Hey, quit acting like a baby and man up for once," the first grunt replied. "And are you actually crushing on the new admin?"

"... N-n-no! Don't be ridiculous!" the grunt defended himself.

"He totally is," the second grunt chuckled, leaving the first three laughing while the fourth one just blushed.

"Why else would you give her your Porygon?" the third asked.

"'ey, sh-sh-shut up!" the fourth grunt snapped.

* * *

At that moment, Shigeru and Jolteon reached the second highest level of the tower.

"Those Team Rocket members should be up here, Jolteon," Shigeru smirked. "Eh. So much for ghosts, nothing showed up anyway."

Suddenly, Jolteon froze and looked ahead.

"What is it, boy?" Shigeru asked until they looked ahead and saw a strange purple mist… and it was moving!

"**Leave… LEAVE THIS PLACE!" **the mist spoke, dashing towards the now terrified Shigeru and Jolteon.

"...Screw this, just ruuuuuuuuunn!" Shigeru screamed as he and Jolteon ran back down the tower to get away from the ghost.

* * *

However, Shigeru's screams were heard by the four grunts on the top floor.

"A-A GHOST?!" the third grunt panicked.

"Someone probably snuck in again," the first grunt sighed, taking the Silph Scope with him. "Let's go check it out."

Soon the first three walked over, while the fourth sighed, and then saw that the one carrying the Silph Scope dropped it, he managed to catch it without him even noticing.

* * *

"How much higher do we have to climb?" Daisuke groaned as he and Takeshi were still being forced up by "Anah."

"Shut up! When I say you'll stop, you'll stop, UNDERSTAND?!" "Anah" snapped.

"Hai," Daisuke sighed before they all heard a familiar panicked scream from the stairwell they were about to climb, but the three walked behind the stairwell, hiding from whoever was approaching.

Then, they noticed Shirgeru run down with his Jolteon before hiding one of the Tombstones, Daisuke quickly recognizing him.

"Shigeru?! What the heck's wrong with you, and what're you doing here?" Daisuke gawked as Shigeru looked at his brother, too scared about the ghost to notice what was going on.

"A GHOST APPEARED!" Shigeru shouted in his panic.

"Hey…" Daisuke said aloud.

"**Leave! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" **everyone heard the ghost shout at them as the purple mist came down and stared at the intruders with red eyes.

"Then the ghost stories were true!" Takeshi gasped, but it passed by them, glaring at the Rocket Grunts on that floor level, allowing Takeshi, Daisuke and "Anah" to slip by.

"OI! Where are you going?! We gotta get outta here!" Shigeru snapped, seeing them, not recognizing "Anah" as a Rocket admin..

"What about Shigeru?" Daisuke asked.

"He's as good as dead dude," Takeshi replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Daisuke sighed, as "Anah" then stopped on one floor.

"Alright you guys will stay here," "Anah" told them, as a grunt walked over.

"Hey H-" the grunt started before.

"Silence! You are to refer to me as Anah-sama!" Hana snapped at the grunt. "Understand?!"

"Why?" he asked, as two people walked in.

"Because that is my codename, so people won't know who I really am!" Hana yelled at the grunt, as the two new people walk over see to what's going on.

The first of these people was a male wearing a shogun outfit, mostly purple and red armor, and having having his hair tied in a topknot like a daimyo. The other was a younger girl dressed in a full black ninja outfit.

"Anah, it is good to hear your voice again," the male spoke, making everyone turn to look at the new duo.

"Well, if it isn't Assassin-sama. I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit," Hana noted.

'_Assassin?' _Takeshi mentally noted.

"It's good to hear your voice again, so… who's she?" Hana asked, pointing to the girl.

"Another admin, codename: Ninja," Assassin answered.

"It is an honor to meet you Anah-sama," Ninja told Hana.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Ninja," Hana nodded.

Ninja bowed in respect to Hana, and then moved part of her mask so more of her face could be seen. "Good to see you face-to-face…"

"Same here," Hana nodded with a smile. "So, what brings my fellow admins here to Lavender Town?"

"We came to assure nothing is going wrong." Assassin answered.

"Lucky you, I have everything under control. I was just about to retrieve the Silph Scope," Hana answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cubone was trying to break out of his pen in the Pokemon House, getting Reina's attention.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked, quickly opening the gate to his pen a little, but it was enough for Cubone to go running out of the house. "WAIT!"

With that, Cubone ran to the Pokemon Tower with Reina following him.

* * *

Ninja looked at the room, as Hana walked up the stairs to the last level of the tower. She saw the room was nearly empty, and then she saw one Rocket Grunt left in the room.

"Hello Hana-sama!" the grunt said.

"Oh, you're the one who gave me my Porygon, right?" Hana asked.

"Hai! I am a Rocket Grunt, and my name is Wataru!" the grunt said, as three people then walked in.

"I told you, we needed to park the balloon at ground level! Now my schedule is all off!" Kaito's voice yelled.

"Not those idiots again... Wataru, do you have the Silph Scope?" Hana asked, he nodded and handed her the item, as the ghost appeared and then the three ran back to the balloon, and the ghost did something to bust the balloon part, damaging it, and causing air to seep out.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted as the balloon flew out of control.

* * *

Back with Takeshi and Daisuke… they looked around the room, and then Takeshi brought out Deku, who let out a roar, and freed them, and then used Sleep Powder on everyone in the room, causing them all to faint, except for one…

"The ninja!" Daisuke yelled, as the Sleep Powder got to him.

"Relax… I will not hurt you," Ninja said.

"Why not?" Takeshi asked.

Ninja then looked at them, and removed part of her mask, revealing her face.

"I am only working undercover, much like your sister… Tsukasa was it?" Ninja said.

"Takeshi," he corrected. "And how'd you know?"

"I saw you two plan something out earlier, luckily, your friend is asleep, so we may talk for a moment." Ninja added on.

"Okay..." Takeshi nodded, still confused.

"I know what your sister is really up to, faking being part of Team Rocket." Ninja replied "just like myself."

"Good to know. So why didn't you tell Hana?" Takeshi asked.

"I have yet to see her true face, we have yet to truly meet face to face, and until then, I won't reveal my true self." Ninja said in a rather nice tone of voice, almost as if she was a Sensei telling their student a lesson.

"Uh... okay... so who's this Assassin guy?" he whispered.

"I am sorry, I can not tell you. But… when the right time arrives, you will know," she informed.

"Fine… but… can you tell me one thing? Who are you?" he asked.

"I am simply a ninja, I will tell you my name when your sister shows, and do not worry, I will not tell anyone about your sister's real intentions," Ninja told him.

"Thanks," Takeshi replied.

Hana then walked down, the Sliph Scope in hand.

"About time," Takeshi sighed, seeing the ghost/mist approach them. "Where's old man Fuji?"

"Not sure, this ghost chased me down before I could find him," Hana whispered to her brother.

"At least tell me you know of a way to find out what this is the ghost of," Takeshi requested before Hana gave him the Silph Scope. "What's this?"

"Ah, the Silph Scope, it will allow you to see the ghost in it's true form," she answered.

"This had better work," Takeshi replied, turning his hat around before putting the Silph Scope on top.

Through the scope, he then focused on the ghost, revealing it to be a glowing green version of...

"Marowak?" Takeshi gawked. "Then… this ghost… was Cubone's Kaa-san?!"

The Pokemon saw that Ninja had no way of being a member of Team Rocket, and saw the grunts around the area, attacking all of the grunts, and then it saw Hana… still in her Admin attire!

"**Leave! They're still here! Don't get near!" **the ghost of Marowak shouted at the group, walking over towards Hana!

"I'm just getting into more trouble like this aren't I?" Hana asked herself.

However, another noise broke the ghost out of this mood, making those awake turn to see Cubone running in, screaming for his mom.

"**My baby!" **Marowak's ghost gasped before she and little Cubone somehow hugged, able to be reunited, making Marowak's ghost's glow change from green to golden yellow.

"This isn't an opponent I should defeat," Takeshi muttered, taking the scope off, the trio now able to see the ghost clearly.

Marowak then looked at Hana, and figured something out just from looking at the young trainer's eyes.

"**My son… is safe," **Marowak replied, hugging her son before turning to Hana.

"**Your looks deceive you… I apologize for any misunderstandings."** it said quietly, with Hana hearing her.

After looking at Takeshi and Reina, both nodding, Marowak's ghost let go of her living son and floated up before disappearing, Cubone crying at seeing his mother go again.

"Cubone's mother was worried about him, that's why it can't rest in peace," Reina figured as Takeshi flipped his hat around.

"Cubone…" Takeshi muttered seeing Cubone pick up his bone.

But then some sort of mist began to appear, Hana then walked back up to the top, and freed Old man Fuji, and then he walked back down the stairs. Giving Hana time to see Wataru again.

"Hana-sama?! You there? What happened?!" Wataru asked, as the mist started to die down.

"Yes I'm here Wataru…" she replied.

"Where's the old man we had captive?" he asked, seeing the mist died down enough to show that Fuji was missing.

"The ghost freed him. It turned out to be a Marowak, and now he's free, along with many of the people downstairs. Assassin might call a fall back, but…" Hana began looking at Wataru with a smile.

"But what, Hana-sama?" Wataru asked, a bit confused.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out here… you're nice… and kinda cute," Hana said, the cute part slipping out.

"...Really?" Wataru asked, blushing a bit at the cute part.

"Yeah… so listen, I'm still going to be undercover for a while, and I wanted to ask you a few questions," Hana began.

"Anything for you, Hana-sama," Wataru answered, smiling.

"Good… so where are the other two Admins located?" Hana asked her first question.

"If you mean Assassin-sama and Doctor-sama, they're at Fuschia City and Cinnabar Island, respectively," Wataru told her.

"Second question, where is the main Team Rocket base, so I know when I check in?" Hana asked second.

"It's located in Saffron City," Wataru told her.

"Next question, where will you go now that this operation is a bust?" Hana asked.

"Well… I-I-I'm personally not sure. I know I'll go wherever I'm assigned next, but I have no word as to where that is right now," Wataru admitted.

"So… how would you like to be under my division?" Hana asked Wataru.

"Really?! Oh, I'd love that, Hana-sama!" Wataru smiled, obviously lovestruck.

"Good… so Wataru-kun, do you have any other Pokemon with you since you gave me Porygon?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I have a Koffing, a Drowzee and a Golbat with me," Wataru replied.

"Nice team. Alright, what is this "Chou Shinka" thing I found on the computer on SS Anne?" Hana asked.

"It's something known as Mega Evolution, but that's all I know." Wataru told Hana.

"So… I will send you to Celadon City, meet up with me behind the Celadon Department Store, understand?" Hana instructed Wataru.

"Hai, Hana-sama," Wataru bowed.

"Good, now then, get going, I will see you again soon, understand?" Hana asked.

"Hai! Farewell, Hana-sama," Wataru bowed before taking off on a secret route towards Celadon City.

Hana then sighed about having to trick someone, and then Cinnamon walked to her side, along with Flame.

"Alright, I'll get back to normal, and then we'll meet up with Takeshi and Daisuke," she figured, getting a nod from the two before Hana started by wiping the make-up from her face.

* * *

Downstairs, Takeshi had just finished a battle between the awakened grunts who were now retreating, Cubone now in Reina's arms as Old man Fuji finally made it down to that floor.

"Oh! Old man Fuji!" Reina gasped.

"Reina, Cubone! You came to save me?" Fuji asked before noticing Takeshi as Daisuke struggled to get back up. "Who're these two?"

"I'm Takeshi, the one getting up is Daisuke," Takeshi answered.

"You should've seen him! Takeshi beat those Rocket fools in one battle!" Reina smiled.

"That so? Well thank you very much!" Fuji smiled at Takeshi before looking at Cubone, seeing he was in Reina's arms. "It seems the spirit of Marowak was finally able to rest in peace. It was finally able to pass on. I really appreciate it, Takeshi-kun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Hana was fixing her hair as she removed the earing, and then looked at it.

'_Hmm… it was a good idea to fool these guys, and now, I have ideas to where they'll be next. Thanks to that cutie Wataru...'_ Hana thought, before realizing one of her thoughts! _'Am I seriously falling for that guy?! He's evil… but it's kinda cute...'_

Hana sighed at her own thoughts, but knew if she had the chance, she should turn him to the side of good…

Then, she noticed Takeshi came up the stairs, solo seeing as he told Daisuke to take Fuji, Cubone, and Reina back to the Pokemon House.

"Nee-chan!" he called out, getting Hana's attention.

"Turn around you baka!" she yelled.

"WAGH! GOMEN!" Takeshi apologized, doing so immediately. She sighed and then got back to her normal clothing, and then she walked over to Takeshi, as she recalled Flame to his PokeBall, and Cinnamon hopped onto Hana's shoulder. "Sorry about that… I thought you were done by now."

"It's okay…" Hana nodded as she let Takeshi turn around.

"Fuji-san is fine; I had Daisuke take him, Reina, and Cubone back to the Pokemon House; we should probably meet up with him there, too," Takeshi replied.

"Um… Takeshi… I think… I might have a crush… on a Rocket grunt…" Hana said kinda sheepishly.

"Eh? Why? Wait… how old was this guy anyway? You know we're only 10," Takeshi responded.

"He's only one year older than us," Hana defended, having asked him about it on the SS Anne.

"...Well… I'll reserve judgment until he's on the good side of the law," Takeshi told her. "Until then… I'll have to treat him like a regular Rocket grunt."

"Hai… I don't know why I like him though, but anyway, did you wanna compliment me on my trickery or something?" she asked.

"Actually yea, you were very impressive. But… while you were up here, there was someone who's also undercover in Team Rocket's ranks, she's actually downstairs," Takeshi told Hana.

Hana walked downstairs and found someone, it was the ninja, and she removed her mask, revealing her pale skin, bright purple hair in a spiked ponytail, and purple eyes.

"Hello. I don't believe we've truly meet. And by that, I meant our true faces, my name is Janine," she told Hana.

"Oh… um… I'm Hana," Hana answered, a little nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're only undercover, since I am as well. So, where will you be going now?" Janine asked.

"Towards Celadon City," Hana answered.

"Very well, I wish you only the best luck. But, I wish to test you in battle. A one-on-one outside the tower, okay?" Janine asked.

"Very well," Hana nodded.

* * *

They then walked outside, and then Janine pulled out a PokeBall.

"Okay, Koffing, rise from the shadows!" Janine announced, sending out a Koffing.

"Alright, Shadow, shine time!" Hana announced, sending out Shadow.

With that, the Ghastly and Koffing stared each other down, set for combat.

"Alright, Koffing, use Shadow Ball!" Janine ordered, making the large Poison type spit out a huge Shadow Ball, damaging Shadow.

"Shadow, use Shadow Sneak!" Hana ordered as Shadow blended with his namesakes before bursting out from under Koffing, tackling him.

"Use Poison Sting and Gyro Ball!" Janine shouted before Koffing blasted out a poison spike of sorts before a steel sphere of sorts, both hitting Shadow.

"Shadow, you okay?" Hana asked, she got a nod from the Pokemon who floated back up. "Alright, use Poison Jab!"

Shadow glowed more purple before jamming into Koffing, but then Koffing began to glow!

"Oh no! Just like when I battled that baka-brother of mine!" Hana gasped as it grew larger, and into three spheres connected by three stone rods.

"Weezing!" the new Pokemon wheezed.

"Really! Grr… Shadow use Shadow Sneak!" Hana ordered, but Weezing rammed right into it.

"Shadow, you okay?" Hana asked her Pokemon.

"Ghast…" Shadow answered, struggling to stay up.

"Good! Alright, we've got a battle to finish, so you gotta keep up, okay?" Hana asked, and the Pokemon nodded, but then Janine held up her hand, signifying to stop. "What? Why stop now?!"

"I wanted to test the bond between you and at least one of your Pokemon, truthfully, I didn't see Koffing evolving coming at all," Janine told Hana.

"Eh? Really?" Hana gawked.

"I wanted to assure you were not trapped in the darkness, but not too into the light, but walking down the path to dawn. Because those in the dark are lost to despair, but those without darkness, can be blinded by the light," Janine answered.

"Eh? I'm sorry, you kinda lost me there," Hana admitted.

"It means you're a good person, but you won't be afraid to show some darker colors if you need to," Janine explained.

"Oh… okay," Hana nodded.

"I'll be seeing you again one day," Janine said, as she walked away, and then used a smoke bomb and was gone.

"...What a mysterious girl," Hana noted.

* * *

Later, everything was back to normal in Lavender Town as people came to mourn their dead Pokemon, Takeshi, Daisuke, and Hana were in the Pokemon House with old man Fuji, smiling at the happy Pokemon, especially Deku and Kiva playing with some of them.

"Thanks to you, everything in town is back to normal," Fuji smiled at the trio. "It even looks like Cubone is finally able to open its heart to other people."

"No problem," Takeshi smiled.

"So you're filling up the Pokedex?" Fuji asked the trio.

Hana had a great smile and nodded alongside Takeshi and Daisuke.

"That's right. It was an assignment from Professor Oak," Takeshi confirmed.

"Pika-Pika," Shocker nodded in agreement.

"I see… from young Samuel…" Fuji chuckled.

He then looked over at Kiva.

"I see old Ixa is back here, I wonder how Wataru is doing anyway," Fuji said, looking at Kiva.

"Uh, his name is Kiva now," Takeshi corrected Fuji.

"Oh… he left this Pokemon here when he was five, his parents wouldn't let him keep it," Fuji recalled.

"That doesn't explain why or how I found him at Mt. Moon left for dead," Takeshi noted.

"He found a new trainer, not sure what her name was, but I suppose…" Fuji said.

"Oh… I see," Takeshi nodded.

"Still, filling an encyclopedia, it's impossible if one does not feel a deep love for Pokemon. I don't think I can help you out with that, but I do have something for you and your friends, Takeshi," Fuji added.

"Huh?" the trio gawked.

"Come with me, and I'll give it to you," Fuji insisted, bringing them to the main living space of the building, with the kids sitting down at a table while Fuji searched his cabinet for something.

"What do you think he has in mind for us?" Daisuke asked, as a Rhyhorn walked over with a small plate of tea for our heroes.

"A Rhyhorn?" Takeshi gawked as the Rhyhorn placed the tea on the table.

"I found it one day in the wild, it helped me back here, and hasn't gone back," Fuji explained, as the Rhyhorn rubbed up to Daisuke's leg.

"Hey… I think he likes me," Daisuke chuckled before Fuji walked back to the table with a few things in his arms.

One of these was a yellow flute with a PokeBall design near one end. The others were a few small boxes.

"What's that?" Takeshi asked, pointing to the flute that Daisuke picked up.

"A PokeFlute," Fuji answered. "If you play it, it doesn't matter how deep of a sleep a Pokemon is in, it will wake up immediately."

"What about the boxes?" Hana asked.

"Open them up," Fuji insisted as Takeshi and Hana each took a box and opened them up, it contained two rings, one blue and one pink.

These were about the sizes of bracelets, and each one had a strange rainbow colored stone embedded into them. Along with these bracelets were some other stones. These stones looked to be about the size of baseballs, each having unique colors to them. One was green and purple, one dark blue, one bright blue, one red, and one being purple.

"What're these?" Takeshi gawked.

"Jewels?" Hana asked.

"Is it really okay if we take them?" Takeshi added.

"Those jewels as far as I know don't have any real value," Fuji answered.

"Eh? Then what are they?" Takeshi asked as he and Hana examined the bracelets.

"Well, from something I dug up while… undercover for the first time, I found out something under the codename "Chou Shinka" and it really is called "Mega Evolution," but I don't know if it's true…" Hana said, but Daisuke didn't listen, looking at his new friend.

"Whether or not that's true, I'm sure you'll know when the time's right," Fuji figured before looking at Daisuke and Rhyhorn.

"I think it really likes you kid. So… would you like to take this Rhyhorn on your travels?" Fuji asked.

"Eh?! Really?! You'd let me keep him?!" Daisuke gawked, putting a smile on the Rhyhorn's face.

"Go ahead…" Fuji replied, as Daisuke pulled out a PokeBall.

"Welcome to the team… Wrecker!" Daisuke smiled, getting a roar from Rhyhorn before the Pokemon tapped the PokeBall's button with his horn, entering it with no problem.

"Congrats, Daisuke," Takeshi smiled.

"And he'll be on my team for real, along with Striker," Daisuke said.

"Well, it's getting kinda late, maybe you kids should stay here in Lavender Town for the night," Fuji told them.

"Good idea," they agreed.

* * *

Xion: Well, I give my friends a bit of a surprise when I tell them that I'm the granddaughter of Mr. Fuji, but where are my friends anyway. I really wanna show them this Pokemon not typically found here in Kanto or my home just to the west. Wait, why are they all asleep, and why is everyone else in town asleep?! Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Deep Dreams! The Eternal Slumber Spell?!

* * *

**KKD: Probably the best chapter ever written for this story so far. I was really anxious to get it written.**

**Pikatwig: Cool, I suppose. I liked it, but I will have to say… I can't pick a favorite right now. So anyway, may I ask what you thought of Hana's Pokemon Egg being a Gen II Pokemon?**

**KKD: I was kinda surprised, to be honest. I didn't expect you to make that choice. But… why ask me now as opposed to last chapter?**

**Pikatwig: It slipped my mind. Sorry about that.**

**KKD: Oh. It's cool. Anyway, you know the drill, and we'll see you next time on Pokemon Neo Yellow Version.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pikatwig: Well, I beat my aibou here again!**

**KKD: *Dashes in and barely comes to a stop this time.* At least I'm working on keeping up with you.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, aibou, what do you think of the idea for this chapter from last time's preview?**

**KKD: I was surprised you'd want to bring Xion back so soon. And I'm confused as to why we have it like this… with er… you know, let's just have the readers find out themselves.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Talk about a Rocket Rush last time. Team Rocket was at the Pokemon Tower, but with my Admin looks, and smarts, I managed to get some new info from this cutie Wataru, who we also found out is Kiva's original owner in a sense, having met him at the age of five. Kinda cool, I really hope I get to see Wataru again soon… Wataru-kun…

Takeshi: Uh Nee-chan? Bad time to mutter about your little boyfriend.

Hana: Baka-yaro urusei!

Xion: Oh boy…

**Chapter 15: Deep Sleep! The Eternal Slumber Spell?!**

* * *

Hana looked at the PC, having been told someone was going to call her.

"This is Hana, who is it?" she asked as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

_-Hi Hana-chan!- _a face she hadn't seen since Pewter City smiled.

"OH! Xion-chan! What're you doing calling me so late?!" Hana gawked, partially smiling.

-_Well… my parents extended my bed time and all, but, I wanted to call you, you were amazing in your last contest! So, how have things been since the Cerulean Contest?- _Xion asked.

"Well… they were… let's just say things were a bit crazy, that's all," Hana answered, not wanting to tell Xion of what really happened.

-_I heard some bad guys were in Lavender some time ago, but I know you could kick their butts!-_ Xion said.

"Yea… I kinda did… but… to be honest… while my brains helped… it was my Nii-san Takeshi and his Pokemon that brought us victory," Hana answered.

-_So how's the little cutie been? Oh, and can I see all of your Pokemon Hana-chan, please?-_ Xion asked.

"Oh sure. I've got a lot more since I last saw you," Hana nodded as Cinnamon came up and she opened her PokeBalls, revealing her team.

_-Sugoi…-_ Xion said amazed.

"Xion, I'd like you to meet all my Pokemon, Spiral the Poliwrath (whom you may remember when he was a Poliwag), Luna the Clefairy, Soldier the Porygon, Shadow the Ghastly, and Flame the Magby," Hana introduced, each of the Pokemon waved and smiled at Xion in response.

_-Wow! This is a cool team! And I didn't think you had Magby!- _Xion smiled.

"You know about this Pokemon?" Hana asked, picking up Flame. "Well I found him as an Egg, and he hatched a while back."

_-I see… still, it's cool that you found such a cool Pokemon!- _Xion replied. _-And yes, I kinda know about Magby.-_

"Then, can you tell me what you know?!" Hana inquired.

_-Hmm… I could tell you now… or… I could explain it when I come visit Lavender Town,- _Xion answered.

"You're gonna visit?!" Hana asked happily.

_-You know it. I wanted to personally support you before your next contest,-_ Xion confirmed.

"Cool!" Hana smiled in response.

_-Don't you go anywhere, yet, I got a surprise for ya,- _Xion smiled.

_-Xion! Bedtime!- _Hana heard some older voices called out.

_-Hai! Gomen, Hana-san, but I need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?- _Xion replied.

"Okay then," Hana nodded.

_-Okay. Good night!- _Xion bid, hanging up.

* * *

Back at Xion's home, she hopped onto her bed, and was laying back with a Pokemon foreign to the region. This was a small pink Pokemon that could have easily been mistaken for a Piggie Bank if it weren't for the snout that faced down, the pink eyes, and the purple and pink flowers on it's backside.

"I can't wait to see how Hana-chan will react when I show you to her Midnight," Xion said happily.

"Mun," it replied.

Then someone walked over to the door, and Xion hid the Pokemon under her sheets.

"Xion, get to sleep!" an elder male voice responded.

"Okay otou-san," Xion nodded and as her dad closed the door.

"Good night Midnight…" Xion said finally falling asleep, and her Pokemon doing the same next to her side.

* * *

"Mou! Of all the times for people to not believe us, why now?!" Koyomi groaned as she was pacing around.

"Well, the admins found it farfetch'd when we told them 'Hana-sama' was only faking joining Team Rocket," Kaito sighed.

"I wanna get her! And get her good!" Electabuzz yelled, punching on of it's own hands into his other palm.

"Easy boys, I've got something that can help us make up for our losing," Koyomi smirked, revealing something in her hand.

"What's that?" Kaito asked.

"From what I've been told, this stuff is called Dream Dust," Koyomi answered. "We'll just pour this stuff all over town, and if it works, we'll put everyone to sleep and then…"

"Then we can snag everyone's Pokemon!" Electabuzz and Kaito realized.

"Let's do it!" Kaito smirked, as a button appeared, with a crate of Dream Dust below, Koyomi pressed the button, and the Dream Dust fell to the town below. "This'll be perfect! We'll be right back on schedule in no time!"

As the dust fell, everyone who wasn't asleep soon did fall asleep.

With our heroes, they were already asleep, but their dreams… those are something to take note of.

First, there was Takeshi's dream, and to be honest… it wasn't different from reality, just him continuing to go on his Pokemon journey, without Team Rocket interference.

Daisuke's dream seemed to foretell him something. From what he could tell, Takeshi beat the Elite Four, and now Takeshi was battling the Pokemon League Champion: Shigeru!?

Finally, Hana gasped in her dream as she witnessed Mewtwo before her… until Takeshi and his Pokemon charged in, attacking it to save her. Next the scene was interesting, she won the grand festival, and saw an older Xion walk into a Pokemon Lab, and was given a mysterious looking Water type Pokemon that resembled some sort of crocodile on two legs.

* * *

The next day, Xion was up, keeping her new Pokemon a secret from her parents, and finished packing her bag.

"I'm sorry about the tight squeeze Midnight, but it's the only way I can get you to Lavender Town without my mom and dad noticing…" Xion told her Pokemon.

"Xion, you'd better hurry, your ride will be leaving soon!" Xion's dad called to Xion, but her mom walked in and gave her a hat, this hat being pink and almost resembled a Panama hat with the brim pointed up and against the main part of the hat.

"You be careful out there, okay?" Xion's mom smiled, kissing Xion on the forehead.

"Okay, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Jaa ne!" Xion bid as she ran downstairs and outside to see some kind of older version of Charmeleon, this one being the same color as Charmander, with two horns on its head, and two wings that had a blue-green underside.

"Have a safe trip, Xion-chan!" Xion's mom called out to her.

And so, Xion hopped aboard the large dragon-looking Pokemon before it took off. It took a little while, and they finally landed.

"Wow! Thanks for a nice ride Charizard. Don't forget to pick me up okay?" Xion asked.

"Roar," Charizard nodded, taking off into the air, but accidentally bumping into some stuff on the way, slightly injuring it as the Pokemon returned to Pewter City.

"Ooooo. I sure hope he'll be okay," Xion winced before letting her new Pokemon out.

"Munna!" it exclaimed happily, rubbing up against her cheek.

"Glad you could get out too, Midnight," Xion giggled. "Saa, let's go find Hana-tachi."

The two began to walk in the town, seeing it was rather quiet, she then found her grandfather's house, and knocked on the door.

"Mun?" Midnight asked.

"Well Munna, it's called the Pokemon House," Xion told Midnight.

Yet, Xion waited a while, and yet… nothing, no one answered the door. Then, Xion, getting impatient, checked under the mat and found a spare key, she opened the door and had a wide open smile on her face, but… there wasn't anyone awake…

She found a mirror, and looked at her reflection, she had her black hair cut a little bit, she was wearing a black jacket, a blue shirt, a white and pink skirt, with white sandals, along with her pink sunhat.

"Do I look cute Midnight?" she asked.

"Munna," Midnight confirmed.

Xion and Midnight looked around the room, seeing everyone was asleep, even the Pokemon.

"What's with everybody? It can't be that lazy of a day," Xion groaned, she then looked at a clock and found out the time was 8:00 in the morning!

"Maybe that's the reason, might've been tired from the night before and we need to wait an hour before they wake up." Xion figured as she walked out of the house with Midnight following, they then bumped into a few people asleep on the ground?

"Mun?" Midnight gawked.

"...Oka~y something's seriously wrong here," Xion noticed, seeing there were a lot of people on the ground… all asleep. "Okay, I knew Lavender Town was known for it's cemetery, but I didn't think people acted dead all the time."

Xion then ran to the Pokemon Center and expected the sliding doors to open, but it didn't open! She tried to stomp on the ground that would open the door, with no luck, she then tried to open it manually, with no luck!

"Gah! Midnight, use Psychic to open the door!" Xion instructed her friend, who had her eyes glow before the doors flew open.

They ran inside and saw everyone inside was asleep as well! She ran up to the guest level, and looked around, and she finally found where Takeshi, Hana and Daisuke were, and then she began to bang on the door.

"Oi! Minna! Open up!" Xion yelled, with Midnight opening the door.

They then saw everyone, including Shocker and Cinnamon were fast asleep!

"Not these guys too," Xion groaned.

"Hana-chan, WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Except, Hana was still snoozing, only muttering some sort of gibberish.

"Come on! I need you to wake up!" Xion yelled, she then pulled off the blankets and sheets, and then began to kick the side of the bed, trying to wake Hana up.

"Okay… Midnight, use Disarming Voice." Xion said, running out of the room, and taking a pillow to cover her ears.

With that, Midnight screamed at her loudest, and then ...she saw it didn't work. Xion walked back in and groaned at this.

"It can't be! That always works with me no matter how deeply I sleep!" Xion groaned, as she heard someone walk into the upper floor level, Xion then hid under a bed, with Midnight fixing Hana's bed and closing the door.

However, the door budged, indicating someone trying to get in.

"What the? Who locked the door?" a female voice asked.

"It must've been locked," a male voice added.

"Always locked at 11:00pm, Pokemon Center rules, keeps to a schedule," the male voice replied.

"Well that'd explain the front doors, but they were bursted open; these don't have the luxury of being automatic," the female voice informed.

"I'll get it open, Thunder Punch!" a third voice responded before the door was thrusted open by an electrical punch, which Xion could see was connected to an Electabuzz.

Xion and Midnight remained silent as the three walked in.

"Well look, it's the twerps!" the other male voice said.

"Well, despite being asleep, we have to introduce ourselves!" the female voice added.

"And with no one to interrupt us this time, we're free to do so," the first male voice replied. "Feel free to start us off."

"Prepare for trouble," Koyomi started.

"Make it double," Kaito added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nature."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!"

"Kaito!"

"Team Rocket Blasting Off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Electabuzz, that's right!"

Xion almost gasped, but stopped herself before giving away her position.

"Team Rocket, those are the bad guys who attacked the city yesterday…" Xion whispered.

"Mun," Midnight whispered as she saw the trio taking the PokeBalls that contained Pokemon off of our heroes, and then putting the asleep Shocker and Cinnamon into some type of capsules, they knocked over Hana's bag as they left the room.

Xion knew the coast was clear, and thus she and Midnight came out of hiding, Xion noticing something that fell from the bag, it was an earing.

"Ara? What's with this earring?" Xion asked, picking it up and taking a look at it, she gasped in shock at it.

"H-h-h-hana-c-c-c-chan… you can't be…" Xion said in fear, placing it down, as Midnight flew down to her side, and then looked at Hana. "You couldn't have… joined them…"

"_Not… *yawn* entirely…" _a voice spoke via telepathy, surprising Xion.

"Who's there?!" she asked before seeing some Pokemon she only heard rumors of, Mew.

"Wow…" Xion muttered.

"_She's only *yawn* faking… it…" _Mew added.

"Like… pretending?" Xion asked making a good comparison for a seven year old.

"_*yawns twice.* yeah…" _Mew confirmed.

"So... What's going on?" Xion asked.

"Why's everyone asleep?" Xion added, but Mew was to tired to continue, as something trapped it, Xion then ducked, as Team Rocket had the legendary Pokemon in a containment unit like Shocker and Cinnamon.

"What a catch, not only did we snag the twerps' Pokemon, but we got the Blue One, too," Electabuzz smirked.

Xion then knew she was the only one who could do anything!

"Hey, stop! What you're doing is wrong!" Xion yelled, as she and Midnight ran downstairs and outside the Pokemon Center. "And against the law!"

"What would you expect? We're criminals," Koyomi scoffed.

"Now scram kid, we're on a tight schedu- oh! What's that Pokemon you have there?!" Kaito added.

"I'm not telling you bad guys!" Xion yelled.

"Alright then, Electabuzz, show this little girl what we do to people who don't listen to us!" Koyomi yelled, as Electabuzz jumped out of the balloon.

"Good! I've been itchin' for a fight all day long!" he said.

Xion then gained smirk and said "Heh, I think you're itching because you need a bath."

"Shut it, twerp!" Electabuzz then sniffed his underarms and said "Are you disrespectin' me?!"

"Maybe?" Xion replied.

"Grrr! I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!" he snapped.

"We'd love to stay but we got things to do and places to be" Koyomi said, as the balloon had a new hole and was brought down to the ground, courtesy of Midnight.

"...You were saying?" Xion giggled, as they spilled all of the Pokeballs, not being able to find Nidorina's and Magnemite's.

"Oh… crud." both said, as they looked around finally finding them due to the Rocket R.

"There! Go Nidorina/Magnemite!" they shouted, summoning said Pokemon.

"Hey, how's that fair?! It's three against one!" Xion snapped.

"What did you expect? We're evil!" they responded.

"Magnemite, use Thunder!"

"Nidorina, use Poison Jab!"

"Thunder Punch!"

As the attacks came closer…

"Midnight, use Double Team!" Xion ordered as Midnight moved too fast for the three attacks to hit.

"GAH!" Electabuzz growled. "Where'd it go?!"

"Use Hypnosis!" Xion ordered.

Next thing Midnight did was hypnotize the trio so that they were under Midnight's command.

"Sleep," Xion told them, and that's what they did, the trio of Pokemon, including Electabuzz, fell asleep immediately, along with their trainers.

"Good night." Xion said as Midnight placed them onto the balloon, and then with a small snap of her fingers, they were sent flying.

"So… you know how you can eat up dreams Midnight, well… think you'll be able to handle a dish like this?" Xion asked.

"Munna," Midnight nodded hovering over the city, it inhaled, held it's breath and began to absorb the Dream Dust, being a Pokemon who could control and spread it, it was no trouble, and soon it evaporated into the air, it then used it's Psychic to send the Pokemon back to where they belonged, and then Mew left.

With that, Hana was the first one to yawn and wake up.

"Mou… what a strange dream…" Hana yawned, as she saw someone standing in her room, however her vision was crosseyed due to how long she was asleep.

"Hi sleepy head," a voice said, once Hana's vision cleared up enough she saw who it was…

"...Xion?" Hana gasped. "How'd you get here?"

"Flew on my dad's Charizard, and then had a run in with Team Rocket, battled them, won, and then woke everyone in town up," Xion stated simply.

"Really? So how did you do it?" Hana asked.

"Well… come on over Midnight," Xion said, as the Pokemon floated over. "Hana, I would like you to meet my aibou, Midnight the Munna. Midnight, this is my friend Hana."

"Munna," Midnight replied.

"Wow… I've never seen a Pokemon like this before," Hana gawked, petting Midnight, she then pulled out her Pokedex to try and look it up.

_**-There is no data on this Pokemon; there are still some Pokemon yet to be identified.-**_

"Just like Flame," Hana sighed, as Xion walked over to Hana's bag, and took out the earing, showing it to Hana, surprising Hana. "Wh-Where did you get that?!"

"Team Rocket got in here, and your bag fell over, Mew told me it was part of some sort of… thing, but I have to know, are you really bad?" Xion asked innocently.

"Me? Of course not," Hana answered taking the earring. "This is part of… a plan I have to... take out Team Rocket from within their group as a whole, not just the ones you said were here."

Xion then sighed, and then sat next to Hana.

"Look, I know you want to spare me from this all, but I have to know… I won't tell anyone… what happened involving Team Rocket after Cerulean City?" Xion asked.

Hana wasn't sure what to say at first, but then, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright… you are my friend, so I guess I can tell you… just don't tell anyone else, the only others who know are Takeshi-Nii and Mew, and I don't want it to go around any further," Hana answered. "So just relax and I'll do my best to explain."

With that, Hana explained to Xion what happened since Cerulean City, how they found out Misty was part of Team Rocket, how Hana joined the group in Vermillion, all the way up to the present.

"Wow… so… is there any other Gym Leaders in the Rocket Ranks?" Xion asked.

"From what I know, there are four total, but I only know two other gym leaders and what cities they're from," Hana answered.

"... so the others are good guys?" Xion asked.

"Yep," Hana answered. "Look, if for some reason… after we beat Team Rocket, and they come back, I'll infiltrate their Ranks again, and then… can I trust you to try and stop them?"

"Of course, Hana-chan. You can always count on me," Xion answered.

The two then hugged, and then Xion looks up to Hana and asks "Can I call you… Hana-nee? I kinda see you… like an older sister."

"...Sure you can," Hana smiled in response.

Then the boys both woke up and saw Xion and Midnight with Hana.

"Hana? Xion?! What're you doing here? And what's that Pokemon?" Takeshi gawked.

"Long story…" Xion replied, as she explained what happened, soon after, Xion showed Midnight to the group, as they showed their Pokemon to her and Midnight.

"Sugoi! You guys sure have had a lot of fun since I last saw you in Viridian Forest!" Xion smiled.

Soon the Nurse walked over to Xion, and told her there was a call for her, Hana and Xion walked over to the PC, and saw it was Xion's mom and dad.

"Hi mom, hi dad. This is my friend Hana," Xion said, introducing Hana.

_-Pleasure to meet you Hana,-_ Xion's mom smiled.

_-Ano… I hate to ask this of someone I just met, but could you do us a favor?-_ Xion's dad asked.

"Something wrong?" Hana asked.

_-No doubt by now you heard Xion came over to Lavender Town on my Charizard, correct?- _the man asked.

"Hai." Hana replied.

_-Well, unfortunately on his way back he got… injured. So sadly he can't go and pick up Xion tonight like we asked him to. So… you wouldn't mind if… Xion traveled with you until we can come pick her up somewhere, do you?- _he asked.

"So we have to be babysitters for her?" Daisuke asked as he and Takeshi walked over to the PC.

_-Who're those boys?-_ Xion's mom asked.

"I travel with them, my friend Daisuke, and my brother Takeshi," Hana said.

"So we need to watch over this girl? Thanks, but no thanks," Daisuke said.

"I wouldn't mind doing it if my sister doesn't," Takeshi replied.

"I'd be more than happy to keep an eye on her," Hana smiled.

Daisuke groaned in annoyance.

_-Thank you.-_ both of Xion's parents say in unison.

"You're welcome," Hana smiled.

_-Don't forget to be respectful to your friends, Xion,- _Xion's mom added.

"...Yea, okay, I'll be sure to do so, sayonara!" Xion replied, hanging up. "Parents… they have good intentions, but it gets kinda annoying…"

Hana gave Xion a small smile, as they walked out of the Pokemon Center, and Xion looked around for a PokeBall to put Midnight in.

"Need a PokeBall?" Takeshi asked, handing her a spare.

"Thanks," she said putting Midnight into it.

"No problem, Xion," Takeshi smiled.

* * *

Daisuke groaned as they walked over to the Pokemon House, and saw the Pokemon playing around.

"Hey… would you guys like to see Kiva one last time before we leave?" Takeshi asked.

The others in the room just nodded in agreement when…

"That'd be delightful," Fuji said walking in the room before seeing Xion. "Why, if it isn't Xion. How're you doing granddaughter?"

"Ojii-chan!" Xion said happily, giving Fuji a hug.

"Ojii-chan?!" our trio gawked.

"Pika/Vee?!" Shocker and Cinnamon added.

"Yeah… I'm his granddaughter," Xion said.

"It's true, I'm her grandpa… on her dad's side of the family."

"Wow…" the team gawked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Takeshi remembered pulling out Kiva's PokeBall, and calling the shiny bird out, surprising Xion.

"Ojii-chan? Is something wrong with that Dodrio?" Xion asked, unfamiliar with Shiny Pokemon, and in this case thinking it was sick since its feathers were green.

"Some Pokemon have some different colors, this Dodrio is an example of what's called a Shiny Pokemon," Fuji explained.

"SUGOI!" Xion gawked, now seeing Kiva as an actual Shiny Pokemon, even now noticing the shine from the Pokemon's feathers.

* * *

Later, Takeshi, Daisuke, and Hana boarded their bikes, with Xion hopping on the back of Hana's since it had the most room. The group then turned back to the crowd that was there to see them off.

"Well minna, thanks for everything!" Hana waved as she and Takeshi now wore the special bracelets.

"Take care!" Daisuke added.

"The Mega Rings! I thought those were just a legend!" Xion said.

"Eh? You know what these are?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep, dad told me that a Pokemon can evolve further when using it's Mega Stone and Mega Ring. But a true bond between trainer and Pokemon must be formed," Xion answered.

"Eh? Really?" Takeshi gawked, pulling out the dark blue Mega Stone and Mega's PokeBall. "Then let's try this. Mega, come on out!"

With that, Takeshi's Charmeleon appeared. He gave the jewel for Mega to hang onto, and they waited for something to happen… but nothing did.

"You're silly, look at the stone. It shows a Charizard, duh," Xion said, as Takeshi looked closely at the gem, seeing a Charizard in it.

"Yea… and the others have images of other Pokemon, a Venusaur, a Blastoise, a Gengar, and… one… I don't recognize," Hana responded, listing off the images in the Mega Stones.

"Yes. The Pokemon has to be in their final stage first before being able to Mega Evolve," Fuji added.

"Oh… but I guess it wouldn't hurt if our Pokemon held onto them," Takeshi figured.

"Good idea," Hana nodded as they called out their Pokemon, Takeshi handing Bubbles the Blastoise Mega Stone, Deku the Venusaur Mega Stone, and Gaim the red Mega Stone of the Pokemon they didn't yet know.

Then, Hana handed Ghastly the Gengar Mega Stone.

"Just hang onto these, okay minna?" Takeshi asked, getting nods from the team before the Pokemon returned to their PokeBalls.

"We'd better get going," Daisuke figured.

"If you're ever in need of help, don't hesitate to ask us for it. And please do come back again soon, Xion-chan!" Fuji waved.

"Come back soon!" Reina waved.

"Bye." the four Trainers say, as they left the town.

Things were going smoothly until…

"OI! TAKESHi!" a familiar voice called out, making the group stop and see Daisuke's twin sitting up in a tree.

"You owe me for softening up those Rocket grunts for ya," Shigeru smirked.

"Um… why are there two of Daisuke?" Xion asked.

"He's my twin brother, Shigeru," Daisuke answered.

"Why should I owe you?" Takeshi asked Shigeru.

"Isn't it obvious? I took care of most of the grunts before you scared them all off," Shigeru answered.

"Oh… Tch. Weren't you screaming like a scared little girl?" Takeshi scoffed, making Shigeru flinch.

"Hey… that's offensive," Xion said.

"Y-You're imagining things!" Shigeru snapped, as he finally noticed Xion.

"Well apparently my imagination has a loud voice," Takeshi laughed, getting Daisuke, Hana, Shocker, and Cinnamon laughing at Shigeru, and it wasn't long before Xion accidentally joined in.

"Wait… who's the little girl?" Shigeru began, pointing out Xion. "You guys being little babysitters or something?"

"She's my friend, baka! What's wrong don't know a little girl when you see one? Oh yea, you're too busy scream like one to notice," Hana teased, getting the group laughing before they drove off on their bikes again, with Xion having to ride with Hana.

"That's still offensive." Xion told Hana.

"He's been offensive to us since we were five, Xion, we just figured he could use a lesson," Hana replied.

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IMAGINATION!" Shigeru snapped at Takeshi's Imagination remark. "IT'S TRUE, YOU HEAR ME?! I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Can someone make him stop talking now?" Xion asked.

"Relax, we'll soon be too far for him to snap at us, so he won't be talking to us for a while," Daisuke assured, as they continued, Hana then gave her Pokedex to Xion, and showed her Mewtwo and an image of a second Mewtwo, y like.

"Is that some form of Mega Evolution?" she whispered to Xion.

"I think so," Xion noted.

"But how could a Pokemon like that ever get the trainer to Mega Evolve?" Hana added.

"Well… some Pokemon don't need a trainer, but can have a strong will to use the power of the Mega Stone," Xion told Hana.

"Oh… I see," Hana nodded, as they arrived at Snorlax… again.

"Another Snorlax?" Takeshi groaned. "And this one's fast asleep, too."

"Hang on," Daisuke responded, pulling out the PokeFlute. "I got this."

* * *

Daisuke: Well…. Snorlax is going to have quite the wake up call next time. It kidnaps Xion, and we have to go after the stupid lug to rescue her!

Hana: This is all your fault Daisuke!

Daisuke: I know! Please, don't fail me now Striker, Wrecker!

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Snorlax's Wake Up Call!

* * *

**KKD: Very impressive aibou. I really liked this twist for the story.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks, now what did you think of Munna appearing?**

**KKD: Honestly, it was unexpected, just like it was unexpected to see Magby hatch from the egg Hana had.**

**Pikatwig: Well, here's a bit of a fun fact I found out while looking up moves Munna can learn, a trainer from Red/Blue describes Munna perfectly! **

**KKD: Well, I can see where you're coming with this, but… she never described what color the flowers on Munna would be.**

**Pikatwig: Actually I found that out after we started typing this chapter. Well, Jaa ne people.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**KKD: Well, we're back with another chapter. And this time, we'll see what happens when Daisuke actually uses the PokeFlute.**

**Pikatwig: Yep! And don't forget the fact Xion's with the group for a while at least.**

**KKD: Yea, I haven't forgotten that. But for all we know, this could bring some problems for the team.**

**Pikatwig: … or get herself into some problems. Well, I will add this, you better get used to seeing Xion, because unlike someone with her name, we will remember her and see her again.**

**KKD: Uh… who're you talking about again?**

**Pikatwig: I was talking about the Xion in our story, and now I'm talking about the Xion from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**KKD: Uh… what game was she in again?**

**Pikatwig: She made her debut during 358/2 Days, where she died, and people lost her memories of… oh. Hold up a sec. *walks off and then walks back in with a screenshot of KH358/2 Days with Xion in it.* Remember her now?**

**KKD: ...Barely… didn't manage to beat the game to be honest.**

**Pikatwig: Oh… let's move on!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Ino, Xion, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: I guess last time was my solo adventure. Everyone was put to sleep by Team Rocket, and so Midnight, my new Pokemon, and I had to stop them. We sent them off before Midnight at this dust that put everyone to sleep before we had more fun in Lavender Town. Now, after I joined Hana-nee-chan and her brother and friend on their journey, we hit a roadblock, and now it's time for...

**Chapter 16: Snorlax's Wake Up Call!**

* * *

Daisuke then played the PokeFlute, beautifully, and it then began to wake up the sleeping Pokemon. This Pokemon was a dark blue mostly, but it's feet, HUGE belly, and face were peachy in color. This Pokemon, upon hearing the flute's tune end woke up.

"Kinda ironic, the quietest instrument in the world is the one thing that can wake up any Pokemon," Takeshi noted, but the Snorlax was in NO mood for joking, as it had a REALLY mad look on it's face, and the group then began to run, but Xion slipped and got caught in part of the bridge.

"Guys, a little help here!?" Xion yelled.

"Hang on, Xion!" Hana called out running back to help, but it was too late as Snorlax picked her up, and then walked away.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU BIG LUG!" Hana snapped as the group ran after the Snorlax, who despite being rather fat, moved rather fast, getting away from the group easily.

"How can something so big run so fast?!" Daisuke asked, before an angry Hana slapped him!

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"It's all your fault that stupid thing woke up in the first place!" she scolded.

"I didn't know the big brute'd go on a rampage!" Daisuke defended as they quickly reached Route #8.

* * *

Meanwhile the Snorlax had piles of items, part of it being food, the rest being various items, like TMs, PokeBalls, toys, and the like. Xion was then put onto a tree, and the Snorlax began to eat.

"Hey! Could you at least put me down?!" Xion asked, but the large Pokemon simply ignored her, she then tried to reach for Midnight's PokeBall, but couldn't reach it. "MOU! Now what do I do?"

Snorlax then looked at her annoyed, and then continued to eat, offering her something to eat herself. Xion then took the food, and saw that the Snorlax was still eating, when Xion noticed something… the Snorlax had a small bow near the back of it's right ear.

"You're a girl?!" Hana exclaimed, but Snorlax ignored her, as Hana, Takeshi and Daisuke found her!

"Xion-chan!" they called out, mostly Hana. "Are you okay?!"

"Yea… I'm fine," Xion nodded, but Snorlax glared at them, and then charged up Hyper Beam.

"Uh oh! Quick, c'mon out Striker!" Daisuke yelled, calling forth his Vaporeon.

"Poreon!" Striker shouted.

"Striker, use Water Pulse!" Daisuke ordered, as the move hit, and it managed to confuse Snorlax, as Hana and Takeshi rushed to try and help Xion down, and they then noticed two things, one of these items looked like a small necklace with a glowing water-drop-shaped jewel that was appropriately blue, while the other looked like some sort of orange straps that looked durable and super strong.

"What're those?" Takeshi wondered, and Daisuke looked over, and saw the necklace like one.

"That's the Mystic Water, give it to Striker, it'll boost the power of his water moves!" Xion shouted.

"Right," Takeshi nodded, picking it up. "Daisuke, Striker! HEADS UP!"

With that, Takeshi threw the necklace, which Striker saw, jumped up and managed to get the Mystic Water around his neck.

"Okay then, Striker, use Hydro Pump!" Daisuke shouted as Striker shot a powerful burst of water, greatly weakening the Snorlax.

"Alright, good job! Wrecker, you finish this," he said bringing out Wrecker.

Wrecker just roared, ready for his first battle alongside Daisuke.

"Alright, use Take Down!" Daisuke ordered as Wrecker charged, further damaging the Snorlax, who was now actually having trouble getting to her feet.

"Go PokeBall!" Daisuke announced, tossing a PokeBall right at the Snorlax, and after some wobbling, it was caught!

"YOSHA! I GOT A SNORLAX!" Daisuke cheered, celebrating with Striker and Wrecker.

"Alright! So… can someone get me down now?" Xion asked.

"I got it, Xion-chan," Hana responded, going to get her friend while Daisuke checked his Pokedex on Snorlax.

_**-Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach.-**_

"Dang, so, welcome to the team Zomom." Daisuke said, giving Snorlax a nickname.

"...Zomom?" Takeshi asked, confused by that nickname.

"Just came to me," Daisuke replied.

Xion looked down and saw Hana down below, however, Xion was scared to drop down… but she was starting to lose her grip on the branch!

"Xion! Just drop down! I'll catch you!" Hana shouted.

Xion then did so, and Hana caught her.

"You okay?" Hana asked Xion out of concern.

"I'll be fine, small ankle injury aside," Xion replied.

"We'll have to get that injury checked when we get to Celadon," Takeshi figured, as Daisuke looked at all of the stuff.

"Well… I guess we should get this back to Celadon City," he figured.

"Good idea," Takeshi agreed, as some people walked over, and saw their belongings, the group explained what happened to the people, and soon all of the stuff was retrieved, when one person walked over to Daisuke and saw the Mystic Water.

"Oh, sorry," Daisuke replied, taking the Mystic Water off of Striker. "Here, if this is yours you can have it back."

"No no, you can keep it and the Protector, a little thank you for helping me find my daughter's favorite book," the man replied.

"Oh… okay," Daisuke shrugged, picking up the Protector after putting the Mystic Water back onto Striker.

* * *

Soon the group arrived in Celadon, and they got to the Pokemon Center in little to no time. They got their Pokemon all rested up, and for the first time in a while, Cinnamon was able to hang out with her brother, and she was actually envying him in his evolved form. Cinnamon gave a sigh, and then thought about how her other brother was evolved as well!

"Vee…" she sighed, before remembering Hana still had the Fire Stone on her person.

However, she didn't know where Hana was, and for that matter, only the boys were in the lobby with the Pokemon.

"Vee?" she wondered, trying to figure out where Hana was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room where human patients could be checked, a nurse was checking Xion's ankle injury while Hana watched.

"Is she okay?" Hana asked.

"She'll be fine; it's nothing serious. She'll be okay to walk around the city," the nurse assured.

The two then joined up with the others, and Xion let Midnight out to play with the other Pokemon. However, Cinnamon just walked up to Hana.

"What's wrong, Cinnamon?" Hana asked, as Cinnamon motioned over to Xion, and then to Striker. "Oh… the Fire Stone."

Hana then reached into her stuff and pulled out the red stone with the fire symbol inside it. She just stared at it for a bit before Xion noticed Hana holding it.

"Hey… that's the Fire Stone I gave you," she recalled.

"Yea… I told Cinnamon that she can evolve when she's ready," Hana nodded before looking at Cinnamon. "Are you ready now, Cinnamon?"

Cinnamon then took a moment to think about her choice, but then nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Time to see how you look as a Flareon," Hana nodded, placing the stone on Cinnamon's head, as she grew to about twice her size in the blue glow of evolution, save for her pink bow, which still rested on her head.

When the glow died down, Cinnamon's main fur color was a bright orange-red, her mane around her neck poofed out as it, some fur on her head resembling a little flame, and her large puffier tail were a bright golden yellow.

"KAWAII!" both girls said in unison, which made Cinnamon blush a little, but with her fur color it wasn't easy to see.

Hana then pulled out her Pokedex and looked up Flareon.

_**-Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000 degrees F.-**_

"How much is that in Celsius?" Hana asked.

"About 1,700 degrees," Daisuke answered.

"Cinnamon, I have a small surprise for you…" Xion said, taking off her sandals, a smile perking on Cinnamon's face, and she saw her nails were painted pink, with a violet symbol that looked like some sort of bat; this made Cinnamon smile as she admired the work on Xion's nails. "I had my mom take me to Viridian City to get them done, so… you like them Cinnamon?"

"Flare-flare!" Cinnamon nodded, using her new somewhat matured voice.

"And Hana, do they look nice?" Xion then asked.

"They sure do," Hana confirmed, as she took off her shoes and socks.

"Hey, yours kinda look like a Flareon design." Xion said.

"Thanks. I had this done a while back, and Cinnamon just loved it," Hana smiled.

"Flareon," Cinnamon nodded.

"So… can I see how your other Pokemon like your feet?" Xion asked.

"Sure," Hana nodded, calling out her other five Pokemon. "Okay Shadow, since you didn't get a turn last time, you go first."

"Ghast?" Shadow gawked, still unsure of how he could do this seeing as he had no hands.

He then began to think for a bit, and then rubbed his body up against her feet, and then Hana relaxed a bit.

"That feels good," Hana giggled in her relaxation, after Shadow ended, next was Luna.

Luna knew just what to do and began massaging Hana's feet, Hana could only sink deeper into relaxation, after that, it was Spiral's turn. He did pretty much the same thing, but added some tickling in the midst of his fondling of Hana's feet.

"So… good Spiral!" Hana smiled and giggled, next up is Soldier.

"What Pokemon is this?" Xion asked.

"A Porygon," Hana answered as Soldier did his best when rubbing his nose against Hana's feet, despite his somewhat stiff movements.

"Still feels good Soldier." Hana told her Pokemon, who had a bit of a sad look after he stopped, feeling shameful for not doing a well enough job, but Luna walked up and comforted the Porygon despite what happened.

Next, it was Flame's turn, and he began to think of what to do, he rubbed Hana's feet sorta like how Luna and Spiral did, but was a little clumsy.

"Don't feel bad Flame, you did good. You just need to practice," Hana told the youngest Pokemon on her team, as Cinnamon walked up, not sure of whose feet to start with. "Take your time, Cinnamon. No need to rush."

Cinnamon then walked up, and sniffed both pairs of feet, liking the smell, and looked at them like candy, licking her chops a little as well.

"Is Cinnamon okay?" Xion whispered.

"Not sure," Hana shrugged as Cinnamon decided to just start by rubbing her body against Hana's feet while her tail rubbed against Xion's.

"This feels really nice, Hana-chan. Don't let Cinnamon stop!" Xion exclaimed.

"Looks like you got her hooked, Cinnamon," Hana smiled.

"Hooked?" Xion asked.

"You like this sort of thing being done to your feet just like me," Hana answered.

"Well… I did have Midnight do it when my mom and dad were away from my room," Xion told Hana.

"Really?" Hana responded with a tone of pleasant surprise.

"Yep, she's really good at it too," Xion added.

"You oughta have her try it with me some time," Hana figured, as she rubbed her feet up against Cinnamon, and then Midnight floated over, and then perched itself by Xion.

"Mun?" Midnight wondered, as Xion rubbed her feet up to Midnight, sorta like how Hana did to Cinnamon. "Munna?"

"Midnight, you like this?" Xion asked, as Munna began to rub up against Xion's feet.

"Mun," Midnight nodded.

"So Hana, what do you think of Midnight?" Xion asked.

"She's very cute, Xion," Hana answered, as the two Pokemon then swapped, and continued with the other trainer.

"Oh… Cinnamon's fur feels very nice," Xion smiled.

Hana smiled, and then the two Pokemon stopped, and she looked at Xion. "You're really cool Xion."

"Well you're cool too! And so are your Pokemon; they work so well together like this, they'll pull off a great Double Performance!" Xion smiled.

"Thanks," Hana replied.

Xion then added "Too bad the contest is a few days from today."

Hana then remembered she had something to do. "Yeah… too bad."

* * *

Hana: Okay, so first I gotta meet up with Wataru, and at the same time, Takeshi's got his gym battle going on. Wait, Erika might join Team Rocket?! Oh man, that's gonna be so bad if they manage to get all the Kanto Gym Leaders on their side!

Xion: Yep.

Hana: I need to think of something to prevent Erika from joining them, and fast! Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Crisis! The fifth Rocket Gym Leader?!

Xion: There better not be one!

* * *

**KKD: And here we are, at the city Misty's been working at for a while when the team made it to Vermillion. How do you think things'll turn out aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Don't know… also, yes, Snorlax's nickname is meant to reference Sonic Lost World.**

**KKD: We've been coming across a LOT of Lost World references lately, haven't we?**

**Pikatwig: Like last chapter for instance. Anyway, what do you think of Xion's role in the chapter?**

**KKD: All I gotta say is poor girl, she ended up in the stereotypical kidnapped moment.**

**Pikatwig: True there aibou.**

**KKD: Anyway, we'll see you next time readers!**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**KKD: ...Did I… *looks around.* Yep, I got here first this time.**

**Pikatwig: Lucky you. Anyway, you ready for another chapter?**

**KKD: You know it, aibou. ROLL THE DISCLAIMERS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: Last time started a little scary. After Daisuke awoke a girl Snorlax, she captured me and kept me in a tree. We found a couple items like a Mystic Water and a Protector, which Daisuke ended up getting, using the Mystic Water on Striker to have him and Wrecker the Rhyhorn have an easier time dealing with the Snorlax, which Daisuke caught and nicknamed Zomom. Later, we arrived in Celadon City, having a fun time, but there seems to be something big going down.

Hana: Yep…

**Chapter 17: Crisis! The fifth Rocket Gym Leader?!**

* * *

It was later that day, most of the town were asleep, but Hana knew she had something to do, but Xion saw her get up.

"Something wrong Hana, can't sleep?" Xion asked.

"Something like that," Hana sighed, reaching for her Rocket admin gear before whispering, "Look, I have to take care of things as Rocket Admin Hana for a little while, so don't let anyone know what I'm going to do, okay?"

"My lips and eyes are sealed," Xion nodded, putting her head under the cover as Hana went to the restroom and prepared herself.

"_Can't believe I get to see that cutie Wataru again… stop it! Hana, you can't let yourself fall for a bad guy!"_ the voice that bugged her back at the SS Anne started.

"_It's not so bad kid, so lighten up a little."_ the other one tempted.

"Quiet, both of you! We have a little kid with us, and I don't need you two bugging me," Hana muttered.

"_Fine," _both voices groaned as Hana finished preparing her outfit and make-up, and they didn't bother her again, as Hana walked out, and Xion noticed her.

"Hey Hana, you look nice… for someone on the 'bad side'," Xion said, doing quotations when she said "bad guy".

"Oh… uh… thanks I guess," Hana replied, as she waved by to Xion and left with Cinnamon on her shoulder, despite being a Flareon. "Gotta admit, you got a little heavier as a Flareon, Cinnamon. No offense."

"Flareon," Cinnamon replied as if saying "none taken," as they walked to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the Celadon Department Store, Wataru was waiting there, thinking of Hana. _'So pretty… I hope she likes my gift...'_

He then looked around before…

"There you are, Wataru. Did I keep you waiting long?" Hana asked, revealing herself as Wataru smiled and noticed Cinnamon being a Flareon now.

"H-h-h-h-hana-Sama! No, you didn't." Wataru replied.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" Hana asked.

"...sorta, and you kinda caught me off guard." Wataru replied.

"Is that all? Oh, okay then," Hana shrugged.

"Um… here," he said, giving her a purple rose.

"How pretty," Hana smiled, taking the rose. "Where'd you find this?"

"Um… the store was having a sale on flowers so… yeah," he said.

"Oh and also, check out what I got!" he added, pulling out a new Rocket PokeBall, and sending out his own Eevee! "I named her Hana, so even while you're not here, you're always by my side."

"How sweet of you," Hana smiled. "I guess you got this little girl in the Department Store?"

"Yep," he replied, as his new Pokemon hopped up to his arms. "You know, I used to take care of a shiny Eevee when I was little, then I got a shiny Doduo."

"Really?" Hana asked in response.

"Parents made my give up Doduo, I managed to keep Eevee… before she ran away… I joined Team Rocket to try and find her," Wataru said, a tear in his eye.

"Oh… I'm… sorry about that…" Hana sighed before a thought crossed her mind.

"Let me ask you something, if you found this Eevee… would you stay on Team Rocket, or join the side of good?" Hana asked.

"Huh? W-Well, I…" Wataru started, a bit unsure at this point. "Wh-Why would you ask that, Hana-sama?"

"Just curious," she replied.

"Well… I guess since I joined Team Rocket to find the shiny Eevee, I might as well quit when I find her… after that, I'm not sure what I'll do," Wataru answered.

Hana could only sigh, such a good person was driven to the side of bad for such… reasons of loneliness.

"So… may I ask what we're up to here?" Hana asked, wanting to know what Team Rocket's up to.

"Yes. Before Misty-sama went and recruited you, part of her job was to convince the gym leader here, Erika, to join Team Rocket. Of course, Erika's against Team Rocket, but Misty-sama made friends with her… so…" Wataru answered.

Hana was kinda shocked by this, but she let it set in, and knew she had to stop Misty from this… later.

"So… Wataru-kun, when was the last day you saw that Eevee?" Hana asked.

"I kinda can't remember, but, the oddest thing, the last time I saw Misty-sama, she had a Shiny Vaperoeon, and I couldn't shake the thought maybe… that was my old friend," Wataru sighed.

"I see…" Hana replied.

"But I lost her when I was seven…" he added on.

"Really?" Hana gawked, but then Wataru looked at her and said "How about we talk about something else?"

"Uh… sure," Hana nodded as they ended up talking for a lot of the night, Hana was enjoying getting to know him, and at one point she kicked off her shoes… until she noticed the time, and saw the sun start to rise.

"Um… I have to go, undercover and all, but… meet you here again, later?" Hana asked in a bit of a hurry, with her shoes back on.

"Sure," Wataru nodded.

Hana then waved, and ran back to the others with Cinnamon, and soon made it look like she and her trusty Pokemon never left.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi woke up bright and early with Shocker.

"Well, based on what we know of the gym leader, I say we train Mega, shall we Shocker?" Takeshi asked his partner.

"Pika-Pika!" Shocker agreed.

He then noticed that Xion was still sleeping, and then he knew he had to keep it down, otherwise Hana would let him have it! So, he actually walked out of town back onto one of the Routes to have Mega train some more.

"Okay Mega, come out!" Takeshi called, sending out his Charmeleon.

"CHAR!" Mega shouted seeing they were in the tall grass.

"Look Mega, we're gonna need to train to make sure you can beat this grass-type gym leader. Ready?" Takeshi informed Mega.

"Charmeleon!" Mega nodded.

But before they could begin, they noticed a Team Rocket helicopter fly over them and head for Celadon City! Takeshi, Shocker and Mega then all ran right back to the city, hoping to stop Team Rocket from whatever it is they're doing!

* * *

Meanwhile, Erika looked at the flowers in the gym, with a small smile.

"Hey Erika, I have a bit of a… proposition for you," Misty's voice began, but Erika didn't see her, due to the lights being off.

"Misty?" Erika gasped, turning around to where her voice came from. "What's going on? Could you turn on the lights, please?"

"Alrighty… but you better be ready to listen to what I'm about to tell you," Misty answered as the lights were turned on, revealing a surprise for Erika.

There was a Staryu, a Starmie, a Cloyster, a large seahorse-like Pokemon that looked almost dragon-like, a giant turtle Pokemon about three Pikachu's tall with dark blue skin, a cream underbelly and jaw, a brown top shell, and two silver cannon sticking out from the shell, and finally a shiny Vaporeon that was pink and magenta in color. However the team wasn't what surprised Erika; what did surprise her was Misty herself, being in her admin outfit.

"...Misty… Y-You? You're with Team Rocket?!" Erika gasped.

"Yes, I am. And so can you," Misty began, as several Team Rocket grunts jumped into the gym via the windows near the top, and used several fire types to set fire to the gym!

"NO! DON'T RUIN MY GYM! MY PLANTS!" Erika panicked, as she then began to cough, she recalled all of her Pokemon, and managed to pull a fire alarm to let anyone in the gym on her side to know to get out!

"...Why're you doing… this Misty?!" Erika asked between coughs.

"Persuasion tactics," Misty began.

* * *

Outside, Takeshi and his Pokemon arrived to see the gym burning down.

"Darn it! Looks like we'll need Bubbles," Takeshi figured, bringing Mega back and calling out his Wartortle.

"Okay, we need to get in there fast!" Takeshi tells Bubbles.

"War!" Bubbles nodded as they dashed forward and they began to try and find a way in.

Takeshi and Shocker holding their breaths for as long as they could.

* * *

"You're time's running out, Erika, and you only have two choices now, either join Team Rocket, or die in the flames," Misty told Erika.

She could only cough, seeing Misty was being protected by some type of bubble to keep air in. Erika stood up, trying to talk.

"Why… why'd you…. pretend…. to be my friend? Why…?" she demanded.

"It was the only way I could get close enough to you so I can eventually persuade you to join," Misty answered.

Erika looked up, and then glaring at Misty she managed to say this "I'd… rather…. die…. than…. ever…. join… Team…. Rocket…. you… baka…" and after that Erika fainted.

"...You had your chance," Misty sighed as she left the gym.

'_I made the right choice. Celadon City will be fine without me. I guess… this is it. I'm done, I've got no way out… at least I lived a good life, aside from ever being friends with that baka… I have no regrets...' _Erika thought to herself, ready to die, with as smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi and his Pokemon bursted in, with Bubbles spraying down the fires with her water gun.

"Keep it up, Bubbles! I'm gonna find the gym leader!" Takeshi told her as he and Shocker ran off to find her, seeing her with several burn marks, and was passed out.

Takeshi picked her up and had to run, but part of the gym fell down, but Bubbles managed to spray it out for the most part, and they managed to get out in time. Luckily by then, help had arrived. Takeshi looked over and saw Hana waving at him.

'_You… thanks. I owe you,' _Takeshi thought, referring to Hana.

Soon some paramedics took the Gym Leader from Takeshi, but the smoke had covered part of the sky, not letting anyone see the Team Rocket helicopters flying away… and this also made Misty believe that everything was still going according to plan.

* * *

After a few hours, the four trainers were waiting to hear about Erika, hoping she would be okay.

"Hana… how'd you-" Takeshi began.

"I have my ways…" Hana replied, giving him a wink.

"...I'll let you have that secret for now, but just so that I get this off my chest… I owe you one," Takeshi added.

Hana sighed and smiled, before she walked outside, and then she noticed a familiar face, in the closed for the night Game Corner… she walked in and saw it was Misty.

"How's the undercover work going?" Misty asked Hana when the 10-year old was close enough.

"Good, so… what happened in the gym? Is Erika on our side?" Hana asked, pretending she didn't know what happened.

"Sadly no. She said she'd rather burn to death," Misty sighed.

"... so, now what do we do Misty-sama?" Hana asked, as she noticed the shiny Pokemon.

"Well…" Misty started before seeing Hana noticed her Shiny Pokemon. "Oh, curious about how I got my Vaporeon here?"

"Yea… sorta," Hana answered.

"Simple, some grunts stole it as an Eevee, and Geo-sama gave it to me when I first joined Team Rocket," Misty explained, surprising Hana on the inside, but she kept her cool on the outside so no one would get suspicious. "Also, I heard those bakas Koyomi and Kaito say you're only a being a spy on Team Rocket to try and take us down from the inside… does that sound dumb or what?!"

"Yeah, that sounds really stupid." Hana replied.

This got the two laughing like crazy, and after a while, Misty then turned around and then looked at a picture of the gym leaders, and crossed out the part where Erika is with a red "X" and then looked over it.

"Well, with that out of the way, I suppose I should return to Geo-sama for my next assignment," Misty figured.

"Hey Hana, if you ever want to, drop by the Rocket HQ, okay?" Misty added in.

"I'll be sure to when I can," Hana nodded, as Misty then left. Hana then sighed, and walked back to the Pokemon Center, and saw most the people were sleeping.

* * *

She walked back to the room, and got back into her Admin clothes to go and see Wataru again.

'_Should I tell him about Misty having that Shiny Vaporeon still?' _Hana thought to herself, but she shrugged it off, and smiled when she saw Wataru again.

"Hey Wataru," she said.

"Hana-sama. That was fast. What happened? I saw the fire start up in the gym and then a few minutes later it was put out," Wataru responded.

"I don't know," Hana replied, she walked over to Wataru and gave him a smile.

Wataru just smiled back in response, Hana then noticed his Eevee.

"So, while I'm gone, I'm not gone," Hana said, looking at the Eevee.

"Hai," Wataru nodded.

Hana could only smile at this guy, as she removed her shoes, and placed them on his lap.

"Like what you see?" Hana asked.

"Um… y-yea, but… why show me your feet, Hana-sama?" Wataru asked.

"You're my friend, and I wanted to ask if you liked what you saw," Hana replied.

"Oh… well… of course. Of course I like what I see," Wataru answered.

Hana then smiled, moving her feet closer to his eyes.

"Wataru, can you do me a favor?" Hana asked him.

"...Sure," Wataru nodded.

"My feet are really tired from walking all the way here, do you think you can massage them for me?" Hana asked.

"...Of course," Wataru nodded before doing so.

Hana only smiled, as it lasted for a short while, she just wanted to give him a small 'test' in a way.

"Okay, you may stop. I must be going now, I will see you again, head back to HQ, and wait for your next mission, okay?" Hana replied.

"Hai, Hana-sama," Wataru nodded.

* * *

Hana then saw him leave, and then she walked back to the Center, and got back to normal, and she was the first one to see Erika awake and wheeled out of the emergency room.

'_I sure hope she's okay after what happened...' _Hana sighed to herself.

"Hey… you okay?" she asked Erika, who looked at her.

"Hai… who are you?" Erika asked.

"I'm Hana, I was the one who called for help," Hana answered.

"I see… arigatou, Hana-chan. You saved my life," Erika smiled.

"No… if there's anyone to thank, it's my twin brother Takeshi who saved your life," Hana told her, as she looked over to Takeshi, who's asleep. "He's collecting Gym Badges… so you think…"

"I'll give him a shot at a badge… but our gym battle will be a little… unprofessional with how my gym is," Erika answered. "Our battle will be outside on Route #8."

"Good, I was asking about the Gym Battle, now, I'll be in the contest. So you know," Hana said, as she showed she was signed up already.

"Oh you will? That's nice," Erika replied.

"I hope you do well in the contest. Hey, you know, I knew a girl with your same name when I was younger, she inspired me to become the Gym Leader here," Erika told Hana.

"Wow, no kidding?" Hana gawked.

"She even had that same sort of spunk that you have, it's kinda funny," Erika said, but she then began to cough.

"I see… but it sounds like you're still recovering from the fire. Get some rest for now," Hana responded.

Erika nodded, and then fell asleep, Hana then walked back to the room she and the others were staying at, and then looked at Xion, sleeping peacefully by Midnight.

"She'll make a great trainer one day…" Hana muttered.

* * *

Hana: Well big things happen next time, my Contest starts up, and I hope to do well, Double Performances aren't easy! Wish me luck Xion-chan!

Xion: Well it looks like Takeshi and Erika will have their battle, I really hope Erika's up to the task after that fire!

Takeshi: There's only one way to find out. Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Double Power! Contest and Gym Battle!

* * *

**KKD: Man, that was crazy!**

**Pikatwig: Yep. I liked this chapter, and Erika was simply amazing, getting through a fire like it was nothing! Amazing, huh aibou?**

**KKD: Absolutely. She's got a lot of guts going through what she went through, even when threatened to death by fire!**

**Pikatwig: Misty is just cruel in this verse. Adding new depth to old characters, I LOVE IT!**

**KKD: Yea, that certainly is cool. So it sounds like we'll be knocking out two birds with one stone next time. And also, I was wondering… when will they figure out what to do with the Old Amber?**

**Pikatwig: Daisuke will be up to that next time, so really, we're knocking out THREE flying types with one Rock Slide!**

**KKD: 6 if you count the Rocket trio who keeps bumbling things up.**

**Pikatwig: Yep!**

**KKD: I guess we'll be seeing you next time readers.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne! **


	18. Chapter 18

**KKD: And now, we're back with more Poke action. Let's hope the Contest and the Gym Battle go smoothly this time around.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. Here's hoping.**

**KKD: And you know the drill. Disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Boy did we have our hands full last time! A fire started in the gym, but luckily Takeshi managed to get Erika out in time! We also see Team Rocket will go to any means for their goals, even murder! Oh boy…

Xion: But on the upside, the next Contest and Gym Battle will occur.

Takeshi: Here's hoping all goes well.

**Chapter 18: Double Power! Contest and Gym Battle!**

* * *

"Alright Takeshi-kun, just because you saved my life, doesn't mean you'll be getting my badge without a fight. Also, I only have one Pokemon at full health from the fire, so it'll be one-on-one, sound okay?" Erika asked.

"Understand, Erika. And I know just the Pokemon to help me with that," Takeshi nodded, holding up one of his PokeBalls.

"Alrighty, go Vileplume!" Erika announced, calling out some kind of blue blue with arms and legs, similar to Oddish, but the plant on its head looked more like some sort of jungle flower.

"...Well, sorry if this'll scare you after what happened, but this is my best shot. Go, MEGA!" Takeshi shouted, sending out his Charmeleon.

It was ready for battle, but it kinda scared Erika a little bit.

"Erika, please calm down. We just got through the last incident, I don't want you to surrender just because of something similar," Takeshi responded, trying to avoid the word fire.

"No, your Pokemon just startled me was all, I'm not scared of fire." Erika insisted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was ready for the contest, and she looked at the two PokeBalls of the Pokemon she chose. She walked out and was ready. "Okay, Soldier and Flame, shine time!"

The two Pokemon came out, and the audience was in awe of Flame, most of them not having seen a Magby before.

"Alright, Soldier, use Double Team!" Hana ordered as her Porygon moved so fast it looked like there were two of him. "Flame, use Fire Spin!"

"Mag~BY!" Flame responded, jumping and spinning with flames around him.

"Alrighty, Soldier, use Shadow Ball!" Hana announced, as the Shadow Ball entered the Fire Spin, and then Soldier picked up Flame. "Alright, Flame use Cross Chop!"

With that, Magby did two Karate chops at the same time shattering the fire and sphere at the same time, and this surprised the crowd, bringing on a huge applause.

* * *

"Alright, this battle shall now start! It will be one-on-one, okay Takeshi, Erika you both ready?" the announcer for the gym battle asked.

"We're more than ready," they both nodded.

"If you say so. Mega, use Ember on her Vileplume!" Takeshi shouted as Mega spat out a small stream of flames at the Vileplume.

Erika was keeping her cool at this, she inhaled then exhaled. "Alright, use Seed Bomb!"

With that, Vileplume slammed a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down onto Mega from above.

"Hang in there Mega! Use Flamethrower!" Takeshi shouted as Mega shot a larger stream of fire at Vileplume.

Erika was keeping her cool, but got a little nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Erika answered. Takeshi then sighed, and looked at her Pokemon. "Okay, use Leech Seed!"

"No you don't, Mega use Flame Charge!" Takeshi ordered as Mega charged at Vileplume, covered in flames, making impact just before Vileplume launched the Leech Seed.

It was still up and ready for battle, Erika was getting more nervous.

"Hey… if you want to take a few steps back, it's all okay," Takeshi said.

"..." Erika just took two steps back, which felt fair to her at the moment. "Okay, let's get moving!"

* * *

Back over at the Contest, it was Ino's turn, and she sent out her two Pokemon, her Drowzee and an Ekans.

"Alright, Drowzee, use Hypnosis on Ekans!" Ino ordered as Drowzee did just that, putting the purple snake under a spell.

"Okay then, make Ekans do the dance," Ino commanded.

Then, moving his hand, Drowzee had Ekans follow his movement, performing some kind of snake charmer act. This amazed the crowd Ino walked off stage, and then the next person walked in, Koyo.

"Huh? That girl looks a bit familiar," Hana noted, seeing this Koyo was wearing all pink and white, as her socks were striped that way, a pink sparkly dress, a racing jacket of sorts with a teal collar, and a pink and teal strawberry-themed hat on her head.

"Nidorina, Magnemite, come on out!" Koyo ordered, calling forth the two Pokemon in question, somewhat surprising Hana.

'_Okay, is this starting to get suspicious, or is it just my imagination?' _Hana thought to herself.

"Okay Nidorina, use Earthquake and Magnemite use Sonic Boom!" Koyo commanded, as the ground was split, and sent up to Magnemite, and then shattered, leaving a small part of the field damaged. "Alright, now use Shock Wave Magnemite!"

Then the rocks were put back in place, and then made both Koyo and Nidorina float in the air.

'_Well, whoever she is, her Pokemon sure are powerful,' _Hana thought to herself.

* * *

Back outside an annoyed Kaito and Electabuzz sat outside.

"I'm bored, I want some takoyaki!" Electabuzz shouted before Kaito shut his mouth.

"SH! Not so loud! We're still on a tight schedule here," Kaito whispered, as they sat looking at a trap they set.

Kaito said that he needed a new Pokemon for when Koyomi had to borrow his, it was then a Pokemon walked over to the trap they set, it was some pink Pokemon with beady eyes, white spiked thumbs, cream-colored patterns on its chest and knees, and an outrageously long tongue!

"Well… what in the world is that thing?" Electabuzz asked, as the trap fell onto the Pokemon and Kaito caught it.

"We're right on time, okay, now we may eat," Kaito said as he picked up the PokeBall, and they started to eat.

* * *

Back over near the Pokemon Center, Daisuke was looking at the stone he found at Mt. Moon, analyzing it.

"Just what is this thing anyway?" he pondered, as he placed it onto a laptop with a portable transporter, linked up with his Pokedex. When all of a sudden, it began to glow!

"WHAT THE?!" Daisuke gasped in surprise, he saw his stuff was okay, but then he saw some type of Pokemon in the wake of the glow.

It turned out to be some kind of giant winged reptile with grey skin and purple underwings, also having two horns on its head, a spike on its back, and a huge toothed mouth.

"What… in the world?" Daisuke gawked as this assumed Pokemon stared at him.

Zomom then ran forward and used Body Slam!

"Alright, go PokeBall!" Daisuke announced, as the Pokemon was sent into it, and it was caught!

The Pokedex then registered it's data.

_**-Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. A savage Pokemon that died out in ancient times. It was resurrected using DNA taken from amber.-**_

"Okay then Utchy, welcome aborad." Daisuke said looking at the PokeBall, Striker then gave him an odd look. "It looks like an Utchy, okay?"

"Poreon," Striker shrugged.

* * *

"Okay Mega use Flamethrower!" Takeshi announced, but the flame on it's tail grew bigger and then it used a different move entirely!

"That's… Overheat!" Xion said amazed, it then hit Vileplume, and Erika only back away, and then she screamed in horror!

"WHOA! Erika, please! Calm down!" Takeshi responded.

She only looked in fear, as Takeshi told Mega to stop the attack.

"You okay?" Takeshi asked Erika.

"...I… I think so… but… I admit, that attack scared me," Erika confessed.

"Sorry…" Takeshi said, as Vileplume got up and then used Solar Beam and it caused some damage to Mega, who was getting tired from the battle.

"Don't give up Mega!" Takeshi yelled, as Mega got back up and glowed blue!

Now this was a shock to everyone as Mega grew in size, changed back to his colors as Charmander, sprouted wings as well as another horn. In short, Mega had reached his final evolutionary stage: Charizard!

"It's Charizard!" Xion yelled amazed!

With the evolution complete, Mega roared as he completed his transformation, then the Mega Stone it held began to shimmer, just a tiny bit, in reaction to Mega reaching the form to use the power.

"Wow! Finally!" Takeshi smirked.

Charizard then flew forward and used Fire Punch, knocking out Vileplume.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Meaning this battle goes to Takeshi!" Xion confirmed.

* * *

Time was running dangerously low, there was only one minute left, Ino's two Pokemon were drained, while Koyo's were hardly even hurt!

"C'mon Drowzee, use Psychic!" Ino snapped, but somehow, the attack missed, costing Ino the last of her points, allowing Koyo to go the final round and battle Hana.

The clock began, and the two were ready.

"Flame, Cinnamon, shine time!"

"Nidorina, Magnemite, go!"

As the four Pokemon stared each other down, the clock started.

"Okay you two, FIRE SPIN!" Hana ordered, both of her Pokemon firing off a spinning stream of fire that quickly impacted Nidorina, even giving her some burn damage.

Magnemite then growled, and then began to glow blue!

"Now what?" Hana groaned as it looked like Magnemite multiplied and connected themselves, thus making the resulting Pokemon look like three Magnemites glued together.

"Oh crud!" Hana yelled. "Okay, Cinnamon use Dig, and then Flame follow it into the hole!"

Cinnamon then began to dig, and then Flame followed, but soon ran out.

"Are you kidding me, scared of the dark? What a pathetic Pokemon!" Koyo said laughing.

"He's only a baby, okay? Cinnamon! Shine some light so Flame can follow you!" Hana shouted before Flame saw Cinnamon's fire and followed her.

"What are they doing?" Koyo pondered.

"Cinnamon use Lava Plume and Flame use Fire Punch!" Hana shouted as the attack blew from the ground, and Flame skyrocketed, used his Fire Punch getting a supercharge from the Lava Plume, and it defeated both of Koyo's Pokemon!

Flame however, was low on health and tired from what it just did, but nonetheless Hana won the contest!

"You did good Flame," Hana told him as she walked over to the baby Pokemon with Cinnamon by her side.

Then Koyo walked away in anger with the two Pokemon she had. Hana was then handed the new Ribbon.

* * *

"So I actually got this badge?" Takeshi asked Erika.

"Indeed you did," Erika smiled handing Takeshi a badge that resembled a flower with petals each a color of the rainbow.

"You've earned the Rainbow Badge. Plus…" Erika started, handing Takeshi a disc. "You've also won TM 21, Mega Drain. Very useful for your grass type Pokemon."

Takeshi smiled and then raised his Badge into the sky, and at the very same time, Hana did the same with her Ribbon…

* * *

Hana: Well, now that things here are wrapped up, we need to choose where to go next, so Daisuke where are we going next?

Daisuke: Well, I'll be sure to tell you, as soon as… wait, what the?

Takeshi: Oh great, Team Rocket's still here. It looks like we'll have to clear them out once and for all.

Hana: And… wait a minute… Geo-sama?! He's here too?!

Takeshi: What kinda mess did we get ourselves into now?

Hana: Well one thing's for sure, we got Xion's life in danger, and we need to get her out of it!

Misty: We have a captive, those silly boys will be sure to give up, right Admin Hana?

Hana: …

Xion: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Team Rocket's Attack! Secret of Chou Shinka Mewtwo?! Oh, and also… TATSUKETE~!

* * *

**KKD: Dang, that was fast. Those two sure are getting better at what they do best.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, also Hana's gonna have some REAL trouble saving Xion next time, even with her Admin persona.**

**KKD: Sounds like it might convince her to drop it altogether… but I'm probably getting my hopes up.**

**Pikatwig: Who knows. Anyway, I hope Xion and Midnight get out of this alive. But I know they will, they've got plot protection armor. Big parts in the near future minna-san.**

**KKD: That's for certain. I look forward to next time.**

**Pikatwig & KKD: Jaa ne.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pikatwig: Beat ya here aibou!**

**KKD: Yea, big whoop. Now… *points to Snorlax on top of him.* Can ya help get this big lug off me?!**

**Pikatwig: Okay… *shifts into a Megaman like look, uses the Super Arm, and tosses Snorlax away.* I just wanted to say I beat you here because sometimes I like to say that is all.**

**KKD: Yea… I'm just glad my armor was durable enough to withstand that bruiser's weight. Let's not even TRY that with a Wailord.**

**Pikatwig: Don't give anyone any ideas! Specifically a certain water type Admin on Team- too late! RUN!**

**KKD: QUICK, CUE THE DISCLAIMERS!**

**Pikatwig: *uses Super Arm again, and tosses Wailord away.* Okay, we're good now!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: Lot's of stuff happened, I will say that… um, a little help with the recap Hana?

Hana: Of course. After the fire thing happened, Takeshi's Charmeleon, Mega, evolved into a Charizard mid-gym-battle while I had to deal with a familiar girl named Koyo who's Magnemite evolved into a Magneton. However, I still won the contest, at about the same time Takeshi won his gym battle.

Xion: Yep.

**Chapter 19: Team Rocket's Attack! Secret of Chou Shinka Mewtwo?!**

* * *

Xion looked around the city at night, never having seen such a pretty town at night.

"Ah… times like these I'm glad I wasn't picked up," she told Midnight.

"Munna~," Midnight agreed, just floating next to Xion, as someone walked up behind them, and took them by surprise using a net!

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Xion shouted.

"Shaddap!" the kidnapper replied, as some Pokemon used an attack and knocked the two out!

Then, the grunt dragged the two over to a game corner or some place like that.

* * *

After Hana's contest, she was relaxing while Takeshi and Daisuke were out having a practice battle between the two of them. Then, she got a call on the Rocket Laptop, she then locked the room tightly and answered.

"Moshi-moshi?" Hana asked.

_-Hey, how's my favorite Rocket Admin doing?-_ the caller, Misty, replied as her face came up on the monitor.

"I'm doing fine Misty-sama, why'd you call me? It's kinda late," Hana asked.

_-We just got ourselves a little captive,- _Misty answered, moving the camera to show a now asleep Xion and Midnight.

"What!?" Hana gasped before regaining her cool. "Well, why kidnap a girl like her? I mean, it's not as if she's a threat to us."

_-We figured we get a little kid, we'd lure those two boys to one of our bases, and then boom! You betray them, and then… I suppose we hurt the kid and that Pokemon to celebrate or something like that,-_ Misty said, while Hana struggled to keep her cool.

"...Yea… I'll tell you what, when those two boys get back, I'll be sure to let them know of the kidnapping, while I'm pretending to be a normal girl, then I'll lead them in before the big betrayal," Hana figured. "Does… that sound okay?"

Unfortunately for Hana, Xion had heard what she just said, and thought every bit of their friendship was nothing but a big lie… as a tear dripped down from Xion's left eye, forcing Hana to struggle to hold back her own tears.

"L-Look, I'll be there soon, okay? J-Jaa ne, Misty-sama," Hana responded, shutting the laptop so that she wouldn't have to see or hear Xion cry, all while regretting what she said. "I am such a baka!" Hana said to herself, her good side not doing anything to calm her down.

"_Pathetic! Hey kid, just let me tell you what to do, trust me for once, okay?"_ the bad side asked Hana, who, due to her sadness, wasn't thinking straight, and gave a silent nod.

* * *

After their Pokemon Battle, Takeshi and Daisuke just finished getting their Pokemon's health restored.

"That was a good bout, wouldn't you say?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

"Sure was," Takeshi nodded before Hana came down. "Hana? What's wrong?"

"...Xion's been kidnapped," Hana answered.

"What!?" Daisuke gasped.

"Where is she? Lead us to her!" Takeshi responded.

* * *

With that, Hana led the boys to the game corner, and they were all trying to find their way around.

"Where is she exactly?" Takeshi asked as he and Daisuke eventually leaned against a wall.

"Yea, I haven't seen her in here yet," Daisuke added.

"You will," Hana assured, secretly sliding her Rocket access pass in a slot, making the section of the wall Takeshi and Daisuke were on open up, making them fall down a series of stairs.

With them in the base, Hana ducked someplace to hide, and she changed into her Admin attire, putting on her earing, and she then began to felt the bad side sink in.

'_While I am enjoying this, I somehow got a feeling I'll regret this later,' _Hana sighed.

She then began to walk around, looking around trying to find Xion.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were trying to do the exact same thing, but beating up the grunts with their Pokemon along the way. Takeshi sighed, looking around for Hana, who kinda… vanished.

"What's wrong, dude?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

"Where'd Hana go? She just vanished when we found this place," Takeshi sighed.

"I got no idea," Daisuke shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xion had been placed into a cell, crying her heart out, believing she was tricked.

"Mun?" Midnight asked.

"...She betrayed our friendship, Midnight… I can't trust anyone except you anymore," Xion whimpered as Midnight tried her best to comfort Xion.

Xion didn't want to be a trainer anymore, she just wanted to go home!

"...Otou-san… Okaa-san…" Xion whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Daisuke kept wandering around until they came across three very familiar faces.

"THUNDER!" a voice yelled, knocking Takeshi, Daisuke and Shocker out cold.

"That was all too easy," Koyomi smirked.

Kaito sighed as he used his new Pokemon to put them into a cell.

"Back on schedule. You did well Lickitung," Kaito replied.

Hana sighed while looking around, having no luck in finding Xion, when she bumped into somebody. "Gah!"

"Hana-sama!" the voice replied.

"Wataru? What're you doing here?" Hana gawked.

"I was told to be here," Wataru replied, as he helped Hana up.

"So… are you looking for someone?" Wataru asked.

"...Yea, something like that," Hana answered, giving him a description of what Xion looks like, and thus he lead her to where Xion and Midnight are!

"Xion-chan!" Hana said happily.

"GO AWAY! You're nothing but a liar!" Xion cried, not even looking at Hana.

"Eh?" Hana asked confused.

"...Did you forget what you told that admin?" Xion responded. "Now leave me alone!"

"...Mou… Xion, please just listen to me," Hana sighed, approaching Xion's cell.

"No!" Xion yelled.

"But-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xion yelled, as Midnight put up a Barrier around herself and Xion.

"...Just when I thought things couldn't get worse," Hana groaned before seeing a grunt walk in with Kaito, Koyomi, and Electabuzz, with the grunt dragging in Takeshi, Daisuke, and Shocker.

"I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut…" Hana added.

"You certainly should, after all you're still a good for nothing spy," Koyomi smirked.

Hana sighed and left the area, as Misty walked in.

"Well, glad you finally showed up," Misty smiled.

"... I'm kinda not in the mood right now," Hana replied walking away.

"You should be… Geo-sama's on his way here… right now," Misty replied, surprising Hana.

Hana then tried to smile, and then left for another room.

"I hate her… she's a stupid baka… I wanna go home…" Xion muttered.

Hana was soon a distance away from the area where prisoners would be held, and she sighed heavily, before Wataru followed her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"... I don't want to talk about it," Hana sighed.

Wataru then patted her back, trying to make her feel better.

"That girl… Xion," Hana muttered.

"What about her?" Wataru asked.

"She's my… friend." Hana replied.

Then Misty walked over and looked at Hana.

"Geo-sama wishes to see us, right now, let's go," she told Hana.

"...Hai," Hana nodded as she walked off with Misty, not seeming to care anymore.

* * *

Back over with Xion, she was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't, Midnight then floated by her side, nudging her.

"Midnight… I just wanna go home now…" Xion told her Pokemon.

Midnight just continued to nudge Xion in hopes of snapping her out of it.

"You gotta find a way out of this without crying kid," Takeshi told Xion.

"Eh?" Xion asked, confused.

"Gotta take a challenge like a game, you have to find a way out without crying," Takeshi explained.

Xion just remained silent, unsure of what to really do now. She then saw the metal rods and how much space there was, not enough for her to fit through but… "I've got it! I'm gonna show that jerk just what I'm made of! Midnight, go and find the keys, okay?"

"Munna!" Midnight nodded, barely managing to squeeze through the bars, she then looked around and found the keys and unlocked the door.

"Thanks!" Xion said, as they left.

"What about me and Daisuke?!" Takeshi yelled.

"I'll be back for you guys later!" Xion yelled as she ran off.

"Well that's just great. Just leaving us stuck in here," Takeshi groaned.

"Well… to be fair, Hana DID lie to us, and broke her fragile heart, so… getting revenge will work out for her," Daisuke said, reading a book.

"...I doubt she intended to do that… and since when did you get that book?" Takeshi responded.

"I brought it with me," Daisuke said.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hana and Misty met up with Geo, who was there with his Persian as before.

"I see you two were able to make it. Good," Geo smiled.

"It's nice to meet you in person Geo-sama," Hana said without second thought or hesitation.

"It is an honor to see you in person as well Hana… but please, since I am able to refer to you by your name, then please refer to me my mine: Giovanni," Geo replied.

"Okay… Giovanni-sama," Hana said.

"...Now, I believe I should give you two your next assignments," Giovanni figured. Hana looked around, and then the door was banged on.

"Hmm?" Giovanni muttered, as the door busted down, Xion and Midnight standing in it's wake.

"Oh… the little girl's escaped…" Misty said.

"You no-good liar! You're going to pay!" Xion growled.

"Hmm, was she all part of your little cover story?" Giovanni asked.

Hana gave a silent nod, Giovanni then patted his Persian for a moment.

"How about you prove yourself, battle that girl, and CRUSH HER!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"With pleasure," Hana smirked, summoning Shadow.

"Midnight listen, we can't lose! Okay!" Xion responded, getting a nod from Midnight.

Giovanni then look at Shadow, seeing it was in possession of the purple jewel bearing the image of the Pokemon's final evolution: Gengar.

"Hana, if you evolve your Ghastly into a Gengar, then we can begin the Mega Project, your Gengar being the second after Subject Y," Giovanni told her.

"You mean Mewtwo?" Xion asked.

"How do you know of it's name?" Misty demanded to know.

"Heard some grunt talk about it," Xion answered.

"When will those grunts learn to keep their blinking mouths shut?" Giovanni groaned.

"I have to ask, how is Mewtwo able to Mega Evolve," Hana asked.

"We fused a jewel we called Mewtwoinite into Mewtwo," the Rocket Leader answered. "It allows it to Mega Evolve at it's will,"

Hana was kinda shocked, at this revelation of what was done to the Pokemon.

"Grunts! Set up the arena for Admin Hana and her challenger," Giovanni ordered.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hana, Xion, and their Pokemon were placed in the arena, with Shadow and Midnight staring each other down. However, while Misty wanted to watch, Giovanni just placed his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"We need to go," Giovanni told her. "Besides, I thought you wanted your Blastoise to have the power to Mega Evolve?"

"Oh yea! I almost forgot. We do need another subject to start the Mega Project until Hana's Ghastly fully evolves," Misty recalled as she and Giovanni left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle arena was empty except for the trainers and their Pokemon.

"Hana, what's wrong with you?! I thought you were my friend!" Xion shouted.

Hana gave her a look and began to laugh.

"You know, you're really naive and gullible," Hana cackled.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Xion asked. "Enough of this Hana, if this is an act, it has to end now; you're scaring me."

Xion then got a bit of a closer look at Hana's eyes, they seemed… different somehow.

'_Oh… now I get it.'_ Xion thought.

"Okay Shadow, start it off with Shadow Ball!" Hana ordered.

Shadow obeyed and fired the orb of dark energy.

"MIDNIGHT, PROTECT!" Xion shouted as the dark orb was reflected.

"You can't put barricades around yourself your whole life! Shadow use Shadow Sneak!" Hana ordered as Shadow blended with his namesakes.

"Oh man… we don't know where it'll come up from…" Xion muttered.

Suddenly, Shadow attacked Midnight from below, defeating Midnight, and then a mist began to fill the area, and Misty's voice came from sometime of intercom.

"_You're done you little kid, go ahead and cry. Your tears will lead to your own death!" _Misty's voice cackled.

Xion knew she had to hold back from crying, but she couldn't! When her tears landed, they began to freeze her knees, she lost the energy to move, and looked at Midnight, who was unconscious. The mist filled the area.

* * *

"We gotta get outta here," Takeshi grunted, having rammed the cage a few times.

"You're only hurting yourself, listen, use Mega's flames," Daisuke shouted. "That'll make the metal cage more malleable to be bent and then you can get out."

"Good thinking!" Takeshi nodded, calling out Mega. "Mega, use Flamethrower!"

Mega nodded, and then used the attack, and then moved the bars away, as Wrecker used Flame Charge, and busted the bars down, but then began to glow blue.

"He's evolving?!" Takeshi gasped as Weecker turned into a bipedal Rhino/dinosaur with a drill-style horn on its nose.

"Whoa! A Wrecker evolved into Rhydon!" Daisuke gasped, as he pulled out his Pokedex to look it up.

_**-Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon. Walks on its hind legs. Shows signs of intelligence. Its armor-like hide even repels molten lava.-**_

"Impressive," Daisuke noted.

"C'mon! We gotta find Xion and Hana!" Takeshi shouted.

* * *

Back with Xion & Hana, Hana cackled in victory over the 7-year old, but then almost felt like something slapped her! Internally her good side was FINALLY fighting back, and Hana snapped back to her normal self. She looked and was shocked at seeing Midnight KO'd and Xion crying, making her gasp in realization of what she did.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" she gasped, rushing over to Xion, seeing her body continue to freeze from the tears and the mist. "Xion! I'm sorry! ...I'm so… so sorry..."

"... good…. to see you…. back to normal… and see that… glimmer of… sincerity in your eyes, Hana-nee-chan…" Xion responded, her tears slowing to a stop.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Hana asked, a bit confused by what Xion meant.

"... your eyes… they change… depending on your side… of light… or dark," Xion answered.

"Really?" Hana asked.

"Yeah… when good… I can see… a glimmer of… sincerity," Xion added.

"I-I see… but… why are you freezing over from your tears?" Hana wondered.

"This mist… when it comes in contact with my tears… it'll freeze me. It's already managed to freeze Midnight," Xion said, as Midnight was in her lap and frozen over, the ice now up to Xion's waist.

"Oh no…" Hana gasped, not sure what to do now.

Xion managed to move her hand to Hana's cheek. "Hana… you're amazing… and I knew this was all a part of your plan… I kinda had to trick you… gomen."

"...It's okay," Hana answered.

Xion only continued to cry, and it was freezing her more and more, it was now up to her chest, and she began to feel numb.

"C'mon, don't cry now. I know Takeshi would tell you you'd lose the game of life if you cried," Hana recalled.

Xion then looked at Hana, as more tears fell.

"I… can't stop… I'm… sorry…. Hana-chan… I'll… miss…. you," Xion started, weakly, as the ice was on her neck.

"Sa..yo...nara…. H..a...na." she said, but then…

BOOM!

"_I told you they needed help brother,"_ Mew's voice said.

"_Very well… I owe you a favor for saving my life, so let's get these girls out of here!" _a male voice responded as Hana looked around and soon saw Mew and Mewtwo.

"Mew? ...Mewtwo?!" Hana gasped before it changed shape.

Mewtwo transformed into the version of himself Takeshi first saw, Mega Mewtwo. First, Mew used flamethrower on Xion and Midnight, to at least get them unstuck and warmed up again before Mewtwo used Psychic to levitate them all and fly out to safety; the mist finally died down, and then the two trainers were outside again.

"...Why… why did you save us?" Hana asked in confusion as Mew brought out Hana's other clothes that she left in the game corner.

"_You are pure of heart, plus Mewtwo-kun kinda owed me," _Mew answered.

"_Indeed," _Mega Mewtwo nodded before reverting to his normal form. _"However, I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone you saw me yet… especially those of Team Rocket. Understand?"_

"Hai… now, Xion, I don't want your parents finding out you was almost turned into a popsicle," Hana replied as Xion began to wake up along with Midnight.

"Eh…? ...Hana...nee-chan?" Xion groaned, waking up.

"_It is time we'd go for now, Mew. I must go back into hiding while you do… whatever you have to do with your Chosen One," _Mewtwo told Mew, disappearing in a flash, Mew sighed and sensed that Takeshi and Daisuke were on their way, and used her psychic powers to switch Hana back to her normal clothing.

"HANA! XION!" Takeshi's voice called out, as he arrived giving his sister a hug.

"Are you okay Takeshi-kun?" Hana asked.

"Yea… I'm fine… but you should seriously avoid getting so serious as you alter ego," Takeshi told her.

"Hai hai hai. You don't have to tell me, I know you baka," Hana groaned as Xion was soon fully awake, surprised that she and Midnight were alive.

"Eh? Hana-chan, you saved me?" Xion asked.

"I couldn't just let you turn into a human popsicle; what would your parents say?" Hana answered.

Xion then began to giggle and smile.

"See there kid, you totally won!" Takeshi said.

"...Hai," Xion smiled in response, just as Daisuke made it out, with Wrecker.

"Wow! So you got Wrecker to evolve, huh?" Hana smiled seeing them run up, as she brought out Shadow to help heal Midnight, and much to her surprise, Shadow's shape and form had changed!

Now instead of a floating black orb amidst a purple gas, Shadow was a floating purple spiky head with eyes and a mouth, along with two floating hands near his body, each only having three fingers each.

"Wow! Shadow evolved as well," Hana gawked, checking her Pokedex.

_**-Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise.-**_

"Wow… that's… morbid," Takeshi noted.

"Who's idea was it to write THAT?!" Daisuke wondered.

"... um… okay?" Hana added.

"Well that's gonna give me nightmares…" Xion admitted.

"In any case, we should get some rest, we've got a ways to go again," Takeshi suggested.

Xion looked off at the now setting sun, as Hana looked at her.

"You okay?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hana. Just… promise me… you won't scare me like that anymore? Promise?" Xion begged.

"I promise," Hana nodded, but Xion wasn't done yet.

"Cross your heart?" she added, as Hana did an "X" motion over where her heart is.

"Cross my heart," she replied.

The two hugged, and then they walked back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Back in the Rocket Hideout, some scientists were using a Mega Stone of a Blastoise, and were attempting to fuse it with the giant turtle, but after multiple attempts, it failed.

"How is it that you IDIOTS keep failing this ONE SIMPLE TASK?!" Misty roared in rage that she wasn't able to get her Blastoise to Mega Evolve.

"Gomen! But we were able to make this…" one scientist said, handing Misty some type of brooch.

"What's this?" Misty asked, swiping the object from the scientist's hands.

"Put it on, it'll be your means of activating the Blastoiseinite, and it will make Blastoise Mega Evolve," the scientist answered as Misty placed the brooch onto her glove.

"You'd better be right," Misty growled, pressing onto the jewel in the brooch before she saw Blastoise glow.

She then began to smirk and laugh evilly as Blastoise Mega Evolved...

* * *

Takeshi: Sheesh, that was hectic. Well now we gotta do some serious backtracking if we're gonna make it to the next city, Saffron City. Eh? There's two gyms?! Which is the one we gotta go to? ...Well, I suppose we'll knock out this fighting gym and see what's in store.

Xion: Meanwhile, Hana preps for her fourth Contest, and I meet a fortune teller, she's really nice, her name is Sabrina.

Takeshi: Wait! Sabrina?! Isn't that…

Xion: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Saffron Fortunes.

* * *

**KKD: And there you have it. Yet another Pokemon Neo chapter down the tube. For your sakes, we're gonna do a little bit of cutting, meaning you won't have to see the team literally retrace their steps back towards Saffron City. But I hope you liked the chapter. What's your favorite part of it, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… when Xion and Hana had their promise. It was so sweet! Anyway, this won't be the last we see of Rocket Admin Hana, not by a long shot!**

**KKD: I was a bit concerned about that.**

**Pikatwig: Don't worry, Hana will keep her bad side in check, remembering how she made Xion cry and almost die. Speaking of that, it's actually based on TWO things, first of all is the episode of Kyoryuger where Debo Hyogakki was going to freeze the Earth with people tears, and then Xion's demise near the end of 358/2 Days, where she froze. Which makes sense, because… well Vexen did create Xion.**

**KKD: OH! NOW I remember where I saw that girl's face. Sorry, I don't know why I had such a major memory loss about Xion.**

**Pikatwig: Well… she did appear later in Dream Drop Distance, at one point, and might appear in III… so yeah. Anyway, what'd you like about this chapter aibou?**

**KKD: It was tough to say, seeing as this was another dark chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, jaa ne readers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**KKD: Phew! Just made it.**

**Pikatwig: Good to see you aibou.**

**KKD: Thanks, same to you. It's definitely a good morning to work on some Pokemon. *pulls out iPhone.* I got my Pokedex all set to go, too. You ready, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Hai! To Saffron City! After usual disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: Last time felt frozen over.

Hana: You need me to explain this one, Xion-chan?

Xion: Yea.

Hana: Okay, so we find out Misty and Team Rocket kidnapped Xion, so I had to lure my brother and Daisuke into the Game Corner with a little trick before I entered my Admin persona and walked in. The boys got kidnapped and put into cages, and I was eventually forced to battle against Xion; when she lost and began to cry, that's when things began to freeze on her thanks to this weird mist. Thankfully Mew & Mewtwo came to save us as Mega & Wrecker, who became a Rhydon, helped the boys get out. But a lot of this didn't happen before I learned about how Mewtwo was able to Mega Evolve; a jewel they called Mewtwoinite was fused with his DNA, and he's able to Mega Evolve at will… I just hope we can keep Team Rocket off of them as we enter the next city.

**Chapter 20: Saffron Fortunes**

* * *

"So why is it this city is named after a type of spice?" Takeshi pondered aloud.

"Saffron is also the name of a color, and almost every city we've gone to has named after a color, too," Daisuke pointed out.

"Ah…" Takeshi replied.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice," Xion started.

"Don't!" both Takeshi and Daisuke told her.

"Don't what?" Xion whined.

"Don't finish that reference! I don't like that show!" Takeshi yelled, walking away from Xion to try and find the city's gym.

"Don't mind him Xion, he's a sourpuss," Hana said walking over. "By the way, I loved that show as a little kid. Anyway, got a Contest to prepare for, you think you'll be okay by yourself for a little while?"

"Yea, I'll be fine Hana-nee-chan. You go off and prepare, I'll just look around town for now," Xion figured.

With that, Hana walked off in another direction, leaving Xion by herself.

"Now let's see…" Xion pondered looking around.

She then found a small hut, and above it was a sign that read "fortune teller."

"Fortune teller? That sounds interesting," Xion admitted walking over to the hut.

Inside the hut was a woman with blue-green hair, pink slipper-shoes, white pants, a black belt with a large buckle, a pink spaghetti-strap top showing her abs, and two overly-bulky wrist-bands on her wrists colored in black and a glowing green.

'_Odd look for a fortune teller,'_ Xion thought.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, I'm Xion," Xion waved.

"Good day young Xion, my name is Sabrina," the fortune teller said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina," Xion smiled.

Sabrina then led Xion to a small table. Xion sat down and saw on the table was an orb. Sabrina sat across from Xion and put her hands on the orb, Xion then did the same, and Sabrina then began to murmur something, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," was what Xion heard. Then, Xion looked into the crystal ball to see what looked like an older version of herself, being a Pokemon Master of not only Kanto, but another region she's aware of. She could see herself commanding Midnight, the blue crocodile Pokemon from Hana's dream, and many others as Xion saw herself as a heroine. She even saw herself in battle with a trainer with red hair…

"You will be off on an adventure of a life-time," Sabrina spoke.

"Sugoi!" Xion gawked. "...I look like a hero like Hana-nee-chan…"

"Hmm… you have friends with you?" Sabrina asked.

"...Yea, but they're busy right now," Xion answered.

"So… would you like to stay here for a while?" Sabrina asked.

"Eh?" Xion gawked.

"I mean until your friends get back," Sabrina added.

"Oh. Okay," Xion nodded.

Xion then brought out Midnight, and showed her to Sabrina.

"This is my Pokemon, Midnight the Munna," Xion introduced.

"Amazing… I've never seen a Pokemon like this before," Sabrina gawked with a smile. "Do you know what type this Pokemon is?

"It's a Psychic type," Xion answered.

"Impressive. I have some Psychic Pokemon of my own," Sabrina added.

"Can I see one?" Xion asked.

"Of course," Sabrina nodded, pulling out a PokeBall, and an Abra was released from it; and it was a strange looking Pokemon seeing it's tanned skin, two-toed feet, long tail, three-fingered hand, and torso covered in brown armor.

However, in its sitting position, the Pokemon almost looked like it was sleeping.

"Um… can I um…" Xion began nervously.

"Battle with me and my Abra? Yes," Sabrina answered, surprising Xion a little bit.

"Alright, let's start," Xion said, as the two walked outside with their Pokemon at the ready.

"Abra, use Psychic!" Sabrina shouted first.

It managed to catch Midnight as it was floating in the air, but Midnight managed to break free of the attack.

"Alright, use Shadow Ball Midnight!" Xion shouted as Midnight launched the dark orb at Abra.

"TELEPORT!" Sabrina shouted, as Abra vanished, making the attack miss before Abra appeared behind Midnight. "Now it's your turn, SHADOW BALL!"

It was Abra's turn to launch the attack, surprising Midnight as she was thrusted to the ground.

"Midnight, Disarming Voice!" Xion announced, covering her ears.

"What?" Sabrina gawked before Midnight let out the ear-piercing screech, making Sabrina and Abra cover their ears in response.

But then, Abra began to glow while the attack was hitting.

"You're kidding me," Xion muttered, despite not being able to hear herself.

Abra grew about twice his size, his tail became longer and bushy like a fox's tail, his limbs looked lanky compared to his body, some strange pink squiggly lines appeared on his lower torso, and a pink star appeared on his forehead as his eyes opened, he grew a long mustache, and was now holding a spoon in his right hand.

"Kadabra!" the Psychic Pokemon exclaimed when it was finished. Midnight's attack ended as they looked at the Pokemon.

"Okay then, Midnight use Hypnosis!" Xion shouted.

"No you don't, use Disable and Encore!" Sabrina ordered.

"Kaba~bra~" the evolved Pokemon responded, eyes glowing pink, causing his spoon to get bent before Midnight began to glow pink as well, disabling her usage of Hypnosis, then, surprisingly, Kadabra gave Midnight an applause, as if asking for the same move Xion told her to use… even though it was disabled.

"Okay… um, anyway Midnight use Shadow Ball!" Xion commanded.

However, when Midnight tried… nothing happened.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Xion asked.

"She's been forced to only use a move that was disabled," Sabrina informed. "Any other moves you try and make her do, she won't be able to."

"That's… actually kinda genius! Something I'd only expect from either a gym leader or… a Rocket admin," Xion informed.

"Don't even mention that evil team," Sabrina responded, trying to hold back a growl. "...But thanks for the compliment."

"So you're not part of those evil guys?" Xion asked.

"Of course not! I'd rather kill myself then join those jerks," Sabrina answered.

"Thanks goodness, so… you're this city's Gym Leader?" Xion then asked.

"Indeed I am," Sabrina confirmed.

"Wow! I'm honored to be battling a gym leader," Xion said.

"I only assume you're not the one of you and your friends here to challenge me, then," Sabrina figured.

"Right, so… can we continue this battle?" Xion asked.

"Very well. Kadabra, Psychic, again!" Sabrina responded.

Kadabra then used the move to toss Midnight to the ground, just as a black light disappeared over it.

"Well, looks like the Disable is over, but not the Encore," Sabrina informed.

"In that case, Midnight, Hypnosis, now!" Xion shouted.

This time however, Midnight managed to use the move, and Kadabra was under Midnight's control. Sabrina could only giggle at Xion and Midnight, before raising her hand, signifying to stop the battle.

"I think that's enough for now, Xion. I look forward to the day when you decide to challenge me as an actual Gym Leader," Sabrina smiled.

Xion smiled at this, before looking over to the Contest Arena. "Um… my friend's Contest is about to begin, so can we go there?"

"Of course," Sabrina nodded as they both walked over to the Contest Arena.

* * *

In the Contest Hall, Ino had her Squirtle out in the first round.

"Okay Squirtle, start us off with Water Pulse!" Ino started.

Squirtle inhaled and then fired the sphere of water energy, then it drew back into it's shell. "Okay, now use Rapid Spin!"

In an instant, Squirtle's shell began to spin at rapid speeds, spinning around like a crazy top, it then shattered the Water Pulse into bits, amazing the crowd.

"Okay, now let's finish this with Rain Dance and Aqua Tail!" Ino shouted next.

However, Squirtle couldn't stop spinning, and soon crashed into a wall…

"...Maybe I should've had him stop spinning first."

After Ino left, a new magenta-haired girl took the stage, her apparel being different from many of the others; she was barefoot, wore white pants made for martial arts, a black and blue tank top, magenta and blue fingerless gloves, and she even looked like she had bandages on her arms and on top of her nose.

"Okay Machamp, you're up!" the girl smirked as she summoned a heavily muscular Pokemon with teal skin, four arms, black wrestling trunks, a golden belt on it, a peach-colored mug, red eyes, and three ridged protrusions from its head.

"Start things off with Bulk Up and Dynamic Punch!" the girl commanded.

Thus the Pokemon charged up power, and then used two of its arms for the Dynamic Punch.

"And now for a Brick Break!"

Then it jumped up and chopped down in the air. The crowd was awestruck.

"And finish it with a Cross Chop!"

Machmp then finished it's routine, and the crowd cheered.

Next, Koyo came back to the stage.

"Okay, Magneton, you're up!" she shouted, calling forth the Magneton.

"Start us off with Thunder Wave and Metal Sound!" Koyo ordered.

And so, Magneton started, sending a wave of thunder around before a screech like sound occurred.

"And now, Gyro Ball and Magnet Rise!"

While using the moves, it got dizzy and then shorted out most of the power to the contest!

"Man…" Xion groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

"Okay, are you ready to take on the gym, Takeshi?" Daisuke asked.

"YEP!" he yelled as they walked over and saw… TWO GYMS?!

"...I don't remember there being two gyms here," Daisuke replied.

"Well… which one do I go in?" Takeshi asked.

"... to the right?" Daisuke suggested. "After all, the one on the left is closed right now."

"Eh, good point," Takeshi shrugged and checked the sign. "Okay, so this gym uses Fighting-Types. So Kiva will be my trump card."

"Well good luck in there," Daisuke bid as Takeshi walked inside.

"Hello?! Is the Gym Leader here?!" Takeshi called out.

"Well welcome to the Gym that was once a Gym, but no longer is a Gym," a voice replied as a man in a Karate Gi entered.

"Uh… what? What's that supposed to mean?" Takeshi asked.

"This was once a gym, but this town could only have one, so, we battled, and this one lost," he answered.

"So… you're saying… if I'm going to battle my way up to the top… I chose the wrong gym?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Pretty much, but you can get a reward for clearing this gym, a Hitmonlee or a Hitomchan. We could've given you a third Pokemon… but someone else managed to get it earlier," the person said, as someone else walked in, Shigeru…

"Yea, don't bother, Shigeru. Unless you want Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee, this is the wrong gym," Takeshi informed his rival.

"I know! You're a big ol' baka you know!" he said, bringing out Jolteon, Cubone, Magikarp and Growlithe.

"Well back off, Shigeru! I was here first, so I'll battle first," Takeshi told Shigeru, approaching the arena. "So, how's the battle gonna be set up? Two-on-two? One-on-one?"

"Actually, I will battle you and your friend Shigeru there," the "leader" informed.

"What? Me and him?! Okay, first off, we're not friends, we're rivals. Second, how do you expect to take both of us?" Takeshi responded.

"By testing you with the Pokemon you get if you win!" the leader informed tossing two PokeBalls to the arena.

The first Pokemon to appear was brown and had no normal head, instead having eyes on where its chest is; its arms were somewhat strong with what looked like coils around it's forearms, the same style of coils seemed to be the entirety of this Pokemon's legs while its feet had three claws on it, and he only had three fingered-hands. This is Hitmonlee.

The other looked like some type of boxing Pokemon, having red boxing gloves for hands, but it also had lavender shoes, shirt/torso, a black belt, and a lavender skirt of sorts white the shoulder protrude out like some type of armor, and its head, while mostly normal, had a crown-like crest. This is Hitmonchan.

"Pretty impressive looking," Takeshi smirked, pulling out his PokeBall with Kiva inside.

But then Shigeru brought out Cubone, bumping right into Takeshi, making him send out Mega instead.

"OI!" Takeshi snapped.

He sighed and then figured maybe using Mega might be better.

"I'm ready!" Shigeru smirked.

"Same here," Takeshi nodded.

* * *

Back at the contest, the power was back on, and to everyone's surprise, especially since there wasn't any advertising for this, Sabrina was competing with her Kadabra!

"Kadabra, start things off with Miracle Eye," Sabrina ordered.

Kadabra then floated up and used the move, making it's eyes shine white.

"And now, Psybeam," Sabrina ordered next.

The area then began to glow in beauty, much to the amazement of everyone, Xion was particularly amazed, never seeing anything more beautiful in her life!

"Next, Role Play," Sabrina commanded.

Then move then began, and then Kadabra then began to mimic Sabrina's movements, almost ballerina like, really pleasing the crowd.

"And to finish things off: Telekinesis," Sabrina ordered.

With that, Kadabra used the move to lift himself and Sabrina into the air until they were up in the rafters, but to the audience, it was an amazing trick, bringing on a huge applause.

"Wow… we're in for quite the challenge," Hana figured as she walked on stage. "Okay Shadow, Shine Time!"

Shadow then appeared, ready for action.

"Alright, start this off with Double Team and Shadow Ball!" Hana shouted as the Haunter moved so fast it made it look like there was two of him until one shot a Shadow Ball attack at the other.

"Now then use Lick!" she ordered as Shadow licked an inanimate object, so Hana would feel comfortable for having him use it at all.

"Alright… use Shadow Sneak!"

Thus, Shadow ducked into his namesake, waiting for his next command as he moved among the shadows.

"Shadow Punch!"

Then, Shadow emerged from a wall, his fist covered in dark energy, and punched through the air.

After that, the boards showing those who moved on to the next round appeared, revealing the first round winners were…: Sabrina, Koyo, Maylene (the girl with the Machamp), and Hana.

"Wow… for once, Ino doesn't join up with me," Hana gawked.

She then saw she's going to be battling Koyo.

"Oh great," Hana sighed as she got into position to battle Koyo.

"Alright, go Nidorina!"

"Shadow, shine time!"

And so, Nidorina and Shadow were in position as the timer started.

"Nidorina, use Shadow Claw!" Koyo shouted.

"Shadow, use Shadow Sneak!" Hana responded, causing Shadow to duck into the shadows, making Nidorina's attack miss, costing Koyo points.

It then looked around, not seeing the Pokemon anywhere.

"Use Earthquake!" Koyo ordered.

"Shadow use Poison Jab!" Hana shouted, and just as Nidorina was about to punch the floor, Shadow came out from the floor with a poison-covered uppercut, knocking the Nidorina out!

"NO!" Koyo gasped as Hana cheered in victory.

* * *

Back in the Fighting Dojo, since it's not technically a gym, Mega was fighting off Hitmonlee while Shigeru's Cubone dealt with Hitmonchan.

"Mega use Aerial Ace!" Takeshi commanded, then he looked down at the Mega Ring, hoping he could use it's powers in a tight situation, but this was not something like that.

"Cubone, use Strength!" Shigeru shouted as Cubone managed to use some impressive power and tackle Hitmonchan to the ground.

Both Pokemon were on their final legs, but a strong Mach Punch was able to knock out Cubone, but Mega finished both Pokemon off with a mighty Flamethrower.

"Congratulations, you two," the Dojo Leader smiled, calling back the two fighting types. "You may now choose which of the two Pokemon you want, Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee."

Both were healed, Shigeru and Takeshi then walked over and took one, Shigeru took Hitmonchan while Takeshi took Hitmonlee.

"Well loser… you did okay. Later," Shigeru said walking away.

"You did cool too, Jaa ne," Takeshi said.

And so, Takeshi walked back out to meet up with Daisuke.

"Well, how did it go? You get the badge?" Daisuke asked.

"Dude, that's not the right gym, but I did get a Hitmonlee. Sure I had to work with your brother… but, it wasn't as bad as I thought..." Takeshi answered as his PokeBall just vanished.

"Well, seeing as you had a 7th Pokemon, it had to get sent back to Grandpa," Daisuke noted.

"So that's how that works when you have a full party," Takeshi nodded.

He then sighed and walked back to the Pokemon Center, so he could get his new Pokemon back.

* * *

"Hey Oak, did a Pokemon from me come by earlier?" he asked.

_-Indeed,- _Professor Oak confirmed holding up Hitmonlee's PokeBall. _-Right here. Did you want to trade it for a Pokemon in your party now?-_

"Yeah, I wanna switch out Kiva for Bruce there," Takeshi answered.

_-So Bruce is his nickname, huh? Okay then, I'll send him over and take good care of Kiva for you,-_ Oak replied. _-Just remember to place Kiva's PokeBall on the spot where we can execute the trade.-_

With that, they placed the PokeBalls in the correct slots, vanished on their respective ends before they transferred over.

"Thanks, watch after Kiva for me, okay?" Takeshi asked.

_-Will do, Takeshi. Also, can I check and see how much progress you've made with your Pokedex?-_ Oak requested.

"Sure," Takeshi said, placing his Pokedex down into the slot and Oak read his progress.

_-Impressive. Also, if you're still catching Pokemon, might I suggest you use better PokeBalls? Judging by your progress, I'd suggest using the Great Ball,-_ Oak replied, showing Takeshi a PokeBall where the normally red part is blue and had two red lines on top. _-Trust me, the catch rate with these is much better.-_

"How'd you get that anyway?" Takeshi asked.

_-Oh, this is one of Shigeru's Pokemon.- _Oak informed. _-An Onix if I recall.-_

"... Jaa ne," Takeshi said, hanging up.

"Looks like it's time to sell and upgrade, huh?" Daisuke asked Takeshi.

Takeshi then sighed and looked around, he then sighed again.

"I've been thinking," he began.

"Well that's dangerous," Daisuke replied, Shocker nodding his head in agreement.

"Pikachu," Shocker said in his agreement.

"Ha ha! What I've been thinking about is… am I good enough for this dream?" he asked.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke gawked.

"I've just been wondering is all… anyway, I have another gym battle to worry about," Takeshi said.

"Just be careful Takeshi, that gym uses Psychic types," Daisuke warned.

"Hai hai hai," he replied walking away.

* * *

Back at the Contest it had reached the semi-finals, Hana was already on her way to the last round, and then Sabrina was ready to battle Maylene.

"Alright, Kadabra, go!" Sabrina announced, sending in Kadabra.

"Go on Hitmontop!" Maylene announced sending in her Pokemon.

Kadabra looked on in shock at the enemy Pokemon. This Pokemon looked similar to Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, but it had ball-fists, a blue torso and spiked tail, strange ears that looked floppy but weren't, a horn on the very center of its head, and blue feet with claws on the front and back.

"What the?!" Sabrina gasped.

"I wonder what that Pokemon is," Hana wondered.

"This is called Hitmontop! Alright, use Triple Kick!" Maylene shouted as the Pokemon got onto its head, spun like a top, and kicked Kadabra three times in a row, however this did more damage due to how much damage Kadabra took earlier.

"Use Blaze Kick!" Maylene announced, causing Hitmontop to jump up, and execute a flaming drop kick onto Kadabra, knocking it out.

"And this round goes to us," Maylene smirked.

"Well, we did good Kadabra, you brought us this far, I'm proud of you," Sabrina smiled.

* * *

Hana: And now it's the finals, I take on this mysterious Maylene, and things might get tricky with that Hitmontop of hers. Meanwhile, Takeshi finally takes on Sabrina in the gym since she lost the contest and he… wait… what?! Are you serious?!

Takeshi: ...I don't wanna talk about it.

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Mystery In the Air! Tricky Psychics!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter, huh aibou?**

**KKD: No joke. We're already in the next city for a gym battle, nearing the finals for the contest, and Takeshi got a new Pokemon. Also, we also finally get a note to upgrade our PokeBalls to the next level. I honestly didn't think Great Balls were available in Gen I until I did the research.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of Sabrina early on in this chapter?**

**KKD: Very nice, shows off more of the psychic powers she herself hints at in the games. And we also look further into Xion's future, but what could that mean anyway?**

**Pikatwig: There's a hint, but that's it, anyway, what'd you think of Maylene from Sinnoh appearing here?**

**KKD: Again, unexpected twist that's welcome. I like it!**

**Pikatwig: Alright, jaa ne readers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**KKD: And now, here we are in the 21 chapter. To recap, Takeshi already got half of the badges needed for him to get into the Pokemon league, and he's within the home stretch.**

**Pikatwig: And home stretch means…?**

**KKD: I meant in this case, he's reached the halfway mark in terms of the badges. I didn't mean to say home stretch; that's more like when you're so close to the end you can feel it.**

**Pikatwig: Ah… okay.**

**KKD: Anyway, we've also seen glimpses of the future for Xion… but are they really gonna happen? Well, no spoilers for that my friends. Well, do you have anything to say before we get moving, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… nothing that can come to mind.**

**KKD: Then let's get those disclaimers up.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Last time, we arrived in Saffron City, Xion met up with this girl named Sabrina, who turns out to be the gym leader of this city, and also the second gym leader I know that entered the same contest as me. However, she lost to this girl with this fighting-type I've never seen before. Regardless, it looks like I'm entering the finals against this girl known as Maylene.

Takeshi: Meanwhile, I found there was a gym that wasn't a gym; it was more like a dojo that handed out prizes to those who beat their leader. Shigeru and I were forced to team up, and we won. He got a Hitmonchan, and I got a Hitmonlee that I nicknamed Bruce. Now, it's time for me to take on Sabrina.

Xion: Good luck to both of you.

**Chapter 21: Mystery In the Air! Tricky Psychics!**

* * *

"Alrighty, you're Hana's younger brother right?" Sabrina asked, having meet up with Takeshi at the gym.

"We're twins," Takeshi corrected.

"Well… you look like a younger brother to her…" Sabrina said.

"Yea… I get that a lot, and sometimes Hana gets told that she's my younger sister," Takeshi added.

"Anyway, you ready for our one-on-one battle kid?" Sabrina asked.

"You know it," Takeshi nodded.

"Pikachu!" Shocker added on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Alright Shocker, I choose you!" Takeshi responded, sending Shocker to the arena.

"PIKA!" Shocker responded as he took his place.

"Kadabra, I choose you!" Sabrina announced, bringing out her now fully healed Pokemon.

"Now this might be a challenge. Get ready, Shocker!" Takeshi called out.

"Pika!" Shocker nodded.

"Alright Shocker, start us off with Thunderbolt!" Takeshi ordered.

"Pika-CHUUUUU!" Shocker shouted, launching the attack at Kadabra.

"Okay then… use Pyschic" Sabrina ordered. Kadabra then redirected the attack right at Shocker, making him get two times the damage.

"Shocker!" Takeshi gasped as Shocker got back up.

"Alright then, Shocker, use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted as Shocker's eyes glowed green and grass formed around Kadabra, but it simply floated out of the way, with Shocker unable to get the grass to go high enough to reach it.

"Pika!" Shocker gasped.

"No way!" Takeshi gawked. "Grr… use Electro Ball!"

Shocker just nodded, jumping into the air as a ball of electricity formed on his tail, which was soon launched directly at Kadabra.

"Okay, I'm tired of playing around, time for the victory strut, Kadabra, use Disable and Encore!" Sabrina ordered as Kadabra performed the combo he used on Midnight earlier, disabling Shocker's Electro Ball.

"Okay… Shocker use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi ordered, as Shocker tried to used the move, but the best he could pull off were sparks shooting off from his cheeks.

"Pika?" Shocker gawked in confusion.

"Shocker you okay? Use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted.

"Pika~" Shocker tried again, only to get the same results.

"Gah! Use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted, but Shocker couldn't use that move either.

"What did you do to Shocker?!" Takeshi yelled.

"Disable prevents him from using the move you ordered him to do, and Encore makes it so the only move he can use at all is the one you called out. So think about it," Sabrina responded.

"... not cool!" Takeshi groaned.

"I'm ending this, use Shadow Ball!" Sabrina shouted as Kadabra fired off the attack, hitting Shocker with everything it had.

This did away the last of Shocker's health, knocking him out!

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Kadabra wins, meaning the winner of this battle is the Gym Leader Sabrina!" the announcer exclaimed.

"...You've got the guts, kid, but you don't have the actions to back it up. Try again some other time," Sabrina told Takeshi.

He simply walked over and picked up Shocker, and began to cry, tears falling onto Shocker. Sabrina was a bit surprised by this sudden attitude change.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Takeshi said nothing and left the gym in tears…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was on stage for the final round of the contest, Shadow already set as Maylene came up.

In the audience, Xion smiled, set to cheer Hana on, but… she saw Misty in her gym leader attire for a disguise, but Xion didn't recognize her.

"So, you ready Hana?" Maylene responded to our best-Pokemon-coordinator-to-be.

"More than. Okay Shadow, shine time!" Hana responded as Shadow roared at the ready.

"Go on Hitmontop!" Maylene shouted, summoning her Hitmontop.

"What is that Pokemon?" Hana asked.

"A Hitmontop, I got it as a prize from the fighting dojo here in Saffron City," Maylene answered before the timer started.

"Okay, Shadow, use Shadow Sneak," Hana shouted, causing Shadow to duck into his name sake.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Maylene ordered as Hitmontop got onto his horn and spun like mad.

"...Now, Poison Jab!" Hana commanded as Shadow used the same move that finished off Nidorina.

While this didn't finish Hitmontop off, it did manage to poison it, still costing Maylene points. However Hitmontop didn't last much longer, succumbing to the poison in a few seconds, costing Maylene the round, and granting Hana the victory.

She got the Saffron Ribbon, meaning she needed one more Ribbon to get to the Grand Festival. With a smile, Hana walked out of the Contest Hall, and placing the Saffron Ribbon with the others she had earned on the way.

* * *

"Alright, one more left, wonder how Takeshi did in that gym battle," Hana pondered before seeing him in a depressed state, walking off to the Pokemon Center. "Takeshi?"

"..." he didn't say a word.

Hana just followed him into the Pokemon Center to try and get some answers out of him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Hana asked.

"...I don't wanna talk about it," Takeshi sighed as he handed Shocker to Nurse Joy to be treated.

"You… lose?" Hana asked.

Takeshi just sighed and nodded in response.

"Oh boy here we go… you and your 'lose-and-quit-habit' is kicking in again!" Hana responded.

"...Eh?" Takeshi gawked, surprised she recalled that.

"I'm your sister…" she reminded. "I may have had my fair share of issues, but did you already for yours?"

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_One time, when Takeshi and Hana were six, they were playing a board game with their mom, and Takeshi lost._

"_This is no fun, I quit!" Takeshi complained._

"_Takeshi, you only played this one time," Takeshi's mom reminded him._

"_Hmph!" Takeshi replied walking away._

"_I guess I win…" Hana said._

(Change Flashback)

* * *

_A seven year Takeshi was playing a new video game he was waiting a long time for, he then moved quickly, but lost his last life and was on the game over screen!_

"_Oh c'mon! Now that game's cheating!" Takeshi complained, turning the system off._

"_Takeshi… you said we'd play together!" Hana complained in response._

"_If I couldn't get through, what makes you think we can do it together? I'd be useless," Takeshi sighed._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You are not quitting and going home!" Hana shouted, going as far as to slap Takeshi across the face.

"Itai…" Takeshi winced, surprised by Hana's sudden behavior.

"You are not quitting! You've dreamed of this your whole life! YOU WILL NOT QUIT!" Hana snapped.

"...You're right… you're right, this HAS been my dream. Thanks Hana, I'm gonna go back to that gym as soon as Shocker's all healed up. Only this time… I'll be ready," Takeshi smirked.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while, it's not safe to be in the city at night, Team Rocket Grunts have been everywhere, so nobody is allowed outside at night," the Nurse said.

"How do you know that?" Takeshi asked.

"The news, the gym leader…" she replied, as Takeshi sighed and then saw Daisuke reading a news paper.

"She's not wrong," Daisuke told them, showing them the headlines.

"Ai…" Takeshi groaned, as Hana looked around, and saw Xion wasn't back, then the young girl walked in.

"Hey guys, got lost… sorry," Xion apologized.

"Phew! That's a relief. I thought we were gonna have to come and save you again," Hana sighed.

Xion then walked up and fell asleep on the ground, with an injured Midnight floating over to the nurse to be healed.

* * *

The next day, Takeshi was up, and he was set to go and train when…

"What the?" he gawked as he saw a Pokemon egg next to Shocker and Midnight, both of whom were still asleep. "Another Egg?"

Xion, Hana and Daisuke all walked in next.

"What's up?" Xion asked.

"Just take a look at this," Takeshi answered, showing the Pokemon Egg next to the two Pokemon.

"EH?!" Xion gawked.

"Well… they are in the same Egg Group from what the Professors managed to analyze about Munna." Daisuke whispered to Hana.

"Oh," Hana nodded.

"And this means… Midnight's a mommy!" Xion said happily.

"Well… that's a surprise…" Takeshi noted. "Wonder how they'll react…"

They didn't need to wait that long, Shocker woke up and reacted rather scaredly and fell right off of the medical bed.

"PIKA?!" Shocker gasped in shock.

At that moment, Midnight yawned and woke up herself before seeing the egg next to her, and she was happy about it.

"Mun!" she smiled.

Shocker then back away slowly in surprise, and then curled up into a ball.

"Hey, take it easy there, Shocker," Takeshi responded. "Now the only question I have is… who takes the egg?"

Shocker then got up and began to roll it away, but Midnight used Psychic to stop him.

"Pika?" Shocker gawked.

Shocker then tried to move away with the Egg. Hana sighed and then the group walked out to see what the two were doing.

"Shocker's being the male who's trying to run away from being a dad because he made the girl have the kid by mistake, while Midnight on the other hand is trying to be the responsible parent since it is her kid, despite being a mistake" Xion said, much to everyone's shock at her observation of this.

"O-Okay, how'd you know that?" Takeshi asked.

"My mom told me that's what I was. She had cops track my dad down for almost a month!" Xion said while giggling, not fully understanding things…

"...Seriously?" Hana gawked.

"Yep," Xion nodded.

"Wow…" Daisuke gawked.

"Hope Shocker can snap out of this soon; we've got training to do for the gym rematch," Takeshi responded, as Shocker then shocked all of the trainers, yelled at Midnight and then ran and hid in the Pokemon Center. "O…kay…"

Midnight then handed the Egg to Xion and floated in after Shocker, who then ran off, as Midnight chased him.

"Ai!" all four trainers said annoyed, as they ran after them, Hana picking up Midnight, and Takeshi picking up Shocker.

"STOP IT!" both exclaimed.

"Seriously Shocker, I can't keep going with you like this; we've got a rematch to train for," Takeshi told Shocker.

Shocker then zapped his trainer, almost like trying to say he wasn't going to be in the rematch.

"Ugh… guess I'll need someone else…" Takeshi groaned, collapsing to the ground.

Mew watched from above annoyed, and then floated down over to Takeshi. _"Not your day is it?"_

"Guess not…"Takeshi groaned, while he was surprised by Mew's appearance, he was still in pain from Shocker zapping him.

* * *

Later, Takeshi decided the best way to train for a Psychic-type gym with any Pokemon, was to actually practice against a Psychic-type Pokemon. And so, Xion was happy to have Midnight help him with that.

"Alright, let me see… Psychic's are weak against Bug-types along with Ghost-types, and those Dark-types. Don't know which Pokemon are Dark, and I have no Ghost-types, so it looks like it's Gaim's time. C'mon Gaim!" Takeshi shouted, summoning Gaim to the field.

Shocker was sitting by Takeshi's side, not helping with training one bit.

"SCYTHER!" Gaim roared, staring down at Midnight.

"Hope you're ready for this, Xion," Takeshi smirked.

"Oh I am! Midnight use Psyshock!" Xion shouted.

"Gaim, Double Team and then Fury Cutter!" Takeshi shouted as Gaim moved too fast for Midnight and suddenly, the mantis suddenly slashed down on Midnight with his claws.

Midnight then stopped floated over and then began to yell at Shocker, but the electric mouse just ignored her.

"How the heck am I gonna get practice if Midnight's constantly gonna talk to Shocker like this?" Takeshi gawked.

Everyone groaned annoyed.

* * *

Later Takeshi went back to the gym, ready to try with Gaim.

"Okay, Sabrina! I'm here for my rematch!" Takeshi announced, getting her attention when he walked in, but she was surprised his Pikachu wasn't with him, when all of a sudden…

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" was heard as Shocker charged into the gym.

"Shocker?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Pika," Shocker replied walking into the field.

"...Hmph, looks like you're ready to get serious, huh?" Takeshi smirked.

"PIKA!" Shocker confirmed.

"Very well," Sabrina smirked. "Kadabra, go!"

With that, Shocker was faced with Kadabra once more.

"Okay Shocker, use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted.

"Alright, use Role Play!" Sabrina shouted as Kadabra pulled the same maneuver as Shocker, both causing just as much damage as could be expected to the other.

"Okay use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi ordered as Shocker sent the Thunderbolt at Kadabra.

"Okay, use Disable and Encore!" Sabrina smirked.

"Wait…. I don't have a plan for that! Shocker move!" Takeshi panicked.

However the attack hit, but some smoke appeared just as Kadabra used Encore.

"I'm doomed, well, try and attack anyway," Takeshi responded.

Shocker then pulled off Electro Ball… wait what?!

Not only did he pull off Electro Ball, but it managed to impact onto Kadabra, paralyzing him in shock.

"What just happened?!" Sabrina gasped. "How could my plan have failed me?!"

"...Well either way, it looks like Encore didn't work, which means I can have Shocker use his signature move. SHOCKER! VOLT TACKLE!"

"PIKA!" Shocker nodded, charging all the way across the field, electricity covering the mouse as he ran before tackling Kadabra with all of his might; while Shocker got recoil damage, the resulting blow was enough to put Kadabra out of commission.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, meaning this battle goes to the challenger: Takeshi!" the official announced.

"WE WON!" Takeshi cheered.

"PIKACHU!" Shocker added.

Midnight floated over with the egg and hugged Shocker, and Shocker, instead of pulling away actually blushed.

"What's with the egg?" Sabrina asked, calling back her Kadabra.

"Long story," Takeshi answered as Sabrina approached him.

"Regardless, you won this gym battle fair and square, and as the victor, I hereby give you the Marsh Badge," Sabrina smiled, handing him the badge that was shaped like a circle within a circle both colored yellow, she then gave him a kiss on the cheek, as well as another TM. "The kiss was for good luck in the last three gyms, and the TM contains the move Psywave, for any Psychic Pokemon you may get."

"Uh… thanks…" Takeshi smiled, blushing a bit due to the unexpected kiss. "C'mon Shocker, let's go."

The group then left the gym and then Xion sat on a bench and placed the Egg down, when the sun began to set, they were then dragged into the gym by one of the gymhands, but Xion noticed she left something outside: the egg!

"OH NO!" she gasped, not knowing someone managed to find it first…

* * *

Hana: Oh man, this is bad. I forgot the Rocket HQ is here in this city, and so that explains a whole lot. Not only will leaving the city be bad, but now we have to worry about Misty, the stupid Rocket trio, and now, we have to do something to retrieve Midnight and Shocker's Egg before it hatches!

Shocker: PIKA!

Takeshi: Someone's being a protective dad.

Xion: But what can we do?!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Shock the Midnight! The Egg Rescue!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Nice name for the next chapter, since the Egg is Shocker and Midnight's.**

**KKD: Yep, makes a lot of sense. I just hope our team gets it back and the group are able to keep it warm before it hatches. And I can only assume Xion will hang onto the egg should they get it back?**

**Pikatwig: We'll see. Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter?**

**KKD: Very impressive, shows more backstory on our lead, and gives him more incentive to keep going and be the best. But also… seeing as the Psychic gym is finally beat, I wonder if Mew will finally issue the challenge to test if Takeshi's ready to have her on his team.**

**Pikatwig: Dunno. Anyway what'd you think of the brief moment between Sabrina and Takeshi?**

**KKD: Actually, I had no clue in where you were going with that one.**

**Pikatwig: Still… what'd you think of it?**

**KKD: Kinda cute… I guess…**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, next time things will kinda heat up.**

**KKD: So until then, check out the rest of my stories, as well as Pikatwig's to see what else he's about. And to put a twist on what I say in our team up on his story, if you don't know him… you will. ...So until next time readers…**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**KKD: And now, it's time to get back to the adventure! *looks at Pokemon Yellow guide* Let's see, according to this, the next area is the Silph Company, the place where the Silph Scope was made… I guess that's where our version of Team Rocket has their Kanto HQ.**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: Cool… let's just hope the team get the egg back in time. So, anything else to add before we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Nope.**

**KKD: In that case, let me get the Disclaimers up here so we can begin.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: Well, victory and failure have hit us last time. Hana had won her Contest Ribbon in Saffron, and is one ribbon closer to the Grand Festival, but Takeshi ended up losing the gym battle against Sabrina. Good news, he got over his depression, and was prepared to take on Sabrina once more. Bad news, after a startling discovery of Shocker and Midnight actually having bred, Midnight laying the egg, Shocker wasn't ready to help Takeshi in the first place. He eventually got over this, and helping Takeshi win the Marsh Badge. However, after this victory, we failed to get Shocker and Midnight's egg when the City became dark!

**Chapter 22: Shock the Midnight! The Egg Rescue!**

* * *

"Let me back outside, I have to get something!" Xion yelled, as a gymhand was holding her by her hood on her coat.

"Sorry ma'am, Sabrina's rules, no one under any circumstances is permitted to go outside into Saffron City after sunset," the gymhand replied.

"But-"

"No buts kid!"

"Mou!" Xion pouted.

"Don't worry, Xion. I'm sure we'll be able to get it back," Hana assured.

Xion growled annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside, a certain red head was walking around the city, and she found something left on a bench.

"Well well well, what have we here?" she smirked, picking up the object on the bench, seeing it was some sort of Pokemon Egg…

She walked the egg back to the Team Rocket Kanto HQ, which turned out to be… the Silph Company Building?

"Hiding in plain sight…" Misty muttered with a smirk. "Just like the S.S. Anne."

She walked inside, and saw Rocket Grunts walking around, she could only smile, and look at the Pokemon Egg.

"Now… what could be hiding inside you I wonder?" Misty smirked, petting the egg with a purr.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Gym, Xion was walking around in circle angrily trying to find a way out to get the Egg.

"Sheesh! She's suddenly like a mother sick about where her child went and can't do a thing about it," Takeshi noted.

"I'd say it's better her worrying than Midnight," Hana muttered.

"Good point."

Hana sighed and watched as Xion tried to find a way out, with Sabrina walking over to the three Trainers. "What's got her on edge?"

"She left a Pokemon Egg outside when we were dragged in here," Takeshi answered.

"Oh… that's bad." Sabrina admitted.

"Why's that?" Daisuke asked.

"Team Rocket could just pick it up and take it," she answered.

"I should've known," Takeshi groaned.

Sabrina only sighed at Xion's worry.

* * *

In the Team Rocket base, Misty was watching over the egg herself.

"Hope you'll hatch into a mega powerful Pokemon," Misty smirked, picking it up, and holding it close. "I'll teach you about being bad, and how much fun it is."

She then began to rub the egg, giving an evil smile at it, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Misty called out as the door opened up, it was Koyomi, Kaito and Electabuzz. "Oh, it's you three… what do you want?"

"We came to inform you that we've managed to get all exits around the city secure, so nobody will be getting in or out anytime soon," Kaito informed.

"Well… at least you did something both right and on schedule in a long while," Misty figured as the three left.

Misty sighed and looked at the Egg, eyeing it evilly.

* * *

Back in the gym, Xion felt like she was about to lose it, but she saw most of the gym's power was off, and everyone was asleep…

"Midnight, come on out," Xion whispered.

With that, Midnight came out of her PokeBall. "I need you to use your powers to locate the egg and then teleport us there, okay?"

Midnight just nodded before closing her eyes and focusing, they were then teleported over to where the Egg was, but luckily for them, Misty wasn't in the room, they grabbed the egg and then teleported on back.

"Whoa! How'd you get that back so fast?" Hana asked.

"AH!" Xion screamed tossing the Egg into the air, but luckily, Shocker managed to catch it with some help from Cinnamon.

"Pika…" Shocker sighed with relief.

"How'd you?" Hana began.

"Don't ask," Xion replied, sitting down in joy.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Rocket HQ, a certain red head… blew.

"WHO STOLE THE EGG I FOUND?!" she roared, everyone was hiding from her, she ended up finding Koyomi and Kaito, the only other ones who saw her with the Egg. "Did you two take the egg I found earlier?!"

"What egg?" they both asked confused.

"The egg I was holding when you last reported to me!" she snapped, slapping the duo across the face.

"We have no idea, even if we did, we would've given it to you with .18 second left for lunch," Kaito exclaimed.

"Sides, Electabuzz is making out lunch," Koyomi started when…

"WHERE?!" Misty snapped, her hair almost looking like fire.

"We don't know!"

Electabuzz then walked in, and he was then picked up by a psychic move.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" Electabuzz gawked.

"WHERE IS THE EGG?!" Misty snapped.

"I don't know!"

Misty just growled as Electabuzz fell to the ground.

"Search this entire town until you find it!" Misty ordered.

* * *

Back in the gym, Xion and Midnight stayed together, cuddling the little egg, with Shocker coming over once in a while to check on the little one.

"So glad it's safe from the hands of Rocketers." Xion said, rubbing it softly, she saw a small shimmer from the egg.

"Mun/Pika?!" the two parent Pokemon gasped as everyone turned to see the egg, as it began to hatch.

The Egg was then gone and out of it was a Munna, but it was rather small (with that flowers on its body not being fully bloomed), it looked up to it's mom and dad and gave a small smile.

"Mun…" the little Pokemon smiled, causing the parents to smile back.

Shocker turned around and rubbed his child using his tail, making the child purr.

"Anyone have any ideas of what gender this little Munna is?" Hana wondered.

"Well… not sure, hey Sabrina, can you look and see if it's a boy or a girl, so I can know what to nickname it?" Xion asked.

"Sure. This could be tricky seeing as the only Pokemon of this species I know of is your Midnight, Xion, but I'll do my best," Sabrina nodded, walking over and picking up the little baby Munna and checking it to be sure of what gender it is. "It's a girl."

"So how about I call you… Serena?" Xion said.

"Mun," the baby Munna giggled, as Shocker used his tail to tickle her, causing Serena to giggle.

"So cute…" Hana smiled.

"Sure is," Daisuke agreed, while Takeshi was holding back a tear.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this occurred," Takeshi explained, as his tears fell anyway, forcing Takeshi to wipe his eyes.

"Getting emotional all of a sudden, Nii-chan?" Hana giggled.

"Oh shut up," Takeshi replied.

This just caused the others to start laughing before Xion stopped as she saw Shocker and Midnight tending to little Serena.

* * *

Outside, Team Rocket grunts were searching the entire town for the Egg, many of them breaking into houses to search for the egg.

* * *

"Sabrina! Team Rocket's nightly actions are getting worse; they're barging into houses all over the city!" a gymhand panicked back in the gym.

"Hmm… what do they want?" Sabrina asked.

"Looking for some Pokemon Egg," the gymhand answered, making Xion gasp.

"What the?!" Takeshi gawked.

"You mean… they were after Serena-chan?" Xion gasped.

"Right now that doesn't matter, what's important is that we hide you and that Pokemon," Sabrina informed.

In an instant, Sabrina's gymhands escorted Xion, Midnight, and Serena to a safe place.

"We'll help out should Team Rocket try and get in here," Takeshi told Sabrina.

"Pika!" Shocker nodded in agreement, ready to keep his daughter safe.

Soon there was a knock at the gym's front door, and soon the doors busted down, and in the wake of where the doors once stood, is Koyomi, Kaito, Electabuzz and Misty.

"I should've known," Takeshi growled as Shocker growled at seeing Electabuzz.

Just then, the trio in question walked in.

"Prepare for trouble!" Koyomi started.

"Make it double!" Kaito exclaimed next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!"

"Kaito."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Electabuzz, that's right!" Electabuzz finished.

Misty only sighed at this, as Hana managed to hide in another part of the gym to make sure Xion, Midnight and Serena were safe.

"Okay, enough of this already," Takeshi growled, as he took out Mega, Bubbles and Deku's PokeBalls. "Mega, Bubbles, Deku, come on out!"

"Striker, Wrecker, Zomom, I need you now!" Daisuke announced, as the six Pokemon popped out of their PokeBalls ready to fight.

"Stay out of our way, Nidorina, go!" Koyomi shouted first, summoning her Nidorina.

"Magneton, Lickitung, you're up!" Kaito shouted next, summoning the two, but they saw they were outnumbered…

"... not our lucky day…" Kaito muttered, as Koyomi pulled out another PokeBall

"Arbok, let's go!" Koyomi shouted, summoning the large cobra that had a scary face design in black, red, and yellow on its neck.

"Oh right, we've got new Pokemon, Drowzee let's go!" Kaito recalled, calling forth an identical Pokemon to Ino's Drowzee.

"And now go Dratini!" Koyomi shouted, calling forth a small periwinkle and white dragon-snake looking Pokemon with a white underbelly, a large white nose, fin ears, and circle in the center of its head.

"Okay, just where and when did you two get those three Pokemon?" Takeshi gawked.

"Found them," both Koyomi and Kaito said in unison.

"Whatever, c'mon team, let's take these punks down!" Takeshi snapped as Deku, Mega, and Bubbles roared in agreement.

"Help 'me out guys!" Daisuke added, getting confirmed responses from Striker, Wrecker, and Zomom.

"Allow me to h-," Sabrina started before Electabuzz stopped her.

"If you wanna help them, you've gotta get past me first!" He smirked.

"Keep them busy while I search," Misty ordered, running to find the egg.

Xion could only give a scared look as Misty looked around as Midnight and Serena cuddled up next to her. Hana simply watched, only pondering what she should do...

_'Mou... now what?' _Hana asked herself, as she took Xion's wrist to assure her things would be okay.

* * *

Back at the battle, things were starting to heat up with Striker attacking Dratini, Zomom attempting to crush Nidorina, and Wrecker wrestling Arbok. At the same time, Deku vine whipped Drowzee, Mega fended off Magneton, and Bubbles tackling Lickitung.

Bubbles ran up and used Ice Punch, only for it to do nothing, and then Lickitung jumped up, in response Bubbles tucked into her shell, and then Lickiting kicked her right into Mega. Thankfully, Mega just caught her and tossed her right back at Lickitung before flaming Magneton with a flamethrower. Deku stood his ground and saw that Drowzee was doing the same.

But then, both Deku and Drowzee began to glow! Deku finished, becoming larger with more spots and his flower having bloomed into some kind of jungle flower. Drowzee soon appeared in an all-yellow form with a more human-like pointed nose, pointed ears, a white mane around its neck, and it held a circular metallic object on a string.

"Sugoi…" Xion muttered.

"They evolved?" Hana whispered before seeing a green glow from Deku, which came from his Mega Stone.

"YOSHA! Deku, use Razor Leaf!" Takeshi shouted as Deku launched the leaves at the Pokemon Drowzee became, Hypno.

However the moves didn't hit.

"Hypno, confusion!" Kaito ordered.

The Pokemon however didn't listen to orders, and then it was asleep!

"WHAT?! GET UP YOU LAZY POKEMON!" Kaito snapped, making Takeshi & Deku sweatdrop, however the Pokemon then pointed over to the direction where Hana and Xion were hiding, having used its power to locate the two!

"Uh oh," Takeshi gulped.

Xion only held her breath and remained motionless as Misty walked over to where she and Hana were hiding. Misty then reached for the door and peered inside, but then noticed…

"Hana?" Misty gawked, but she couldn't see her at the moment, only able to make out her shadow.

She knew she had to act fast, so she flipped Xion around and then made it look like she was holding Xion captive.

"Got her captive, eh? Well then, have you seen a Pokemon Egg around here?" Misty asked.

"Yep, it hatched already…" Hana informed.

"What?! It did?! What did it hatch into?" Misty demanded to know.

Midnight knew this was a ploy, and had to trust Hana with her daughter's life, as Serena was by Xion's hood. However, Hana wasn't sure how to respond, as Serena popped out of Xion's hood and looked around kinda scared.

"Is that it?" Misty asked, seeing Serena who ducked back in.

"Yea, that's it," Hana answered, Misty then dragged Xion over and took Serena from her hood. "I don't know how you managed to get my Pokemon Egg kid, but you'll pay dearly for it!"

Xion just shuddered in fear as Midnight wasn't sure how to respond, Misty then put Serena back inside of the gym, and then closed the door.

"Thanks for the help in tracking down my new Pokemon Hana," Misty smiled.

"That was your plan?" Xion whispered.

"Dunno," Hana replied to Xion, as Misty brought out her Starmie.

"Now for this kid to get punished for stealing from a Rocket Admin," Misty smirked as she had Starmie get closer to Xion.

Hana could only watch as Xion was hit again, and again, and again by Starmie, each blow hurting Xion more and more, and a powerful Rapid Spin hit Xion's left eye, and there was a mark left from the attack for a while, and it bleed. "Okay kid, now I'll put you out of your misery! Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

Starmie was about to charge the attack when… another attack managed to hit it before Xion was hit, but she was injured and close to passing out, when Hana finally stood in front of Xion, ready to take any hit for her.

"Hana?! What do you think you're doing?!" Misty demanded.

Hana simply stood in the way of Starmie, as she looked over to Xion, who was being healed up by Luna.

"Arigato," Xion muttered to Hana.

"Huh? ...Oh, I get it! Is this supposed to be betrayal?!" Misty snapped.

"...You can put it that way," Hana answered. "Yes, I've had enough of this. I thought you'd just capture Pokemon, and help make dreams come true, but up to this point, I've learned you killed Pokemon mercilessly, you're willing to put aside anyone's safety for your own goals, and to say the least… you Team Rocket jerks make. Me. Sick! In short, I QUIT!"

Misty could only growl as the door busted down, with all of Koyomi and Kaito's Pokemon knocked out and on the ground, along with Koyomi, Kaito and Electabuzz.

"Get off me!" Misty yelled, as Xion managed to walk over to the others, and then saw Serena with her parents.

"Alright, let's let Serena handle this," Hana said.

"Serena, use Thunderbolt!" Xion and Takeshi announced in unison.

With that, Serena charged up an attack before blasting the four Rocket members and their Pokemon, making them go flying out through the roof!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz screamed.

* * *

Next day, Xion's fully healed as the group greeted her with great relief.

"Okay, I guess it's time for us to move on," Takeshi figured.

"Yep," Hana nodded as the group was about to leave Saffron City when…

"Hey Hana-chan. You know where the next Contest is right?" Sabrina asked.

"Um… nope!" Hana replied, as Sabrina took out a map and showed a city next to Routes 14 and 15, Magent City.

"Magent City?" Hana read.

"It's where the next Contest is going to be, it's located along the water in a sense. I wish you luck in the next contest Hana," Sabrina informed.

"Gee… thanks Sabrina," Hana smiled.

"Okay gang, let's move!" Takeshi responded, but Sabrina stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, thanks for the help in battle yesterday night, you're sweet and cool," she told Takeshi.

"Gee… thanks," Takeshi smiled, as a small giggle came from Mew watching from above, while Hana simply began to giggle herself.

"What's so funny?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh nothing," Hana teased.

"Oh come on! Tell me what's so funny!" Takeshi demanded as Hana ran off, with Takeshi in pursuit demanding to know what's so funny!

* * *

Xion: Well talk about some adventure today, anyway, now we're on our way to Magent City, with all the intent of Hana getting her final ribbon, but something else occurs… okaa-san, otou-san?!

Hana: Looks like they're on their way to pick her up.

Xion: …

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Magenta Path! Xion's Return Back Home.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And this will be the last time Hana ever is involved with Team Rocket… willingly at the very least.**

**KKD: Thank goodness. That was a nice twist to having Hana quit, by the way.**

**Pikatwig: And keep in mind, last time she's willingly involved with them… she'll be involved with them from… means I won't spoil.**

**KKD: Roger dodger. And I think my favorite part was when Serena hatched.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, really sweet and I'm glad to see Shocker stand up and ready to be a dad, even though he might have to raise Serena on his own.**

**KKD: Yea… especially seeing as last chapter he wasn't close to feeling ready to be a dad.**

**Pikatwig: So anyway, jaa ne readers.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	23. Chapter 23

**KKD: Well, now we're on our way to the next town for the next contest. And not only that, this is the first town they've been to in a while without an actual gym for Takeshi to battle.**

**Pikatwig: And it's a city made up!**

**KKD: At least it's exclusive to this story.**

**Pikatwig: True, Magent City.**

**KKD: Anything else to say without spoilers before we begin aibou?**

**Pikatwig: It's based on Venice, Italy.**

**KKD: Which is odd considering the first four regions are based in Japan, but I'm willing to let it slide seeing Japan's portrayal of Italians. *cough* Mario & Giovanni. *normal* ANYWAY… shall we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: Then cue the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Hana: Well big things happened last time. FIrst off, Xion accidentally left her egg outside the gym at night, when Team Rocket was most active in Saffron City. She somehow managed to get it back as it hatched into another Munna like Midnight. Suddenly, Team Rocket bursts in with Misty demanding to know where the egg was. It tried to play the villianness and play with Misty's emotions, but when she abused Xion… I couldn't take it anymore. So basically I quit Team Rocket. The next day, we all decided to go to my final Contest.

**Chapter 23: Magenta Path! Xion's Return Back Home**

* * *

"I remembered each flash, as time began to blur… like a startling sound, that fate had finally found me…" Xion sung.

The others just walked, with Hana smiling at how happy she was.

"Uh… Xion… could you stop singing, please?" Daisuke asked.

Xion simply sighed and stopped as they continued down the route, and they finally arrived at what was dubbed "The Afloat City: Magent City"

"What a place," Takeshi gawked.

"Yea, I didn't think Kanto had a place like this," Daisuke agreed, seeing this city was so close to the water that the only other means of travel aside from walking was by gondola or on surfing Pokemon.

"You know, I was born in this city," Xion said.

"You were?" Hana gawked. "Sugoi!"

Xion walked over and stood by the beach and smiled.

"It feels good to go back to your roots, doesn't it?" Xion asked the others.

"Yea, but we wouldn't know when it comes to Magent City seeing as we never heard of this place," Takeshi admitted.

"I meant just going back home after being away from it for a really long time, doesn't that give you a good feeling, to look back and see how much you've changed," Xion told them.

"Yea… I guess," they shrugged.

Hana walked over to Xion's side, and they walked over to part of the city that connected with the ocean.

"Sure is a lovely view," Hana smiled, as someone walked over to the two.

"Xion?" they heard speak as Hana and Xion turned to see… Xion's parents?!

"What are you two doing here?" Xion asked.

"We were just visiting the town, but before we got here, we heard of some strange things happening in the towns you've visited," Xion's dad answered, before glancing to Takeshi, Daisuke and Hana. "You three haven't put my daughter in any kind of danger, have you?!"

"Of course not!" Takeshi answered.

"You being honest with us?" Xion's mom asked.

"They're not lying, so is that it?" Xion asked.

"Actually, we were considering one thing based on what happened in the towns though," Xion's mom answered. "You're coming home with us."

"Yeah, I'd figured I'd head back home after being here, it would be a fast way back home," Xion's dad added. "Oh yea, and for her safety, she'll be a trainer and start her journey…"

"YES!" Xion cheered.

"...when you're 14," her father finished.

"WHAT?!" Xion exclaimed.

"These scenarios with this Team Rocket are getting out of hand; far too dangerous for a girl 10 years old to handle," Xion's dad answered.

"You're kidding me right?" Xion asked kinda nervous.

"No," Xion's dad answered.

"And every time I hear of these events, I get worried sick about you. You don't want that, do you?" Xion's mom added, however, Xion didn't know how to answer.

"Oh come on! She has her own Pokemon for crying out loud, she can handle herself!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"What Pokemon?" Xion's parents asked in unison.

"Nice going you baka!" Hana muttered, as she shoved her elbow into his chest, as Xion brought out Midnight.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Xion's mom asked, unfamiliar with a Munna.

"It's called Munna, I found her injured one day and I kept her a secret because I knew you wouldn't let me keep her," Xion informed.

"...Well of course you can't keep it, you're still 3 years too young!" Xion's dad snapped.

"This is so unfair! Hana-nee-chan didn't have to wait all this time to begin her journey, and I've met dozens of other people who got Pokemon before they were 10! So why can't I keep Midnight?!" Xion whined.

"Because those kids are somewhat supervised by their parent to own a Pokemon without a license, but we never gave you that permission," Xion's dad answered.

"But… Midnight is my best friend! I couldn't bare to leave her!" Xion responded.

"...Oi vey," Xion's parents sighed.

Xion sighed annoyed as well and was about to turn around when her dad took her by the wrist. "Let me go!"

"No… if this is how you're going to behave, I'll be taking that Pokemon to Professor Oak and then we're moving to a new region away from Team Rocket!" Xion's dad scolded.

"WHAT?!" Xion exclaimed as Midnight gasped in horror at the thought of losing her best friend.

"I'm serious," Xion's dad confirmed.

"Can't I at least watch Hana-nee-chan in her final contest before the Grand Festival; it's here in Magent City!" Xion begged.

"No!" Xion's dad answered.

"Okay," Xion's mom sighed, that is until the couple realized what the other said and began arguing with each other, making Takeshi and Shocker groan.

"Pika…" Shocker growled.

"Yes, I'm sick of this arguing too, Shocker," Takeshi agreed.

Xion managed to get free of her dad's grip and ran over to her friends, but her parents were too busy arguing to notice, until her dad saw she was by Hana's side.

"Xion, get over here right now!" he demanded.

"NO!" Xion responded, knowing she had to leave and fast!

So she ran, as fast as she could move, before a Flamethrower almost hit her and Midnight, and she saw it was her dad's Charizard.

"You're not getting away that easily," Xion's dad informed until a water gun was blasted near the Charizard, forcing it to back off.

Everyone then looked near the water to see Xion's mom holding a PokeBall, and next to her in the water was a large aquatic reptile of sorts with a blue color, peach underbelly, and a grey shell on its back.

"I not all for keeping Xion from her dreams, but I do want to make sure she's safe," Xion's mother informed.

"... Kari-chan." Xion's dad muttered.

"Just take it easy on her, Hayato-kun," Kari sighed.

Xion sighed and began to back away when Charizard flew right behind her. "So… will you go home quietly, or no?" Hayato asked.

"...No," Xion answered.

"Hayato-kun, just be easy on her. At least let her see her friend in the contest," Kari told her husband.

He sighed and then finally relented.

"Alright you can see this contest, but you will let that Pokemon go back into the wild, and you'll be going straight home afterwards, do I make myself clear?" Hayato asked Xion.

"... no deal, I keep Midnight or I won't go home!" Xion replied.

"Fine, whatever!" Hayato groaned, internally not wanting to keep that part of the bargain, and just wanting his daughter safe.

Xion sighed and walked over to Hana.

"Sorry about this, Xion," Hana apologized.

"Hana… thank you for showing me part of the region," Xion told her friend as they walked over to the Pokemon Center.

"You're welcome," Hana smiled, as Xion was about to cry about having to go back home, but Hana did her best to comfort her.

"Poor Xion," Daisuke sighed as he, Takeshi, and Shocker were pretty much left to watch the entire thing.

"We have a bit of a bigger problem now," Takeshi said as Serena floated over to Shocker.

"Oh… right," Daisuke sighed… "We left that out, didn't we?"

Shocker was simply trying to play with his daughter, while knowing she might have to be raised without a mother.

"So there's two of those Pokemon?" a voice asked, as Kari walked over to the group.

"Oh boy," Takeshi gulped.

"What?" Kari asked confused.

"It's… kinda hard to explain," Takeshi sighed.

"Well, can you explain?" Kari asked, as Xion walked over.

"I'll do my best," Takeshi sighed.

Xion looked over at Takeshi as he explained the second Munna, Serena was Shocker and Midnight's own daughter, much to Kari's surprise.

"Wait… what?! Those two are in the same Egg Group?!" Kari gawked.

"Yeah…" Takeshi said.

Kari only looked at the small Pokemon playing with her mom and dad, almost like herself, Hayato and Xion, and she had to admit it sure looked cute.

"It's really cute, those three," Kari admitted, as she watched them play around.

"Yea… they are, aren't they?" Takeshi agreed, as the parents play peek-a-boo with their daughter.

"They're really nice… I'd hate to split them up…" Kari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was trying to determine just which Pokemon to use for each round, and she saw Xion looking at the Pokemon.

"Hmm, hey Xion, how about you pick who I use." Hana asked.

"Okay… why not use Soldier to start off since people rarely see a Porygon," Xion started. "And for most of the contest, how about Cinnamon?"

"Alrighty, that'll work." Hana replied, as Xion looked at Midnight who was still playing with Serena and Shocker, and then sighed at what she knew her father wanted to do with Midnight, but didn't want to imagine what he'd do with Serena.

Later in the contest, Hana took the stage.

"Okay Soldier, Shine Time!" Hana called out summoning the Porygon. "Alright, use Electro Ball!"

With that, Soldier summoned a ball of electricity on his stumpy tail and then Soldier used Psychic to shatter the sphere and cause the electric energy to disperse.

"Okay, now use Ice Beam!"

The wave of ice energy turned part of the ground frozen into ice, and then the electric energy shattered it, making it seem like it was snowing inside of the contest arena, making the crowd applaud.

Hana and Soldier then left and noticed a certain red head is up next…

_'Oh great, her again,' _Hana mentally groaned.

"Okay Starmie, let's go!" The redhead shouted summoning the seastar. "Start us off with HHydro Pump and Thunder!"

And so, Starmie fired an electrically charged Hydro Pump, creating an impressive light show, many were amazed, inlcuding Xion's mom and dad, but Xion, Takeshi and Daisuke weren't, mostly due to them knowing who Misty really was.

"And now, Rapid Spin and Flash!" Misty ordered, making Starmie spin like mad and it sent out a wave of pink energy, and the audience was amazed.

Xion only groaned annoyed, while Takeshi and Daisuke thought it was kinda cool. But it was up for Misty, so she left as Ino came up on stage.

"Okay Wartortle, showtime!" Ino yelled, calling out her evolved Pokemon. "Now, start us off with Bubble and Blizzard!"

Thus, Wartortle pulled off the classic freezing bubble technique, which excited the crowd… a little bit.

"Okay let's amp it up! Wartortle use Hydro Pump!" Ino ordered as the turtle used it to launch itself into the air, and then it skillfully propelled itself around the arena, getting the crowd to provide a huge applause, and then it landed and continued to spin, but then it began to glow blue!

"It's evolving?!" Takeshi gawked as Wartortle essentially became a Blastoise.

"Um… okay?" Ino said in surprise.

"That was unexpected," Daisuke admitted, as Xion simply watched unamused.

Regardless, we see the screen lower down to determine who advances to the next round, and the winners are… five other trainers, along with Ino, Misty and Hana!

"Well, here we go again," Hana sighed, not completely looking forward to taking on Misty.

* * *

Hana: Well, this ain't my day is it? The Contest is in full swing, and it's me and Misty in the finals! Wait… DISQUALIFIED?!

Xion: Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get disqualified, that dumb red-head won't get away with smearing your good name!

Hana: I hope so, otherwise your dad will make you move away for good, and take Midnight away.

Xion: Me and my big mouth, if not for me… Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Magenta Contest! Hana's Sincere Heart!

* * *

**KKD: Whoa… okay… that was impressive. Mostly plot revolving around Xion and Hana's contest… yet I'm genuinely looking forward to the next chapter, and not just saying "meh carry on."**

**Pikatwig: Let's keep our heads on this chapter.**

**KKD: Right, sorry. So… my favorite part must be when Xion's mom, Kari, saw Shocker and Midnight playing with Serena.**

**Pikatwig: Cute huh. Anyway, I really hope things continue to go good for everyone next time! Otherwise… who knows what will happen to Xion.**

**KKD: Good question. Anyways, tune in next time to find out what happens, and don't forget to check out our other team up stories… and if you don't know what they are… you will.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**KKD: Well… I hope you enjoyed Xion's time with the group, minna, 'cause as far as I know this could very well be her last chapter with them.**

**Pikatwig: Yep… sadly. And also… really bad things might happen with Hana…**

**KKD: Oh boy, especially with who she has to face in the contest today.**

**Pikatwig: Let's roll aibou!**

**KKD: You got it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Xion: Boy… what a pickle I ended up in… first we arrive in the town of my birth, Magent City, then we find out my parents were there, and my father threatened to make us move and take Midnight from me after hearing of the events happening in the towns Takeshi-tachi and I visited. Well, I at least got the chance to see Hana in her last contest before the Grand Festival, and she made it into the next round. Let's hope things go well.

Hana: Don't jinx it!

Xion: AH! Gomen!

**Chapter 24: Magenta Contest! Hana's Sincere Heart!**

* * *

Eight seconds were left on the clock, as the score was dead-even, between Hana and her opponent. "Okay Cinnamon, use Flame Wheel!"

Cinnamon did a spinning jump, making her look like a flame wheel before making contact with her opponent, knocking it out, with a single second left on the clock.

"YATTA!" Hana cheered.

Xion could only cheer as well, but a certain red head from the break room was watching and wasn't happy a tiny bit!

"Little traitor… I'll show her," Misty growled, as Hana walked into the room and was soon followed by Xion.

"Hana-nee-chan, you were amazing!" Xion said happily.

"Thanks, Xion," Hana smiled, Misty simply sighed and walked off, since it was her turn next.

She got up onto the stage and simply summoned her Pokemon of choice: Blastoise. And her opponent… a Charmander.

"Really? ...A basic Pokemon versus a fully evolved Pokemon with a type advantage?" Misty gawked, as the clock began, Blastoise simply hit it with on Hydro Cannon, knocking it out in one shot, giving Misty the instant win.

"Wow…" Ino gawked backstage, seeing that it was her turn next, and then the Contest was screeched to a halt when a few police people walked into the arena.

-ATTENTION EVERYONE!- the chief officer called out through the Megaphone. -WE HAVE RECEIVED WORD OF TEAM ROCKET HAVING INFILTRATED THIS CONTEST. WHOEVER IT IS WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND NEVER BE ABLE TO COMPETE EVER AGAIN!-

"Disqualified?!" Hana gasped.

This was just too perfect for Misty, she could say that Hana was a member, and then get her thrown out! But she'd also have to keep her own identity as a member covered so well that no one would be able to know she was one as well.

"Just perfect…" Misty said under her breath while Xion gave her an annoyed looking glare.

_'She could reveal Hana's former status and have her kicked out. ...I need to prevent this from happening and get that Misty-Baka out instead,' _Xion thought to herself.

"Now what do I do?" Hana wondered out loud.

Misty then walked off in order to tell the coppers about Hana, but Xion moved quickly to stop her from leaving the room. Misty growled at Xion's efforts, as the next few battles went on and the cops remained hidden in the crowd, and when Xion was about to go and tell them about Misty, someone took her by her wrist.

"You're coming home with me right now young lady. It's too dangerous here!" Hayato informed Xion.

"NO! LEMME GO! I CAN HELP!" Xion protested. "I KNOW WHO THE TEAM ROCKET MEMBER IS!"

"How?!" Hayato asked.

"If I tell you you'd keep me from telling the cops, now let me go!" Xion snapped, getting out of Hayato's grasp and running over to the cops.

"Uh kid… you okay, sure you haven't gone a little sugar crazy?" the officer asked.

"I'm serious! The Rocket member's Misty!" Xion snapped.

"Sorry kid, tell us that in three years and with real proof, then we might believe you," he answered.

Xion was about ready to burst, when Misty walked over to the officer. Xion then saw her shot at getting real proof of the Rocket member being Misty, but she had to time it just right…

Misty just stared at the kid before adjusting her hair to keep her Rocket earring completely covered.

"Hello gym leader, it's an honor," the officer said.

"The honor's mine, officer," Misty smiled. "As much as I'd enjoy small talk, I have more urgent news about the Rocket member in the contest. And her name… is Hana."

"What? Hana? She's too innocent looking to be a bad girl!" the officer gawked.

"Oooh, that's it! Xion, as soon as these officers make the arrest, we're going straight home!" Hayato snapped at his daughter before leaving.

"...We'll have to look into this first, gym leader, but we know you wouldn't ever be involved with a group like Team Rocket," the officer told Misty before leaving, leaving only Misty and Xion in the hallway alone.

"You know you're not gonna get away with this you baka," Xion said.

"Oh yea? Just watch," Misty smirked, as she looked over to Xion.

"Oh and uh, don't you worry about your friends, because… you won't need to worry about them where you're going," she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xion asked.

"Oh you'll see," Misty smirked, walking off in the direction Hayato walked towards, leaving Xion alone in the hallway.

Xion could only look at her PokeBall containing Midnight, and she had to hurry and stop things before they went horribly wrong, as Misty and Hana would be in the final round! And so, she dashed back to Hana's room, where she was preparing for the last round.

"Hana-nee-chan!" Xion yelled as she ran in and locked the door.

"Xion? What's wrong?" Hana asked, seeing Xion was out of breath.

"You've been framed for being the person in league with those Rocket-yaros, and now you might never be able to be in a contest ever again!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Hana gasped.

"Guess who did it," Xion started.

"Misty-yaro…" Hana growled.

"I know… and she said something to me…" Xion added.

"What? What'd she tell you?" Hana asked.

"Don't know how to describe it to be honest… from what she said, it was as if I was going to be taken somewhere against my will… or something… like that…" Xion answered.

"What would she mean by that?" Hana wondered.

"Dunno," Xion shrugged.

"Well… please keep an eye out for Misty's tricks again, will you? Risk of arrest or not, I have a contest to win," Hana informed, walking to the door with Cinnamon.

"Good luck," Xion told her.

"Thanks," Hana smiled, unlocking the door as she and Cinnamon walked out to the stage, and thus the timer began, Cinnamon walked onto the field and Misty sent in Blastoise.

"Cinnamon, use quick attack!" Hana shouted, knowing she'd need to use Cinnamon's speed to her advantage against Misty's bulky Blastoise, and it managed to hit, and then Blastoise used Hydro Pump right onto Cinnamon, but the Pokemon was still standing.

"Quick! Sunny Day and Lava Plume!" Hana shouted next.

Theses attacks, caused a beautiful shine to occur and when the Lava Plume hit, Blastoise simply used Rain Dance to stop the sunlight, and then used Stomp.

"Alrighty kid, you're finished! Use Muddy Water!" Misty shouted.

Blastoise then chucked some muddy water at Flareon, who actually dodged the move, costing Misty points, and then they reached the three minute mark.

"Cinnamon use Flamethrower!" Hana shouted as the Flame Pokemon shot a HUGE stream of fire from her mouth, actually burning Blastoise, however the water Pokemon stood.

"Alright," Misty said as the rain finally ended "I think it's time we bust out our new trick…" Misty said, looking at her broach.

She was about to press her finger against it when the cops arrived.

"STOP!" a voice shouted as Xion got in the way of the officers who were approaching Hana.

This made Misty growl.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! Blastoise! Drown that girl with a little Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered as her Blastoise did indeed fire the attack at Xion, but a supercharged fire move stopped it in the nick of time, it was Cinnamon, who was struggling to stand and keep Xion safe.

"WHAT?!" Misty gawked with a growling in her voice.

"I'm telling you, Misty's the Rocket member! And I know how to prove it!" Xion announced sending out Midnight, who moved away part of Misty's hair to show the Rocket Earring.

"Thanks Midnight," Hana smiled.

"Th-This proves nothing!" Misty panicked, trying to get Hana caught despite knowing she was the one caught in the act, everyone gasped, save for Takeshi and Daisuke.

"Nice try. From what we heard you say, those earrings are only given out to female Team Rocket Admins!" Xion added.

"Well… on second thought… boys! Arrest her!" the chief responding, quickly handcuffing Misty and shoving Blastoise back into its ball, but then a powerful Flamethrower came from nowhere.

"WHAT THE?!" everyone gasped as Hayato came up with his Charizard, surprising Kari and Xion.

"... dad?" Xion asked.

"You let that woman go right now," Hayato growled at the cops, making Misty gasp in surprise at first, but she quickly figured out what Hayato's role really was.

"Ah, an Elite Rocket," Misty pointed out, getting a nod from Hayato before he removed his traditional shirt, revealing a black one with the Team Rocket red R on the front, surprising Xion and Kari even further!

"No…" Xion said falling to the ground.

"I was planning on moving away to a new region to better aid Team Rocket with their plans, but things changed when I heard you'd be in this contest," Hayato added to Misty. "Charizard, get the cops off the Admin, will you?"

Charizard just nodded before charging, knocking the cops aside, and heating Misty's cuffs to the point that she broke out of them. It then looked over at Xion and then looked over to it's trainer.

"Since she's been disobedient, bring Xion with us," Hayato told Charizard.

Charizard nodded and began to walk closer to Xion, each step thundering and echoing, Midnight looked at her trainer, and floated over, she began to shift backwards away from the Pokemon, until she was backed into a corner, she could only shiver in fear and then she began to cry in fear. This was the final straw for Hana.

"That's it! It's been a while, but Spiral, it's Shine Time!" Hana shouted summoning her Poliwrath, it ran forward and used Hydro Pump right on the Charizard.

This made the Fire-type Pokemon scream in pain at how the water affected it, making the Charizard turn its attention from Xion to Spiral. It was about to attack when… he got another Hydro Pump to the face, but this time it came from the crowd as Takeshi had called out Bubbles at this point. Spiral gave a wave at Bubbles, who turned away from him, but when Spiral was struck by a powerful Aerial Ace, and knocked him out, Bubbles growled and used Aqua Jet. And while executing the move, Bubbles herself actually evolved into a Blastoise herself, but that didn't stop Charizard as he flew over to try and tackle her to the ground.

Bubbles sprayed away at the Charizard and ran over to assure Spiral was okay, and he was.

Hayato walked over to his daughter, who was cowering in fear, tear dripping down from her face.

"I do not regret this, at all. You should be the one in regret, ever making such dumb friends," he told Xion, who didn't move.

"No Hayato…" a voice said, surprising the Elite Rocket as he turned to see his wife behind him. "It is I who is in regret… for marrying a piece of trash like you. Consider what I'm about to do next the official divorce as I'm breaking up with you."

With that, Kari just punched Hayato to the ground, WITH ONE HIT! Xion didn't see this, as Charizard then flew off with Hayato and Misty, after that the people were in hush, seeing the young girl whose fragile heart was destroyed and she was crying, with only Midnight to try and calm her down.

"Poor Xion…" Hana whispered to herself as she was then given the Ribbon, and while she was joyful to have won, it kinda felt hollow.

* * *

The next day, Hana was in the Pokemon Center with Takeshi, Daisuke, and the heartbroken Xion who was cuddling Midnight, and at the same time Serena just rested on Xion's shoulder. After a little while, they agreed to walk outside before seeing Kari on top of her Lapras.

"Xion-chan! Over here!" she called out as the group walked over to Kari.

"... hai okaa-san," Xion asked in a bit of a sad tone.

"Xion… before I say what I'm about to, please… talk with your friends first… I don't want you making any decisions with that face," Kari told Xion, who only nodded before turning to her friends.

"Xion, c'mon, turn the frown upside down, okay? You did great yesterday," Takeshi encouraged.

"Yea, when everyone else was scared, you helped prove who the true Rocket member in the contest was," Daisuke added, already making Xion feel better as Hana looked at her newest ribbon.

"Doesn't help that I feel like I had a bit of a hollow victory in said contest, though," Hana sighed.

"Now you know how I felt when I battled Misty," Takeshi muttered.

"Hey, c'mon Hana, you've earned that ribbon just as much as you did all the others," Xion assured Hana. "And don't worry, no matter where I am, I'll be rooting for you in the Grand Festival."

"...Thanks Xion," Hana smiled as Xion turned back to her mother.

"Okay, Okaa-san, what did you want to say?" Xion asked.

"I was going to say it's time to go back to Pewter City, we're going to move from there to a new town, and, if we have to, to another region… but this time… it's your choice whether you want to stay with your friends for their journey or to come with me," Kari told her.

Xion began to think, and then looked over at her friends, and then down and said "I wanna go home, I've had enough adventure for a while, but… promise me I'll get to start my journey when I'm 10, please?"

"Of that, Xion-chan, I promise you 100%," Kari smiled. "However, this leads to the problem with your Pokemon's child."

"Oh yea… we never thought of that," Takeshi realized, noticing Serena would end up having to live without one parent no matter what the scenario was.

"Okaa-san, can you hold onto Serena for me, I wanna help Midnight raise her. Okay?" Xion requested.

"Of course, dear," Kari nodded as Shocker sighed approaching Midnight and his daugher for what could very well be the last time in a long time.

He began to tear up, and hugged both of them.

"Pika-Pika. Pikachu," Shocker told Midnight and Serena, basically saying goodbye to the two of them while desperately trying to hold back his tears, however he cried anyway.

"Mun-Mun," Midnight comforted Shocker, promising that they'd meet again someday.

Kari walked over and put Serena into a PokeBall, while Xion walked over and gave her friends a hug, all while crying.

"I'll miss you guys…" Xion informed.

"We'll miss you too, Xion," Hana agreed.

"But don't worry, we'll meet again someday," Takeshi assured.

"And we look forward to seeing your team of Pokemon when you're a trainer," Daisuke added.

"...Good luck out there… Xion-nee," Hana smiled, giving Xion, her "younger sister," a tight hug.

"Um Hana, here," Xion said giving Hana that hat she's been wearing. "I want you to have this to remember me by."

"Okay, Xion-chan," Hana smiled taking the hat before pulling something else out… a pair of violet goggles. "But take these in exchange."

Xion put them on and gave a smile, as Midnight floated onto her shoulder.

"Okay… I won't put you in your PokeBall if you don't want to go back in it." Xion told Midnight.

"Mun," Midnight nodded.

"Before we leave, though," Kari started, hopping onto shore and sending her Lapras back into its PokeBall before handing it to Takeshi. "I know you're filling up the Pokedex, so I thought I'd let you use my Lapras to keep filling it up. Now the Lapras is still mine, but I figured you could use the small boost for your Pokedex."

At that, Takeshi nodded and opened up the Pokedex to look up Lapras.

_**-Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.-**_

"Being a water type user, your name should be Kairi not Kari," Takeshi joked.

"Eh, you guys are nice and I like you all, I hope one day I get to see you guys again one day," Kari informed, as she took back her Pokemon. "C'mon Xion-chan, let's get going."

"Hai, Okaa-san," Xion nodded as they began their trip out of Magent City and back to Pewter City.

"...So what now?" Daisuke asked.

"...I suppose it's back onto the trail to becoming a Pokemon Master," Takeshi figured, as they walked away, and Hana waved goodbye to Xion, as the young girl and her mom left, Hana then walked over to Takeshi and Daisuke.

"You ready, Hana?" Takeshi asked, seeing Cinnamon on her shoulder like before.

"Yeah…" Hana said as she walked over to her brother.

As the three walked back on their way towards Routes #16-18, Xion and her mom look back at Magent City and Xion's friends who're walking away, ready for whatever happens next.

* * *

Hana: Well I'll miss Xion, but the show must go on! And next time we find out about trading, and then there after we get attacked by Team Rocket, something happens to Shadow and Wrecker.

Daisuke: EH?!

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: The Trade Shinka!

* * *

**KKD: What a way to end off a chapter, huh?**

**Pikatwig: Yep and now we see that Xion's dad is gone and Xion's mom is most of what she has left.**

**KKD: Which'd make better sense later on, but again, no spoilers. Anyway, what was your favorite part of the chapter, Pika?**

**Pikatwig: How it ended, it was sweet.**

**KKD: Yea. Also, the part with Xion's dad being a part of Team Rocket… to be honest while writing it I was merely over-analyzing something Pika was coming up with, but I think we made it work out pretty well.**

**Pikatwig: Ah well. Next time something new will happen, remember aibou?**

**KKD: If you're talking about something most of my stories contained but this one lacked, don't worry… that's coming up next time. And as for what's stated in the preview, you all should know what will happen if you played the games.**

**Pikatwig: Well, I'm out of stuff to say.**

**KKD: In that case readers, check out our other stories both on this profile, and Pika's. And if you don't know them… you will…**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	25. Chapter 25

**KKD: Wow, twenty-five chapters… haven't hit this marker since Sonic Climax Jump… oh wait! NO I DIDN'T This is the first time ANY of my stories hit this milestone, and it would NEVER have been possible without my aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks… you know, I'm glad we're working on this together. And congrats on the milestone aibou.**

**KKD: Thanks for supporting this with me the entire way, aibou. I doubt this'd be possible without you. **

**Pikatwig: No problem.**

**KKD: And for those of you watching, to celebrate this milestone, I actually created a little intro for you guys in this story. I gotta tell you I honestly felt like it didn't need an intro, but having reached this far, and the fact of Pokemon both here and officially has the 18 types, it feels like it fits now. PS, the theme used is the theme of the new Pokemon anime.**

**Pikatwig: Cool, so anyway, let's rock and roll!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Hana: Well, last chapter was bittersweet for us. I won my last contest before the Grand Festival, and we were close to getting Misty arrested. However, we found out Xion's dad, Hayato, was with Team Rocket as well, Xion's mom, Kari, divorced him on the spot, and then we parted ways with Xion…

Takeshi: Hey, at least we parted on a happy note.

Hana: And thanks to Xion, what originally felt like a hollow victory, felt more like a hard earned victory.

Daisuke: And now, the journey continues as we head back towards Fuchsia City. But first, a little side adventure along Routes #16-18 in…

**Chapter 25: The Trade Shinka!**

* * *

"Wow, retracing steps are kinda fun, right Xi- oh right," Hana said, and with a small sigh, she looked over to where Xion would be walking if she were with them.

"I miss her," she sighed.

"We all miss her, sis," Takeshi informed, wanting Hana to not feel like she's the only one who does feel that way.

"Pika…" Shocker added in, feeling sad about not seeing his daughter, pulling out a small paper, with a clumsily made drawing of himself, Midnight and Serena, it was drawn by Xion.

"See… even Shocker misses them," Takeshi pointed out.

"Flare…" Cinnamon added in.

"C'mon guys! We've got other things to worry about right now anyway, remember?" Daisuke reminded the group.

"Sorry it just feels kinda… awkward and… kinda lonesome without her," Hana replied.

"You were the closest to her out of all of us; it's only natural you'd feel that way," Takeshi reminded.

Hana sighed and looked at Xion's farewell gift, but nonetheless the group continued forward.

Soon, they reached what appeared to be a fork in the road, with one portion having a large freeway of bikers.

"So this is the famous Cycling Road, huh?" Daisuke noted.

"And that is what now?" Hana asked.

"One of the quickest ways to Fuschia City," Daisuke answered. "People who have bikes can drive their way down this path, having the least amount of trouble, but those who don't, or just want a breather from it, head down the other part of the fork to continue on foot."

They then got onto their bikes, and began on their way, but Hana stopped for a moment, and then said to herself "Wonder how Xion's doing."

* * *

Back in Pewter City, Xion was playing peacefully with Midnight. Nearby, Kari was watching her daughter as Serena came out to watch her mother have fun with her trainer-to-be.

"Xion-chan! Come here please," Kari replied, getting Xion's attention before she and Midnight walked over to Kari as the mother showed Xion a picture and map of a new region. "Don't forget we're going to be moving. And I thought moving to this region in the west would be a good idea. Best of all, you get to pick where we move to."

"Okay," Xion nodded, looking at the map before… "What about this place, New Bark Town?"

"Okay then," Kari nodded.

* * *

"Nee-chan! You coming?" Takeshi asked, snapping Hana out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a moment," she replied.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Daisuke added.

Hana groaned annoyed as she and Cinnamon picked up speed to catch up with the boys.

"Take it easy, though; this path is all downhill, so we'll need to be careful," Daisuke remembered as Hana caught up, but it was too late for Hana to stop as she crashed into Daisuke.

They noticed they dropped a PokeBall and picked one up… but… it wasn't their Pokemon, not like the two of them noticed.

"Didn't I just say to be careful?" Daisuke groaned.

"Oh shut up!" Hana replied.

"C'mon, let's quit arguing and get moving you two," Takeshi sighed as they all got back on their bikes and moved to Route #18.

They continued down the road for a while, but most of the way was silent, nobody was in the mood to talk, when they noticed a Biker gang near the entrance to the next city.

"Oh boy," Takeshi sighed as the Biker gang turned to see them coming.

"Hey look, a bunch of little kids who think they can just go to the poison type Gym huh?" one of the bikers said.

"What's it to you?" Daisuke responded.

"We work with the gym leader, and you gotta beat us if you want to get a good word to go and fight him!" the lead Biker answered.

"If that's the case, we accept!" Hana responded. "Shadow, shine time!"

"Wrecker, let's go!" Daisuke added as they threw their PokeBalls, only to find… they had the wrong ones!

"What?!" Takeshi groaned. "Did you two pick up the wrong PokeBalls when you fell?"

Suddenly, Shadow and Wrecker began to glow.

"EH?!" Hana and Daisuke gawked as Shadow's change finished first.

Now, Shadow had a full purple body with legs, arms, pointed ears, red eyes, a toothy grin, a spiny back, and a short tail. Shadow had evolved from Haunter to a Gengar, his Mega Stone glowing for the brief moment indicating he can Mega Evolve.

Wrecker's evolution, on the other hand, was a bit more drastic. From the grey and more dino-looking form, Wrecker turned brown with patches of orange armor, most notably around his waist, over his shoulders, and on his eyebrows. Also, his arms were noticeably more bulky, had two drill horns on his head, and a club-like tail.

"Shadow's a Gengar," Hana said amazed.

"And I've heard rumors that from trading, Rhydon could evolve further!" Daisuke added in.

With that, Hana pulled out her Pokedex to see if she had anything on Rhydon's new form, but…

_**-There is no data, there are still some Pokemon yet to be identified.-**_

"Figures," Hana sighed as Daisuke checked Shadow with his dex.

_**-Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you.-**_

"What is it with these creepy descriptions for Shadow's evolutionary line?!" Hana asked, only to get a shrug from Daisuke.

"Well he is a Ghost-type," Takeshi pointed out.

"Oh whatever! Okay, so Wrecker use Earthquake!" Hana shouted as Wrecker stomped the ground, creating an earthquake, this managed to knock aside the two poison types that were just barely sent out, were knocked out with one blow.

"What a blow!" Takeshi gawked.

Both Pokemon were recalled and then Hana took Shadow's PokeBall back before handing Daisuke Wrecker's, and then they walked into the next city.

"Seems some Pokemon only evolve if you trade them," Takeshi realized.

"Really? I heard about that from Grandpa," Daisuke recalled.

The three look around for a bit, but don't see much of anything to out of the ordinary for now, since the sun was starting to set, the trio of trainers walked into the Pokemon Center for the night, and then Hana looked and thought she saw Xion's shadow, but she was wrong, it was just her imagination.

"... I really hope I get to see her again," she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Xion, she and Kari were already beginning to pack for their trip to New Bark, and they had quite a few boxes.

"Okaa-san, how many boxes will we have to pack?" Xion asked.

"We're not going to be leaving much behind, dear. But I think this should be everything; the movers should be here soon," Kari answered.

"Okay, but… okaa-san, I have a question, when we move, can you help me write a letter to Hana so she'll know where I am?" Xion inquired.

"Sure," Kari nodded as they looked and saw the movers arrive.

From the truck came some humanoid Pokemon, similar to Machamp only a bit smaller, having only two arms, with a muzzle the same color as it's body (very pale grayish blue), and having arms so ripped it looked like the blood vessels were popping out.

"You ready to move?" Kari asked.

"Yep," Xion said, happy to get a new change of scenery, and simply hoping that things would get better for her in New Bark Town…

* * *

Takeshi: Well, we've managed to arrive in Fuschia City, and we've got a couple things in store, not only do we have the gym later, but first up is the Safari Zone.

Daisuke: That's a zone where people can catch Pokemon most can't catch in the wild.

Hana: Maybe we can find something we won't commonly see, wait… what is that Pokemon there?

Takeshi: Hana-chan, Daisuke-kun! GUYS! GAH!

Shocker: Pika…

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Safari Adventure! Rarer than Rare!

* * *

**KKD: Well, that was something, wasn't it?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, I liked this chapter, and we got to see some trade evolution for the first time.**

**KKD: Yep, and they actually evolved via trading like in the games and the manga. But… what is it that they found in the Safari Zone anyway?**

**Pikatwig: You'll see. Because to be truthful, I'm not too sure myself, could be Shiny could be a Pokemon from another region entirely, not sure yet.**

**KKD: Okay then… so anyway, what's your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Pikatwig: When Xion chose where she and her mom were going to move.**

**KKD: Sounds like that's alluding to a future story.**

**Pikatwig: Well, jaa ne readers.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pikatwig: Well, it's Neo time.**

**KKD: Yep, and we are just raking in the number of chapters in this one, unlike some other stories I write.**

**Pikatwig: Let's do it to it!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

* * *

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

Hana: Well last time was… unexpected. We decided to go down Cycling Road to get closer to Fuschia City, but on the way, Daisuke and I bumped into each other, forcing us to drop our PokeBalls.

Daisuke: It the caused a Trade Shinka!

Hana: And by that, he means we accidentally traded Shadow & Wrecker, causing them to evolve into Gengar and… whatever Rhydon became, in our next battle against some weird biker gang. Anyway, I think it's time we get things going in this next city.

**Chapter 26: Safari Adventure! Rarer than Rare!**

* * *

"A safari?" Hana asked.

"Safari Zone to be specific," Daisuke noted.

"Why would they need a place like this?" Takeshi asked.

"Dunno," Daisuke shrugged.

"So… should we check it out?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah," they nodded as they walked up to the office of the Safari Zone, and they saw a bin with some strange looking PokeBalls; whereas the normal one was red and white, this PokeBall had a camo pattern where the red should've been.

"Wow," Daisuke said.

"What kind of PokeBalls are these?" Hana wondered.

"Safari Balls," a new voice said.

"Huh?" the trio gawked before turning to see the source of the voice.

"These are Safari Balls, you use them to catch wild Pokemon in the Safari Zone," the person repeated, revealing himself to be wearing a green apron, his skin was a fair white shade, and he had a red hat over his head.

"And, uh, who are you exactly?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm Tor, pleased to meet you all," he answered.

"Well, I'm Takeshi, and this is my sister Hana and our friends Daisuke, Cinnamon, & Shocker," Takeshi listed.

"So, have you three came to go into the Safari?" Tor asked.

"Yep," they all answered.

"Alright, each of you will be given thirty Safari Balls, and you have an hour to be in there, okay?" Tor told them.

"Gotcha," they nodded as they were given the Safari Balls.

"But there's a catch; you can't execute Pokemon battles in the Safari Zone," Tor added.

"Why?" Takeshi asked.

"Let's say the Pokemon here are more endangered than you'd expect. But to make it easier to catch them, you'll be given some rocks and bait; the rocks are what you use to weaken them, and the bait is like a stall them until you can catch them with a Safari Ball," Tor explained.

"Okay," Takeshi sighed, and then after taking what he needed, he pulled out his PokeBalls and then put Shocker down. "Can you watch our Pokemon til we get back?"

"Yeah, but those Pokemon who are out of their PokeBalls, they can go with you," Tor added.

"I guess that's a relief," Takeshi shrugged as Shocker hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder.

"See you later sir," Hana said as they walked in.

* * *

They walked into what looked like a vast grassland.

"Now this is impressive," Takeshi noted.

"See ya guys later," Hana said walking off with Cinnamon.

"I guess we'll meet up later," Daisuke shrugged walking off himself.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Shocker," Takeshi figured as he dashed off in a different direction.

The first Pokemon they come across is a pink Pokemon with an egg in a pouch like a kangaroo.

"Wow, a Chansey!" Takeshi gawked. "Okay, Shocker, use…"

"Pika-Pika! Pi-Pikachu!" Shocker responded, reminding Takeshi he couldn't battle.

"Oh that's right, you can't battle here," Takeshi remembered.

He tossed a Safari Ball, and the Pokemon then ran off. "Oh come on!"

"Pika!" Shocker snapped, pointing to the rocks and bait provided for him, reminding Takeshi he could just lure the Pokemon with the bait or weaken them with a rock.

They then ran after the Pokemon and tossed a rock at it, but Takeshi missed, hitting a different Pokemon. They saw it was some kind of bird, but it had a black and cream body, peach beak and talons, pale red wings, and brownish-orange tail plumage and head feathers.

"Oops…" he said as the Pokemon began to peck him, and then flew away. "Dumb bird!"

"SPEAROW!" it squawked at the two, still trying to peck them, but another Pokemon told it to go away, this Pokemon was some kind of red crab with large eyes and two red and yellow mushrooms sprouting from its back.

"Ok, let's try this then," Takeshi muttered as the Spearow flew off, and Takeshi actually placed down some bait before the Paras, who walked over and began to nibble it, but then it was quickly caught in a Safari Ball, which wobbled a bit before… ding!

"YES! We finally caught a Pokemon in the Safari Zone!" Takeshi cheered.

* * *

Back with Daisuke, he was just sitting at the water's edge, with his pole out, fishing. He eventually got something on the line.

"Whoa! I got a bite!" he gawked before reeling in some strange four-legged pink Pokemon with a cream-colored muzzle, and a long tail with a pink tip.

Daisuke quickly used his Safari Ball and caught this Pokemon. Later, he walked off and found a brown bug-type Pokemon with silver mandibles and pincers on the top of its head. It didn't take much for Daisuke to catch this Pokemon either, knocking it down with only a rock before throwing his Safari Ball. As he picked up his new Pokemon, he turned and saw Shigeru walking up to a set of six pink eggs, one of them missing a piece of the shell, he caught it, and then walked away.

"Sometimes I will never understand him," Daisuke said as he saw a Pokemon near a river bank getting a sip of water, it was a bull Pokemon.

"Oh my… it's a Tauros! I've always wanted one!" Daisuke said, pulling out a cowboy hat and putting on his head.

After laying some bait down, Daisuke was able to catch the Tauros with ease.

"YEEHAW!" he screamed in joy before picking up the Safari Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hana, she walks over and sees a small pinkish-purple pokemon that looked like it had the ears of a rabbit, buck-teeth, with a small horn on its head and spines on its back.

"Looks like a male Nidoran. Time to catch this bad boy," she smirked, throwing a rock and a Safari Ball; the rock hit first, followed by the Safari Ball, thus, making the Nidoran go inside the ball.

"Did we get it?" Hana wondered as she and Flareon got closer before… ding! "Yep, we got a male Nidoran."

After this, she looked over by a lake and saw a strange-looking water-type Pokemon jump in. She then rushed to the lake to get a good look at it.

"Flare?" Cinnamon asked, wondering if Hana could see it.

"Yeah, what was it?" she asked herself.

Without even knowing it, though, a Tauros came up from behind, and accidentally knocked Hana into the lake.

"FLAREON!" Cinnamon gasped, knowing well that Hana couldn't swim.

Hana was struggling to hold her breath, when she reached for Spiral's PokeBall, and then she remembered she left it with Tor. And so, she just panicked, trying to get to the surface, but with no luck whatever.

Just as she was about to drown a Pokemon took her and swam her to the surface, Cinnamon saw this Pokemon and chased after her, following it on shore until the Pokemon brought Hana to the surface and back onto shore, making her cough as she struggled to breathe.

* * *

An hour later, Takeshi, Shocker, and Daisuke met back at the entrance.

"Any sign of Hana?" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"Nope," Daisuke answered, and so they waited ten minutes… but still no Hana.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried," Takeshi admitted.

"...Let's go tell Tor," Daisuke suggested.

* * *

Later, Hana soon awoke with Cinnamon right next to her, but then she noticed something else, a tribe of the water type Pokemon she saw before, but what she saw was just the small yellow-orange monkeys with blue tail tips, shoulders, neck, ears, and head with the top looking like the top of a geyser. She also saw some older Pokemon, looking like evolved forms of the little monkeys, except these had blue and white pieces easily mistaken for dresses, and the head fur now looked like waterfalls.

"What the?" Hana groaned.

"Pan! Pour, Pan!" one said.

"Simi, simi, pour," another said, and then it turned to Hana. "Pour, Pour, Simi, Pour! Simipour!"

"What?" Hana gawked, unable to understand what the monkeys said. "Are you saying to not let anyone know I saw you?"

"Pour!" the Simipour said.

"Okay then," Hana sighed, as she slowly got to her feet, but then, one of the smaller monkeys, or Panpour, grabbed her foot. "Now what?"

It pointed to a Safari Ball, being the only one that was brought to the surface after Hana drowned, while the other ones were broken and around the small campfire. "You wanna come with me?" she asked.

"Pour!" the monkey nodded as Hana picked up the Safari Ball.

"Alrighty then," she said catching it, and then the small tribe of Panpour and Simipour pointed to the quickest route for Hana to leave.

* * *

Sometime later, Hana and Cinnamon finally return to the entrance with the only two Pokemon she caught in their Safari Balls. And it wasn't long after that she saw Takeshi and Daisuke, the former pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness, Hana, I was so worried about you! You were gone for like five hours!" Takeshi responded, tears close to falling from his eyes.

"Sorry about worrying you," she said.

"It's okay," Takeshi sighed, calming down.

"Hey, know that we're back together, why don't we check our Pokedexs?" Daisuke suggested.

"Good idea," Hana nodded, deciding not to tell them right away about Panpour, and scanned her Pokedex until it came up to Nidoran Male's entry.

_**-Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.-**_

"Neat," Hana said.

"I'll say," Daisuke agreed.

"Yea. Well, guess it's my turn," Takeshi figured, seeing as Hana already closed her Pokedex and Takeshi opened his.

_**-Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. Burrows under the ground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushrooms on its back absorb most of the nutrition.-**_

"So how about… Mario for a nickname?" Takeshi said.

"I guess it works," Daisuke shrugged.

_**-Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. Raises its young in its belly pouch. Won't run from any fight to keep its young protected.-**_

"Now that's sweet," Hana smiled.

"Well, that's all I got, and I like… Guardian," Takeshi sighed, pocketing his dex.

"Man, I got more than you both combined," Daisuke chuckled as he opened his next.

_**-Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokemon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles.-**_

"Wow!" Hana said.

"Eh," Takeshi said.

_**-Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. When hungry, it swallows anything that moves. Its hapless prey is melted inside by strong acid.-**_

"Um… okay?" Hana muttered.

"Looks like the Gengar family line isn't the only one with freaky Pokedex entries," Takeshi noted.

_**-Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time.-**_

"... slowmo?" Hana asked.

"It's Slowpoke nee-chan," Takeshi corrected before chuckling at the labeled name. "Dopey."

_**-Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. Made of hardened sludge. It smells too putrid to touch. Even weeds won't grow in its path.-**_

"Eww!" Hana responded.

"Gross!" Takeshi agreed.

_**-Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Its pincers are superb weapons. They sometimes break off during battle, but they grow back fast.-**_

"So, they can die, and then come back?" Takeshi asked.

"I think it's only talking about the claws, Nii-chan; the claws break off, but they are able to grow them back," Hana corrected.

"You're right Hana, you're not as dumb as I thought you always were," Daisuke said.

"Ignoring that," Hana responded.

_**-Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. It is said to camouflage itself as a PokeBall. It will self-destruct with very little stimulus.-**_

"Well that's odd," Takeshi said.

"I heard a rumor that there's another Pokemon like that," Hana noted.

"Yep. Electrode," Daisuke told Hana.

"No, a grass type Pokemon," Hana told him.

"Really? I don't remember a grass type like that," he added.

"It's a rumor anyway," Hana said.

_**-Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. A gentle and knidhearted Pokemon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokemon.-**_

"Guess that explains why the Pokemon Centers use them to help out," Hana noted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I chased that dumb thing for nearly half my time in there, and THAT'S where it went?!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Hey, chill dude," Daisuke responded.

_**-Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Grips its prey in its pincers and squeezes hard! It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warms places.-**_

"Hmm, cool," Takeshi said.

"I think that a good nickname would be Arata," Hana said.

"This one I wanted for the longest!" Daisuke said happily.

_**-Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. A rowdy Pokemon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something.-**_

"A literal unstoppable object," Takeshi noted.

_**-Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. When it spots an enemy, its body transfigures into an almost perfect copy of its opponent.**_

"Wow…" Hana said kinda shocked.

_**-Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. The existence of this mythical Pokemon was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who caught one.-**_

"OH MY!" Takeshi said, seeing from the top of the Safari Ball was Pink not Blue! "You caught a shiny of a Pokemon thought to be a myth?! You lucky baka-yaro!"

"I'll ignore that for now. Anyway, it's getting late; let's rest up before your gym battle tomorrow, Takeshi," Daisuke answered.

"Hey Hana, since you only got one Pokemon, how about you take one," Daisuke said, handing her the PokeBall with Dratini in it!

"WOW… thanks," Hana smiled, still hiding her PokeBall with the Panpour.

"... grr!" Takeshi growled as they walked off to send the Pokemon to Professor Oak.

"Takeshi? ...Can I speak with you alone please?" Hana asked after sending the Pokemon out.

"Okay…?" he nodded as they walked outside and found a place to talk.

"Okay, I should probably let you know of something I learned while in Team Rocket," Hana whispered. "Half of the eight gym leaders in Kanto are in Team Rocket."

"EH?!" he gawked.

"No joke, and we already know Misty is an admin, but so are the next two gym leaders, who were codenamed Assassin and Doctor. But whatever you do in the gym battle tomorrow… don't mention this to the gym leader, who happens to be Assassin, a master of Poison types," Hana added.

Takeshi sighed, and then looked down to Shocker.

* * *

Takeshi: Man, another Rocket gym is next… I'm not feeling too good about this one, and the poison typing makes me feel worse.

Hana: Eh… I'm not feeling too good about this either. I actually… ah… ah… ACHOO!

Takeshi: Gesundheit. Wait, what? Uh oh, this can't be good.

Hana: Think I'm sick… ACHOO!

Takeshi: How'd you catch a cold?

Hana: Dunno…

Takeshi: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Ill Day! Poison Gym

* * *

**KKD: Hooo boy! Looks like our group is getting closer to filling the Pokedex, and Hana found yet ANOTHER Gen V Pokemon. ...Wonder if Koga knows anything about this?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno.**

**KKD: So quick thing I need to ask, why'd you decide to intro Panpour and Simipour in this chapter?**

**Pikatwig: Something in my mind kinda came up with the idea.**

**KKD: I see… so what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno. Anyway I've got a PokeTale to share of a Safari Zone, or rather Great Marsh experience of mine in Diamond version, I was walking around and I found a Noctowl, there's only a 9% chance of that! And I caught it with the first PokeBall to this day, it's on my main team.**

**KKD: Very impressive note. Anything else?**

**Pikatwig: Nah.**

**KKD: Well then, readers, be sure to check out our others stories on both our profiles, and if you don't know 'em… you will.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	27. Chapter 27

**KKD: Well, here we are with yet another Pokemon Neo episode, and we finally met up with another Rocket Gym Leader.**

**Pikatwig: Coin toss led us here while typing.**

**KKD: Who would've thunk it?**

**Pikatwig: Ah well.**

**KKD: Let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

* * *

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

Hana: Man, things went nuts last time. We met up with this guy named Tor before we entered the Safari Zone. We all get in and get a certain number of Pokemon, but I only caught a Nidoran Male before nearly drowning! Next thing I know, I wake up to see these strange water monkey Pokemon, and one of them, a Panpour, decided to come with me.

Takeshi: And now we reach the next gym.

**Chapter 27: Ill Day! Poison Gym**

* * *

"Ah… ah…. ACHOO!" Hana sneezed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Takeshi asked.

"... no, I'm sick," Hana said.

"Oh man… what happened in the Safari Zone that made you get sick anyway?" Daisuke asked in response.

"Almost drowned… achoo," Hana replied.

"Really? So how'd you get out of there, you know you couldn't swim, and there was no way it was me," Takeshi asked/recalled.

"Wild Pokemon helped…. achoo, me…"

"That's a surprise," Daisuke noted.

Hana simply fell back asleep as the two trainers left her be.

"Hope she gets better soon," Daisuke noted. "By the way, what'd she tell you last night?"

"Nothing important," Takeshi responded.

"...So… gym battle?"

"Yep," Takeshi nodded as they walked to the gym, with Takeshi having a more determined look on his face.

* * *

Takeshi and Daisuke arrived at the gym and walked into it.

"Rather straightforward huh?" Takeshi said.

"Yea," Daisuke nodded as the gym leader, wearing a black and purple ninja-themed costume was seen in the rear meditating.

"Let's go!" Takeshi shouted as the gym leader opened his eyes, did a flip into the air before landing, looking towards Takeshi, revealing his spiked black hair.

"A challenger, huh? It's been a long time since anyone got the right to challenge me," the gym leader smirked. "I am Koga!"

"Koga, huh? Okay then, I hereby challenge you!" Takeshi announced.

* * *

Back with Hana, Cinnamon was keeping a watchful eye on Hana, and her team.

"Flare," she sighed. (Guys…)

Shadow then looked over to Cinnamon.

"Gen, gar! Gen Gen Gengar?!" (Why are you in charge! Who died and made you queen?!)

"Pory! Pory Pory Porygon!" Soldier responded. (Take it easy on her, okay? She's been with Hana-sama the longest.)

"Gen, Gengar!" (Shut up!)

"Pory Por!" (No you shut up!)

"Poli… Poliwrath. Poli Poli Poli, Poliwrath," Spiral sighed. (Look... Hana's too sick for our arguments right now.)

"Clef. Clefairy, fairy, fairy!" (Guys. Quiet, the queen's trying to sleep!)

"Mag Magby," Flame muttered. (Poor admin…)

"Poli Poliwrath." (She's not the admin now.)

"Mag, Magby, Magby." (Just what I like to call her.)

"Clefairy, fairy, fair, fair fair. Clefairy Clef. Clefairy fairy!" (The queen is no longer with those filthy bags of space junk. You big baka!)

"Magby," Flame sighed, on the verge of crying when Cinnamon walked over. "Magby Mag Mag Magby." (Luna's being mean to me.)

"Flareon," (Really?)

"Magby." (Weally.)

"Flare, Flareon. FLAREON!" (Fine, I'll talk to her. LUNA!)

"Clefairy?" (Now what?)

"Eon, Flareon, Flare Flare? Flareon!" (Why are you being mean to Flame? He's a baby!)

"Clefairy. Clefairy, fairy, fairy fair." (I'm not. He just related the queen to being with those Rocket-bakas, which she's not.)

"Flareon…" (Ai…)

* * *

Back in the gym...

"Now let's see if I got the rules of the match right," Takeshi started "I can only use one Pokemon and you get to use three… how's that fair?"

"It provides a very interesting challenge," Koga smirked. "So, have you chosen your one Pokemon?"

He takes a moment to think before sending in Mega!

"Impressive Charizard, but let's see how he handles this swarm!" Koga shouted, calling forth a small purple furry gnats with red bug-eyes, teeth, hands, feet, and antennae, a lavender and gray moth with blue eyes, and even a giant moving purple sludge pile with a mouth, eyes, and arms that almost melded with the body.

"Alrighty, Mega, ikuze!" Takeshi shouted, causing the Charizard to roar loud and proud.

* * *

"Mag! Mag Mag Magby by!" Flame suggested back with Hana's other Pokemon. (Hey! Let's play Hide and Seek!)

"Gengar, Gen, Gen, Gengar!" (Shut up you little baby!)

"Mag, by by!" (Big meanie!)

"Flare… Flareon, eon, Flare!" (Flame… ugh, Spiral, Luna a little help!)

"Poliwrath," (Whatever.)

With that, Spiral stood in between Shadow and Flame, with the Small Flame Pokemon cowering in fear of Spiral.

"Magby…. MAGBY MAG!" (Water… Admin HELP!)

"POLIWRATH POLI!" (SHE'S NOT AN ADMIN!)

"Clefairy, Clafair Clefairy." (Besides, she's not feeling well.)

Flame then ran and hid behind Cinnamon.

"Poliwrath, Pol Pol Poliwrath." (Seriously Shadow, just stop scaring him.)

"Gengar, Gen, Gengar." (Why should I, sides, it's fun.)

"Poli." (You're sick.)

"Gengar. Gengar, Gen." (I'm well. I'm only doing it, because he's easy to scare, and I want to scare someone.)

At this, Cinnamon got an idea.

"Flareon. Flare Flareon. Flare Flare Flare." (In that case, how about after Takeshi's gym battle, why not scare the gym leader?)

"Magby. By, Mag, Magby?" (Gym Leader is scary. I'd rather want to make peace with Shadow, is that okay?)

"Porygon… Pory, Porygon, Porygon, Pory, Gon, Porygon." (Shadow, you're scaring him, he's a little kid, and that's really rude and mean,)

"Gengar?" (So what?)

"Porygon, Gon Porygon." (Hana-sama wouldn't like to know what you've been doing…)

"Gar… Gengar gar," (Fine… sorry Flame.)

"Magby." (You're forgiven.)

* * *

Back in the gym battle, the Venonat and Venomoth (the two poison bugs) fell onto the floor, fainted.

"Now it's just Charizard vs Muk," Koga smirked. "Muk use Venoshock!"

With that, the Sludge Pokemon fired a stream of poison right at Charizard, causing a direct hit, and forcing the Flame Pokemon to the ground, struggling to get up.

"...Your Charizard has skill… but he's not skilled enough," Koga smirked.

"Mega, this battle is not over yet! I will beat you! That is a promise, and Mega will be by my side!" Takeshi yelled as the Mega Ring began to glow. "Oh… Charizardite X, activate!"

The Mega Stone in Mega's hand then began to glow and glow!

"Charizard," Takeshi yelled out, raising his right arm high into the air. "CHOU SHINKA!"

With that, Charizard was surrounded by an opaque barrier, preventing others from seeing him evolve beyond his final stage. By the time the barrier fell, Mega let out an ear-piercing roar as Koga gasped at what happened.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Koga gasped as Mega was now a black Charizard, with a cyan underbelly, navy blue wings that were more draconic, had spikes on his shoulders and more on the head, and while the eyes were bright red, his flames were a brilliant blue! "How… How could you make a Pokemon Mega Evolve?!"

"I bonded with him, and our hearts… they linked and unlocked the power!" Takeshi figured, as Mega gave him a small smile.

"Alright, Mega use Overheat!" Takeshi shouted.

With a roar, Mega was covered in flames before flying in headfirst towards Muk before crashing into the sludge Pokemon, causing it severe damage.

"Oh yeah! Mega use Flame Charge!" Takeshi shouted before he charged up further, making the flame aura even larger before tackling Muk again, knocking it out.

"Booya!" Takeshi shouted as Mega Charizard X flew to his side and gave him a hug, turning back into normal Charizard.

"Very well executed young trainer," Koga admitted, calling back his Pokemon before tossing Takeshi a pink heart-shaped badge. "You've earned that badge."

Takeshi gave a shrug and then he and Daisuke left the gym.

With Takeshi gone, Koga walked to a secret portion of the gym, and activated a communications link, and on the monitor… Giovanni appeared.

"What is it, Assassin?" Giovanni asked.

"Geo-sama, I have just faced against the boy who's been causing problems left and right for Team Rocket; he has managed to execute the Mega Evolution," Koga answered.

"... hmm, interesting, Hana should find a way to do so as well," Giovanni figured.

"Indeed. We'd best inform Doctor that they'll be on his way to his gym next," Koga added.

* * *

Back with Hana, her Pokemon were still watching over her, Cinnamon and Flame doing their best to keep her warm so she'd lose the cold faster.

"Poli Poli… Poliwrath," Spiral sighed. (Looks like with her still sick, we're gonna need to stay until she's feeling better.)

"Magby, Mag by, Mag, Mag Magby." (Then… how about we do something nice fow Admin.)

"Flare Flare, Flareon." (Please Flame, just call her Hana.)

"Magby?" (Hina?) Flame asked.

"Flare-eon." (Ha-na.) Cinnamon corrected, pronouncing the syllables in Hana's name.

"Mag-by? Mag?" (Ha-na? Wight?)

"Flare. Flareon." (Hai. Hana.)

"Magby Mag. Mag Mag, Magby, by by?" (How long have you been with Hana, Cinnamon?)

"Flareon, Flare, Flare, Flareon." (I've known Hana from day one.)

"... Magby?" (Meaning?)

"Flare Flare, Flareon, Flare." (When she started this journey with Pokemon, I was her first Pokemon as an Eevee.)

"Mag…." (Oh….)

"Flareon?" (Does that answer your question?)

Flame gave a nod and then heard a bell ringing, he looked around and then saw it was Chansey selling ice cream!

"Flareon Flare?" (Since when did Pokemon Centers serve ice cream?)

"Magby Magby!" (Ice Cweam!)

"Chansey." (Easy little one.) the Chansey giggled as she served ice cream to Hana's team. "Chansey Chansey." (This one's on the house.)

Flame then jumped for joy and then began to try and nibble at the wrapping.

"Flareon," (Help him with that.)

Chansey just smiled and opened the wrapper off the ice cream for the baby Pokemon.

"Chansey." (There you go.)

He took a bite, and loved it, the ice cream was blue and had three spikes, with a green dot for the eye.

"Chansey?" (You like it?)

"Mag!" (Yum!~)

"Chansey." (I'll take that as a yes.)

Cinnamon had a simple ice cream sandwich, Shadow, he had a push pop, Spiral had one of those spiral pops, Luna had a cookie ice cream sandwich, and Soldier… had a fudge pop, but he had trouble holding it to eat it.

"Gengar?" (Need some help?)

"Pory," (Yes.)

With that, Shadow helped Soldier by holding the fudge pop for him.

"Flareon, Flare Flare? Flare Flare Flareon," (Can you get one for Hana, too? Her favorite is sea-salt flavor.) Cinnamon requested.

"Chansey" (Sure.)

With that, Chansey pulled out an ice cream bar and opened it, revealing a cyan-white ice cream bar for Hana.

"Flareon," (Thanks.)

Chansey gave a smile, as the six continued eating while Cinnamon just waited for Hana to wake up, having finished hers. Hana finally woke up and saw Cinnamon holding the ice cream.

"Cinnamon?" Hana asked before Cinnamon handed her the ice cream. "Thanks."

And so, she began to eat the ice cream, smiling at what flavor it was before seeing all of her Pokemon had ice cream moustaches… and Flame was still eating.

"Where'd you guys get these?" Hana asked, and she had a small cough.

"Flareon," Cinnamon answered, somehow able to tell Hana that the Chansey gave them the ice cream just by tilting her head towards it.

"Oh."

Takeshi, Daisuke and their Pokemon all walked in eating ice cream as well.

"Oh hey. Glad to see you awake," Takeshi smiled, eating a sea-salt ice cream bar like Hana.

"Like the good ol' days," Hana said, recalling sunset moments where the two would sit on the roof eating sea-salt ice cream, but then their mom and dad didn't want them doing it and after their dad left, their mom put a stop to it.

"Yea," Takeshi agreed. "So, you feeling any better yet?"

"Yeah, my fever's gone down, but I'm still a little, achoo, stuffed up and I feel warm," Hana said, sneezing into a tissue.

Cinnamon and Flame then exchanged a glance in nervousness.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon," Takeshi smiled.

All three trainers exchanged a look and smiled.

* * *

Takeshi: Well, after healing up from her sickness, Hana is ready to join the team again as we prepare to continue our trek for the next gym in Kanto.

Hana: Where's Flame?

Daisuke: I just saw him and… wait… how much ice cream did he have?

Hana: One…

Daisuke: He's acting like he had way more.

Flame: MAGBY!

Takeshi: We'll go get him for you!

Wataru: Hana-sama?

Hana: Eh? Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Sugar Rush, Flame Retrieval, and Seeing Wataru Again. Achoo!

Takeshi: Bless you.

* * *

**KKD: FINALLY! ONE OF OUR TEAM'S POKEMON MEGA EVOLVED!**

**Pikatwig: Cool huh?**

**KKD: Sure is.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of our characters having ice cream?**

**KKD: Pretty cute. Just a nice moment between all the characters. Also, nice references to Kingdom Hearts.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah, so, what'd you think of the trailer for next time, the title being an OOO reference.**

**KKD: Explains a lot of what'll happen next. Only question I have is… how'll Wataru react when he hears Hana's out of Team Rocket?**

**Pikatwig: Who knows.**

**KKD: Anyway, don't forget to check out our other team-up stories, and if you don't know them… you will.**

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	28. Chapter 28

**KKD: And here we are with chapter 28 of Neo. Surprisingly, the team's gonna stay in town for another night.**

**Pikatwig: Well Hana is sick, so it makes sense they wouldn't move onward.**

**KKD: Yea, you've got a point there, aibou. So… shall we get this party started?**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: ROLL THE INTRO!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Takeshi: After the situation with the Safari Zone, Hana caught a cold from nearly drowning. So, that only left Daisuke to watch me battle against Koga, the Poison-type Gym Leader. And get this… I got Mega, my Charizard, to Mega Evolve! Or as I like to call it, CHOU SHINKA! And THAT, my friends, helped me win this battle. But now, seeing as Hana's still sick, we're kinda stuck in Fuchsia City for the moment.

**Chapter 28: Sugar Rush, Flame Retrieval, and Seeing Wataru Again**

* * *

"Guys… where's Flame?" Hana asked.

"...Wasn't he here a second ago?" Takeshi wondered.

They then saw Flame, how had finished his ice cream, a little… sugar crazy.

"Uh oh… um… sis? Do you know how much ice cream the little guy had?" Takeshi asked.

"One," Hana replied.

"Maybe his age has something to do with it?" Daisuke guessed.

"Can you guys go get… achoo! him…" Hana asked.

"Sure," Takeshi nodded, walking over to try and get Flame, but the little guy ran between Takeshi's legs.

Flame began to laugh as he ran off.

"This is gonna get annoying really fast," Daisuke sighed as the two ran after him.

As the boys left, Hana just ended up letting out another sneeze.

* * *

Near the Center, the power line was cut as the Rocket Grunt Wataru appeared in the area. He snuck around until he found Hana's room, and snuck in just when the power turned back on.

"Wa...taru?" Hana asked seeing him.

"Hana-sama. I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" Wataru responded.

"Hey… I'm just sick…" Hana told him.

"...What happened? Stay out in the rain?" Wataru checked.

"No… so… why are you… achoo! here?"

* * *

Back outside, Flame was still running away from Takeshi and Daisuke, but he looked like he was finally slowing down.

"The sugar rush must be wearing off by now," Daisuke figured as Flame stopped to catch his breath when…

"Yoink!" a voice smirked as the duo and Shocker looked to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz were the ones that caught Flame.

"Not these guys!" Takeshi groaned.

"Prepare for trouble," Koyomi started.

"Make it double," Kaito added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nature."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Koyomi!"

"Kaito!"

"Team Rocket Blasting off At the Speed of Light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Electabuzz, that's right!"

"What do you guys want?!" Daisuke demanded to know.

"What do you think? We're here to take whatever Pokemon we can find. And let's not forget inform our team of the former Admin betraying us. Misty-sama found out, soon the rest of the team will be after you all," Koyomi smirked.

"What?" Takeshi asked confused.

"Enough talk, we got the baby Pokemon, it should lure that faker out of hiding," Electabuzz smirked.

"We will stop you, Mega, come on out!" Takeshi yelled sending out Mega.

"Pffft! You don't scare us," Electabuzz smirked at the Charizard.

"You haven't seen our new trick," Takeshi yelled as the Mega Ring began to glow. "Charizardite X, activate!"

The Mega Stone in Mega's hand then began to glow and glow!

"Charizard," Takeshi yelled out, raising his right arm high into the air. "CHOU SHINKA!"

With that, Charizard was surrounded by an opaque barrier, preventing others from seeing him evolve beyond his final stage. By the time the barrier fell, Mega let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Mega… Evolution?!" Koyomi gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaito gawked.

"Mega, go!" Takeshi yelled, as Daisuke pulled out a PokeBall.

"Alrighty, I'll help you out, go Enforcer!" Daisuke shouted, bringing out his Tauros, who charged forward and saved Flame.

"Alrighty, Mega use Overheat!" Takeshi shouted when Mega actually released a fiery explosion instead of the traditional Overheat.

"Hey, that was Blast Burn!" Daisuke realized.

"Sugoi…" Takeshi said as the move sent Team Rocket flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted, disappearing with a ding as Mega roared, reverting to his normal Charizard form.

"Now that was mega-power!" Takeshi and Daisuke said in unison, giving each other a high-five.

They then looked and saw a sleeping Flame lying on the ground.

"C'mon, let's get him back to Hana," Daisuke suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wataru and Hana were just talking with one another, with Wataru even helping Hana, providing her tissues when she sneezed.

"Uh… Wataru-kun? I need to tell you something…" she started as Wataru intently listened in. "...I… I quit Team Rocket."

"EH?! What, why?" he asked.

"...I'm no longer a Team Rocket Admin; some of the stuff Team Rocket did made me sick to my stomach," Hana answered, sneezing again. "...And that was long before I got this cold, too, so don't think that's the reason."

"Still funny and cute," Wataru said.

"I'm serious, Wataru!" Hana snapped.

"And I'm saying, you're still funny, because of the joke about being part of Team Rocket not making you sick, and you are one of the cutest people I've ever seen," Wataru admitted.

"Oh… well… thanks," Hana smiled. "But… why come and see me, especially now that you know… I'm out of Team Rocket?"

"... I quit as well, and I'd figured I tell you one thing," Wataru began. "Hana, I… I… well… um… you see… well… that is… ano..."

"Just spit it out," Hana sighed.

"...I love you, Hana," Wataru confessed.

"Eh?" Hana asked.

"I mean it… ever since I first met you, I just… I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you," Wataru explained.

"Well… I gotta admit… you are kinda cute, Wataru, and…" Hana started, stammering a little.

"What is it?" Wataru asked her.

"I love you too, Wataru." Hana concluded.

The two just smiled at each other.

"But… on a side note, you should probably ditch the Rocket outfit before someone sees you," Hana noted. "ACHOO!"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, okay?" Wataru said.

"Okay," Hana nodded, and it was around then Wataru left from the window, and after he was gone, Takeshi and Daisuke showed up with Flame.

"Hey Hana, what's with the smile?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh no reason," Hana answered. "So, you managed to get the little baby?"

"Yep," Daisuke replied as Flame walked in.

"Magby…" he yawned, a little sleepy.

"Well, it is getting late, let's get some sleep and maybe we can head out tomorrow," Takeshi said.

"Hopefully I'll be healthy by tomorrow," Hana nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Hana awoke, thanks to a case of insomnia, and walked outside. She soon met up with Wataru, but now he was wearing black shoes, jeans, a black jacket with a plaid underside with a scarf around his neck on top of a white shirt.

"Hey Hana. Good to see you," Wataru smiled.

"Good to see you too. Say, nice duds," Hana nodded.

"So, what are you doing out here this fine night?" Wataru asked.

"Um… not entirely sure… I guess I couldn't sleep," Hana admitted.

"Well… do you still mind me calling you Hana-sama, it just feels more natural to me," Wataru requested.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Hana smiled.

"Thank you, Hana-sama," Wataru replied.

"So now that you're free from Team Rocket, what do you plan to do next?" Hana wondered.

"I'm, actually going to be in the Contests," Wataru admitted.

"Well, it could take you a while. I'll be watching you, but you're going to have to go back to Viridian City to start things off," Hana replied.

"I won't mind, as long as I get to see you in the Grand Festival," Wataru replied.

"I'm sure you will," Hana nodded as Cinnamon walked over to her side.

"Flare," she spoke.

"Oh, what's up, Cinnamon?" Hana asked, letting Cinnamon hop onto her shoulder.

Cinnamon glanced over at Wataru, not recognizing him.

"Oh, don't you remember Wataru-kun?" Hana giggled.

Cinnamon looked close and remembered, she then walked to Hana's side and sat down.

"So Wataru, remember back in Celadon City, I asked if you could massage my feet?" Hana asked.

"I do. Did you want me to massage them again?" Wataru asked, as Hana kicked off her shoes, and placed her now fully barefeet on his lap.

"You like what you see?" Hana asked.

"Indeed I do," Wataru admitted.

"Go ahead Wataru-kun, massage them," Hana said.

Wataru just nodded before massaging Hana's feet.

"Wataru, you're really good at this," Hana admitted.

"Thanks, I'm actually surprised I'm good at this," Wataru admitted.

Hana just giggled as Wataru did his thing. After a while he stopped and then Hana scooted closer to him.

"Wataru-kun, you're the most amazing boy I've ever met," Hana told him.

"I could say something similar of you being the most amazing girl I've ever met," Wataru smiled back at her.

"Wataru, what would you say if I asked if you wanted to by my boyfriend?" Hana asked.

"I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, Hana-sama," Wataru smiled.

Hana could only smile as she leaned in and kissed him. Wataru was surprised at first, but he just went with the kiss afterwards. They then stopped and Hana could just put her feet back onto his lap.

"I would like you to keep going, okay?" she smiled.

"You need only to ask," Wataru nodded, massaging her feet.

"Wataru, you're so amazing." Hana said.

"Yea… but so're you," Wataru responded.

"So, do you like to massage my feet at the moment, having done so three times by now?" Hana inquired.

"I sure do," Wataru nodded.

"Okay," Hana replied with a smile as she chose to have him stop.

"Alright, I'll see you again soon Wataru?" Hana asked.

"Of course," Wataru nodded, standing up and preparing to leave for Viridian, but then…

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen my sister anywhere around here?" Takeshi asked, surprising Wataru.

"Yeah," Wataru replied.

"You're Wataru, aren't you?" Takeshi asked.

"...Yeah?" Wataru answered, a tad bit confused by Takeshi's tone.

"So you're not part of Team Rocket anymore, right?"

"Of course not," Wataru answered.

"Listen, I honestly don't know if you really did quit Team Rocket or not, but either way, you watch yourself around my sister. Okay?" Takeshi warned.

"Hai!" Wataru replied as he left.

"Bye Hana," he said.

"Bye Wataru," Hana replied.

* * *

Takeshi: That Wataru guy seemed a bit strange, personally. But regardless, now we've gotta back-track yet again as we begin our way to the gym on Cinnabar Island.

Hana: Wow, wait, since we're going there, maybe we can go back home for a while.

Takeshi: I suppose, but why drop by back home this early?

Hana: Because we haven't been back in about… two months.

Takeshi: Personally, I didn't want Mom to see us until you won the Grand Festival, or until I became the winner of the Indigo league, but I guess we can surprise her.

Hana: Yeah! Wait, a letter for me, it's from Xion! Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Return to Pallet, the Letter from an Old Friend.

* * *

**KKD: To think, Takeshi's almost set to challenge the Elite 4; just needs two more badges. Also, would that thing in the preview allude to a later arc?**

**Pikatwig: Maybe. Anyway, what'd you think of Hana and Wataru finally becoming a couple?**

**KKD: I'd say that could be very possible, even moreso now that they're both out of Team Rocket.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Neo.**

**KKD: Anything else to add, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing I can think of, except for the first time here, my new ending catchphrase, Just Live More!  
**

**KKD: And as always readers, be sure to check out my other stories on here, as well as our other stories on Pika's profile. And if you don't know 'em… you will… Jaa ne!**


	29. Chapter 29

**KKD: Now let's see, we've got only two more badges for Takeshi to go before we end up having the team head for the Indigo League.**

**Pikatwig: I know, story's moving faster then I expected it to.**

**KKD: Ditto. And don't worry, it's me, not a Ditto.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, let's see what this chapter has to hold shall we?**

**KKD: Indeed. Disclaimers & intro!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Hana: Well, having been sick, the boys had to chase after a sugar crazy Flame. And while they did that, I was visited by a surprise guest: Wataru. We chatted for a while, but then... he willingly quit Team Rocket when I told him I did. He later ditched the Rocket gear and decided to join the contests, and will meet me at the Grand Festival.

Takeshi: Yeah… so, he's a good guy now?

Hana: Yep. And... we're a couple now.

Takeshi: Oh... wait what?

Hana: …

**Chapter 29; Return to Pallet, the Letter from an Old Friend.**

* * *

"Well, here's Route 1 again," Daisuke noted.

"Hey Hana, race you there," Takeshi smirked.

"You are so on you baka!" Hana said with a smile as she bolted off, as Takeshi and Daisuke followed.

Cinnamon and Shocker could only look on in annoyance before following their trainers. The trainers themselves were laughing as they dashed through the tall grass, and jumped the ledges before returning Pallet Town.

"I win you bakas!" Hana yelled as she arrived in town first, and much to the shock of both boys, she was wearing her high-heels!

"Are you serious, you won in shoes like that?!" Takeshi snapped.

"What's wrong with that?" Hana giggled.

"How can anyone run in those kinds of shoes is forever beyond me," Daisuke said.

Hana just walked up to her and Takeshi's front door, and was about to open it when…

"Okay, you beat me here, at least let me open the door," Takeshi told Hana, rushing up to the door.

"No, since I won, I get to open the door," Hana replied as they two argued and then they opened the door and toppled over, and then… began to laugh!

"Just like the good old times, huh Hana?" Takeshi laughed.

"Yea… gotta admit… this journey made us grow pretty fast," Hana noted as they got up and dusted themselves off as Shocker and Cinnamon caught up with their trainers.

"Pika Pika!" Shocker shouted, getting their attention.

"Whoops! Sorry for leaving you two in the dust, Shocker, Cinnamon," Takeshi apologized.

"Takeshi, Hana?" a voice asked as they turned to see their mom.

"Surprise!" they smiled.

"What are you two doing back here?" she asked.

"Well, the next gym is south of here, so we'd figured we'd drop by," Takeshi explained.

"Oh, you two must be talking about Cinnabar Island, right," their mom checked.

"Yep," Takeshi replied, as he and Hana walked into their respective bedrooms to relax a bit.

"...So good to see them back," their mom smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke walked up to his house, and to his surprise…

"Oh, hi Daisuke," a voice said as Professor Oak was the one to open the door.

"Whoa! Grandpa? What're you doing here so soon? Shouldn't you be working in the lab right now?" Daisuke wondered.

"I'm taking some time off, I'm kind of surprised to see you here," Professor Oak said as someone walked in from upstairs.

"Hey Kairi," Daisuke said waving to his younger sister, who simply shared her siblings' hair color, but it was just hanging down to her neck, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing a green dress.

"Hi Daisuke-Nii," Kairi waved. "Where's Shigeru?"

"Dunno, but I'm glad to see you sis," Daisuke replied, hugging her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Nii-san," she smiled. "Hey hey! Can I see your Pokemon?"

"Sure thing," he replied.

With that, they walked outside and Daisuke let out his six Pokemon.

"Sis, meet Striker the Vaporeon, Utchy the Aerodactyl, Zomom the Snorlax, Enforcer the Tauros, Healer the Chancey, and Wrecker the…" Daisuke listed before realizing something. "Um… you know, after Wrecker evolved from a Rhydon, I'm not sure what he is."

"A Rhyperior?" Kairi asked.

"What?"

"I did some research; Rhydon evolves into a Rhyperior when traded with something called a protector," she explained.

* * *

Back with Takeshi, he was showing his team of Pokemon, Shocker the Pikachu, Deku the Venusaur, Mega the Charizard, Bubbles the Blastoise, Gaim the Scyther, and Bruce the Hitmonlee, around his room, which was surprisingly big as it could hold everyone with just enough room.

"Alright, so this is where I sleep, and this is my TV, my game console, and this…" Takeshi paused looking at a set of pictures by a desk.

He stopped talking as he looked at one picture in particular. He picked it up and dusted the frame off and saw who it was a picture of.

"Pika?" Shocker asked.

"...This is a picture of the entire family, Shocker… before you guys and… before… dad…" Takeshi started, but wasn't able to finish, seeing how choked up he was getting.

Shocker then handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," Takeshi replied, wiping his tears and thinking of what his Dad would say if he could see him and Hana today.

* * *

With Hana, she was merely relaxing on her bed, her entire team out and checking the place out, and the one that was the most amazed by the bedroom was Cinnamon.

"Magby…" Flame asked looking up at a medal hanging from the wall.

"That's just an old medal my… dad… gave me," Hana replied, starting to tear up a bit, thinking about her father. "You know… my mom doesn't respect me as much as she does Takeshi, for whatever reason."

"Flare?" Cinnamon asked, confused by this.

"Whatever I did wasn't good enough," she sighed.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_Years ago, Takeshi and Hana were both making some simple necklaces. Takeshi's was made of macaroni, and Hana's was made of beads. They soon showed these necklaces to their mom._

"_Wow Takeshi, yours is amazing!" she said._

"_Thanks Kaa-san," Takeshi smiled as she placed the necklace Takeshi made around her neck, as Hana went completly unnoticed…_

(Change Flashback)

* * *

_In a T-ball game, it was the bottom of the ninth, and Hana was up to the plate. The pitcher threw a fastball, Hana swung, and it was the hit that allowed Hana's team to win the entire game. Hana saw her mother running over, but she frowned when she hugged Takeshi instead._

"_Impressive home run, Takeshi," she smiled._

"_Thanks mom," Takeshi said happily._

(Change Flashback)

* * *

_On their eighth birthday, Takeshi and Hana smiled, awaiting their cakes when Takeshi got one of the best cakes he'd ever seen, being a huge chocolate cake with the most Pokemon decorations on it. Hana's cake was… more like a _cup_cake._

"_MOM! Why's his cake bigger?!" Hana pouted._

"_He's the older of you two," she answered._

"_We're twins! He's only older by a few seconds!" Hana complained. "But my question is more, why is my cake more like a cupcake and he gets something like that? Huh?"_

_She just ignored Hana as she told Takeshi to make a wish and blow out the candles on his cake. _

"_Okay Hana, you're turn to blow out your candles." their mom told Hana._

_Hana sighed, seeing there was only one candle on her cake before blowing it out._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"...She's always treated Takeshi like he was something special… I never got much love… only from my dad did I get any. ...but then… it got worse… he died before either of us could remember him," Hana whimpered.

Her Pokemon looked at her really sad.

"He's been treated like a prince, and I've always been treated like a peasant," Hana added.

* * *

Later that night, they had dinner with their mom for the first time in a while, their mom even preparing some Pokemon food for their teams.

"I've got something special for you two," Takeshi and Hana's mom smiled, walking to the kitchen and came back with two cups fill with ice cream, hot fudge, and plenty of fix-in's. However, as usual, Takeshi's had more decorations like sprinkles and fruits of all kind while Hana's… was a plain hot fudge sundae.

"Okay… that is it!" Hana snapped.

"What's wrong, Hana? I thought you loved ice cream sundaes," her mom gawked.

"It's not that, just look at mine, and then at Takeshi's!" Hana said, which she did, and Takeshi was getting the picture, but not so much their mom. "So?"

"You've always been treating Takeshi like he's a prince! Always giving him the praise, always giving him more love, and what about me?! Almost NOTHING! First we both make you necklaces, yet you ignore mine! Another time I helped score the winning run, but Takeshi got the praise all because he got the home run, then you give me a cupcake for our birthday two years ago when you gave Takeshi a big Pokemon cake, and now THIS! I have my heart broken, and you do nothing to help me, I say I want to be a coordinator, and you don't support me one tiny bit!" Hana snapped surprising their mom and Takeshi.

Feeling ashamed for this, Takeshi sighed, walked over to Hana, and took her sundae before giving Hana his, surprising their mom.

"Takeshi?!" she gawked.

"She's right, Kaa-san. She deserves much more love from you than this," he told her. "So to start things off, I'm giving her my sundae."

"Well… what I am supposed to do, I only ever planned to raise one child anyway!" their mom blurted out.

"Eh?!" the two kids gawked, making their mom cover their mouths.

"What're you talking about, Kaa-san?" Hana gawked.

"...You two aren't really twins… but rather… half siblings," she answered. "Your father was actually only Takeshi's father… Hana… I don't remember who he was, but he was not my husband."

"Oh boy… this changes everything," Takeshi said.

"Is… that why you treated me the way you did?" Hana asked.

"...Yea… sorry Hana, but… I showed favoritism to Takeshi because… you reminded me too much of that… that baka…" she sighed.

"Oh…" she sighed, as she walked off to her room.

"I'm not really part of this family…" she said, with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni was merely sitting in his chair, petting his Persian as usual when Misty, back in her Rocket attire, charged in.

"Geo-sama! I have bad news to report. One of the admins betrayed us and she, along with one of our grunts quit Team Rocket!" Misty informed. "And those two just happened to be Hana and Wataru."

"GRR! Bring those two back here! Especially Hana!" Giovanni demanded.

"Pardon me, Geo-sama, but… why do you care so much about Hana?" Misty asked.

"Simple… she's my daughter," Giovanni answered.

"Yes, yes, you said you treated her like a daughter, but seriously, why?" Misty asked, unconvinced by Giovanni's revelation.

"I'm serious. Hana… is my child by blood," Giovanni answered, shocking Misty.

"EH?! Really?" Misty gasped.

"Indeed. Now whatever you do, find a way to bring her back to me as soon as possible!" Giovanni ordered.

* * *

Later, with Takeshi and Hana, the latter was outside, trying to cool off after the big news was revealed before she decided to check the mail and see there was something for her… from Xion!

"Whoa! She sure moved fast. But where's this? ...New Bark Town?" Hana gawked before opening the letter and walking inside with it, reading the letter.

"_Dear my friend, I'm happy to say I have moved away from the trouble that my father may put me in. I'm now in a city called New Bark Town to the west of Kanto. I really hope I get to see you again one day, don't forget, I'll be watching you in the contest. Yours truly, Xion."_ it read.

"...Now that just made my day," Hana smiled, walking back inside.

* * *

The next day, the trio met back up with Kairi, Oak, and Takeshi and Hana's mom, Mari, with them near the edge of Route 1 to see them off again.

"So, I can only assume you three are off to Cinnabar Island next," Oak figured.

"Yep," Takeshi said.

"I can only wish you all the best of luck," Oak said as they got onto a steamboat driven by an old friend of Oak's from the west, and thus the three trainers began to their way to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

Hana: Just when I think things calm down, things only spice up more! Blaine can't battle us, and what's worse, a runaway experiment of his is who knows where, and if we can't find it, Takeshi can't get his next gym badge!

Takeshi: We'll find it no matter what! Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Professor of Fire! The Escaped Experiment Pokemon.

* * *

**KKD: Oh boy. This is gonna get crazy.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, with Hana being the daughter of Giovanni and all.**

**KKD: No joke, and let's not forget this Experiment. Could it be related to Mewtwo?**

**Pikatwig: Probably. Anyway, the idea of Hana not being Takeshi's twin came from my mind. What do you think of that aibou?**

**KKD: That's quite a curveball for my readers, who're used to Hana and Takeshi actually being twins. So, anything else you wanna add, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing that can come to mind. Well, ending catchphrase time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: And don't forget to check out our other stories, and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pikatwig: Hey.**

**KKD: Hey. Well, if last chapter was hectic, I don't know HOW crazy it'll get this time.**

**Pikatwig: Who knows.**

**KKD: Regardless, it's time to get started with this milestone for any story of mine. Cue disclaimers and intro!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Takeshi: To put this short, we dropped by home on our way to Cinnabar Island. However, while we were here, we learned that Hana isn't really my birth sister, but rather… a half-sister! But who her father was, I don't know, but mom seemed to not want to remember him… that explained why she treated me with more love than Hana. But anyway, it's time for gym number seven!

**Chapter 30: Professor of Fire! The Escaped Experiment Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey Hana," Takeshi said looking over at his sister. "You doing okay?"

"I'm not sure anymore, Takeshi…" Hana sighed as they looked over the edge of the boat, watching the waves go by and observing all of the water Pokemon that played in the sea.

"Well, just because we aren't fully related by blood, doesn't mean we're not family," Takeshi assured, putting his arm around her.

"I don't know Takeshi, I just need to think about this more," Hana replied.

Takeshi gave a nod and looked out at the sea, and then noticed a familiar face!

_"Hi,"_ the Psychic Pokemon smiled before it flew off, and thus they arrived at Cinnabar.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Daisuke called as Takeshi saw the volcano on it and yelled out "Mt. Fuji!"

"Huh?" Daisuke gawked before seeing the volcano. "Relax Takeshi. That volcano's dormant."

"It is?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course," Daisuke chuckled as the group disembarked from the vessel and walked into the town of Cinnabar Island.

"Wow…" both Takeshi and Daisuke said amazed, while Hana was amazed, but her mind was elsewhere.

'_Man… I'm not really Takeshi's sister, and… I don't know who my birth parents are...' _Hana thought to herself, frowning as Cinnamon looked at her.

"Flare?" she asked.

"Just lost in thought Cinnamon, I'm fine," Hana assured as they caught up with the boys.

"I wonder… is the gym open or closed?" Takeshi wondered as they walked over to the gym to make sure.

"...Nope," Daisuke sighed as they looked at the sign.

"Are you kidding me?!" Takeshi said annoyed.

"Well, this gives us a chance to check out the rest of the town," Daisuke figured.

* * *

Hana was just wandering around until she turned and saw an old bald man wearing sunglasses, having a white mustache, and was wearing brown slacks, a black belt, black shoes, a lavender shirt, and a lab coat.

"Hana. Come with me," he spoke, surprising Hana, but she went with him anyway.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Hana asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know me," the man noted. "After all… I know you… and your father."

"EH?! How?" Hana gawked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, young Admin. It's me, Doctor, the gym leader of Cinnabar Island. And I personally worked alongside your father," the man answered.

"... Blaine the Gym Leader of Cinnabar?" Hana asked.

"Indeed," he answered. "And I can tell you who your father really is."

"Alright," Hana said, knowing she shouldn't be associated with a Team Rocket member, but the idea of knowing who her birth father is, its kinda clouding her judgement.

"Come with me," he told her, leading Hana to a cave he knew no one else knew of.

"What is this place?" Hana asked.

"That's not important right now. What is important is telling you who your father is," Blaine answered. "He is my superior, and the very leader of Team Rocket: Giovanni."

"... so, I'm the daughter of the guy who founded Team Rocket?" Hana asked to be sure.

"You're not actually his only kid," Blaine added. "He has a son, albeit of a different mother, but he is still your younger brother by three years."

Hana only sighed as she took this in, as Takeshi and Daisuke walked in.

"Hey Hana. Who's this?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh… um… this is Blaine, Cinnabar Island's gym leader," Hana answered, leaving out the fact that he was a Team Rocket Admin, too.

"Alright, let's battle!" Takeshi said happily.

"Unfortunately, I am with an injury, as are all of my Pokemon, due to a runaway experiment, I am a scientist, and my most recent creation has escaped. Tsukasa," Blaine spoke.

"Takeshi," Takeshi corrected.

"If you can lead me to the Pokemon known as Mewtwo, I shall give you the badge," he said.

"Really? ...That sounds like I wouldn't really be earning it properly," Takeshi noted, internally recalling who Mewtwo was.

"You wouldn't battle someone who could not battle due to injuries, would you Tsukeshi?" Blaine asked.

"Takeshi. And I wouldn't do that, but I'd rather wait until the gym leader's ready to face me himself rather than simply have him toss the badge to me just for one simple task," Takeshi answered.

"I do have one Pokemon, go Magmar," Blaine said sending out his one uninjured Pokemon.

This Pokemon was an older version of Magby, the pale colors more vibrant, parts of its body on fire, and it had black ankle braces along with the brace around its neck.

"Magmar?!" Daisuke gawked.

"My gym does focus on fire-types after all," Blaine responded.

"Alrighty, Bubbles let's go!" Takeshi announced sending out Bubbles.

"Phft, use Thunder Punch and Thunder," Blaine said.

The two electric moves hit Bubbles and sent her HP to almost a single point.

"Bubbles, don't give up, we need to win this, I refuse to lose like this! Come on, don't give up!" Takeshi yelled as the Mega Ring began to glow in unison with the Mega Stone Bubbles held.

"She can Mega evolve too?!" Daisuke gawked.

"Blastoisinite Activate!" Takeshi announced.

The Mega Stone in Bubbles' hand then began to glow and glow!

"Blastoise," Takeshi yelled out, raising his right arm high into the air. "CHOU SHINKA!"

With that, a sphere, similar to the one that appeared around Mega, appeared around Bubbles as another blinding light shone throughout the cave. When it died down, Bubbles appeared with a more spiked head, one huge cannon coming out of her back shell instead of two, and two mini-shells with their own cannons covered her arms.

Spiral then popped out of his PokeBall amazed at Bubbles' new looks, it then charged up a move and fired it from all three cannons.

"Hydro Pump?" Daisuke gawked.

"On the contrary, Daisuke. Bubbles! HYDRO CANNON!" Takeshi shouted.

When Bubbles' cannons were fully charged, she fired them full force at Magmar, doing a great deal of damage, knocking it out in a single blow!

"And we have ourselves a winner!" Hana cheered as Blaine called back his Magmar.

"Great work, Takeru," Blaine smiled, tossing Takeshi the volcano badge, which essentially looked like a bit of flame in it's respective colors.

"Well… since I, Takeshi, managed to win the badge in a proper battle with the gym leader, why don't I bring back Mewtwo for you," Takeshi offered.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "You go ahead and wait for me, I need to prepare something real quick."

"Okay then," Takeshi nodded, calling back a normal Bubbles, Hana calling back Spiral, and the group leaving the cave to search for Mewtwo…

* * *

Hana: If Takeshi only knew…

Blaine: Well, if it isn't Mewtwo.

Misty: It's about time we see Subject Y again.

Koga: You shall now bow before your masters again Subject Y.

Mewtwo: NO!

Giovanni: It's good to see you, my daughter.

Takeshi and Daisuke: EH?!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Rocket Arrival! The Hunt for Mewtwo!

* * *

**KKD: Whoa, and I thought last chapter was heavy.**

**PIkatwig: Yep, and next time looks to be even MORE hectic than this one!**

**KKD: No joke. Blaine seemed to be holding back with this battle, but I'll chalk it up to it partially being an act.**

**Pikatwig: I see it more as an attack from Mewtwo to try and stop Blaine from ever trying to find him.**

**KKD: We'll just leave that up to fan speculation. So, anything we need to know right now, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Not much. Just Live More.**

**KKD: In that case, check out our other stories, and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pikatwig: Alright, things are going to get crazy, huh aibou?**

**KKD: I'll say. I honestly didn't expect Blaine to pull such a move on our heroes.**

**Pikatwig: Also, since our heroes will be going back to Cerulean City, we'll see Wataru again, having gotten his second Ribbon.**

**KKD: A little unexpected, but I bet our heroes will be able to get some more help later. Regardless, anything else to add before we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Nope.**

**KKD: Then let's light this candle!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Hana: It was rather quick last time. We arrived on Cinnabar island, only to find out the gym was closed… again. Regardless, we ended up meeting the gym leader and battling his one Pokemon, Flame's potential evolution, Magmar. Takeshi went all out with Bubbles, even getting her to Mega Evolve. After that, Blaine told us to do him a favor and catch Mewtwo. I know why he really wants the Psychic-type, but… what I want to know is why and how he knows Giovanni is my dad.

**Chapter 31: Rocket Arrival! The Hunt for Mewtwo!**

* * *

"So Blaine, what's your business with Mewtwo?" Takeshi asked as they were flying on Mega.

"Well Tajiru," Blaine started. "I was the one who created Mewtwo."

"Takeshi!" Takeshi corrected.

"Wait… _you_ created Mewtwo?" Daisuke gawked.

"Indeed," Blaine nodded.

"So where do you think Mewtwo is, anyway?" Takeshi asked.

"Cerulean Cave," Blaine answered.

"To be honest… I saw Mewtwo once," Takeshi informed.

"You have?! Where?!"

"In Cerulean, the last time we were there, and I saw it flee into the Cerulean Cave," Takeshi informed.

"Then that is most likely where Mewtwo has gone into hiding," Blaine figured, as he noticed Hana sorta staring off into space.

* * *

Later, the group arrived at Cerulean City and hopped off Mega.

"Thanks Mega, return," Takeshi called out, sending his Charizard to it's PokeBall.

"Now, Takashi, lead the way," Blaine told Takeshi.

"It's Takeshi, but you were close that time," Takeshi replied, as he, Daisuke and Blaine headed off for the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana sighed as she released her Pokemon from their PokeBalls, while Cinnamon hopped off of her shoulder.

"Minna, do you think I should rejoin Team Rocket? I mean… we know my father is… but… should I…?" Hana asked as the Pokemon talked to each other about this, but Cinnamon knew right away what to say.

When the Pokemon finished talking, Luna placed Hana under a trance and made it so she could understand the Pokemon.

"_Alright, minna, it's time to tell the queen what we have decided regarding her earlier question,"_ Luna told the Pokemon.

"_Well, I'll just say this right now: no. You shouldn't join Team Rocket again, Hana. Think about all the bad things they did to Pokemon!"_ Cinnamon told Hana.

"_I vote no. Bubbles didn't trust me," _Spiral answered.

"_I say no, considering they were harming my sisters," _Luna answered.

"_Me? I say yes," _Soldier replied.

"_WHAT?! WHY?!" _ Luna snapped.

"_Because like Mewtwo, they created me," _Soldier answered.

"_I agree with Soldier," _Shadow answered. _"You should join Team Rocket again Maybe you might get to see your dad more often.."_

"_Yea Admin! You should join Team Wocket again!" _Flame responded.

"_You three bakas!"_ Luna yelled.

"Sadly… we are at a tie for what the decision should be then," Hana pointed out in her hypnotized monotone voice.

"_I get why Soldier and Shadow would want Hana to join back up with them, but why you Flame?"_ Spiral asked.

"_Too many wules for being good," _Flame pouted.

"Flame makes a very good point," Hana replied.

"_But they actually killed Pokemon. KILLED THEM!" _Cinnamon snapped.

"Another good point," Hana added.

"_Okay then, why don't you two give more reasons why your sides are right?" _Spiral offered.

"_Good idea, Spiral. Cinnamon, you list the cons for Hana joining Team Rocket, and Flame, tell her why it's good to rejoin the bad guys," _Luna instructed, earning nods from the two Pokemon.

* * *

Inside Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo was standing on the one island inside it, just staring at the back wall, until he turned to see Misty and Koga riding on a Lapras into the cave. Misty was in her Admin outfit, while Koga was wearing a black coat and hat to cover most of his form, and his black pants and shoes blended with his coat with the hat hiding his face, but the other thing visible on his outfit with the Team Rocket R on the coat.

"_...I should've known you'd come to find me sooner or later," _Mewtwo growled, as he turned to get a better look at the two Admins, and prepared himself to fight as he changed into Mega Mewtwo Y.

Misty then called out Starmie and Koga summoned Muk, making Mewtwo smirk.

"_This'll be too easy," _he figured before a battle between the Pokemon broke out.

Starmie had speed on its side and Muk had the poison factor, however, Mewtwo was still not showing signs of slowing down that easily.

But a combined Water Pulse and Posion Jab damaged him heavily.

"MEWTWO!" a voice yelled out as the combatants looked to see Takeshi, Daisuke, and Blaine rush in.

"Go, Magmar!" Blaine shouted, summoning his now healed Magmar.

"Magmar!" the fire-type shouted as it appeared.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Blaine ordered, as it joined in with Starmie and Muk.

"What?! Dude, why are you helping them?!" Daisuke asked.

"There's no way! ...Wait a minute… there is… You're working with Team Rocket, aren't you?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Bingo Takara," Blaine smirked.

"THAT'S A GIRL'S NAME, FOOL!" Takeshi snapped. "Mega, Protect Mewtwo!"

With that, Mega emerged from his Pokeball, and used his Flamethrower to start holding off Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"Charizardite X, activate!" Takeshi shouted, pressing the Mega Stone in his Mega Ring.

The Mega Stone in Mega's hand then began to glow and glow!

"Charizard," Takeshi yelled out, raising his right arm high into the air. "CHOU SHINKA!"

With that, Charizard was surrounded by an opaque barrier, preventing others from seeing him evolve beyond his final stage. By the time the barrier fell, Mega let out an ear-piercing roar, revealing him to be Mega Charizard.

* * *

Back with Hana, Flame and Cinnamon were set to debate their reasons for either rejoining Team Rocket or not.

"_Okay… good thing, you'd be able to fight Take-baka." _ Flame began.

"_His name is Takeshi," _Cinnamon countered. _"Second, he's one of your few real supporters that you've known since you were practically a baby!"_

"_Well, she'd be able to pwscue a new obej… obje-" _Flame muttered.

"_Objective," _Soldier informed.

"_Yea, that. Aftew the Gwand Festial."_ Flame added.

"_Grand Festival! Second, isn't there someone else in Team Rocket who quit thanks to you as an inspiration; someone you love?" _Cinnamon reminded.

"Wataru…" Hana realized.

"_So, he can join with Admin,"_ Flame said.

"_He hated being with Team Rocket; he only joined to find some lost Pokemon of his, one of which that Misty-baka stole! And 'Admin' IS CALLED HANA!" _Cinnamon responded.

"_Anah?"_

"_HA-NAH!"_

"_I like Admin better," _Flame sighed.

"_You know, I don't like it. Another thing I don't like is Team Rocket MURDERING innocent Pokemon!" _Cinnamon added.

"_So, they put mud on Pokemon, so what."_ Flame replied.

"_Not 'muddering,' 'MUR-DER-ING!' As in Pokemon were KILLED! Not brought to faint, but ACTUALLY KILLED!" _Cinnamon clarified.

"_And that means, what?" _Flame asked.

"_...You seriously don't know what Pokemon deaths are? After being in a PokeBall and pretty much hearing everything that was happening outside of it, you don't know what dying is?"_

"_Back on topic, I think the outfits they weaw awe cool," _Flame said.

"_You can find outfits just as cool outside of Team Rocket, you baby," _Cinnamon countered.

"_Well, Admin's is weally… stunning,"_ Flame replied.

"_Talk about easily impressed," _Cinnamon sighed.

"_Okay um, anyway, she's a great mind with those guys," _Flame said.

"_She's a great mind before then, too," _Cinnamon sighed.

"_Um… she can get so many boys to fall fow hew with that look,"_ Flame added.

"_I doubt she cares about most boys after meeting Wataru, who quit, need I remind you!" _Cinnamon responded.

"_What's so bad about having mowe than one love?" _Flame inquired.

"_...Being a baby, you know nothing about love," _Cinnamon figured.

"_Like Wock?"_ Flame asked.

"_...There's no one named Rock around here," _Cinnamon replied.

"_You know, the Bluw Bomba?"_ Flame asked, have some trouble saying "Blue Bomber".

"_...What're you talking about?" _Luna asked.

"_I'm confused," _Spiral added.

"_Fowget it. So now, Admin could meet hew biwth dad and spend time with him," _Flame continued.

"_Her dad is the madman who practically ABANDONED her and CREATED A GROUP OF BAD GUYS!" _Cinnamon snapped, trying to use words Flame could understand.

"_... and?"_ Flame replied.

"_And that's bad! Don't you know the difference between good and bad, right and wrong?" _Cinnamon responded.

"_Um… no, but I like Admin when she's with the Wocket guys, mostly because of how she looks and acts," _Flame replied.

"_You turned out to be one bad egg," _Cinnamon sighed as Hana was just sitting there, thinking of what she should do.

"_... and that means?"_ Flame asked.

"_You're a bad Pokemon! I'm actually wondering if it was a good idea for Hana to take you with us and hatch you, YOU STUPID BABY!" _Cinnamon practically roared, as tears began to form in Flame's eyes, and he began to cry, which was loud enough to snap Hana back to normal as Flame ran over to her crying.

"Sorry about Cinnamon saying those things, Flame… but she's right… Team Rocket are bad people, and we can't do what they do," Hana replied to Flame while trying to comfort him.

It wasn't longer until Wataru was walking by and noticed Hana.

"Oh! Hana-sama!" Wataru gasped running over. "What're you doing here… and what happened to your baby Pokemon?"

"Cinnamon was being rude to Flame. As for why I'm here, it's nothing important," Hana informed.

"FLARE!" Cinnamon responded, trying to defend herself, but Hana ignored that as she looked at Wataru.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Just earned my 2nd Contest ribbon," Wataru smiled proudly.

"So would you like a little reward from me my little winner," Hana told Wataru.

"Indeed, Hana-sama," Wataru smiled, as Hana kicked off her shoes, Cinnamon was approaching her.

"Not you Cinnamon. Since you made Flame cry, you're not getting your time with my barefeet," Hana scolded Cinnamon. Flame simply sat next to Hana, and then gave a small smirk over to Cinnamon and then blew a raspberry at her. "And you need to behave and not do that, Flame."

Flame gave a small nod.

"Okay. So Wataru, you want your reward from me?" Hana asked.

"Yes, Hana-sama," Wataru nodded, as she placed her feet on his lap and Wataru began to massage them, all of Hana's Pokemon looked on in a sense of jealousy.

However, Hana prevented the six from getting to her feet.

"Not your turn for a while, for my feet are just for my boyfriend," Hana replied, making her Pokemon groan, Hana sighed and recalled them to their PokeBalls, save for Cinnamon, who simply sat under a bench that the two were sitting at.

"So, how have things been with you Hana-sama?" Wataru asked.

"Okay I guess," Hana answered. "So what have you been up to aside from the contests?" Hana asked.

"Not much," Wataru answered.

"Okay," Hana replied. "So, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, Hana-sama," Wataru nodded.

"Good," Hana replied as she was about to lean in and kiss him, when a helicopter sound filled the area.

"What the?" Wataru gawked until they looked at the copter as they saw someone drop down a bunch of sphere-shaped Pokemon that each looked like an upside-down PokeBall with a face.

* * *

They shined and then the top of the Cerulean Cave was blown to bits, and then Mewtwo used his psychic to stop the rubble from harming the people in the cave.

"Phew! That was too close," Takeshi sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana and Wataru noticed and knew they had to help. Hana then put her footwear back on as Wataru brought out a Pokemon to fly to the area.

Later, Hana and Wataru flew in, riding on a giant orange dragon-type Pokemon that looked similar to a European dragon with wings and a small horn on his head.

"Takeshi!" Hana called out, her half-brother looking towards her while Mega Charizard battled with Mega Mewtwo.

"Hana!" Takeshi called out as Hana jumpd down safely onto the small piece of land, avoiding the Pokemon battle, but as she did, another familiar figure jumped down onto the same plot of land: Giovanni.

"Hello Hana," Giovanni said happily.

"Don't talk to me like that," Hana growled, not at all happy to see him after learning the truth… well, actually she was a bit happy to see him after finding out he's her father, but not happy about what he did, making her conflicted inside.

"Wait… who is this guy?" Takeshi asked.

"The leader of Team Rocket, Takeshi. Giovanni," Hana answered, not turning her gaze away from the man before her.

"And her birth father," Giovanni added.

"EH?!" Takeshi and Daisuke exclaimed.

"PIKA?!"

"FLARE?!"

"Why did you leave me in the first place?!" Hana demanded to know of Giovanni.

"I didn't leave you, per se, you were taken by that older half-brother's father," Giovanni informed.

"What?!" Takeshi gawked.

"He wanted you to lead a 'peaceful and non-criminal' life or something," Giovanni added, and this simply shocked Hana, who began to take this in.

"So… he never did love me, he only kidnapped me and raised me under false love like with my mom," Hana figured.

"At least your mother was more honest about her feelings towards you from what I have heard," Giovanni smirked as tears began to form in Hana's eyes.

"So the boss is your dad… ai!" Wataru said annoyed.

"You always did have a thing for being a bad girl, despite what you learned, Hana," Giovanni figured, holding his hand out to her. "Come with me, and perhaps I can introduce you to your half-brother."

"...Fine…" Hana sighed, surprising the boys as she took Giovanni's hand.

"Good, I'm glad to see you're accepting being bad, my daughter. Misty, Koga, Blaine, capture Subject Y and we will leave for our Saffron Base." Giovanni said.

"Understood, Geo-sama!" the Team Rocket Admins saluted before Blaine activated some type of paralyzing net, forcing Mewtwo to deactivate his Mega form as he was trapped, Mega Charizard tried to blast him out, but it was too late…

* * *

Takeshi: Grr… Onore Giovanni! I thought Hana was permanently through being with Team Rocket! First she joins up to play to their emotions and end up helping us in the long run, then she enjoys it, and just when I thought she was done permanently with Team Rocket she rejoins them. Well, if that's how you're gonna play, I'm gonna come over to Saffron City and give you a piece of my mind, Hana!

Daisuke: Dude, take it easy.

Takeshi: Oh, I'll take it easy when I snap her back to her senses for real. Giovanni you'd better watch out!

Daisuke: I'm worried there might not be any coming back for Hana this time buddy.

Takeshi: We'll see about that. Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Hana Gone Bad Again, and Team Rocket Leader Battle! And this time… it's personal!

* * *

**Pikatwig: I can understand Hana has some conflicted feelings, and she might be doing this to finally be with her father. I can kinda draw a comparison to Lloyd and Garmadon from Ninjago. And for those of you who don't get the comparisons, don't worry about it.**

**KKD: Regardless, things sure did get crazy this time. Next time, things are gonna be even crazier. So, what was your favorite part, it's tough for me to pinpoint one but I'm sure you can find a favorite spot.**

**Pikatwig: Where Hana finally meets Giovanni in the Cave. It was truly A.A.A. material!**

**KKD: What the Faiz does A.A.A. stand for in this instance?**

**Pikatwig: Adrenaline, Adventure, Awesome! And… what does "what the Faiz" mean?**

**KKD: It's a version of a phrase used by most people, and I have to thank one EZ Rider for inspiring me to use that variation, 'cause I hate the real version; it makes things rated-M around here, and you know how I feel about rated-M content in my stories.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: And you know the drill, Jaa ne!**


	32. Chapter 32

**KKD: Hopefully we can get this chapter done in time. Aibou? You here, or do I have to pull you out of a PokeBall like you did me?**

**Pikatwig: I'm here.**

**KKD: Okay, just checking to be sure. Anyway, we got ourselves a real doozy of a chapter now.**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: For those of you not in the know, it's time for our team to take on Giovanni. And maybe we can get in more nods from the Pokemon Origins episode regarding these matters… maybe.**

**Pikatwig: Maybe.**

**KKD: So… ready aibou?**

**PIkatwig: Oh yeah!**

**KKD: Okay then, cue disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Takeshi: Oh boy… what a mess we ended up in last time. First we end up taking Blaine to Cerulean Cave, only to discover Misty & Koga of Team Rocket were attempting to catch Mewtwo. And just when we thought Blaine was helping, he suddenly started attacking the Psychic Pokemon with his Magmar! Turned out he was with Team Rocket, too. And not only that, but we also learned that Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, was Hana's birth father, and my step-dad! Well relatives or not, they've done too many harsh things to Pokemon as it is. It's time they paid for what they did!

Hana: Gomen… nii-chan…

**Chapter 32: Hana Gone Bad Again, and Team Rocket Leader Battle!**

* * *

"Fly faster Mega!" Takeshi yelled as he and Shocker were currently on top of the Charizard, flying after Team Rocket.

"Do you really have to go this fast, Takeshi? Don't you think we have to think things through first?!" Daisuke responded, flying on Utchy.

"I don't have time!" Takeshi snapped.

* * *

At Team Rocket's base, Misty was pacing across a room with Hana seated in front of her.

"All this time… you were Geo-sama's child…" Misty sighed as she stopped walking. "And you know… it's his child's destiny to take over Team Rocket one day."

"My… destiny?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Misty nodded.

"So… I can't pick my destiny?" Hana then asked.

"Some people can, like myself, and some people can't, like you." Misty replied.

Hana just sighed in response to that. "Don't worry about it much," Misty said.

"You have a glorious future ahead of you," Koga replied.

"Indeed," Blaine agreed. "You'd make a great Rocket Leader."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Utchy and Mega arrive at the front of the area with Takeshi simply ready to charge.

"Whoa! Settle down, cowboy! At least TRY and come up with a plan before rushing over to try and stop Team Rocket," Daisuke responded, holding Takeshi back.

"Grr…" he growled annoyed. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"Let's find out why they'd be here in Saffron City, what they plan to do with Hana, and maybe find out where they're based at this time. Then maybe we can figure out how to enter their base," Daisuke replied.

"Hey! What're you guys doing back here?" a voice asked as they turned to see Takeshi's rival.

"Not in the mood Shigeru-baka," Takeshi said annoyed.

"Ho! Why the sudden temper? I didn't even challenge you yet," Shigeru chuckled.

"Look bro, we don't have time for any challenges right now. We-" Daisuke started when…

"HEY YOU! STOP!" they heard some voices shout as the group turned to see some Team Rocket grunts chasing after a business woman.

"Shocker, use Thunderbolt," Takeshi said annoyed.

"Pika! Piiiiikaaaaa… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Shocker shouted before the grunts were shocked, giving out heroes time to take the woman out of town and away from Team Rocket.

* * *

Back in some lab, Giovanni was seen placing some kind of collars onto Mew and Mewtwo.

"You won't be escaping this time, you two," Giovanni smirked.

"_I never should've chosen you in the past! Why was I so foolish?!"_ Mew said annoyed.

"Funny, if you were psychic, you should've known what Pokemon really are by reading my mind," Giovanni smirked.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Mew shouted.

"It is you two who should remain silent," Giovanni smirked before he thought of something else. _'Now if only those grunts would get that secretary we hired for Silph's 'president'.'_

* * *

"... are you okay?" Takeshi asked the lady.

"Yes… I'm fine… thank you for saving me," the woman sighed as she sat on a stump in the woods with the trio.

"So… why were those Team Rocket grunts after you?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm a secretary to the real head of the Sliph Co."

"You're actually the secretary for the president of the Silph Company!" Shigeru gawked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Again, why is Team Rocket after you?" Takeshi asked.

"Because Silph Company has been taken over by Team Rocket from the inside," she answered.

"I don't get it… why would they do that?" Daisuke wondered.

"For the Master Ball," she answered.

"Wha?!/Pika?!" the group gawked.

"What's the Master Ball?" Takeshi asked.

"The Master Ball is the ultimate PokeBall. It's been in development at Silph for years now," the secretary answered. "With the Master Ball, you can catch any Pokemon at all."

"Wow! That sounds like an amazing item!" Shigeru admitted.

"No kidding," Daisuke agreed.

"Right now it's still just a prototype," the secretary informed.

"Too bad," Shigeru sighed.

"Team Rocket threatened our president as well as our scientists some time ago, and have been using Silph as a base for their operations ever since. They're demanding they perfect the Master Ball; they want to use it for themselves," the secretary added. "Right now our scientists are locked inside Silph and being forced to work on it day and night."

"That's terrible," Daisuke noted.

"Pika pika," Shocker nodded in agreement.

"And worst of all, they're using wild Pokemon in their experiments," the secretary sighed.

"They're experimenting on Pokemon?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Pika?!" Shocker gasped.

"They conduct test after test and many Pokemon have already collapsed," the secretary added.

"Team Rocket…" Takeshi growled, seeing as he was given another reason to hate them. "I mean, if they keep going and they're the only ones with the Master Ball…"

"Yea," Shigeru and Daisuke nodded.

"A whole lot of Pokemon are gonna get caught by Team Rocket, and then probably sold off," Shigeru noted.

"But that's not all. With the Master Ball they could probabky even-" Daisuke started when…

"Daisuke!" Takeshi responded, making Daisuke stop and look at his friend, who shook his head telling him not to tell Shigeru of Mew or Mewtwo, seeing as the secretary failed to mention them, probably due to not seeing the Pokemon herself.

"The president is afraid that might happen," the secretary sighed, acknowledging Shigeru's comment and ignoring what Daisuke was about to say. "So he wants help from outside the company."

Here, Takeshi, Daisuke, and Shocker eyed the secretary's left leg and noticed her torn legging along with some burn marks, indicating Team Rocket might have harmed her before they came to help.

"But Team Rocket watches him too closely, and he couldn't get a single message through. So he entrusted me with the task. I finally managed to escape, so I can contact the police and..." she continued as she stood up, and winced due to a pain in her leg and attempted to walk off. "Thank you… for saving me."

However, the woman was limping away, obviously in pain as Takeshi stood up, ready to talk to the woman and better talk to her about matters while Shigeru just sighed in annoyance while Daisuke figured Takeshi had some more ideas, and maybe was set to think things through and was ready to help him talk to the woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Giovanni was taking note of how things in the company were getting loose, as Team Rocket was losing their grip on the building.

"Why did I hire these people to cover up for us?" Giovanni sighed to himself, referring to the scientists and the president rebelling.

Hana then walked over to his side, in her Rocket Admin attire, with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey… something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing really, dear," Giovanni replied, shrugging off his current troubles except for the president. "It's just that the president of Silph is refusing to cooperate. I figured perhaps you could help me persuade him."

She then gave a small smile. "I'm actually pretty good at manipulating others, so… I'll try," Hana told him.

"Good. Come with me then. And in return, you could be rewarded handsomely with the first completed Master Ball," Giovanni smiled.

"...Master Ball?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way up," Giovanni told her as they entered the elevator to the president's office.

* * *

Outside the building, there were a couple Rocket grunts standing guard, and hiding nearby between some buildings was Takeshi, Shocker, Daisuke, Shigeru, and the Silph secretary.

"It's no good. Team Rocket has the whole place covered," the secretary sighed.

"We'll get caught before we even make it to the door," Shigeru added.

"Honestly, I really don't care right now, all I want to do is get in there and find Hana…" Takeshi told them.

"Takeshi… calm down," Shigeru responded. "Remember, you gotta think things through first."

"So, what's your plan bro?" Shigeru asked.

"...Shigeru… take the secretary to Celadon City and get her to the police station there," Daisuke ordered.

"What?" Shigeru gawked.

"We've gotta fill the police on what is going on," Daisuke answered. "We're gonna need their help."

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Shigeru scoffed starting to walk off. "Who'd wanna do that? I'm outta here bro."

"Shigeru!" Takeshi snapped.

"I'm working to reach the Pokemon League so I can become the next champion. Smell ya later," Shigeru responded until Takeshi stopped his rival, turned him around, and grabbed him by the collar. "Take it easy, Takeshi. What're you doing? Let go of me!"

"Didn't you feel anything at all when about what's happening to those Pokemon Team Rocket caught?!" Takeshi growled. "If not, then you can't really call yourself a trainer, right?!"

The area was silent for a bit as Takeshi and Shigeru stared at each other for a while.

"Tch! 'Kay, I get it. Lemme go," Shigeru sighed as Takeshi did so. "The Celadon City Police Station, that's as far as I'll take her."

"Fine," Takeshi nodded.

"But what're you going to do?" the secretary asked.

"Simple: Storm the Silph Company," Takeshi answered, making the secretary, Shocker, and Shigeru gasp while Daisuke facepalmed himself.

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?!" Shigeru gawked. "That building is full of Team Rocket! And you're gonna take them on alone!?"

"He's not alone, he has us," Daisuke said, pointing at himself first, then Shocker.

"Pika Pika!" Shocker nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys… those Pokemon need our help after all," Takeshi responded.

"Why can't you wait for the police to come?" the secretary asked.

"'Cause if we did, those Pokemon would continue to suffer, and… my sister…" Takeshi answered, as he began to walk forward when all of a sudden a psychic type move stopped him. "What the?!"

"Who was that?!" Daisuke gawked.

"You two are still too young to handle this alone. I'm coming with you," a voice answered as they turned to see… Sabrina?!

"Hey Takeshi," she said walking over to him.

"Sabrina?!" Takeshi gawked. "You're willing to help us?!"

"Can't let a cutie like you risk getting himself killed," she said without thinking.

"Cutie?" Daisuke responded to that remark.

"... so, you guys need my help right?" Sabrina asked them.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Takeshi answered.

* * *

Back with Giovanni and Hana, they were joined by another grunt as they walked into an office with an old man.

"So… who's he?" Hana asked.

"That's the president, Hana," Giovanni answered.

"Giovanni, please! This has been going on for far too long, please stop this!" the president begged and pleaded.

"Shut up old man!" the grunt snapped, smacking him in the face.

Hana made the grunt back away and then she gained a small smirk. "So… you're the president. I'm Hana," she started.

"And what's your role in this? You appear to be too young to get involved with an organization like Team Rocket," the president noted.

"That's not important," Hana told him.

"What're you talking about? If this is about the Master Ball, you're pushing my men beyond what they can do within the time limits the Rocket Leader gave us," the president growled.

"So why can't they just move faster?" Hana asked.

"We don't have all the resources, and then there's the deadline! It takes time to perfect something, and you Rocket fools are only rushing things!" the president answered.

Hana then asked "What is the Master Ball anyway?"

"...You mean Giovanni never told you? I thought he informed all of Team Rocket of what it was," the president responded, pleasantly surprised.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Hana asked.

"...Fine… it's the perfect PokeBall; with it, one can capture any Pokemon they want with no problems," the president answered.

Hana was only amazed that something like this could even exist! "Hmm, what if the deadline is pushed back a while, think you'd be able to complete it then and after that, all of you will be free to go, okay?" Hana asked, with the idea of getting the Master Ball in her mind.

"Only if you Team Rocket can leave Silph," the president answered.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. You should know that by now," Giovanni sighed.

Hana then walked over to Giovanni. "Isn't there more than one base? My idea is we agree to this, and then we just go to some other base." Hana informed.

"Well, the only other major base we have is within a separate region, but…" Giovanni started until…

-_GIOVANNI-SAMA! WE'VE GOT MAJOR PROBLEMS! SOME KIDS HAVE INFILTRATED THE BUILDING AND ARE TAKING OUT EVERYONE IN THEIR PATH! THERE'RE TRYING TO FREE ALL THE POKEMON AND… AGH!- _a grunt's voice responded via intercom in a panic until the line was cut.

"...This seems rather suspicious," Giovanni noticed.

"Why don't you just send in the gym leaders huh?" the president taunted.

"That's actually a good idea," Hana noted.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, all the encaged Pokemon were beginning to be freed by Takeshi and Sabrina as Daisuke ushered them to a safe way out.

"Now we have to get the scientists out of here," Takeshi noted as all of the scientists took out Rocket PokeBalls.

"Great, decoys," Daisuke groaned. "Wrecker, c'mon out!"

With that, Daisuke summoned his Rhyperior as one of the scientists released a Magneton.

"Wrecker, use Horn Drill!" Daisuke shouted as Wrecker's horns spun before impacting with the Magneton and knocking it out.

"HELP US!" someone yelled as the scientists had hordes of Pokemon before them.

"We need to clear them out fast. Shocker, use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted.

And so, Shocker sent out a huge Thunderbolt that knocked out the scientists and their Pokemon.

"Now where are the real scientists?" Daisuke wondered.

Sabrina and Takeshi both shrugged.

"IN HERE!" they heard voices behind a door nearby, they find the door and then the scientist who work for the Sliph co high tail it out of there.

"How can we thank you," one scientist replied before he pulled out a PokeBall and handed it to Daisuke. "Wait, here. I want one of you to have this. This is Lapras; it's a very powerful swimmer and you can ride on it's back over the seas."

"Thanks," Daisuke replied, as a small screech came from elsewhere.

"I... I heard a Psychic Pokemon... and she's in pain," Sabrina responded.

* * *

On the bottom floor, someone just teleported in; it was Xion with Midnight!

"... alrighty. I made it." she said to herself.

"Munna?" Midnight asked, wondering what they should do next.

"Well, I 've dreamed that our friends need our help, and my mom didn't loan me her Lapras and help me catch a new Pokemon for no reason!" Xion answered.

"HEY! What're you doing here?!" a grunt snapped.

He then sent out a Golbat to attack her.

"Alrighty, time to test run my new Pokemon. Fang, I need you now!" Xion yelled.

And so, she called out some kind of magenta bat with a scorpion tail. It then smiled, stuck out it's tongue and then flew on top of Xion's head.

"Not now Fang, we got a battle to deal with!" Xion snapped. "Use Acrobatics!"

Fang smiled, flew over and did the attack rather quickly.

"Hang in there Golbat! Use Poison Fang!" the grunt shouted as Golbat flew over to Fang and chomped onto the scorpion bat's tail.

However it could only smirk at this.

"What the heck?!" the grunt gawked.

"Fang here is special, it can actually absorb the power of poison type moves, rendering them useless!" Xion said.

"WHAT?!" the grunt gasped as Golbat was equally shocked.

"And now use Poison Tail!" Xion announced.

Golbat stupidly let go of Fang's tail before the bat/scorpion smacked Golbat with said tail.

"Finish it with Poison Fang!" Xion shouted as Fang chomped into Golbat, knocking it out.

"What the?!" the grunt gasped.

Xion then simply smiled then ran on ahead, recalling Fang to its PokeBall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinnamon was laying down somewhere as Flame walked by.

"Magby," he waved, reading a comic known as Megaquil. (Hi there.)

However, Cinnamon ignored Flame's comment as Flame wandered around the base, feeling glad that "Admin" joined back on the fun team, and then decided to check on the admins he heard the humans call Misty and Blaine. Then…

"MEWWWWWWW~!"

"MEWWWWTWOOOO!"

Flame then looked into a room to see what the screaming was all about. When he looked, he saw the blue Pokemon that once attacked "Admin" and another Pokemon he vaguely remembered seeing. And they looked like they were being tortured via the collars around their necks.

"Magby?!" he silently gasped in shock and confusion. (What?!)

"Come on! Why won't these stupid Pokemon obey us already?!" Misty shouted.

"They are Psychic-types. Their minds are more resilient than most Pokemon," Blaine noticed. "It'll take more time for the collars to take effect than expected. But after that, they'll be ours."

"How about we increase the power to the collars?" Misty suggested, turning up a dial to increase the power to the collars, both Pokemon screamed in pain and horror, as they began to feel their free will being drained away, both desperately trying to hang onto a glimmer of hope.

"_You… will…. not… get… away with this!"_ Mewtwo growled.

"Get away? But you got away from us, and we won't let that happen again," Blaine smirked. "Soon, with you two under our control, nothing will stop Team Rocket!"

"_Why… did… I ever… pick… that dumb… scumbag… you call… a leader?! I… could've… not let… this suffering… happen… why… was I… so…. stupid?!" _Mew grunted.

"I could ask the same about not staying with him," Blaine added.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. They'll be ours in 3… 2… 1… now!" Misty smirked as Mewtwo and Mew made one last scream in an attempt to remain in control, but it was in vain as they fainted before their eyes shot open, this time a completely blood red as Misty smirked very evilly.

Flame was taking all of this in from where he was hiding. "Mag… by… Magby," (The… horror… wait,)

He then looked at his comic and drew the comparison of the evil Dr. Will to Team Rocket. Flame then backed away and ran off to where Cinnamon was.

"Magby! Magby!" Flame said in a panic. (Cinnamon! Cinnamon!)

"Flare?" Cinnamon groaned. (What?)

"Mag… MAGBY! MAGBY MAGBY MAGBY!" (I… was vwong! And you wewe wight! Team Wocket is evil and bad!)

"Flare, flare, Flareon," Cinnamon sighed. (About time you figured that out you baby.)

Flame then began to cry, and then Cinnamon glanced at the small Pokemon.

"Flare… Flareon Flareon. Flare flare flare, Flareon, Flareon flare," Cinnamon sighed before walking over and began to try and comfort Flame. (Flame… sorry for being mean… I thought you were bad to the core, but you're not; you were just misguided. You didn't really know right from wrong, so you were just confused.)

"Magby." (Smaller wowds,)

"Flareon Flare." (You just didn't know the differences from right and wrong.)

"Mag…" (Oh…)

"Flare… Flareon," she said as she continued to comfort Flame. (Again… sorry.)

"Magby, Mag." (I wanna see Admin, I need a hug.)

"...Flareon Flare flare flare. Flare… Flareon flare flare Flareon flare?" (We'll need to get her outta here and out of Team Rocket first. But… why do you call Hana "Admin?")

"Magby Mag Magby…" he answered. (I can't say her name.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana had so many questions running through her head that she couldn't think straight. As such, Giovanni had her sit down in a chair away from the president so he could continue to discuss matters with him. And then, Misty walked in.

"Good news Geo-sama. We finally got Subject Y and the Blue One under our control," Misty answered as both Pokemon she was referring to hovered in.

"What… happened to them?" Hana asked.

"Like I said, they are under our control now. Doctor's special collars took a long time, but they finally made the two Pokemon lose their free will, leaving them under our control," Misty answered.

"Oh and the best part, is that they can't be removed! If someone even tries, it'll send a volt of electricity greater than any electric type move through both the person trying to remove it and the Pokemon wearing the collar!" Misty smirked.

"Very ingenious of him," Giovanni noted.

Hana simply looked at the looks of Mew and Mewtwo, and gave a small scared look.

"Um… what's with the eyes?" she asked.

"Oh those? That's what happens when a Pokemon's under our complete control," Misty answered.

Hana only sighed at that.

"And guess what? You'll be in command of Mewtwo while Geo-sama controls Mew," Misty told Hana.

Hana looked at the red eyes of the Pokemon and could only whimper for a moment. Giovanni just sighed after looking at his daughter before approaching her.

"Misty, you take the Pokemon and leave us alone for a bit, I wish to speak with my daughter alone," Giovanni told her.

"Hai!" Misty nodded as she left with Mew and Mewtwo before closing the door while the grunt shoved himself and the president into another room so they could really be alone.

"What is it?" Hana asked him.

"Look… I may be the leader of this evil group… but you're still my daughter, and I truly care for you," Giovanni answered.

Hana then looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"... I don't know what to say," Hana said simply.

"...There's no need to say anything now, Hana. Just relax, and everything'll be fine," Giovanni assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi, Shocker, Daisuke, and Sabrina continued to climb higher through the building until Koga dropped in from the ceiling.

"Going somewhere?" Koga growled, preparing a PokeBall.

"Takeshi, you and Sabria keep going and find Hana! I'll deal with Koga," Daisuke told his friend.

Sabrina and Takeshi then continued onward.

"Alright, Muk go!"

"Striker, I need you now!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Xion, she and Midnight managed sneak ahead of the others, coming out of an elevator.

"Okay… now where do we go again?" Xion wondered, as Midnight saw they were all alone on the floor. "Hmm… I can wait and see," Xion said as she and Midnight hid near the stairway.

* * *

Xion: Well, things are getting more and more hectic, I finally manage to find Takeshi and the others, only to see what these guys have done to Mew and it's… brother?

Hana: Mew… Mewtwo… stop. Takeshi-nii, ganbare…

Xion: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Controller of Destiny.

* * *

**KKD: Okay, so Xion's back, Mew and Mewtwo are under Team Rocket's control, and Daisuke's stuck with battling Koga. What else could happen?**

**Pikatwig: Um… this is shaping up to be bad for our heroes… and the world.**

**KKD: No joke. I just hope they can be able to stop Giovanni's plans again soon.**

**Pikatwig: And I liked the bit bewteen Hana and Giovanni, goes to show that Hana's dad, even though evil, does care about her… boy, I can only imagine how jealous her half-brother who will appear in the next arc must be.**

**KKD: Yea, obviously. So, anything else before we close out?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing I can think of, so, Just Live More.**


	33. Chapter 33

**KKD: Okay, I hope Takeshi is able to settle things with his sister, and to save Mew and Mewtwo around this chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Seems likely he will. So, let's get this chapter on! Also, this is one of the first chapters to be posted alongside Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Kamen Rider Cal.**

**KKD: We didn't tell the audience yet, but it is something to take note of folks. For those of you wondering what the Faiz we're talking about, just hang tight until after this chapter is released.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

* * *

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

* * *

Takeshi: Man, things were just nuts. Last time Daisuke and I returned to Saffron City, and we met up with Shigeru for a while. We then saved the secretary of the president of the Silph Company.

Hana: Meanwhile…

Misty: I'll handle this, we finally managed to take control of Mew and Mewtwo, so now, nobody will stand in our way!

Takeshi: WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!

Daisuke: Anyway… after some planning, Sabrina joined us and we were able to sneak into the Silph Company and save the captive Pokemon and the innocent scientists experimenting on them before one of them gave me a free Lapras in his gratitude.

Hana: … and now… we truly see…

Takeshi: Fate can sometimes have a cruel sense of humor.

Chapter 33: Controller of Destiny

* * *

Hana walked into the room she was given, and looked at something in her hand, it was some sort of command module, and in her other hand was a PokeBall, which was mostly purple on the top with the exception of two magenta bumps and a white M on it.

She saw her Pokemon and a tear fell from her eye, and then she heard a small knock from the door.

"Yes?" Hana sighed, not looking at the door.

"Hana? Is that really you?" a small yet familiar sounding voice asked.

"...Xion?" Hana gawked.

"Yea… what's going on, can I come in?" Xion asked.

Hana just sighed, not sure what to say in response.

"Why are you here?" Hana asked.

"Why am I he-?! I heard something bad was going down here, so I had Midnight warp me here to see what happened," Xion answered.

"Well teleport yourself out of here, I don't want you getting hurt," Hana sighed.

Xion did indeed have Midnight use Teleport, but instead of away, she teleported INTO the room Hana was in.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TELEPORT OUTTA HERE!" Hana snapped.

"Hana, I'm brave and I want to help you, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on," Xion replied before she noticed Hana was back in her Rocket Admin outfit. "What is going on, please Hana, I have to know,"

"...Fine… turns out… I'm only Takeshi's half-sister… and my father… is Team Rocket's leader," Hana answered.

"And you're here why?"

"My dad's here… plus, it's my destiny to… help him," she sighed.

"... Is that your choice?"

"...I don't have one."

"I repeat, is that your choice?" Xion repeated

"Xion…"

"Nobody controls your destiny aside from you yourself! I changed my destiny from being locked away in my room for years when I met you, I changed my destiny by going to see you! We all have control of our destinies, darn the consequences!" Xion responded, shocking Hana.

"But if you're too scared to fight for your own path, that's fine with me, see ya later" Xion said leaving the room.

Hana sighed, knowing now she never wanted to work with her father.

* * *

With Takeshi and Sabrina, they arrived on a floor to find Misty waiting for them.

"You…" Takeshi growled.

"About time you showed up," Misty smirked sending out Starmie. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Takeshi, go on ahead; I'll handle her," Sabrina smirked.

"Are you sure Sabrina?" Takeshi asked.

"I can take her anyday, get moving," Sabrina replied as she sent out Kadabra.

"...Be careful," Takeshi sighed before taking off.

"Bring it on, Misty-yaro," Sabrina growled at her former fellow gym leader.

* * *

Takeshi and Shocker soon made it up another floor, both were tired, and then looked around.

"We're… no, I'm… all alone," Takeshi muttered as he looked around, imagining Daisuke and Hana by his side, then he also saw Xion.

"What do I do now," Takeshi asked himself.

"You baka, you can't do anything without us," Takeshi replied, acting like Hana, even attempting to imitate her voice, leaving Shocker confused.

"Hana-chan…" Takeshi replied in his normal voice.

"I'm sure you can be able to do it, Takeshi. You just need to believe in yourself," Takeshi replied as Daisuke, making Shocker facepalm himself.

"Oh shut it Daisuke, what do you know," Takeshi said as Hana.

"Guys, we need to get moving and save Kanto from the bad guys," Takeshi snapped as Xion.

"Guys, I really think that I'm the glue that holds us together," Taleshi said as Daisuke.

"You're so funny."

Shocker then thought that was Takeshi imitating Xion again, as it sounded just like her, when all of a sudden, something floated down on his head.

"Mun," the thing on Shocker's head spoke, surprising him with the fact that it was Midnight!

"Midnight? Then that means… Xion?" Takeshi gawked as he turned to see his youngest friend appear.

"Your imitations of the others are so funny," Xion giggled.

"...Yea… I honestly thought I was gonna go at this alone," Takeshi sighed.

"So you're kinda… unstable on your own?" Xion asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You act like your friends because you're alone, you must be afraid to be alone," she answered.

"...Yea." Takeshi replied as they reached the floor, and saw Blaine.

"Well, if it isn't Takeru," Blaine smirked.

"...Seriously Blaine, you messing up my name's getting old; it is TA-KE-SHI!" Takeshi responded as Xion sent out Fang.

"You sure you can take him Xion? I don't know if I can keep going alone," Takeshi replied.

"This is your battle right? It's your half-sister, so you should take it, good luck," Xion said.

Takeshi just nodded with a confident look, and ran off again, this time to really find his half-sister.

* * *

Back with said Half-sister…

"Where is he…" Hana asked herself as she waited with Mewtwo when her dad walked in alongside Mew.

"How do you like your accommodations?" Giovanni asked.

"They're… fine," Hana answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Just… have a lot on my mind, tell me, if I chose my own destiny, would you still be proud?"

"...I'll be happy no matter what you choose. It's your destiny,"

"HEY" Takeshi yelled as he ran in, and saw Mew and Mewtwo.

"What the heck?" Hana gawked.

"Wait… there's battles going on, how are you here?" Giovanni asked.

"Let's just say I had some friends to keep your guys distracted," Takeshi smirked.

"No matter, we still have Mew and Mewtwo," Giovanni smirked.

"Well bring it on! I'm not scared; I can take you on and win!" Takeshi responded as they made Mew and Mewtwo walk forward, Takeshi then sent out Mega and Bubbles, the two Pokemon roaring at Mew and Mewtwo.

"Mew, use Brick Break," Giovanni told Mew.

"Mewtwo… use Thunder," Hana added as Mew sent a brick breaking chop onto Mega and Mewtwo sent a blast of Thunder on Bubbles. Mega was only weakened while Bubbles was KOed.

"Bubbles return," Takeshi responded, calling back his Blastoise before sending out Deku.

"Deku use Frenzy Plant! And Mega use Flame Charge!" Takeshi shouted as Deku launched out multiple vines, more crazed than Vine Whip, at Mewtwo while Mega used his fire-powered charge at Mew.

"Hmph, Mew use Surf," Giovanni responded.

"Mewtwo use Fusion Flare," Hana added as the two Pokemon sent out their two attacks towards Mega and Deku, making Takeshi recognize the type disadvantages.

"Crud, Mega return!" Takeshi announced, managing to recall Mega just as Surf was about to hit, but Deku wasn't so lucky being knocked out, Deku was recalled and then sent out Gaim and Bruce.

"Gaim use X-Scissor and Bruce use Hi-Jump Kick!" Takeshi shouted as Gaim slashed at Mewtwo, really doing some impressive damage to Mewtwo, but when Bruce hit Mew with his kick, it wasn't much. "So it seems Bug-types are effective against Psychics."

"Too bad you won't get to use another bug move on them, Mew use Fusion Flare!" Giovanni shouted.

"Mewtwo… use Aerial Ace," Hana added as the two Psychic Pokemon launched their attacks at Gaim, however, Bruce suddenly jumped in and took the full force of both attacks, knocking him out.

"BRUCE!" Takeshi gasped as his Pokemon was knocked out, he recalled Bruce and then sent Mega back out.

"Mega Blast Burn and Gaim X-Scissor!"

With that, the attacks both struck their targets, and X-Scissor did all the damage to Mewtwo that almost knocked him out.

"Mewtwo use Recover," Hana responded, making Mewtwo heal up a great amount.

"Mew use Focus Blast!" Giovanni shouted before Mew used the move against Mega, but it didn't do much.

'_Why won't the Charizardite X glow?' _Takeshi asked himself.

"You wanna know why your Mega Stone won't glow? Because the trainer has their thoughts too clouded to find your synch with your Pokemon," Hana explained.

"What?! How would you know that?! You were never able to use your Mega Stone at all!" Takeshi responded.

"... dad told me," Hana replied as she had Mewtwo use Thunder, knocking Mega out.

"...Looks like we'll have to go the hard way," Takeshi sighed, attempting to clear his head. "Shocker?"

"Pika!" Shocker nodded as he took the stage.

"A Pikachu? I would've expected you to evolve it into a Raichu by now, seeing as you evolved your other Pokemon to their final levels," Giovanni noticed.

"Shocker doesn't want to evolve," Takeshi informed.

"Gaim use X-Scissor!" Takeshi announced as Shocker stood back for a bit, while Gaim attacked, and it was strong and it almost hit the collar on Mew, but it was damaged, Mew looked at Shocker and was confused for a moment.

"Use Fusion Flare!" Giovanni ordered, but… Mew didn't do anything that time.

Mewtwo growled and did the attack on Gaim, knocking him out.

"Gaim, return!" Takeshi shouted as he looked scared at Shocker.

"Shocker, hang in there! We HAVE to do this! I'm right with you buddy!" Takeshi told his partner with no hesitation at all.

"Pika?" he said, almost as if asking, really?

"YES! Shocker I'm by your side no matter what! I'm your best friend, I don't want you to lose! We're partners, I love you!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"...Pika!" Shocker shouted as if saying "Okay!" to confirm he's ready for battle this time, and Mew, upon hearing that, seemed… happy.

"Alright Shocker, LET'S DO THIS!" Takeshi exclaimed, flipping his hat backwards.

"PIKA!" Shocker shouted, confirming he was ready.

"Shocker, use Thunderbolt!" Takeshi shouted as Shocker sent the blast out at Mew, when all of a sudden the bolt split and hit Mewtwo as well!

"Pika?!" Shocker gasped as Hana and Giovanni were in equal shock.

It was then that Daisuke, Sabrina, and Xion ran in, all having been victorious in their matches. They see Takeshi and Shocker in battle. "Alright Shocker, use Grass Knot!"

"PIKA!" Shocker nodded, moving his hands and having grass tighten around Mewtwo, but then Mew came and floated over to Takeshi, trying to fight the control of the collar off.

"What're you doing, Mew?!" Giovanni gawked, while internally confused why he was acting up, but then Takeshi got a small idea.

"SHOCKER! THIS MAY BE RISKY, BUT TRY AIMING A THUNDERBOLT AT MEW'S COLLAR!" Takeshi shouted as Shocker did so, but instead of the expect effect of shocking Mew and Shocker, the electricity from Shocker's Thunderbolt overloaded the collar, forcing it to fall off.

"_Ah… wha? Where… am I?" _Mew gawked.

"You okay Mew?" Takeshi whispered as Mew regained herself.

"_Yea… where are we Takeshi?"_

"Team Rocket's base; you were under their control, and… Mewtwo still is."

Mew turned around to face Mewtwo and then saw Hana and Giovanni.

"I don't have it in me anymore," Hana said, giving the controller to her dad.

"_She… controlled my brother?"_ Mew asked.

"She didn't realize that she couldn't control her destiny… now she's taking that chance before it escapes her forever," Xion answered as Hana was somehow able to pull off Mewtwo's collar, mostly due to how weakened it was during the battle due to the Thunder attacks Mewtwo himself shot out.

However, Hana was zapped pulling it off, and it caused her to pass out, shocking Giovanni, but Takeshi ran up to her before she hit the floor and caught her, then lowered her gently down. "Okay… no more Legendaries, no more controllers! I will fight you now Giovanni!"

"...Hmph. Like I'll accept the challenge of a child. You seem to not understand Pokemon are just tools for business, and you have been interfering with my business for far too long," Giovanni replied as he left and a cop siren began to sound from outside.

* * *

About an hour later, the three Rocket Gym Leaders have been captured, and then one cop walked over to arrest Hana.

"No officer… I'll keep my eye on her for you… if that's okay," Takeshi responded, not wanting his half-sister to go to jail.

"Um sir, there's no data on this person anywhere in Team Rocket's main computer, aside from the fact she's the leader's daughter, there's no info about her anywhere," one cop told the main officer.

"I see… if there's no record of her in the database… she's free to go. Just be sure she doesn't follow in her father's footsteps kid," the officer told Takeshi.

"I promise," Takeshi nodded as Hana began to stir again. "Oh good, she's finally coming around."

At that, Hana groaned awake.

"What happened?" she asked before being told what happened. After that, she heard Misty's voice and turned to see Misty herself screaming her head off while being forced into a Police van along with the other two known Rocket gym leaders.

"I've been waiting to see that for a long time!" Hana said with a smile as Cinnamon walked over.

"Flare-e!" Cinnamon added. (Agreed)

"...So, what about you Xion? How're you gonna get home?" Takeshi asked Xion.

"Police escort," she answered.

"Hey Xion, thanks for the advice, I don't think I would have broken away if not for you," Hana said with a smile.

"No problem Hana-nee," Xion smiled as she and Midnight got into a helicopter, Midnight then waved goodbye to Shocker.

Shocker just waved back while resting on Takeshi's shoulder.

"So what now, Takeshi?" Daisuke asked.

"After all that mess… I think we need a good rest before we head to the final gym," Takeshi figured.

"Um… Takeshi, two things," Hana said as most of the cops were gone.

"What are those, sis?" Takeshi asked.

Hana pointed over to Mew, who's blue form shined in the moonlight.

"_So… she your girlfriend Shocker?" _Mew asked, making Shocker a bit flustered as he tried his best to explain. _"...No need to explain, I understand… It's not like I can breed anyway."_

"Something up Mew?"

"_I finally want to join you," _Mew informed.

"Seriously? ...You seemed to avoid all the tests you said you were gonna throw at us, and only now you decide to join us without us having to battle you once before on peaceful terms?!" Takeshi gawked.

"_Takeshi-kun, with everything you just did to help me and my brother, you've proven yourself more worthy than that dumb ground type guy, oh, no offense Hana," _Mew replied.

"None taken," Hana informed as Takeshi took out a PokeBall with a black top and yellow markings, an Ultra Ball.

"You sure about this?" Takeshi checked one last time just to be sure.

"_Hai," _she nodded.

"Okay then. Go Ultra Ball!" Takeshi responded, throwing his Ultra Ball at Mew, catching the Psychic-type Legendary with great ease.

"So, what else did you want to tell me Hana?" Takeshi asked.

"My dad… is the final gym leader…" she informed sheepishly.

"...What?" Takeshi gawked, for a second thinking he was hearing things.

"I'm not kidding," Hana replied.

"...Crud… and I was hoping I could get some rest before facing the final gym leader," Takeshi groaned before trying to calm down. "...I know he's your father, and that he's the leader of Team Rocket, but there's no way he can be the true gym leader…"

"Why?" Hana asked as Takeshi finally calmed down.

"...I'll save it for the next time we see him," Takeshi answered.

"Well… we can take a break, don't worry, he lost pretty much all of his forces so there's nothing to worry about," Hana said, but Takeshi began to tear up and hugged her.

"I missed you… so much," he nearly whimpered as Hana just smiled and hugged her half-brother back.

Shocker and Cinnamon watched their trainers, who had come a long way since bickering back in the Viridian Forest…

* * *

Takeshi: Well, things are good and all now that Hana's back, but there's little time to rest, there's still one more gym! Here I come Giovanni!

Hana: Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: The Final Badge Seize It! Takeshi vs Giovanni!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Things will surely heat up next time!**

**KKD: Definitely. And there's no sidequesting for the characters to keep us away from the battle, no random plot twists to stall this big confrontation, and not even the slightest chance of someone attempting to escape… Next time, it's literally all about the battle between the Leader of Team Rocket… and our main protagonist. Who will win?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno! Guess, we'll find out next time! Just Live More! **

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Pikatwig: Alright, it's time for a big battle!**

**KKD: Yep, half-son versus half-father, our hero and protagonist throughout the story vs the leader of Team Rocket! Who will win? Who will lose?!**

**Pikatwig: Dunno! So let's get to it! **

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & Pikatwig only own Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke, Xion, Ino, Koyomi, and Kaito. The rest belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**In association with Pikatwig Entertainment**

**(Cue V (Volt))**

***Intro begins with Shocker examining a PokeBall before pushing it aside and waving at the camera before hearing something and jumping on Takeshi's shoulder.***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *We get scenes from all over the Kanto Region, getting a glimpse of the many Pokemon while Takeshi & his friends run around on their journey.***

**Saa kokokara bouken da hikari no saki no hatemade (Let's go, my adventure starts from here to the horizon and beyond) *Show a picture of the entire Kanto Region, and then zoom in on Pallet Town to show our main heroes, zooming in on Takeshi and Shocker hanging out.***

**Sora kara niboreta namida no ame kaki wakete (The sky overflows with rainy tears but we push our way through) *Hana and Cinnamon were followed up showing the two preparing for a Pokemon Contest, even showing Cinnamon as an Eevee before she evolved into Flareon. She then looks at her reflection in a lake and sees herself in her Rocket Admin Attire, and then she swats the image away.***

**Saa yuuki dashita ikou ka kinou boku ni katsutame (Let's go, use our courage to be better than yesterday) *Daisuke and Striker were finally followed up, preparing for the day when Shigeru would be fought, with Striker, like Cinnamon, being seen as an Eevee before evolving into his Vaporeon stage.***

**Donna deai no takara da (Treasure every encounter) *We then shift views nearby to see Koyomi, Kaito, and Electabuzz spying on the kids before turning to see Misty and the silhouettes of the other Kanto Gym Leaders in Team Rocket.***

**Doki doki doki **_**CHALLENGER **_**(Heart-pounding Challenger!) *Misty then slaps the trio before her, leaving them with red marks on their cheeks.***

**Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yuma ga aru (One day, my dream will be fulfilled) *Takeshi, with Shocker on his shoulder, is seen running down a path filled with tall grass before stopping before a plateau, showing all the gym leaders' silhouettes and those of the Elite Four***

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretanosa sou dakarakoso tabi ni deru (So that's why I'll go on my journey) *Takeshi is then joined by Hana with Cinnamon and Daisuke before looking ahead to see Shigeru amidst the silhouettes, and then our main group smirked before charging forward.***

**Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara (Bonding's red rings spread far and wide) *Takeshi is then seen commanding five of his Pokemon, Shocker, Deku, Gaim, Mega, Bubbles, and a sixth Pokemon's silhouette into battles one at a time.***

**Tashina no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa (Its energy reaches everybody) *They then all turn to see Mew smiling nearby as they turn and attack the leader of Team Rocket's Pokemon on Takeshi's orders.***

**Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou ha kagayaite (This blue planet shines with hope) *The team's main Pokemon, in their last evolutionary stage by the end of this arc, are then seen showing off their signature moves***

**Kiiroi hana ga saku (While the yellow flowers bloom) *Shocker finishes this with his own Electro Ball before a symbol appears and several Pokemon that are in their final evolutionary stage go through Mega Evolution!***

_**DRAGON GHOST **_**jimen hikou doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku kouri **_**NORMAL **_**honou kakutou hagane **_**ESPER FAIRY **_**(Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice Normal, Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy) *The legendary birds appear in the background before Mewtwo & Mew fly in front of them, and with a flash, the title appears with our heroes behind it.***

* * *

**Pokemon Neo Yellow Version**

Hana: Well… things simmered down a bit last time. But just a little. After I questioned myself, who should show up to help but my friend Xion. She then reminded me of an important lesson, which would lead me to making my own decision about whether or not to stay with my birth dad, the Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni.

Takeshi: On other notes, I tried battling him and Hana, both of whom were in control of Mew and Mewtwo at the time, but both sides put up an impressive fight, though I only got here with help from the others, and then I was kinda doubting myself until near the end of the battle, which allowed me to free Mew. Consequentially, Hana managed to free Mewtwo knocking herself out in the process. Giovanni left saying something about using Pokemon for profit which is all ridiculous for me. This left us by ourselves, but I did finally end up catch Mew, my first legendary Pokemon, and probably a mainstay of my team from here on out. However, my skills as a trainer will have to be put to the test as we return to Viridian City.

Hana: … yea, you've got a lot on your plate…

Takeshi: No joke… but I'm not gonna let that stop me.

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Final Badge Seize It! Takeshi vs Giovanni!**

"So, just to be sure, you said he uses Ground-types, right Sis?" Takeshi checked with his half-sister, whom he still considers his sister in general.

"Yep," Hana replied from behind a door, she was getting dressed at the moment, and was talking with her brother.

"...Any idea what he meant when he spoke of using Pokemon as a tool for business?" Takeshi asked next.

"No idea," Hana sighed as she was close to finishing.

"And could you please hurry? We need to get to Viridian City seeing as that's the last gym we need to go to," Takeshi reminded.

"Hang on," she replied, walking out in her normal attire.

"Okay. Now let's move. Daisuke's waiting for us outside," Takeshi replied with Shocker on his shoulder.

"Pika," Shocker nodded.

Hana gave a small sigh.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Takeshi sighed, unsure of what to say now despite his words.

"It's not that, just having some trouble thinking about why your dad took me…" Hana answered.

"I'm not sure either… but I guess we'll check with mom later," Takeshi figured as they began to walk out. "Right now, we have a gym to get to."

"Pika!"

"Flare," Cinnamon said walking over.

"You're right. Let's go," Hana nodded.

* * *

After a short while they arrive outside the city, and they all look around.

"Well… this is it!" Takeshi replied.

"Yo Takeshi! You just getting here now?" a familiar voice rang out as the group turned to see Shigeru. "As slow as ever I see. Let me guess, you came because you heard the Viridian City Gym is back open, right?"

"Hold on! Did you see him already bro?" Daisuke asked.

"See him? I flat out beat him," Shigeru scoffed, showing his badge collection reach eight, the final badge being some kind of green leaf.

"That badge! Then you're saying you actually beat the strongest gym leader?" Takeshi gawked.

"He was no match for my genius," Shigeru chuckled. "Well, I'm sure it'll be impossible for you to win in there, but I guess you gotta try. Smell ya later!"

With that, Shigeru walked out of the city with the group staring at him.

"Well, the more things change the more they stay the same," Daisuke sighed.

"Yea, always the jerk we knew him as," Hana agreed with the Pokemon agreeing, but Takeshi turned his gaze away from his rival, and towards the gym.

* * *

"The gym leader's away for a moment, but he'll be back shortly," a gymhand informed Takeshi as he and his friends walked into the entrance to the gym.

"Fine… can I wait here?" Takeshi asked.

"Suit yourself," the guy shrugged as he let the group into the arena area, which had almost all the lights out, except for those coming from the windows, which gave the room an ominous feel.

Cinnamon then hopped off of Hana's shoulder and then light up a small light on her tail.

"This is certainly different from any other gym I've been to," Takeshi noted. "I guess you guys are still here to support me through this ordeal?"

"Yep, with you when we started, with ya when it ends!" Daisuke said.

"I'm not turning my back on you again!" Hana answered.

"...Thanks guys," Takeshi smiled when…

"Welcome back, Giovanni-sama!" a voice of the gymhand shouted as the group turned around and saw Giovanni walk in.

"Well well, I expected you to show up one of these days," Giovanni smirked, revealing his presence to the group as the lights finally turned on.

"I should've known you were the gym leader. Meaning that…" Takeshi growled.

"Yes… this gym is merely a cover-up to hide Team Rocket's true operations," Giovanni replied, walking across the gym to the other side before stopping. "Since you're here, I assume you're here to take on the Viridian City Gym Leader in a Pokemon battle."

"Well, I refuse to take another Gym Badge from a member of Team Rocket!" Takeshi shouted, getting Giovanni's attention. "You're not even a Gym Leader. You can't be! This can't be right… the gym leaders I've met up until now were all… sure they did things differently, and they all had different personalities and attitudes, they even battled differently too. But even so, there was one thing, even for the leaders under your command, that every one of them had in common, and that was… how much they loved their Pokemon! Even when it came to you Rocket Gym Leaders, there wasn't a single one of them who only thought of Pokemon as a tool for business the way that you do!"

Everyone was simply stunned at this bold declaration. Giovanni just looked over and smirked.

"I won't accept this! I won't truly believe that you are the strongest Gym Leader! I REFUSE!" Takeshi shouted.

"The truth of the matter is that I don't need you to accept it, but what do you plan to do about it? Are you going to battle me?" Giovanni inquired, standing by a tray of PokeBalls he'd normally use as a Gym Leader.

"...Absolutely!" Takeshi answered, making Giovanni chuckle.

"Very well," he replied.

"...But! Be aware this is not a challenge to a Gym Leader; I challenge the enemy of ALL POKEMON!" Takeshi shouted as Giovanni seemed to growled as the gym arena adjusted itself for the actual Pokemon battle.

"Takeshi… cool down, you can't concentrate on anything when you're mad," Hana said.

"Quiet Hana! I don't need anyone holding my hands for this, and I'm not gonna lose!" Takeshi snapped as the arena was set up so it had a more ground-based terrain.

"Pika…" Shocker said in worry.

"Another boy about your age came in just yesterday. He too was arrogant, but he had a potential that far outstripped any other Pokemon Trainer I have faced," Giovanni said almost calmly, Takeshi realizing who he was talking about.

"Shigeru…" Takeshi muttered as Giovanni's tray of six PokeBalls was exchanged for one with two Ultra Balls.

"I decided go ahead and accept that boy's challenge; I did so as a Gym Leader… that's not the case with you," Giovanni replied, picking up the two Ultra Balls, but Giovanni was internally curious about something. _Why do I get so agitated by this boy? It's just like at the Silph Company. What is it about facing him that makes me lose control?'_

"And that means?!" Takeshi started.

"Unlike my Gym Leader self, I will bring out my two specially chosen Pokemon and force you to your knees!" Giovanni answered, tossing an Ultra Ball, summoning out a Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, huh? Then I'll go with this! GO DEKU!" Takeshi shouted, summoning out his Venusaur.

"Hmm… so you came prepared for my Ground-types with Grass-type Pokemon. I see," Giovanni noted. "Well… looks like you've at least learned that it's better to not always rely on brute strength like with your Charizard, or with specific and nearly predictable tactics like your Pikachu against every opponent."

"Deku use Frenzy Plant!" Takeshi shouted as Deku shot out multiple roots, ready to attack Rhyhorn, but then…

"Horn Attack," Giovanni ordered, as his Rhyhorn charged past the roots, much to Takeshi's shock, and then Rhyhorn attacked Deku using its sharp horn, and while the move didn't do much in terms of type advantages, it left Deku knocked out in one hit.

"WHAT?!" Takeshi gawked, as Giovanni just chuckled.

"You assumed that Venusaur would give you a quick win based on type alone, right? But in the face of my Rhyhorn it doesn't stand a chance," Giovanni chuckled, as Deku was too weak to move.

"Deku return, now go Bubbles!" Takeshi roared, sending out his Blastoise.

"Oh… now the Water-type, Blastoise. It seems that you somehow knew ahead of time that I would be using Ground-type Pokemon," Giovanni noted.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Takeshi announced.

"Use Takedown," Giovanni ordered as Bubbles prepared to send out her Hydro Pump, but then, Rhyhorn charged, and just when it seemed the two would actually hit at the same moment, Rhyhorn got the first attack in, knocking Bubble's health into the yellow, but the Hydro Pump managed to hit and cause major damage. "Good thing I have a move ready for Water types, use Thunderbolt!"

Suddenly, before Takeshi could order Bubbles to do any other moves, Rhyhorn actually sent out a blast of electricity from his horn at Bubbles, knocking her out cold.

"Bubbles return, Gaim it's your turn!" Takeshi shouted, sending out his Scyther, who roared, ready to attack.

"A Bug-type, huh? That's quite an interesting choice," Giovanni admitted.

"Use X-Scissor Gaim!" So, Gaim prepared to attack Rhyhorn with his claws, and while it did a lot of damage, it wasn't enough to knock out Rhyhorn.

"Use Horn Drill!" Giovanni ordered Rhyhorn, who charged at Gaim and tackled the bug, the horn going straight at the bug's abdomen, and this also somehow knocked Gaim out despite type advantages.

"REALLY?!" he snapped getting more and more angry by the second.

"Is that the best you've got? Even with a Bug-type?" Giovanni inquired as Takeshi growled, preparing his next PokeBall.

"COME BACK NOW GAIM! GO MEGA!" Takeshi roared as he called back his Scyther and then summoned his Charizard.

"Tch! When you brought out Grass, Water, and Bug-types, I had hoped that this might be a bit more entertaining than last time, even if you used almost all of the exact same Pokemon, but now a Fire-Type? You must know now that Fire-types are not as effective against-" Giovanni started when...

"SHUT IT! MEGA USE BRICK BREAK!" Takeshi shouted as Mega charged and used a chop onto Rhyhorn, which still managed to withstand the blow, even if its health was suddenly in the red.

"...I was just going to say I'm very disappointed," Giovanni finished when he realized what he said in his mind. _'Disappointed? Why? What is this feeling of frustration? He's just another beginner ignorant in the ways battle.'_

However, Daisuke and Hana realized something about Takeshi when it came to the battle.

"Uh oh, not again," Daisuke realized. "YO, TAKESHI! CHILL IT WILL YA?!"

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE FOCUS AND THE MATCH!" Hana shouted as well.

"YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Takeshi yelled, and an annoyed sigh came from both Mega and Shocker, and then…

ZAP!

It turned out, Takeshi was attacked by Shocker with his own Thunderbolt, and that helped get rid of his pent up anger.

"Whew… thanks Shocker, I needed that," Takeshi sighed, now calmed down.

"Pika," Shocker nodded as they turned to Mega.

"Is that all you'll do? If so, Rhyhorn, use Thunderbolt!" Giovanni ordered as Rhyhorn sent the attack at Mega, however the Pokemon was able to get away in time. "I will admit, you did well at striking at Rhyhorn's weaknesses, but the difference in the level of our Pokemon is just too great."

However, instead of getting riled up, Takeshi remained calm, due to not wanting to get hit by a second Thunderbolt mid-battle.

"Use Brick Break and Flame Charge!" Takeshi ordered as Mega rushed in, coating himself in fire and then using his chopping attack onto Rhyhorn, knocking it out at long last!

"...Rhyhorn, come back!" Giovanni shouted, calling back his Pokemon, but he was actually feeling something different, and he was confused as to why. _'Why is this battle making me feel so alive? Minutes ago I was frustrated by the boy's foolishness and how easily angered he was, and now I'm exhilarated for our battle, including my last Pokemon. I've felt this excitement before… a long time ago...'_

"Nice job Takeshi, and showing Charizards are one of the most amazing evolutions of the Kanto starters!" Daisuke said.

"Way to go bro!" Hana exclaimed

"Flare!" Cinnamon added

"PIKACHU!" Shocker added.

"Impressive. Now you are left with your three Pokemon, and I'm down to my last. Will you use Charizard again, or switch him out for another Pokemon hiding in the wings? Or perhaps send out your Pikachu on your shoulder? But before you pick, allow me to warn you," Giovanni started before holding up his second and last Ultra Ball. "This is Rhydon right here."

"Oh boy…" Takeshi sighed.

"Your Charizard and your Pikachu do not match up at all with Rhydon. You've made some devastating mistakes in your line-up unless you actually plan to use a trump card against my ground-types. Besides, you've saved your two Pokemon for the final match… or will it be your trump card that you'll use? Unless you have something that'll beat my Rhydon, you're obviously not ready for this."

"Mega… you did good… return!" Takeshi replied, pulling out his own Ultra Ball, and then he got thinking. _'I've battled Gym Leaders and countless other trainers up until now… I've seen how they care for and love their Pokemon. The badges I wear are the proof that I understand how the Gym Leaders feel, and that I carry them within me!' _"I won't lose to you… NOT TO A PERSON LIKE YOU! I'm counting on you… GO LEGEND!"

With that, Takeshi posed in a way that Giovanni recognized before he threw the Ultra Ball and summoned out Mew.

"MEW?!" Giovanni gasped.

"_Surprise!"_ Legend said with a sing-songy voice, but despite the fact that Takeshi was using a Legendary, Giovanni was stunned by how Takeshi held out Mew's ball and posed before throwing it.

'_Those poses… the way he moves… the way he threw it… it's just like...' _he gawked mentally before posing similarly with his Rhydon's Ultra Ball, smirking at something. _'That's it! Now I remember! I knew I felt this way before… this sense of excitement! This burning passion that makes my blood race through my veins! Back then… my brother… his father and I also threw our PokeBalls just like that at the critical moment in battle. 'I'm counting on you...' believing in my Pokemon… I was once like this boy and his father… even I once loved Pokemon over all else! When did it all change? When did I become unable to see Pokemon as anything but tools for business?'_

However, he had to put his thoughts for the moment aside as he finally threw his Ultra Ball.

"GO RHYDON!" Giovanni roared as his Rhydon emerged and roared.

'_Perhaps… I could've been this child… similar to his father… my brother…' _Giovanni finished his thoughts. "Alright, this is it, kid! Time to see if you can take down my last Pokemon, and prove this is your final battle before taking on the Pokemon League!"

"I gotcha! Legend use Hydro Pump!"

"Rhydon use Horn Attack!"

With that, Rhydon knocked Legend out with one hit with his horn, forcing Takeshi to send out Mega.

"NOW MEGA PUNCH!" Takeshi roared.

"MEGA PUNCH!" Giovanni added as the two Pokemon moved almost exactly the same, but Rhydon beat Mega to the punch, knocking the Charizard out in one blow, and forcing Takeshi to call back Mega.

"Looks like we end this the hard way… Shocker?!" Takeshi responded.

"PIKA!" Shocker nodded taking to the field.

"Alright kid, this is really it! Time for the final battle!" Giovanni informed.

"Yea," Takeshi agreed.

"Rhydon FURY ATTACK!" Giovanni shouted.

"Use Grass Knot!" Takeshi shouted as Rhydon attempted a rapid punching attack, but Shocker roared as the Grass Knot wrapped around Rhydon tight before… it fainted, knocked out from the attack, leaving Giovanni stunned at Rhydon's HP.

"It can't be! ...It's HP is 0?!" Giovanni gawked.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Or in this case, the heavier they are, the more Grass Knot will affect em'!" Takeshi said.

"Impressive," Giovanni admitted as he called back Rhydon. "I didn't think you'd actually have a Pikachu who knew Grass Knot… seeing it's effect… and I especially never thought you'd train your Pikachu to a high enough level… certainly not to defeat my Rhydon."

Then, Giovanni held out a badge like the one Shigeru had, but Takeshi and Shocker only stared at it for a moment.

"...I don't want it," Takeshi insisted.

"What?" Giovanni gawked.

"I've said this once before the match, and I'll say it again; I don't need a Gym Badge from a Gym Leader under Team Rocket, much less from the actual Leader of Team Rocket! You keep it!" Takeshi answered, leaving the two to stare at each other with Daisuke and Hana walking up to the sides of Takeshi.

"Hmph!" Giovanni muttered, getting Takeshi's attention. "You know you always seem to get under my skin kid."

"Eh?"

Giovanni then turned to the Rocket grunts there.

"Send the word out to all our divisions, and even the gym leaders in prison... as of now... Team Rocket is officially disbanded," he informed the grunts, shocking everyone.

"Mr. Giovanni/Boss!" the Rocket grunts gawked.

"Tell everyone as soon as possible... their work here is done," Giovanni insisted, surprising Takeshi and his friends further.

"Hey… otou-san…" Hana started. "I'm glad to know you care about me."

"... Sorry for my behavior before, Hana-chan... your half-brother... no... your true brother helped me see the error of my ways," Giovanni replied, hugging his daughter.

"Wow… even while evil, he's not to bad," Daisuke admitted as Giovanni approached Takeshi, who was still stunned by Giovanni actually disbanding Team Rocket so willingly.

"Now then, I must be going soon, but… here," Giovanni said, handing Hana something, it was a picture of Hana next to her younger brother, who had red hair; this was also taken before Takeshi's father took her. "...Hana, please know that I always loved you, and always will… but your half-father did the right thing in taking you from me after all… to allow you to lead your own life."

"Thanks dad, and sayonara," Hana smiled before hugging Giovanni one last time, and then Giovanni turned to Takeshi.

"Now then, Takeshi… this _isn't _from the boss of Team Rocket, but instead, accept this badge from the Viridian City Gym Leader," Giovanni insisted to his half-son, who willingly accepted it. "It was a good battle; your father would've been proud of you."

"How would you know that?" Takeshi asked.

"A long story short… your father and I were brothers, but we ended up taking very different paths to life," Giovanni informed, surprising Takeshi and Hana by the news of Giovanni's brother being Takeshi's dad. Takeshi simply takes the badge and stares at it. "Take this badge and continue to aim for greater heights, Takeshi. If you wish to complete the Pokedex, you realize that you will have to be the strongest. Your path ahead is full of strong Pokemon that will not be defeated through normal measures. It will be impossible for you… unless you are as strong as the Pokemon League Champion. ...Now when you go… please take the path that I did not… and make me and your parents proud of you; you'll find the way. I will also move forward; I will try to find a new path for myself and my Pokemon."

Takeshi then smiled and walkd out, but Hana paused for a moment. "... will I ever see you again?"

"I can't make any real promises dear, but I have a strong suspicion that we will meet again. Also, if you find your half-brother… my son… please help him… I fear he might lead himself down a path of destruction the way he is. Promise me you'll do that, okay Hana-chan?" Giovanni replied.

"Well, I don't know, I'm in control of my destiny, and not you…" Hana said with a smile. "Just kidding! Sure I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Hana-chan," Giovanni replied as the two hugged one final time before Hana let go to go back with her brother Takeshi and friend Daisuke.

"...What else did he say to you, Hana?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing too important," Hana figured.

"In that case, we'd best get going; we have the Grand Festival and the Pokemon League to get to," Takeshi reminded.

"Well Takeshi, you'll have to be patient, because the League isn't for… another two months," Daisuke informed.

"I know, but it takes a while to get there, so we can either drop back home and see our folks one last time, or take the long trek to the League in order to be there when it is time," Takeshi figured.

"Yea, but so you know, the Grand Festival is only about… three weeks from now, and taking place back home in Pallet!" Hana informed.

"Well, that's twist… in that case, let's go home and prepare you for that, Hana-nee-chan," Takeshi figured.

With that, the three ran back for home, while from nearby, Shigeru watched on annoyed by their perkiness.

"Eh, well, I got a Pokemon League to win," he said walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Hana: Well, only a while remains until the Grand Festival, and I suppose we should have a small break before going on.

Takeshi: After what happened in Viridian, I could use a break.

Daisuke: Poor guy's so exhausted, he slept almost the whole week. At least he's up in time for the Grand Festival.

Hana: And, unlike the previous times, Ino actually meets me in the finals. I don't think I can top anything like with Nii-san and Otou-san's battle, but I'll try and put on a good show. Jikai, Pokemon Neo Yellow Version: Grand Heroine's Grand Festival!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Neat chapter huh?**

**KKD: Very neat. I was so looking forward to this chapter, having Takeshi finally get his last gym badge, and winning it with Shocker. Who would've thought he'd be able to win with a Pikachu who accidentally learned Grass Knot right from the start?!**

**Pikatwig: Dunno. But I loved it! Well, favorite moment, the small bit with Hana and Giovanni.**

**KKD: Yea. I feel my favorite part was actually the battle itself. I mean, I had a whole lot of fun writing all of that in.**

**Pikatwig: It was MECCHA MUCHO! Sorry, been watching Brave 39, loving it! Grand return of *imitates Kyoryuger announcer* SPINODAIOH! *normal voice* Amazing. And if you loved the episode, expect an amazing adaptation of it to come from SSZSK.**

**KKD: ...As soon as I can write the WBXKH chapters to go along with them… but anyways, I decided that instead of the original video ideas I had, I'll be working on a video series with me reviewing the history of what I call the Big Toei Toku Two, those being Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. If you guys wish to support this, please write a review saying that you'd like to see it come to pass, and I'll get to work… also, I'll need someone to send me a link to a site with all of the original Kamen Rider episodes subbed… and I do mean the original Kamen Rider, like Ichigo. But that's besides the point. What do you think of this news, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Amazing. Well, Just Live More.**

**KKD: And until the next time minna-san… Jaa ne!**


End file.
